The Crimson Twin of Damnation
by mastergamer98007
Summary: i never asked for this, but so be it. i was reborn in the DXD universe and with this new life i can finally accomplice my goal of creating a better world for people such as my late sister, Sarah. My New name is Desmond Gremory and i swear i will change this world! (Inspired by Crappywriter222's Second Gremory)(OCs are welcomed)(Canon starts at chapter 8 Onward)(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 0 Main character Bio

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

Chapter 0 Main Character Bio (Will be constantly updated)

Character profile:

'Former' Name: Jackson Maxwell

Current name: Desmond Gremony

Alias: Void Walker, Vessel of the Void, Monster, Supreme Commander/Commander (from his subordinates), Master (From his pieces), Crimson Dawn, Vergil Deucalion, The Black Swordsmen, Demon Emperor, Jack Leonhard (Grigori), Alex Trevelyan (2nd strongest 'human' in the Church), Savior (To the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches), Godfather (Bayonetta),

Race: An Unknown mixture of Races

Ranking: Top Ranked Ultimate Class Being**  
**

Current Age: 18 years old

Total Age: Unknown

Height: 6ft

Gender: Male

Eyes: Dark Blue, Red pupil and Black sclera of the left eye (Ghoul Form), Onxy (Jack Leonhard), Golden (Alex Trevelyan),Crimson(Monster),

Hair: Dark Crimson Red, Jet Black (Jack Leonhard), Blonde(Alex Trevelyan), White(Monster),

Status: Alive but Dying from the Darkness

Affiliations: The Order, Grigori (Temporary), The Church (Temporary),

Allies:The Keepers of the Void, Souls of the Void, Alucard(hellsing), Riser Phenex, Ajuka Beelzebub, The Order, God, The Nekoshou Race, The inhabitants of Astral Zero, His proteges, The Ghoul Race, The Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages,

Personality: Calculative, A bit laid back, very protective and Kind to his family and friends while being merciless and cold to his enemies (base his personality on lelouch vi Britannia)

Family: Rias Gremory (Twin sister), Sirzechs Lucifer (Older Brother), Lord Gremory (Father), Venelana Gremory (Mother), Millicas Gremory (Nephew), Grayfia Lucifuge (Sister-In-Law), Sairaorg Bael (Cousin), Sarah Maxwell (Original Sister), Unnamed parents (Original parents),

History: Jackson Maxwell was an older brother single handedly taking care of his little sister after a fatal car crash killed his parents, unfortunately his little sister had a rare disease that the car crash worsens her condition. After his sister's death he decided to improve his intelligent, after studying hard and was finally admitted to a university to study a technology/medical course. Unfortunately he dies while on the way to the university and wakes up as a baby being carried by Venelana Gremory and with that his life began anew.

Harem: His female pieces, Several member of the Order, Esdeath,

Powers &amp; Abilities&amp; Skills:

High intelligence: Desmond possess high intelligence after having studied almost all his life and about various things

Power of Destruction: inherited, Desmond also absorbed Sirzechs's unique form of power of destruction, specifics currently unknown

Magic Talent: Desmond inherited the Gremory magic talent from his father and mother.

Telekinesis: Desmond possess some telekinetic power, how powerful is currently unknown

Resistance to holy energy: Desmond is completely immune to holy energy despite being a devil, anything else is currently unknown

Nature Holy and Demonic Sword wielder: Desmond can wield any Holy or Demonic Sword, anything else is currently unknown

Powers of the Void: Ability to use shadows, Able to summon Shadow Creatures, There are curses with the following powers: Absolute Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation Time Manipulation and any of their sub-species , the specifics of the curses are currently unknown, anything else is currently unknown

Absolute Absorption: Absorb anything from abilities to memories, unfortunately absorbed abilities will need to be retrained in order to use it, anything else is currently unknown

Matter Manipulation: able to manipulate any form of matter, specifics currently unknown

Mind Manipulation:Able to manipulate someone's memories, way of thinking and mind, it can also give someone desmond's memories, anything else is currently unknown

Metal manipulation: Able to create any type of metal with completely nothing and manipulate any form of metal, Some of the metal desmond has created is Adamantium, anything else is currently unknown

Time Manipulation: Able to travel through time and preserve life, anything is currently unknown

Eternal life: Thanks to time manipulation Desmond can preserve his life force

Illusion magic: Able to turn invisible, anything else is currently unknown

Portal creation: able to create portals to travel between dimensions, anything else is currently unknown

Senjutsu: able to heal wounds and hide someone's presense, anything else is currently unknown

Touki: -specific Currently unknown-

Master Swordsmanship: Desmond was trained in the Void by different souls, he was able to fight on par with Souji Okita, specifics currently unknown

Master Marksmanship: Desmond is able to shoot a target from a few hundred meters away with ease

Transformation Magic: Able to change Desmond's appearance, anything else is currently unknown

The Blacklight Virus: Able to prolong his life by consume people but Desmond has long since stopped as there's no escaping fate, as for the other abilities are currently unknown

Techniques:

Ruin the Chaos: Desmond's slightly more powerful version of Sirzechs's Ruin the Extinct

Ruin the Existence: Desmond's own created personal technique, creating multiple 'balls' of destruction and is able to change their shape and purpose

Infinite Chains of the Void: Chains able to be created from shadows, capabilities are unknown

Multiply: using the powers of Senjustu and his powers of the void, Desmond can create prefect duplicate of himself, he is also prefectly able to control the movement of all his duplicates

Fate Plates: Very similar to Weiss's Air Step(RWBY)

Slow Mo: Uses senjustu to enhanced all of the senses to feel like your in slow mo

Power focusing: focusing powers in anything object, swords,guns etc it mainly used for now is to increase the power on desmond's swords

Nullification: Able to nullify attacks, anything else is currently unknown

Seals: Desmond is able to seal his powers, anything else is currently unknown

Absolute Barrier: Ability to create a powerful crimson barrier, anything is currently unknown

Unholy light: able to create a very powerful black unholy lightning, anything is currently unknown

Black Flames: Ability to create black fire which is much more hotter than normal fire, anything else is currently unknown

Personal Storage Dimension:able to store anything, Size of the dimension unknown

Powers absorbed:

The Power of the Demon: Absorbed from numerous devils, Able to use all known devil magic all at once, anything else is currently unknown

Fallen Angel powers: Absorbed from Akeno, anything else is currently unknown

Angel Powers: Absorbed from Angelica, anything else is currently unknown

Ghoul powers: absorbed from Ken Kankei, 12 tentacle claws (similar to kankei's kagune) grow out of Desmond's back, anything else is currently unknown

Equipment:

A.I.s: Desmond Created the A.I.s when he started the Order, Currently it's unknown how many there are but he has Alpha, his first and personal A.I. and he helps controls Sacred Order and the mainframe of the Order and regulates Desmond's nanomachines among other things, anything else is currently unknown (Red vs Bue)

The Silver Cross: it's a Data Storage container that has all of Desmond's powers, memories etc stored in it.

Black Rose: The calling card of the Black swordsmen

Sacred Gear:

Ultimate Longinus/Sacred Order: A Black gauntlet that has the abilities of all known Longinuses, Anything else is currently unknown

Augmentations:

Nanomachines: Alpha helps regulate the Nanomachines within Desmond's body, anything else is currently unknown

Weapons:

Arcane Elucidator and Crimson Repulser: Desmond's main choice of weapon

Dual Custom Berettas: Desmond's first firearms and Jack leonhard's primary weapons

Enhanced throwing stars: specially created by Desmond for close to mid range combat

Adam and Eve (Dual custom Desert Eagles): His Choice of firearms, specially created to combat any creature

Holy Demonic King Slayer:One of the first Holy Demonic weapons created by Desmond

Gaze of the Void: A holy demonic dagger that has unique form of darkness poison

Apparel:

Pure black clothes: just normal black clothes

Black Blazer: his more casual wear

Masks: Black swordsmen's mask: similar to One Eye Owl's mask [Tokyo Ghoul], Desmond Gremory's mask: similar to Hei's mask but completely white[darker than black],

Armored Coat: His primary attire, Has a hood to conceal his identity, has a full stealth system within the coat, able to change color, black for the black swordsmen and crimson for desmond gremory

black light armor (occasionally): very light black armor, only wore when desmond is training

Deucalion Armor: Bulky Heavy armor, used as the image of the head of the Order and to keep desmond's identity safe

Familiar: Beowolf, An Alpha Dire Wolf that was genetically enhanced by Khaos brigade, Rescued by Desmond and then turned into his familiar, Able to turn invisible and conceal his presence, anything else is unknown

Peerage:

Queen: Aurelia (Personal OC),The Ultimate Dragon , Actifical Dragon created from the blood of the 6 dragon kings and the 2 heavenly dragons, has the potential to be the most powerful dragon to ever existed, she has blue eyes and red silvery hair, she is strong-willed courageous, determined and one of the many people who wholeheartedly believes in desmond's philosophy,5 feet 9 inches, anything else is currently unknown

Bishop: Sachiko Shinozaki (corpse party), reincarnated human, saved by desmond at the age of 7, anything else is currently unknown

Bishop: Angelica(Personal OC), The Ultimate Angel, Created from the blood of the 4 Seraph, She has golden eyes and blonde hair, she has kind personality like Asia or sarah but can act as a soldier when the threat a rises, about 5 feet 6 inches.,anything else is currently unknown

Rook: Gannon (OC/hellsing), The Ultimate Werewolf , experimented on as a Cub to become the ultimate werewolf, he's mostly stoic and only speaks when he deems it's needed, he has white hair and red eyes, about 6 feet 5 inches, anything else is currently unknown

Rook: Felicia(Personal OC),3 tailed neko, Saved by Desmond, anything else is currently unknown

Knight: Sora Himejima(OC/Akame ga kill), reincarnated human, she is the cousin of Akeno and is the wielder of Nobitsura Kage [shadow warrior series], the first true holy demonic sword. Sora has long black hair that reaches down to her knees, purple/red-ish eyes and is 5 feet 4 inches, (looks like kind of like akame from akame ga kill), anything else is currently unknown

Knight: Kirito (Sword art online), elf/human hybrid, Expert Swordsmen, wielder of the Holy Demonic Excalibur, one of Desmond's many proteges, anything else is currently

Pawn: Shiba Tatsuya (mahouka koukou no rettousei), reincarnated human magician, one of the head researchers of Outer Heaven, The Order's R&amp;D Division, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Azrael (Personal OC), Son of Azazel, A fallen angel, Able to create ever lasting light, One of Desmond's Oldest and most trusted pieces, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Seras Victoria Vladi (Hellsing), full blooded vampire, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Kazehaya Kamito (seirei tsukai no blade dance), anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Walter C. Dornez (hellsing),reincarnated human, ex-member of iscariot, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Ken Kankei (Tokyo Ghoul), One-Eyed Ghoul, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Zacharial Orion (Lewamus Prime's OC), The Product of the D.N.A. combination of the original Lucifer and Gabriel, His appearance is that of a 20 years old, he is 9 feet 1 inches, he has sky blue eyes which turns dark crimson red when he is either angry or uses his full power, he is kind to all his comrades and ruthless to his enemies, One of Desmond's Oldest and most trusted pieces,The wielder of the prototype sacred gear The Multiple-Seeker which can copy any other sacred gear's abilities, anything else is currently unknown

Pawn: Adam (Metal Gear), reincarnated human, ex-member of iscariot, expert sharpshooter, wielder of The Colt, anything else is unknown

Likes: His friends and families, reading, writing, tasty food, Computers related stuff, Anime, peace,

Dislikes: perverts, anyone who harms his friends and family, hypocrites, nobles, Chao, death

Quotes/mind set:

-Prepare for your absolute destruction!

-In the end are we not all monsters?

-War is part of the nature of all things, the only way true peace will come is when someone risks everything to achieve even more.

-I have many masks, sometimes I forgot which one is the real me.

-One can't change anything unless you can discard part of yourself too, to surpass monsters, you must be willing to abandon your humanity to achieve everything.

\- I don't really give a damn about where you came from or who you were, all that matters is if you are willing to follow me.

-if the king doesn't lead, how does he expect his men to follow.

-it's not that I'm wrong, it's the world that is wrong….

-if I need to become a demon for the sake of my friends and family, so be it.

-This world is corrupt to its core, I will be to one to cleanse it as I am the only one who is willing to do it after all You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty.

\- What would you do? Would you taint your hands with a greater evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your kind of justice and succumb to evil?"

-The world moves on with or without God.

-The only ones who should be killed, are the one who prepared to be killed.

-If we are remembered as demons, so be it as long as we achieved our goals and bring order and justice to this cruel and corrupt world.

End of Main character Bio


	2. Chapter 1 A new life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troublsome'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Unknown entity

Chapter 1 A new life

"I…..i swear Sarah! I swear that what happened to us will never happened to anyone else!...i promise you I will help change this world for the better…So please wait for me, your big brother making sure this corrupt world will change!"

That was my promise and last words to her, Sarah Maxwell my cute little sister, I promised her that I would help people, to change the world for the better so that no one would have to suffer anymore…..

I guess I need to give some kind of backstory, my name…well old name was Jackson Maxwell I was your standard Bookworm/nerd and silent type person, I was no means an anti-social person but I prefer being alone.

I had a good life so to speak I guess, my mom and dad wasn't by any means rich but they made it work.

I loved anime and shows with action or a good story but I was no means an otaku so I wasn't that knowledgeable about most anime , one of the last animes I ever watched was highschool dxd, Now I am not a hentai/ perverted type person I don't like ecchi or things of that kind but I just watched it cause why not, it had a good story but I always hated the Issei, which was the main character's key trait which I had rarely seen in a main character which was he was super perverted, that is why I try my best to ignore.

Anyway, I from time to time read fan fiction especially highschool dxd fan fiction as most of them have non-perverted Issei, that was when I started writing stories. I also love to play and or watch people play games as I find most games interesting as most of them give out a good story.

I also had a little sister which was 3 years younger than me who also loved to play with me and sometimes helps give me idea for stories, she had rare disease but it was not in a stage where it would be a problem yet.

Anyway, on my 16th birthday which was on Christmas, on our way back we used a snowy road and….and that when the accident happened. Due to the snow fall, my parent didn't see the end of the road and we crashed, my parents died on impact as my sister was knocked unconscious while I could feel blood dripping down my head, my first thought was to get my sister out of there after which I called for an ambulance after checking that both of my parent were dead.

After the incident, my sister's condition worsens to the point where the doctors said that she couldn't be saved.

Day and night I worked hard for her sake, day and night I apologized for being a unless big brother and that I couldn't save her or my parent.

But in the end, she would always say it wasn't my fault or that this type of things just happens and that there was nothing I could do.

Then came the day of her birthday where the doctors told me that she had little more than an hour left, I stayed with her til the end and for her birthday wish, she wished for a peaceful world and that her big brother would be the one to change it…..i had enough money left over from my parent and the work I had done to at least to give her a proper burial and at her grave I promised her that I would fulfill her dream.

I studied hard and work hard to achieve that goal, I was able to graduate and had a high enough score that I got a scholarship to a university.

Before I leave for university once more I visited her grave, hers was next to mom and dad, on the stone it said 'Here lays Sarah Maxwell, a True saint and will never be forgotten 25-12-1998 to 25-12-2014'.

"It truly has been a long time hasn't, Sarah….it been about 2 years since your death…..i going to university soon." I said with a smile as tear started to form on my face

"I going to university….hopefully it will be a few more years before I make your dream a reality and help this world…if not then I will continue to fight, continue to work and continue to strive for your dream…...i will leave for university soon and I may never come back here again…...i truly hope your happy wherever you are…Goodbye Sarah…..happy birthday…." I said while crying as I put the flowers on my family's graves as I leave her a small cupcake, strawberry flavored her favorite.

"Goodbye…and hopefully I see you all again someday…." I said as I leave the area

**-A few hours later-**

I am currently on the way to the university, I am currently on a couch bus with some freshmen like me.

This storm, this weather, all of it was the same 5 years ago, on that day I lost everything I hold dear but today I going to make a differences, I swear that I would fulfill my sister's dream and no one not even fate will stop me.

But alas I was a fool to think that I, a human bring could stop fate.

It was then the bus crashed the same way as my accident, but this time I wasn't as lucky.

I didn't feel the pain at first as i realized that everyone else was knocked unconscious as I pull everyone out one by one before calling for help on my phone, it was then I realized blood was coming out from my back, a piece of metal was sticking out of me, I fall down to my knee as pain started to engulf my body, I was barely able to stay conscious but it was only a matter of time before I collapsed.

I laid there for who knows how long….dying slowly…I then see one of the students running up to me trying to help me, he was about 6 feet at least, I was 100% sure that he was taller than me.

He seem like an ok guy tried to help me but to no avail, it was then i see the ambulance in the distance, I smiled briefly as I soon realized that I probably going to die here…..forgot me Sarah….i failed you once more…..

The next thing I know I was in the arms of an incredibly beautiful woman looking at me right in the face.

I was normally a calm collective person, I prefer to think before acting but this time I was left speechless as normally you don't see a face of a woman when you wake up, and besides I know when to stay silent.

It was then I realized I was in a form of a baby, I started screaming in my mind but it sounded like a baby crying when the noise left my mouth.

The woman didn't seems too surprise though as she only smiles at me as she hums a tune I'm not familiar with as she tried to calm me down.

The odd thing is that It worked, though I'm still kinda freaked out by all of this, the woman voice did a hell of a job in calming me down as she pats my back in a gentle, motherly in a manner that I haven't felt since I was a child.

After some time, I realized that the woman we quite familiar, I couldn't place my finger on it but I have seen her from somewhere.

As I was trying to figure out who she was, a sound of a door being opened is heard throughout the room as the woman turns her face to greet the man that just entered the room, unfortunately I couldn't see his appearance from where I was.

"Oh welcome dear." The woman greeted the man, while the latter gives a smile

"Is your body fine dear? To be caring the little ones as soon as you finish your labor doesn't seem very healthy to me."

Hmm….Labor? Wait little ONES! I quickly turn my head to see another baby sleeping next to where I should be.

"Can you blame me dear? Who wouldn't want to see their children as soon as possible? Especially the two cute ones like ours?" the woman said to the man as I realized she was talking about me as the man chuckles

"That's true I guess. But you shouldn't neglect your health too you know." The man said as he walks closer to me as the woman smiles in response

After this, they continue their conversation about something that I didn't really catch, as I took time to think about the situation that I find myself into.

As I was thinking I quickly realized something that I probably should have noticed quite some time ago, the man who I assume to be my 'father' had crimson hair and with that hair I instantly realized who these people were, Just as I realize who they were I managed to catch the voice of my 'mother' .

"So dear, have you decided what will their names be?"

"Hmm….actually dear, I got a great name for our dear new son! His name shall be Desmond, Desmond Gremory, as for our daughter, her name will be Rias, Rias Gremory." The man said as my previous thought was confirmed, Gremory a name I knew all too well the name of a family of devils from a series that was one of the last anime I ever watched, Highschool DXD and with the baby next to me as Rias, that means... my god what the hell happened!why am i here and how did this happened! i started to think about everything until i had an odd feeling, the feeling of someone speaking to me.

**[So you have awaken, Void Walker….] **a mysterious voice said but I didn't quite hear it while i calmed down a bit before realizing my old life had ended and from here on out, it going to be very interesting

I then started laughing as I smile 'well then…..this is going to be interesting.'

Even if this isn't my universe, i will fulfill my promise to Sarah, this world is going to change for the better, no matter the cost.

End of chapter 1

Notes: this isn't what I planned to write about but the second Gremory had inspired me to make this story which was completely different from what I planned to do a couple of months ago but whatever, this story idea belongs to crappywriter222 and this is going to be weekly thing but that may change in the near future


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting The Keepers

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 2 Meeting The Keepers of the Void

You know…I remember reading a fan fiction about this, almost the same situation but minus the fact that my life was more or less shit before all this but…..god being a baby sucks.

I realized a few things well being a baby, first it sucks as my personality is that I hate not doing anything which means being a baby is hell for me, well it may make sense as I am a devil in hell.

The Second thing is that I can say anything biblical with no damage, this has many implications as if I can't feel damage from saying anything related to god, could I pass off as human to the church if I conceal my devil aura, well I have to test stuff out eventually.

The third thing is Rias is so annoying, we are in the same together and she been doing baby things which is crying, it beginning to drive me mad, now I'm not like broly and I would make someone my mortal enemy just cause someone is annoying me as a baby but god is this annoying!(DBZ reference there)

The fourth thing is that even though I'm a baby I can still use magic even though I like what 3 weeks old? I can levitate objects for a few seconds or so and shoot some things around the room with my power of destruction which it in the form of a precision laser in the hands of a baby with me doing it making me being extreme exhausted.

Other than that all I do is sleep and eat and drink whatever my 'parents' give me.

Just as I was thinking on what I can do, 2 people enter the room that I almost instantly recognized it Sirzechs and Grayfia with Sirzechs smiling like a psychotic killer at us while Grayfia smiles at the sight of us like a gentle mother.

Seeing me awake, Sirzechs quickly walk up to me grinning like a madman "Heya Desmond! This is your Onii-san! Sorry for not seeing you sooner, Maou Business and all that."

I almost forgot that they all speak Japanese for some odd reason but of course thanks to devil's abilities to speak any language it alright but it just sound odd.

It was then as he picks me up that I decided to ease my boredom as I did the only thing that would make sense in this situation, Cry as much as possible.

"wha-? Wait, why are you crying? Don't cry little brother!" Sirzechs begins to panic as I cry in his arm, of course while in outside I was crying, in the inside I was laughing my ass off at this panic expression, I need to make a mental picture of this, and it's hilarious and you would think that crying for no reason would be difficult but for a baby it's easy.

It was then before I know it I suddenly found myself in the arms of Grayfia, I quickly quieten down immediately at the sight of her.

Ignoring Sirzechs's surprise at my silence, Grayfia just shows me a small smile and rubs my back gently.

Before Sirzechs could say anything, Grayfia suddenly pinch his cheek without warning.

"It huwst, it huwts Grayfia, why did you pinch me?" Sirzechs said as Grayfia started pinching him on the other cheek, wait does the cheek stretch that long?

"What kind of brother are you, making his little brother cry on his first time of meeting him?" with that, Grayfia proceed to whack him on the head

Ouch, must have hurt.

"But it's not my fault! The little guy just started crying when I hold him!" Sirzechs protest as Grayfia just raises an eyebrow

She then looks at me, giving what appears to be a gentle smile.

Grayfia then proceed to give me to the eager Sirzechs who seems to be excited at the prospect of holding his little brother again.

Too bad in my eye he just looks like a psychopath.

And when I'm in the Sirzechs arms once again, I once again began to cry.

"Wa-wait, why are you crying again little brother?" yes once more Sirzechs's panicking and worried face is priceless

After seeing me cry once again, Grayfia immediately snatch me back into her hold as I stop crying immediately.

Man, seeing Sirzechs's face is releasing all the buildup stress I had since I got here.

"Gr-Grayfia?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Desmond cry every time I hold him yet he seems so calm when you do it?

After a few seconds of thinking, Grayfia quickly replies "Maybe he hates you?"

At that moment, Sirzechs definitely let out an expression worth the baby torture as he became depressed at Grayfia's words.

**-A few minutes later-**

After Grayfia lays me down, Sirzechs quickly picks up Rias as she starts laughing.

It was then I remember Sirzechs's key trait, a big sis-con to the point of where it was a bit too creepy, hell even I wasn't that big of a sis-con well not as big as Sirzechs is anyway.

**-Several months later-TIMESKIP**

GOOD LORD THIS IS SO GODDAMN BORING!

9 months of literally nothing has happened, even though every so often Sirzechs comes along and I do the crying thing that ease my boredom but that got old fast to the point where I let him carry me without crying which always causing him to let out tears of joy.

Nowadays I just sleep all the time but every so often I use magic but as a baby I don't have a lot of magic reverses but hey I'm practicing as a baby, I got to have some credit.

Rias has gotten quieter to the point where my stress level isn't that high anymore.

But in the end I had a lot of time to think things through like what I'm going to do when I'm not longer a baby, what kind of skills I should learn or maybe how to prepare for the coming war with Khao brigade and how am I going to accomplice my goal of creating a better world.

Right now though, I was currently sleeping in my room with Rias until I was woken up by voices.

**[So you are aware of our presence, Void walker….] **

I quickly look around to see who said that, but the only one in the room was Rias and me.

I still have some magic ability so if worst comes to worst I try my hardest to protect Rias.

**[It's alright void walker, we mean you or the girl no harm. After all we are your ally]**

It was then the room was involved with darkness or at least that's what I think happened, for all I know someone with illusion type magic just blinded me.

**[It is useless to try and sense us as we are just speaking with you telepathically] **

It was then I was in a complete darkness but one thing changed, I was in my old body, my human body.

'What…..how….' I thought as I see on myself, it was how I looked before the accident that killed me.

"Who are you! Did you sent me here! What the hell do you want from me!" I shouted into the darkness hoping to get an answer but it only brought more questions

**[Do you feel homely in this place? Or do you feel discomfort?] **The voices said as about 10 mysterious figures appeared in front of me

"Who are you people?" I said as calmly as I could even though I could see myself shaking

**[Don't be afraid of us mortal, we are the supernatural beings that control this place known as the Void, we are known as the keepers of the Void] **

All of their voice interlope with each other as one by one they show of their body features but only enough to make out some of their races, 1 had a pair of large, pure white Angelic wings, much larger than the angel wings I have seen in this series with a wing span of around 5 meters give or take. Another had 12 bat wings, the ones devils had. Another had 9 fox like tails similar to that of the 9 tailed fox. Another had 16 Black wings similar to that of the fallen angels, while the other 6 didn't show any of their features as only shadows surrounds them all.(they are will get introduced eventually)

"What do you want from a human being?" I asked as some of them started to chuckle

**[Human? Well maybe that's what you were before coming to this world but now you're something more…] **one of them said with a voice of a female

**[We may as well give you some background on why you are here…..] **One of the male voices said as they all continue onward

**[In the beginning, there was the void, the first realm of absolute nothingness. the Dimensional Gap was the spawn of the void. After the birth of the Dimensional Gap and all other dimensions, The void served as the place where all being were sent to after death when they lost all of emotions, memories and everything that makes them who they are.] **they continue to give me a rundown about everything about the void as I listened patiently

**[When the creation of heaven, hell, Tartarus and other realm similar to the void were completed. The balanced of the Void was in danger as soul were no longer entering the Void, after the Void's collective minds and Death, one of the primordial beings controlling the void realized what had happened, they devise a plan that all the soul collect from all the realms where after a specific length of time souls started to lose their minds and were transported to the Void. Fortunately with the help of death and the other primordial beings, the plan worked but the gods realized some after the plan was completed but thanks to the negotiation between the primordial beings and the gods, the plan was left alone as they feared the Void being unbalanced could cause the realms to be destroyed as well as the combined power of the void and the primordial beings were being that were beyond their pitiful imagination .]**

The voices stopped at that point as I take a moment to digest the information, it was then I decided to speak.

"Why does this have to do with me, why am I here? Is it because I was reborn? And why do you keep calling me void walker?" I spoke as I look at the 10 beings

**[Ah isn't that the million dollar question, Void Walker?] **The voice of an old male said to me

**[Yes, you are the only one, who had ever entered this universe from a separate universe, someone brought you here but also unintentionally made you pass through the Void, your soul still had your memories and emotion which caused your soul to be infused with the Void, unintentionally causing you to become a Void Walker or known by others as the vessels of the Void, a being that can use the powers of the Void at a heavy price.]**

I was at a lost trying to take in the information, someone brought me here but who goddamn it, who the hell did this to me…..

**[Unfortunately our time with you is up, if you need us you can contact us anytime, Void Walker….] **the beings said as the darkness started to fade

"Wait stop! I need to know more!" I shouted to no avail as I realized I was once again in bed with Rias next to me, and apparently time hasn't move since I left as I look at the clock, it was at 9pm at night which was the same time as when I left to speak with the beings just now

I decided that I would contact the next time I had nothing else better to do, it was then I realized why the beings had to leave as my 'parents' were in the room with us.

"Honey, isn't it great that both of our children has inherited our powers?" 'Mother' said to 'father' as he picks me up after she realized that I was awake

"Indeed it is Venelana honey. They might have the wonderful talent like Sirzechs!"

It was obvious that I inherited the family's powers as I been practicing it as a way of improve my abilities and to ease my boredom.

**[Ah Void Walker, if you have time we could answer a few more question before your energy reserves are gone and you will be forced to sleep.]**

'I see…..alright then, do you know who did this to me….'

**[Yes, we can see through the past, present or future thanks to the primordial beings so let us shows you….] **they said as I was flooded with images, images of my past, the present and what is to come

(Previews of what's to come)

The first image was 2 people fighting, 1 in a very familiar but at the same time not familiar Red armor with features of a dragon while the other was in a suit of black dragon armor very similar to the other's armor fighting each other in a wasteland type area.

The Second is an large army, with a flag in the middle with unfamiliar symbol and the name The Order on it, the soldiers had nanosuits (crisis nanosuits) as their armor while the man in front of them, leading them was….me in a black leather coat with 2 swords strap to my back (Kirito's SAO appearance but more armored) with pure white hair and blood red eyes and 15 people standing by my side with powers of the evil piece in them, a female queen with dragon wings, a female angel and a reincarnated devil bishops, a female reincarnated devil and a male elf knights, a female neko and a male werewolf rooks, a female vampire pawn, the male fallen angel pawn and 6 male reincarnated devil pawn. (Here is my OC's peerage for the people who have been asking me, if i like your OC i will put them in if not then they will join the army)

The Third is 2 figures in the air, 1 has a pair of large crimson colored angelic wings while the other have black flaming wing (Riser's wings but black fire),both have the same outfit and masks with one with crimson and one with black, both are back to back as they fighting in the middle of a three way war between angels, fallen angels and devils and they are winning, my only guess this was during the Great War.

The Last image was…..complete utter devastation, the world was in ruin, completely consumed by darkness and the one leading it's destruction….a large black 5 headed dragon with 4 arms and 6 wings…..it was destroying everything in its wake….could this creature be 666/Trihexa, the creature that Rizevim wanted to summon or….no wait it feel familiar it's….damn it I don't understand how the hell did this happen! It was then I heard the voices of the keepers. **[This was the worst outcome of all the possibility that could happen in your time in this world…this creature, no what it was known as was simply monster, is what you would become if you lose control of your powers….]**

"No….thats….that can't be...i promised to create a better world but in the end, I'm the one destroying it….No…..NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as everything fade to white

**-A few minutes later-**

I was in the arms of my 'mother' as my baby form was crying, hmph I guess it's appropriate after what I just learned, so I will be the one who will destroy this world huh…..

**[You are mistaken, Void Walker. The visions we showed you was one of the many possibility scenarios that could happen but whether or not it happens is up to you.]**

I say…I calm down a bit as I think things through.

'Alright….in that case while I'm a baby can you guys train me for the future?' I said telepathically to the keeps

As the reply came immediately **[Of course but the things you learn in the void will not transfer to your body only the knowledge of what we teach you stays]**

**[So Void Walker, will you accept the powers of the void? are will you be afraid of the power you possess?]**

i think about everything for a minute before smiling 'this is a cruel world after all, to create a new peaceful world, the old corrupt one must be destroyed...hehehe...after all in the end we are all monsters...are we not?'

'i hereby accept the powers of the void.' I said to the keepers as I started laughing…..this is going to get really interesting

End of chapter 2

Notes: 2nd chapter done, interesting development but none of them will be happening any time soon unfortunately ;(

As for the Reviews

M-anonymous- I try my best to clean up any and all spelling mistake I can find back forgive me if I miss a few.

Houki Minami-we'll just have to see what happens, won't we

polterdash- thanks man

lewamus prime- i definitely need to change some of your character's info but i'll keep him in mind

And here an omake for you all, i highly doubt i will do this every chapter but every so often look down to see if there anything new and also i have decided to upload chapters once every 3 days and if not once a week

Omake 1: Mama, i think i need a exorcism

it was about near my dinner time for a baby, Sirzechs was about to feed me while Grayfia was feeding Rias as she glaring at Sirzechs to see if he will make me cry while my parents are in the background watching us, i pretty sure 'father' is recording all of this on a camera.

'Ok, baby body you can do this, we been practicing for a while now don't fail me now!' i thought as Sirzechs is about to feed me a spoon full of what i can guess is porridge?

he feeds me eat the spoon full of porridge as i open my mouth as i smile at him which causes him to smile extremely creepily as i swallow it.

'Now 3...2...1..0!' i thought as i forced myself to vomit at his face with the green colored goo i was hoping for!

my 'parents' and grayfia immediately stop what they were doing and run up to me and check if i was correct while grayfia just glares at sirzechs to the point where any man who would have to face the glare would be cowering in fright as sirzechs just look extremely depressed he cleans his face

For me however, i was laughing my ass off! 2 weeks worth of prep to do this and it played off wonderfully.

'hahahhahahaha, o god, someone help me...ahahahahha..someone call an exorcist! this baby is possessed by the demon!hahhahahahha'

Ahh...good times.

End of Omake

Just a FYI this is a reference to the exorcism(1973) where the child vomit green goo at the priest


	4. Chapter 3 Training and A New Protégé

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 3 Training and A new Protégé

You know, while i was a baby the only thing I ever wanted to do was to literally do something, but I didn't really imagine myself getting the crap beating out of me.

I requested to the Keepers that I would like to train in the void while I was still a baby or a young child, they allow some of their collected souls to train me while I'm a baby.

Currently I'm training to use swords among other things, and let me tell you when the souls of the void are given time to vent out their emotions, they do not hold back.

I don't keep the wounds I get in here but it still hurts like hell, I also picked up several techniques in here which I need to convert to my body when I can start training in the real world.

After training for several hours, I decided to rest for a few minutes as I talk to the one of the souls, someone I never expected to see here.

"So…..how is your training fledging?" a shadowy man in a red overcoat with a red fedora

"It going fine for a weak human, don't you think No Life King?" I said to Dracula or Alucard, the most powerful vampire in the hellsing series and in my opinion the most powerful vampire in general

From what the keepers told me, every universe that has ever existed, from my own world to animes and manga that people create, the souls of the dead are stored in the Void which mean everyone that has ever existed that died are here.

It was a very surprising sight to see Alucard here as he was known as the unkillable, but then I realized that death is inescapable no matter who you are and beside not all universes are as they are portrayed, and apparently he just stays in the void cause he's bored meaning that he can leave anything, hmm...that may help me in the future.

We chatted for a bit about various things as well as some of the techniques he taught me about shadows among other things until it was time for me to go as everything goes white.

**-Meanwhile- **

After returning back into my body, I was then went through how to be a noble by my 'parent' with Rias as I am currently 2 years old.

It's extremely boring but I try my best to learn everything I can, with any free time I have is spent at our library to learn about things cause the stuff in the void is helpful and all but I prefer reading a book, cause hey old habits die hard.

I decided to change things up a bit and escaped from my 'mother's' classes about nobility and stuff, of course as planned Grayfia is the one trying to catch me.

I decided to try out a trick I learned in the void as I used some illusion magic and turn myself invisible and using some basic Senjutsu to conceal my presence.

It worked for a while until Grayfia found me, apparently I haven't conceal my devil aura yet, still gotten work on that if what I have plan is going to succeed.

I was being followed back to the room where class was being held by Grayfia as she brings me back to 'mother', it was then she asked where and how I learn illusion magic which I replied that I picked it up from some of the books I read the library.

"What was your reason to escape today's class?" Grayfia asked me

"It simple, I found the classes boring." I said without missing a beat as Grayfia tell me

"It a normal feeling as a child to find things about nobility boring after a-" Grayfia stops what she was about to say as I cut her off

"It's not what you think when I say I found classes boring, I meant it as I already learnt as much as I can from these classes and I found them boring, so to keep things interesting, I decided to play this little game to see if you could find me." I said as I continue walking as Grayfia continues

"Why did you learn to use illusion magic?" Grayfia ask me as I narrow my eyes

"It simple really, I find people stupid for relaying on powers they gotten through their blood lines and people who think their all mighty just because of where they come from aren't worth a damn in this world." I said as turn to see Grayfia stop in her track, I bet that wasn't the answer she expected

"This is why I learn as much as I can when I can, our family power of destruction is powerful but not very useful other than blowing things away, I learn other tricks cause it better to be prepared for the future and that power alone is not enough in this world." I said as I walk closer and closer to the classroom

"There's only one thing I learned through the wars this race has fought including what you and brother has been through, this is a cruel and corrupted world with only a handful of decent people, and if I want to survive and protect who I care about I will do anything I can to do it." I said as I enter the room as I smile at Rias and 'mother' as we continue our classes, as I see a flabbergasted Grayfia outside before regaining her senses

**-Afterwards-**

I was currently in the library reading when I realized that everyone except Rias had come in and are sitting next to me, shit I knew I shouldn't have spilled the bean to Grayfia so quick, damn it.

"What is it you all want?" I said as I continue to read my book about…stuff actually I think this book is a children book….damn it I look like a damn fool

"Son do you know why we are here?" 'Father' asked me as I put down the book as I look at all of them

"It is because of what I said to Grayfia earlier?" I said as I look between them

"Yes we are worried about you darling." 'Mother' said as I look calmly at them

"*sigh*, we all have our own opinion on things, what I said to Grayfia is mine." I said to them calmly

"Hey Sirzechs, do you mind if I ask your servants to train me about various things?" I said while smiling to Sirzechs as he looks to Grayfia and our parents

"*sigh*, alright son if that is what you want so be it, but we conditions." 'Father' said to me as I say ok

"First, you are to study hard with Rias in the morning to afternoon and training will only be at night is that ok?" 'Father' said as I nod while smiling as they continue talking

**-A year and a half later- TIMESKIPS Night time **

I was currently training by myself with a katana that Souji Okita, the only knight in my brother peerage gave me as well as training myself with Senjutsu, chakra and other spiritual skills.

As I confirmed that no one was in the area, I place a barrier around the training area as I started to use the powers of the Void, I then slowly but surely started to summons shadows around me as I try to control my powers.

During these past year of training, I realized two new abilities among other things, one I have a special ability to 'absorb' data, I was able to absorb Grayfia and Sirzechs abilities and memories, I every so often train with Grayfia's Ice powers and brother's unique power of destruction, granted this absorption is not as overpowered as one thinks as I only gain the abilities to learn their abilities and not gain them immediately but still it is a useful ability….i kinda understand now with this power how I became that….monster.

The Second ability I gain was after I had gotten become familiar with Senjutsu and uncovered my absorb abilities, I call it matter manipulation, I can literally manipulate any form of matter with it I been able to stop the almost any projectile coming toward, unfortunately currently I have to focus on what I focusing on in order for my ability to work properly so if I have multiple projectiles coming at me I can only stop a few not all, but one of useful thing I have found for this ability is to manipulate metals in a way that I found any shape, so far I've use the sword Souji gave me to use as a test, so far I've used the metal to create throwing stars to dagger and the like…this will prove very useful.(sorry if this seems too OP so early on)

It was then I sensed someone nearby as I stop what I was doing and just practiced my sword swings, after a while I turn to see Rias entering the training area in her pajamas which was extremely adorable.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stop and look at the clock, 9 pm just about the time Rias goes to sleep

"Onii-Chan, I can't sleep, can you please sleep with me?" Rias asked all innocently as my face lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree, I mean if you heard any character from an anime say that…..

"*sigh* alright just go upstairs and wait for me ok?" I said to her with a smile as she nods happily while smiling as she goes upstairs to wait for me

'*sigh*…she's just like…Sarah…'I thought as I keep all my things as I head upstairs with a gloomier expression, it been quite some time since I thought about my old family…but I will make sure I never forgot about them or Sarah's dream after all it's the only thing keeping me going

**-A few minutes later-**

How the hell did I get myself into this situation?

Currently Rias is a sleep while cuddling my chest while in my bedroom, goddamn it I'm probably going to get a cuteness overload…it's hard to imagine this girl being the horny teen we see in the series with the 'harem king'….also something else to add to my bucket list, no more perverted Issei, somehow I will stop him from becoming a pervert, if god is my witness, which he probably isn't cause he's dead I swear that Issei will be a pervert no more! When I eventually meet him.

Anyway earlier while I was sulking about my past life, I saw Rias in the hallway between our bedrooms as she enters mine, now my bedroom was some place that I asked no one to enter, I gave the reason for it was that I wanted privacy but In truth, I have futures plans in my room granted I hided all of it but anyone that has time to search in their will definitely find something important to the DXD storyline as I been writing from memory what happens in the series from Issei becoming a devil to the time when the group goes to heaven on Christmas which was Light Novel volume 18 if I'm not mistaken.

My bedroom itself was pretty plain, I had a good comfortable bed, a bookshelf to keep all the books that I am learning new skills from to a desk for writing and studying purposes (will eventually come into play in the future, the desk I mean).

After Rias enters my room I decide to ask her why she couldn't sleep, her response was "I wanted to sleep with you Onii-Chan." With a smile and a straight face as I attempt to stop the images of her naked in the series from pouring out of my head but soon after she gives me her real answer

"Onii-Chan, I had a nightmare….it was about you fighting someone….and losing…" she said as she started to cry as I walk up to her and hug her and whisper to her "It's alright….i will never leave you…I promise…and I won't lose to anyone….i will protect all of you." I said to her while smiling as I look her in the eyes

Several minutes after that she asleep cuddling my chest, 'hmm….me fighting and losing huh….thats some foreshadowing for my future….hehehe…ah…I guess it was fate that Rias had that type of dream…..ah…fate the thing that killed my family and is threatening the Gremorys now…I swear I never let that happen again no matter what.'

**-Several years later-MORE TIMESKIPS**

Well currently I'm attending…Devil College? In the capital city...I'm currently 10 years old with pure black clothes and I reading a novel, since i don't really give a damn about what i wear, i decided to wear black clothes , apparently thanks to my past life and the knowledge learned from my time here, I was about to skip several years in school and now I'm in college, apparently the only thing hard for me was learning devil language.

I then see riser in the distance threatening some guy for spilling a drink on pant or something, I see the guy is petrified after angering a Phenex.

I just sigh as I put things down as I walk up to the group of people gathered around riser and the guy, apparently to few seconds I took to walk up to them, riser burned the dude's hand and is currently trying to fight him.

"Well if it isn't it the smartass Gremory, What the hell do you want can't you see I'm busy?" Riser said to me like the prick he is

"Well Well Well….if it isn't it the douchebag that attack random people." I said as head for the guy riser is trying to attack, I heal his hand as I say "leave, I deal with the asshole." As he runs off

"Hey, I aren't done with you yet!" riser shouted at the guy as I stand in front of him

"If you want to fight then I'll be your opponent." I said to riser as he smirks while the people around us form a large circle

"Well it's about time I show you some manners kid and that not to fight a phoenix." He said as he expand his fire wings as I simply stand there

"You smug prick!" he shouted as I'm engulf in fire

"Ha! You see, if you fight a phoenix you get burned!" he shouted as I smirk as manipulate the fire around me into a ball in my hand and crushed it as I see a shocked riser

"You know….i always hate arrogant people who think they are almighty just because of their powers…" I said as I started to walk to him as he shoots fireballs at me which I easily destroy

"Some People are so ungrateful for being born in a noble family, most are just arrogant pieces of shit because of it….so what do you think now Phenex? Do you still think that just because of who your is that you are untouchable?" I said as he tries to hit me, I dodge it and hit him in the stomach with a Touki and Senjutsu infused punch causing him to cough while on the ground as I leave the area while I pick up my things.

**-A few hours later-**

Goddamn it, how do I get myself in these types of situations?

I have the parents of the Phenex and my 'parents' in the room with me and riser beside his parents.

Both of our parents are currently discussing about what happen today and about the marriage with Rias and riser, while that was happening me and riser were in a different room, both of us being silent.

Riser was the first to break the silence, as he apologized about the way he acted.

I simply replied "it doesn't matter if your defeated riser, it matters if you learned from the experience and hopefully you at least learned some humility from our little match after all if you truly think that being part of Phenex family is going to help you alone throughout your life then your mistaken, power given to you is different than power gained, remember that."

After saying that silence once again filled the room, until however something I never expected from riser happened, he got down on his knees and asked me to teach him.

I smile as new opportunities are opening up with this…..things are getting real interesting.

End of chapter 3

Notes: Well that was…a bit hard to write as I was blank on some of the idea but whatever, going to try to write longer chapters if I can, if not then…eh

As for the Reviews

Houki Minami- Well sometimes I like to stick to the source material but I try to mix it up a bit and we'll just have to see how Desmond acts to Rias

M-anonymous-Thanks man and I didn't know about the dark soul thing and I will try to add in more random moment featuring other character from different Medias

Stratos263-Yep!

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- thanks man!

N7warrior93- thanks going to find somewhere to put your OCs

No Omakes this time guys ;(


	5. Chapter 4 My Eternal Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 4 My Eternal Curse

"Come on Riser, show me your moves!" I shouted to him as I he launch a barrage of fireballs at me as I easily dodge them

After the incident about a year ago, me and riser became good friend but not best friend level yet, Currently I'm training with him in his own home as I prefer my family now see me and riser being good friends after what happen in about 7 years give or take with the marriage.

Thankfully, after what I said to riser when he asked me to be his 'sensei', he's a changed man, he is humble, kind and trains with me every so often. And with the help of riser he sends me interesting thing for me to work with, for example with some of the metal orcs he sent, I was able to create 2 very memorable swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser (SAO), granted I renamed them Arcane Elucidator and Crimson Repulser, which Arcane Elucidator being grey colored and Repulser being crimson, I mean come on got to be original right?

As well with some of the other materials I gotten from riser every lesson I give him, I was able to create my own armor, Kirito's SAO appearance but more armored and it's crimson instead of black cause so that the identities of desmond Gremory and the black swordsman are 2 different people but with almost identical equipment. Also I'm not going to wear it until the time I decide to go through with my plan, so I wear light black armor.

With me sparing with Riser every so often this past year, I had given him tips and tricks I learned in the void as well as me gaining his phoenix abilities, which will help me greatly in the future.

After he sends his barrage of fire at me, I pull out my swords and charge at him, he manifest 2 flame swords and charge as well, the match ends with me standing and him on the ground.

"Damn senpai, you truly are too strong for your age!" riser said as I give him a hand

"Well….training almost 24-7 is part of it." I said as riser chuckles as he accepts my hand as I pull him up

It was then the person that is supposed to bring me back, one of my brother's must trusted friends, Alexander Blackwood (N7warrior's OC), he is half human and half dragon, apparently thanks to his dragon heritage he is about 150 years old but thanks to magic he looks like a 20 year old.

Apparently his nicknames are Hunter, Xander and xan-tan to Serafall speaking of which she calls me Des-Tan when we met and Rias, Ria-tan.

I read up on his bio from Sirzechs as well as absorb his memories….hmph he is someone I would like to be an ally as I determined that his powers are equally to that of the dragon kings.

"Desmond, it's time for you to go." He said to me as I nod while I wave bye to Riser as we teleport out of there

**-Some time later-**

"Onii-Chan! I wanna go to the human world!" Rias said to me like any excited kid, hmm….isn't about time for Rias to meet Akeno? Well this will be interesting I thought smiling as I say "Sure where do you wanna-"

"JAPAN!" she shouted at me as I smile

"Japen it is then!" I said as we teleport to japan

**-Some time later-**

I left Rias in the capable hands of my father's bishop, Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa as I told them I had an errand to run which was not really a full lie but I had a few things wanted to check out.

**-A few hours later-**

Well this is an unexpected but fascinating discovery, I'm currently on a rooftop concealing my presence at night.

What I see is 2 familiar people, 1 female eating a corpse on the floor that tried to rob someone at gun point and a male with a white eye patch and black hair standing there watching them…ghouls….and if I'm not mistaken the 2 down there are Kaneki and Touka, the 2 main character of Tokyo Ghoul….one of the very last manga I ever read.

After a minutes of me waiting the left, as I walk over to what is left of the corpse, thanks to my absorption abilities I could see into the memories of someone, dead or alive.

He was a drunken homeless dude that hated the world, like any other he apparently saved enough cost to buy a gun with a single clip of ammo from a black marketer.

I check the corpse and found the gun, it was a standard 9mm Beretta handgun…before when I was 18 in my past life after the death of my sister, I was forced to enlist in the army while I did my studies so I know quite a bit on weapons as that was one of the many times you had to learn in the army.

It was then I had a cool idea which I needed to check out when I get home but for now I think I'll pay a visit to the arms dealer.

**-Several hours later-**

After some 'persuasion', the dealer is now under my thumb and he gave me some extra clips, rounds, a new Beretta and holsters for my 2 new customs Berettas.

'hehehe, ah this new ability will prove to be useful…' I thought while smiling as I teleport back home

I found out about my new ability when the keepers about it a while ago, apparently thanks to my powers of the void I have something called mind manipulation, it can alter the mind of a person and I can shape to how I see fit….

'Unfortunately I realized that all my void powers from my absorption to my shadows to this new ability come with an extreme heavy price….after all great power come with great responsibly and heavy prices.'I thought as I cough out a handful of blood as I use Senjutsu to ease the pain

After I got home, I place my news things into my personal storage dimension as I clean up the blood, I arrived in the lounge area to see Akeno, my sister's queen and the person in the DXD universe with the biggest tits apparently.

They were happily chatting about stuff as I decided to hide my presence, I walked up slowly to them until I was behind the couch they were sitting on as I decided to try something.

I slowly and silently go behind them and place my hand on their shoulders, causing them…to attack me…I was quickly dodged the attacks and nullify the attacks so that they won't be a large hole in the wall.

Rias realized what she had done immediately and ran up to me and hugged me saying she's sorry but I said it was alright as it was a stupid prank to begin with.

"Well hello there, my name is Desmond the older brother of ria-chan here, so what is your name." I said with a smile as I see her blush…..well blushing can only mean a few things as Rias just pouts from the nickname

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Akeno Himejima, starting from today I will be in you and your family's care." Akeno said to me with a smile while bowing as I simply smile

"The Pleasure is all mine, Akeno-san." I said I place my hand on his shoulder

"Welcome to the Family." I said while smiling as Akeno continues to blush as I unconsciously took in her fallen heritage

**-A few days later-**

I'm currently preparing to fight my brother's knight…..maybe not the smartest Idea to fight one of the most powerful swordsman in the underworld but I decided I wanted to test my medal against Sirzechs's knight and surprisingly my 'parents', Sirzechs and Grayfia allowed it, this is going to be the hardest challenge I had faced so far.

I am currently loading the ammo for my pistols, my specially enhanced bullets with a mixture of ice, power of destruction and Phenex fire.

I also polish my 2 swords as well as make my super specially throwing stars with specially enhancement on them, I also add a few extra touches on my Crimson armor with extra protection seals.

I decided to stop for now and rest for a few more hours before the fight starts, also I highly doubt I will use even half of the things I'll prepared but it saves me time in the future when my plan is ready.

**-A few hours later-**

I am currently in the training area with Souji Okita a couple feet in front of me, with my 'parents', Rias, Sirzechs, Akeno and Grayfia are spectating out with Grayfia keeping a barrier up to protect the area around us.

It was then Grayfia announce about this match saying about no killing blows to Souji Okita and such while I just tune it out as I concentrate as I started to unlock the seals I place on myself to store my reserve energy and aura.

It was then the ground cracked at my aura granted it's a small crack but whatever, from my personal dimension I manifested my equipment on my body as I can see the shocked faces of my 'family'.

I pull out my 2 swords as I point them at brother's knight as he nods and as he pulls out his sword and charge at me with his extremely fast knight speed, but I have something up my sleeves as I activate my technique called Slow Mo, it more or less me using Senjutsu to up my sense to feel like I'm in slow Mo.

I block his slashes as I started my comeback, we keep countering each other's attacks and parrying the sword attack as I use something I planned to save but whatever, I used something I called fate plates which is like the Air Step Weiss uses in RWBY to up her speed by launching her in any direction, it more is the same as mine as I use it to quickly get behind him as I try to strike him but of course being the master swordsman he is, he quickly blocks it and continues our little fight.

It was then I started to use my technique known as power focusing, it's description is more or less it's title, I focusing power into weapons, equipment or abilities if I so choose.

My blades glow red as my strikes become exceedingly more powerful to the point where Souji started to fire with his real power as I know for a fact that he is holding back.

It was then I felt the curse of the void kicking in that I started to lose my powers, granted thanks to me being an idiot I still continue to fight on even though I can tell that Souji notices something is wrong with me.

It was then I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I drop my swords while holding my heart, as I started to lose consciousness, I could hear the voices of my 'family' in the background…..

**-Meanwhile-**

Once again, I'm void and once again I failed what I set out to do….

**[Well Hello again Void Walker….] **a lone male keeper walks up to me

"What the hell do you want Castiel? (Supernatural)" I asked the angelic keeper

Castiel in the supernatural series was a powerful angel that served god until the other angel betrayed him, after which he started a civil war against heaven in order to save humanity from the apocalypse.(That's all I know of his character from the series)

In that series he was good person, however this version of him is a completely different story, this version of him is twin of Jesus Christ being born side by side with him. Apparently during his time on earth he was able to ascend to a pure angel being coined the true son of god but some of the other angel got jealous of him causing them to fall but not before killing him…..and now here he is one of the many keepers that keep the peace of the void.

**[Well void walker, what is your goal? What is your purpose?] **Castiel asked me as I shouted back at him

"My goal?...MY GOAL IS TO CHANGE TO GOD FORSAKEN WORLD!I WANT TRUE PEACE AND TRUE JUSTICE,….i wanted to create a peaceful world for my little sister….i…I….hehehHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I went from shouting to crying to laughing like a madman while castiel just watches silently

"*sigh*…..i truly don't know what I'm fighting for….my little sister isn't in this universe…" he said as castiel says **[You're old family may not be here but your current one is and you know too well how this world works and that peace will not last…build your army….it is time for your plan to start don't you think?]**

"Thank you castiel…" I said thanks to him as he nods while I leave the void, thanks to him my mind is clear…now…hehehe….it's time for the Order to rise

"After all...the only ones who should be killed are the only that are prepared to be killed..."

**-Some time later-**

I awaken in some kind of lab, I was hooked up to IVs and other unknown medical equipment, it was then a man with a mysterious aura walked out of the darkness , there only one person I know of in this universe that is like him, my favorite Satan Ajuka Beelzebub.

"So…..would you like to explain yourself? What do you, a healthy pure blood devil have pure darkness in your veins?" he asked me as I decided to play my cards

**-Some time later-**

Thank Lord I was able to convince Ajuka to be my ally, I had to play all of my cards from revealing that I was Jackson Maxwell to revealing the future, thankfully I can let people see my memories.(may turn this into a omake who knows)

Well….i decided to head home for a week or so before leaving to create the order.

**-Some time later-**

Today I met with Sona Sitri playing chess with Rias, Rias losses of course after all Sona has always been a master tactician.

"ONII-CHAN! I lost to Sona! Can you beat her for your cute little Imouto?" Rias ask while smiling as I just sigh

"Alright….i always wanted to play chess with a member of Sitri after all they pride themselves for their smarts." I said as I rub her head while smiling as I turn to Sona as she nods and organize the chessboard

"Desmond Gremory, Nice to meet you Sona Sitri." I said as I extend my hand to shake hers as she shakes while he go to our respective sits with me being black and Sona being white….hmmm it's a perfect metaphor after all I'm this universe's black king aren't i?

**-Some time later-**

After some time of chess, we were neck and neck with me having 1 knight, 1 rook, 1 queen, 1 pawn,1 bishop and 1 king while Sona has 1 queen, 3 pawns, 1 knight 2 bishops, and her king.

"hmm….you are an interesting man, desmond certainly more challenging than Rias." Sona said while smiling as Rias shouts "HEY"

I simply smirks as i thank her for the complement as I ask her a question "Sona, in the end what is the most important piece?"

"hmm…in my opinion it is the queen as it the most powerful piece." She said as we move her queen as I just chuckles, still young and naïve huh Sona?

"Well in my opinion it's the pawn as it has the potential to more powerful than a queen and eventually a king." I said as I use my pawn to put her king in check

She tries to take the pawn but my queen blocks her queen as I continue "After all, in the end if the kings doesn't lead, how does he expect his men to follow?" I said as I use my king to checkmate her (know next to nothing about chess so if I got shit wrong sorry)

"Thank for the match Sona this was…interesting." I said as I leave the area as I smile

'Soon….my dear Sarah…..soon…this world will be created anew.' I thought while smiling as darkness surrounds me

End of Chapter 4

Notes: Canon is drawing closer every chapter! soon the creation of the order!

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- well he is but hopeful with this chapter it gets less OP

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- Yep that the plan

Guest- i'll keep it in mind man and thanks for your opinion

Houki Minami- i have no clue what your talking about but ok...?

M-anonymous-Thanks man, i got a lot of plans in the future

Omake 2: DAMN YOU SENSEEEEI

"A…sensei why are we here?" Riser said as we are teleported in an area full of dragons

"We are here for training, riser now…." I Said as I give a call to someone via a magic circle

Just at that moment, my brother' friend, Alexander Blackwood came riding on a dragon.

"So riser you're going to train here for a day GOOD LUCK!" I shouted as the dragon blackwood was on picks him up

The plan was for several dragons to battle riser for a full 24hrs straight to train him, thankfully I didn't tell him or else he would not do it, speaking of which….

"DAMN YOU SENSEEEEI!" riser shouted as he flies off into the sun set

'No Risers were harmed during the writing of this Omake'

End of Omake 2


	6. Chapter 5 Order Rises When Chaos dies 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 5 Order Rises when Chaos Dies part 1

A Sea of black flames engulf the world, A Gigantic 5 headed Dragon with an army of shadow creatures is leading the chaos.

I immediately wake up my nightmare, I was covered in sweat in my room at about 4am.

"Master are you alright?" A girl next to me said as I simply smile at her

"I'm fine Sachiko, I'm fine…." I said to my bishop while she is hugging me naked as I move away her as I walk up to my closet and take out my normal black clothes as I pick up Sachiko's clothes and pass it to her

'Ah….that was some night….' I thought as I remember what happen last night

"Thank you master..." she said while blushing as she put on her clothes

"Oh come on Sachiko I told you time and time again, there is no need to call me master…" I said as I kiss her on the head as I leave the room

Now I know what you all were thinking, I was about 11 years old the last time I did a monolog but now I'm 17 or at least look like 17 whatsup with that? Well let me tell you, a lot has changed since then and now I have more people who are counting on me after all I am the commander of the Order. I enter my special training area which was more or less a giant metal box as I use my shadows to create 8 Skull Reapers (SAO).

'Now…..it's show time!' I thought as they charge at me as I begin my daily training.

**-FLASHBACK- **

I was about to leave my home, as I pack up all of the things I need as I hide all of the things I left in this house just in case.

"Onii-Chan….why are you leaving?" Rias asked me with teary eyes

"I have to Rias, I may not be able to give you my reasons but know this I will see you again." I said to her as I give her a goodbye kiss on the forehead as I leave my home

I was about to convince my family to let me leave the household to find a propose as i made rias become the new heir.

It time for me to find my propose in this world

**-A year or so later-**

I'm currently wandering the underworld, I did wander a bit in the human world as well as training in the familiar forest for a while as I fight any creature that wants to fight granted I never killed anything there and I heal back up the wounds of both my body and the creatures I fight.

I was walking in a forest area when I hear noise behind me as I pull out my dual Berettas and activate my active camo on my coat as I bring out my mask to cover my face.

It was 3 hunters chasing a neko girl who looked about my age however she has 3 tails instead of 2 as they hit her with what I can only guess is a tranquillizer.

"Damn neko, we chased you for about a mile and you don't even fight when we catch you? How pathetic are you!? I don't even know why we are using you guys to attack heaven!" The hunter said while laughing as they process to attack the girl but I quickly knock them out before they could do anything with Senjutsu

"Are you alright?" I asked the girl as I use Senjutsu to clear out the tranquillizer in her blood as I realized she was already unconscious

I quickly created a barrier around the area just in case there were more of them as I make a fire for the girl as I tie the hunters as I use my abilities to look into their minds.

Apparently they are part of the family that caused the neko massacre which thank god hasn't started yet, they are with the Khaos brigade and they are creating an army to attack heaven, this girl here, Felicia was her name is one of few that escaped apparently she was the last to get recaptured.

I decided to end them as I roast them with black phoenix flames til they turn to dust after all they were part of Khaos brigade and the fact that they were monster for experimenting on children….

'After all aren't we all monsters?' I thought as I started to heal the girl

**-An hour later-**

The girl wakes up frighten and was about to attack me as I calmed her down, she began to calm down slightly she started to explain her situation to me as I just listen to her story, apparently there are about hundred kids all experiment on….yep they sound like people we deserve an ungodly wrath.

I decided to go help her rescue the children as she responsible for them as she is one of the oldest among them as I lend them a hand.

**-A day or so later-**

Felicia was a silent girl but after a day of travelling and trying to get her to open up, her personality was kind of between kuroka and koneko with her having a kind nature which I can't help but feel sad as she kind of remind me of Sarah….but in the end this is a cruel world where the strong crushes the weak….well I will make sure this world changes for the better.

We quickly found the secret lab hidden in the forest, we sneaky enter the lab as we realized the horrible reality of the situation.

100s of children either dead or trapped like rats with scientist experimenting on them.

It was then Felicia started to go berserk as she attacked the guards and scientist as I assist her as I started to free all of the children.

It was then my worst fears were realized, the head scientist laughed manically as he hits a button on the main computer, it was then all of the children started coughing out blood, some type of poison within their blood.

It used my fate plates to head for the main computer trying to reverse the effect but…..it was too late.

i…..i lost it…..i killed everyone that was left, the guards, the scientists and anyone related to this laboratory and in the end I couldn't save anyone as darkness consumed me.

**[Do you want the power to correct your wrongs?] **The keepers appeared before me as they just stare at me waiting for an answer

"I couldn't protect them…I couldn't save them…..i…I" I said as I stopped as I looked at the keepers as I said

"If I need to become a demon for the sake of others so be it, after all we are all monster are we not?" I said as I was consumed by the darkness

After I was consumed by the darkness I gained the powers of time manipulation, this was then I started my campaign to create a new world.

**-Back to the present- **

After completing my daily training routine, Felicia, my Neko rook and Sachiko, my bishop enter the area after I defeated the skull reapers, as Sachiko being the sweet girl she is, she hands me a towel to clean myself and Felicia preparing to spar with me.

"Thanks Sachiko…..Felicia you ready?" I said to both of them as Felicia simply smirks and says "Of Course Master ~Nya~." As I continue "*sigh* how many times have I told you all don't call me master, it makes me feel like I'm some kind of slave driver or something." I simply said with a sarcastic tone as we started our routine training spar

This was our daily routine for the past 5 or so years after I fully build my peerage, every day I would train for a while with one of my pieces sparred with me 1 per day which mean they would get a turn every 2 weeks, which I know is kind of a long wait but they understand as training with one of my piece will be at least 4 hours and for my duty as commander of the order my time is valuable.

It been so long ever since that day when I used the powers of the void to gain my time manipulation, even though in reality it been about 5 or so years but for me it been about 5 millennia or so after all I have influenced a lot of the history in this universe from the great war to creation of several organizations.

**-Flashback- **

It was some time after I gained the ability of time manipulation, I was on the path of creating the order as I gathered my resources as I explored the world using the powers of time to my advantage to keep this body as young as the day I first used the powers of time but unfortunately it couldn't keep my mind from aging.

Before leaving the Gremory household, I had granted my Evil pieces, but with my powers, Ajuka teachings and my knowledge of the Evil pieces system, I was able to manipulate the pieces to create my own variable mutant pieces, a full set of mutation pieces with my piece being the variable mutant king.

During my time exploring the world, I was investigating something I found extremely strange and that I hoped it to be some mistake.

It was then I arrived in front of a familiar school, one that was known for one of the worst incidents in my opinion in an elementary school, Heavenly Host Elementary School.

This is the location where the series corpse party started and it was all due to the fault of a few people.

It was then I decided to inspect the area as I check the date, 18 July 1953, just a day before Sachiko Shinozaki, the girl that created the closed spaces dies.

I was walking in the halls invisible and concealing my aura as I visit the area that I read/ seen from the games and mangas.

It was then I see the 2 that caused so many deaths in the series, Sachiko and her mother walking together….if I remember correctly tomorrow is her birthday….unfortunately I couldn't confined if that was true as corpse party has many different scenarios on what happens.

I walk pass the 2 as I continue to look around the school when I heard Sachiko talking to her mother "Mommy, I think someone is nearby….." she said as she point at me as I see shocked, my Senjutsu and illusion is much more powerful then when I first used it to the point where I'm sure that Grayfia cannot longer find me, not sure for proficient Senjutsu user but no human sure be able to 'feel' me…

**-The Next Day- Third person POV**

On the day of her birthday, Sachiko went to see her mother, Yoshie Shinozaki, after school. While heading up to the third floor, she witnessed the principal, Takamine Yanagihori, push her mother down the stairs after his attempt to rape her, thus snapping her neck and killing her.

Afraid of Sachiko telling someone about what he did, Takamine chased her through the school and captured her, just as he was strangling her, shadows started to form around him, the shadows caused him to drop Sachiko, saving her as the shadows manifested into a hand that grabbed takamine and threw him into a wall causing him to fall unconscious.

It was then a magic seal formed on the ground as a hooded figure manifested as he started to walk to the little girl, unfortunately she seems like she felt him from somewhere before as she heads for her mother.

"Mommy wake up! Please mommy wake up!" Sachiko shouts at the corpse of her mother as desmond slowly walk up to her

**Desmond POV**

This is why I hate human nature or the nature of all things really, this poor girl's mother is dead because of that unconscious piece of shit…..goddamn it I was too late….

'In the end, I still couldn't save anyone….' I thought as I look at the crying Sachiko and the corpse of her mother as I move up to her as I close her eyes

As I look up I see her spirit, odd huh to see someone's spirit as I see her wanting me to know something.

"Sachiko?" I said to the girl as she stops crying and looks at me and asks "Who are you?" she asked as I smile as I pull down my hood as I say "A friend."

She just continues to look sad as she says "Thank you for saving me…."

"It's alright Sachiko, I'm sorry I couldn't save your mother but…I want you to see something." I said as I extend my hand as she hesitantly grabs it

It was then the 3 of us, Sachiko, me and her mother were in the void as I let them see each other, I let them have their chat and have time for her birthday.

After it was all said and done, the mother asked me to protect her daughter which I agreed as I said that Sachiko can meet up with her anytime in the void due to my privileges as Void Walker as from that day on Sachiko would be someone I will protect.

After that incident, i made sure the principle paid the price as i thought Sachiko anything and everything about this world as i got to know her as she got to know me.

**-Back to the Present- **

After sparring with Felicia, i proceed to do my duty as the commander of the Order, checking the well-being of my forces and stuff like that but there was something I personally needed to check out.

After walking around the base which was in a specially made dimension, I enter the schooling area. I enter the school block when I see a classrooms filled with youkais, devils, angels and fallen angels, other races as I smile at my accomplishments.

It was one of the first few missions I gave to the order, it was to save the nekomata race from extinction.

We succeed in the mission saving more than 90% of the race, the other 10% either died from natural courses or were the first to die by the hands of hunters but we praise ourselves that we saved a large number of them as if we didn't save them, there would be a lot less survivors. 70% of the ones we saved went to Kyoto to live with the other youkai races while 30% remaining joined the order, so far we are educating and training them in everything we know.

Granted every now and again they are a few skirmishes here and there but it's still quite peaceful in the order and that everyone corporates with each other, my opinion the best trait so far of human nature.

After my trip to the schooling area, I quickly head for the research labs as I'm greeted by the scientist as I simply wave at them.

It was then I entered the main research area which was codenamed Outer Heaven, which was name of the department that spearhead most of our research.

It was then I met up with one of my pawns, Shiba Tatsuya the main character from the mahouka koukou no rettousei series. It was a shock to me when I found him in the underground lab with Felicia and the others, granted he is still emotionless and his love for his little sister who is currently in the schooling area is the same as the series.

"Hello Commander what can we do for you today?" he asked me as he continues working on one of the many projects in here

"Just inspecting everything, Shiba…..how is the CADs project going?" I asked as he goes to explain how it's going and so on

After a few minutes of looking around the area and taking a look on some of our many projects, I decided to meet up with the head of sacred gear research.

"So how is the research going…God?" I said while smiling as an old man turn around to face me as he smiles at me

"It going well Desmond, from both of our research we are creating new gears without the help of my original system." God said as continue check up on everything

**-Flashback-**

It was part of my plan to visit heaven as an angel after absorbing the angelic abilities from my other bishop, during the Great War as I request an audience with god alone.

After discussing about various things, we decided it would be better for history if god did die in the war.

"God, I have a question for you, how would someone who has nothing left to live for except for a promise live his life?" I said to god as the last words I said to him before leaving

**-Back to Present-**

After completing my duties for the day I decided to review on some of the files on my desk.

The one of the folders was about the progress on our forces strength, 10,000,000, able bodied combatants, 20,000 devils, 10,000, youkai including nekomata, 6000 fallen angels, 3000 angels, 100,000 magicians, 4,861,000 humans half of which have sacred gears, 5,000,000 other species as well as the Bios of all of our soldiers.

After reading several folders, one of my pieces enter my office my assistant and currently 2nd command of my peerage, my pawn Azrael the son of Azazel, it's a long story for another time as he hands me a report.

"Commander, The Elementalers have arrived." He said as I simply smile as I place a hand on his shoulder

"Good work Azrael, good work you can go meet your sister, Restia now, i will meet with Kazehaya Kamito after he adjusts with my pawn piece." i said as Azrael salutes as he leave while i just simply smile 'this is coming along swimmingly...soon the war between the order and the khaos will begin...'

End of chapter 5

Notes: Sorry guys for the week missing as i was sick, Canon is slowly closing in, Next chapter even more backstory

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- yep!

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- we'll see

xXkingXx- we'll just have to see won't we

Houki Minami- i have no clue what your talking about but ok...?

M-anonymous-Thanks man


	7. Chapter 6 Order Rises When Chaos dies 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 6 Order Rises when Chaos Dies part 2

The same nightmare every night but every so often I get to see some new details but nothing that major just a sea of black flames, a giant 5 headed dragon and a horde of shadow creature following the dragon.

I wake up once again in my bed with a few extra people.

'Hmm…why is this a regular thing….' I thought to myself as I look at the naked females on my bed with me

My female pieces, ever since I saved them they been clinging to me ever since and since I'm a teen or at least I think I'm still classified as a teen I can't resist giving them back their affection.

I just simply give them a kiss on the head as I leave the room while doing it as quietly as possible.

**-A few hours later-**

After completing my daily training routine, I decided to go meet one of my newest addition to my peerage, the strongest male elementaler or strongest blade dancer whichever you wanna call it.

He was training with Azrael with kamito using 2 swords a black sword with a dark aura and a white sword with a holy aura while Azrael uses his Hikari no Tsurugi which more or less means blade of light in Japanese, his light swords are unique as it's properties are much more powerful than the norm as it can just stay there for as long as he wants instead of disappearing like most light based weapons do among other abilities he has.

The sparring ended with Azrael winning the match, I expected it as Azrael is one of my oldest pieces and that he has been with me for a long time, and for his time with me, he had learned a lot of trick from the many souls of the void while kamito even being the strongest blade dancer in his realm, Astral Zero he is still young and that he only just recently came to know of our realm.

"Brother, do you have to be so rough with kamito?" a cute female voice coming from the black sword said to Azrael as he simply shrugs

"He has to learn the hard way to gain anything Restia." Azrael said to the sword as she transform into a young girl who wears a night-colored dress, she has a pale complexion with long black hair and her eyes are dusk-colored

"Damn, so much for being the strongest in my realm…." Kamito said as his other sword transformed into a beautiful young girl with flowing silver-white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face with violet eyes

"Kamito, kamito are you alright?" the emotionless girl asked kamito as he simply smile and tells her, the girl named Est that he was alright

I just simply enter the training area after their match and congratulate them on the match.

"Good work you 2, kamito just keep training and you will be able to surpass Azrael….maybe…" I said as I look at the 2 as I remember the day we went to Astral Zero

**-Flashback-**

"Commander, the carrier is prepped and the 21th battalion is ready for the mission, we are waiting for your order." Azrael said while being dressed in his official combat uniform which was the standard nanosuit armor with more armor piece around his upper body

"Alright then prepare for takeoff." I said as I got dressed in my commander uniform which was an almost replication of the lich king's armor from world of Warcraft just that it was less bulkier and that it's completely black and the glow of the eye is red instead of blue, the armor I named and the persona I use in it is called Deucalion

After all the preparation was done we enter the bridge of one of the many helicarriers the order has created.

"Open up the portal, all forces remember the plan and stay calm no one is to attack unless provoked but remember people no casualties, now…we head for Astral Zero!" I said as the helicarrier starts up and we fly through a postal, now that I think the only reason I called the helicarrier its name is because I made it looks like the one from avengers just without propeller blades and with large jet engines as for the postal, one of the many unique technology i have created in my time

**-A few minute later-**

I decided to enter the main city of Astral Zero, not 5 seconds since we enter the air space did flying spirits and their elementaler came to investigate us, I was standing at the front of the carrier as I stare down the realm as I use my aura to make our presence known, I already used our stealth drones to investigate as much as we could about this realm as well as the fact I been to Astral Zero before.

After that I made the signal as me, Azrael and about half of the battalion jumped off the carrier or fly if they had wings, as we approached the main capital of the middle of the 6 areas the 6 elemental lords' control.

After we landed, we were surrounded by soldiers, elementalers and normal humans, it was then I decided to say my ultimatum.

"I wish to seek an audience with the elemental lords." I shouted as they move back a few steps as me and battalion started release our aura as it started to suffocate some of the weaker soldier while everyone were on their knees

"You fiend!" someone shouted from the crowd of soldiers as a teenage runs up to me as he summons 2 swords, 1 black with a dark aura while the other is white with a holy like aura, he charges at me while I can see what looks like his team not too far away from him as I just stare him down, they are team scarlet from the series with a few extra faces if i'm not mistaken, his speed didn't waver as I smirk as I pull out my sword which was part of this set of armor and persona, it's a black two-handed Greatsword which was a cross between Stalhrim Greatsword from Skyrim and Frostmourne from World of Warcraft as well as it's completely black with runes I created on it, i call it Demonic King Slayer.

I block his strike with ease even though it's a two-handed sword after all about 5 thousand years' worth of training in the void and this type of thing gets easy.

He continues slashing at me as I simply block the slashes with me wielding my sword with 1 hand as I started to look around, my people are just standing there staying alert just in case we get attacked, my men have Scar MK IIs with them as rifles while for their side arms The newly crafted and tested Dominator from the psycho pass series, it's different but the same at the same time from the series as it has 3 modes, paralyzer mode which can take out a god, it's true we tested out on god himself, it's set on that mode at all times unless something changes, the lethal mode for complete disintegration, it disintegrate organic matter and keeps everything else which means all their equipment stays while their bodies disintegrates into dust, the last is Decomposer mode which destroy matter like lethal mode except it destroys everything, what's different is that it can be fired anytime and that it's fully colored black among other things.

His people and the soldiers are currently standing guard as if he fails they would attack me.

I smirk as I realized something about his swords as I signal Azrael as he confirmed my suspicion.

"I see…..you definitely have the potential to defeat me but lack in wisdom, training and strength." I said to him as he shouted "Shut up and start fighting!"

"Hmph…..i wonder if you truly know who your spirits are?" I said as I can see him use one of his sword techniques as I simply smile as block all his hit even at his speed

"Impressive speed but I think this is enough for now…" I said as I use my matter manipulation sub-species, Metal manipulation which I use to create any type of metal with completely nothing like Adamantium one of the many new metals I created

I use my powers to create a small metal ball made of mercury which turns into 10 daggers as I launch it at him which he dodge quite well but it was aimed at his team as they attacked it only to miss as I manipulate their movement.

The boy quickly in his hastes block the daggers with his body, I expected it much…..maybe it wasn't a good idea to use mercury.

I could see that his spiritual protection wasn't enough to stop the poisonous mercury coursing through his veins.

"*sigh* I didn't mean to come to this but…a hero's death is not something for the likes of you." I said as I use my powers to extract the mercury within him as I see the elemental lords in the crowd as they walk towards me, this universe and story is different to that of the light novel I read in my old world, for one the elemental lord are not corrupted by the darkness in the novel and that the kamito in front of me is the son of the Darkness king Solomon who was not the demon king in the novel and Ren Ashdoll the Darkness Elemental lord among other things of course, after i can't expect everything to be same after everything I seen…

But the thing we are after today is the corporation of the residents in Astral Zero for their assistance when the war between the Order and Khaos begins.

After a few days of negotiating the elemental lords and their people agreed to join forces with us, as some of our forces stayed with them while some of their forces followed us back.

But before we left kamito challenged me to a duel, a real duel as in his eyes I didn't fight seriously.

So that where we are now in a Battle arena where a lot of spectators including the kings and queens and my men granted Azrael is spectating in a different location with his stealth systems engaged.

I decided to wear my armor for a bit before revealing who I am, kamito starts it off by using his 2 swords once more as he uses Vorpal Blast which was jet black lighting as I simply absorb it with my technique absorption field which is my special created force field that absorbs any form of energy, it looks like a sphere of black translucent energy.

"You know….i think it's time to actually fight you seriously…but are you sure you can handle it?" I said while smirking as he shouts yes

"Well….in that case…." I said as I hold my chest piece which was the activation piece of the suit, after I channel energy into the suit it slowly reverts into a single piece of metal, only I can remove it unless someone else proficient in metal manipulation which I have a couple of people trained for it but not as proficient as I am

After everyone sees me as someone 'younger' than him is leading the order as I simply smirks as I summon my swords as we cross swords.

After a few minute later I won the duel but I may have pushed it too far…I kinda focused my powers in the swords and may have …well stabbed him through the heart…..well shit.

After that his spirits materializes and they try to heal his wound, but my powers of void may have infected his body as I see Azrael disengage his stealth system as he walks up to me.

"Commander…did you planned this?" he said as he looks at me as I simply shrugs

"Not really but…whatever." I said as I pull out one of my pawn pieces while walking towards kamito

'Well…..welcome to my peerage kid….' I thought while smirking

**-Back to Present-**

After the spar between Azrael and kamito, I decided to go visit my other peerage members as well as take care of a few things.

During my walk through the schooling area, I see some of my peerage members teaching the kids as I smile at the happy looks on the kids.

It was then I remember their Bios of my pieces that were here.

My Queen- Aurelia, my Dragonic queen. She was one of many teens trapped in the lab with Felicia and the others, she was created by the scientist using the bloods of the dragon kings and heavenly dragons meaning the scientist with the help of Khaos brigade had gotten the bloods or other genetic material from the strongest dragons which I found in the lab. So she has the potential to be the most powerful dragon to ever existed, she has blue eyes and red silvery hair, she is strong-willed courageous, determined and one of them many people who wholeheartedly believes in my philosophy,5 feet 9 inches.

My Bishop- Angelica, my angelic bishop, she was one of many teens trapped in the lab with Felicia and the others, she was created from the DNA from the 4 Seraph from the battlefield in the Great War apparently, so she has the potential to be the most powerful angel, She has yellow eyes and blonde hair, she has kind personality like Asia or sarah but can act as a soldier when the threat a rises, about 5 feet 6 inches.

My Rook- Gannon (a much younger Captain from hellsing), my Werewolf Rook, he was part of the many teens trapped in the lab with Felicia and the others, he was a werewolf cub that was taken by the scientist and used in their testing and the result, Gannon has the potential to be one of the most powerful werewolves I've seen so far as his powers far surpassing some of the original werewolves, he's mostly stoic and only speaks when he deems it's needed, he has white hair and red eyes, about 6 feet 5 inches.

My 3 pieces were helping the children and other soldier in their training as I simply smile at them, if there is one thing I did right was saving all these children.

I decided to go there and teach them a bit on marksmanship as i shoot an target from a few hundred meters away with my new custom Desert Eagles which i called Adam and Eve.

**-Few hours later-**

After a few hours I once again review our data on the current events and other matters.

It was then I read through the church data we collected...

'*sigh*, I expected this when I and the bad phoenix participated in the Great War….. Alexander Anderson and Iscariot or Vatican Section XIII…' I thought as look through the reports on them, Vatican's elites

They are most or less the same as from the hellsing series except instead of vampire, they hunt strays devils and anything that is 'vile and unholy'.

Iscariot is Vatican's most elite force, granted from what we discovered they only known by a few head members of the Church.

Iscariot thankfully haven't change the DXD timeline in that many of their members aren't from the DXD series I read about, also Irina, xenovia, Dulio, Griselda and other character from DXD aren't part of the Iscariot, thankfully.

I quickly mark Iscariot as an organization that we may need to take down if they harm innocents.

I also read up on a report from our operatives in Iscariot saying that they have engaged in a 3 way war with the ghouls calling them vile satanic beings.

Apparently the ghouls were having a war between each other, one being the peaceful ghouls and other being the not so peaceful ghouls when Iscariot decided to join in, I guess they are the CCG in this instants.

i knew that when i would change the course of history but...i would have never expected history to change so much.

'*sigh*, I wonder if you would approve of everything I've done….huh Sarah?'

**-Flashback- Third Person POV**

In the midst of the Great War after the deaths of the Heavenly Dragons, the 3 Faction continued they're pitiful war, as more of their forces fall the more innocent are killed because of it.

"Death and destruction….this is the nature of all things wouldn't you agree my old friend?" a red masked person said to someone with a black mask and white hair a few meters away from him looking at the destruction of the Great War (Just a FYI, their masks look like Ichigo's Hollow Mask from bleach just minus the teeth and full red and black colors)

"Well…we'll be the ones to change this cruel and corrupt world, isn't that right Desmond?" the man with the black mask and white hair said to Desmond

"Of course my old friend, from now on we will only say our alias alright?" Desmond said to the mask man as he smiles behind the mask

"Of course, Crimson Dawn." The masked man said to Desmond as he smiles

"Of course Black Phoenix."

**-A few hours later-**

The climate of the Great War, the remaining forces of the 3 Factions were just standing there waiting for one side to start.

It was then that 2 what looks like to be teens were in the middle of the battle.

"We are The Order, We will protect the innocent and depend justice on whomever that will do evil no matter whether they be holy or unholy and we will judge this cruel world!" the 2 said in unison as they unleashed their wings

"My Name is Crimson Dawn!" Crimson Dawn said as he unleashed his 5 meter long Pure Crimson Angelic wings

"My Name is Black Phoenix!" Black Phoenix said as he unleash his pure black Phenex wings (Riser's wings but black in color)

"And we will judge you all!" they said in unison as they attacked the 3 fractions

Just barely an hour after they made their ultimatum, the more or less wiped out the 3 Faction's armies with only a handful of survivors.

'In the end we killed the ones that were going to die anyway, either they get a quick death by us or fight each other to death.' That was Desmond's plan when he and black phoenix did this

After the Great War, they proceed to go fight the Satan Civil war helping out the New Satans.

In the end, The 2 met up with the new 4 Satans, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, and Serafall.

They wanted to know who they were and why they did it.

"It's simple really, the Order protects the innocent no matter what and we don't choose sides, the innocent and 'weak' will always be protected by us, I hope you all will remember that in the future." Desmond as he and Black phoenix left the area, Desmond in a puff of red feathers and Phoenix a blaze of black flames

**-Back to Present- **

I look through the reports as I look at the time on my computer, just a few more months before the wars between the Order and the Khaos.

'I wonder who will you pick Black phoenix…will you choose the mask I created for you all those years ago or the mask you will gain from my sister….while in the end whatever path you choose, your faith will be put to the test…..Issei Hyoudou….' I thought while smiling as my plans comes full circle

End of chapter 6

Notes: Well that took longer than i expected...while i may as well say this i plan to have the Canon story to start at about chapter 10 at most and chapter 8 at best, also i've decided instead of 3 days for every update i've changed it to 6 days

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- Hell Yep, Desmond loves to save people

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- Sorry man you gonna have to wait for a bit before that happens

Guest- Sure

M-anonymous-Yep and many more character from different series will be added in the coming chapters


	8. Chapter 7 Order Rises When Chaos dies 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

Chapter 7 Order Rises when Chaos Dies part 3

It been who knows how long since I visited here, the graves of my family.

"It's truly been a long time hasn't It…." I said sadly as I look to the gloomy and rainy night

"I've….done somethings that I'm not proud of…but I did it all for you all…" I said as tears started to form

"I don't ask your forgiveness, but I do wish for you all to understand my intention….for the creating of a kind and peaceful world, the old cruel and corrupt world must be destroyed…and with it I will gain many enemies…" I said as I knee down on their graves as I hold in my hand a familiar object

"Hmph…it seems, I can't interfere with balance of life with the abilities of the other world….it's fine really…..i made a contact with death incarnate….so if I were to die, death will let me see you all…." I said as I look at the object in my hand, The Holy Grail or better known as Sephiroth Graal, one of the many Longinus in the DXD world.

It was one of the many things the Order did was to collect the Longinus Telos Karma, Innovate Clear, Absolute Demise and finally Sephiroth Graal.

We helped many of the Dhampirs and vampires that didn't hate Dhampirs escape from Tepes Faction and Carmilla Faction, most of which were willing to join the order but the ones that didn't join us were willing to be protected by us, in our tests we were able to give them humanity which was that they never had to drink blood again and that they never had to fear the sun but they will still have their powers just with next to no weaknesses, thanks to it we now have many informants within the Vampire Factions.

A plus was that when we helped the Dhampirs escape the vampire Factions, we were able to meet Valerie Tepes, the User of Sephiroth Graal.

We had been researching sacred gear and the Longinus for a long time now with or without the help from God, so we were able to extract sacred gear safely, we took out the holy grail out of her and thankfully we took out 3 holy grail instead of one, with my absorption abilities I was able to absorbed it ability to bring back the dead while the order had the original two connect to machine to bring back the dead while Valerie kept one just in case.

"Ah….it seems I still haven't learned anything in my time in the new world…..i still can't escape my fate and that I still can't change yours…" I said as I cough out blood as I pull out a syringe with white liquid as I inject myself with it as the pain slowly stops

"This is my price for the powers of the void… I may not have much time left but I left my will with the order…. They will continue my work long after I'm dead….but I still have things to do before that…" I said I place my offering to my family on their graves as I leave the area but before looking at my own grave beside my sister's

I then look my current body as black veins from my heart slowly move throughout my body as the white liquid I injected into myself slowly cause the blackness to slowly move back to my heart.

'Thank you Ajuka…it's thanks to you that I'm still alive….' I thought as I leave through the portal I created

**-Some time later- **

"So how is everything going between you and Kallen?" I said smirking as I move my knight to take his bishop

"In that case how are you and your Pieces doing? Any of them walking for two yet?" He said to me as I simply chuckle

I'm currently playing a game of chess between me and one of my sub commanders of the order and one of my many friends, Lelouch Dantalion the heir to the Dantalion family one of the many now extinct family of the 72 pillar clans.

"Well how are the Mech projects going?" Lelouch as he takes my queen

"It's been going quite well, the Lancelot Albion and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. are completed so both suzaku and Kallen should be happy after all being your pieces would be boring." I said sarcastically as we continue playing, in the end it was a stalemate but we had fun anyway

**-Flashback-**

During my time as the Black Swordsmen which was a mercenary that works the people or helps anyone that is worthy.

It's one of the many personas I have created for myself in my time alive, I was in the city when I sensed something in the deserted ally a few meters from me as I use Senjutsu and my stealth system to check it out.

I soon find my answer as I see a familiar little girl surrounded by three thug looking people.

"We finally found you little girl, we been searching for a Dantalion for a long time now…" one of them said as they started to get closer to her

"Yeah…the Khaos brigade wants to know you and your family's secrets." One of the thugs said as I slowly made my way toward the girl

"Hey you!" someone shouted at the end of the ally as I'm shocked to see who it was while the little girl's face brighten up as she shouts "Big Brother!"

"How dare you attack my little sister!" the teen shouted as he shoots out purple lightning at the attackers which almost instantly incapacitated them as he rushes to his sister as I just silently watch them

"Nunnally! Are you alright?" the teen shouted at his sister as she nods

They were too busy having a moment to notice that one of the thugs got back up and started to magic only for it to be destroyed by my Gram Dispersion, one of the many techinque that i have recreated into the DXD world as I descend from the shadows.

"Who are you!" the thugs shouted as he gotten a good look at me as he froze

"You're…..the black swordsmen!" he shouted as he tries to attack me as I simply dodge his attack and place my hand on his heads

"Feel the wrath of the void you mongrels." I said in a cold voice as the darkness of the void consumes the 3 thugs as I absorb everything that makes them who they are, people who deserve to die for kidnapping children to be used as weapons for the Khaos brigade

It was then I see the teen was standing in front of his sister as she hides behind him as they look at me, I then look at the bodies of the 3 thugs beside me as I use black flames to turn their bodies to ashes.

"Who are you, what do you want from us." The teens said calmly as I just look at him, he has ebony hair and violet eyes as I simply smile

"My name is the Black swordsmen, what are yours?" I said to them to them as I smile as my mind started to create new plans

After that I recruited lelouch into the order while Nunnally goes to the schooling area within the base as we gained the secret from the Dantalion Clan as well as lelouch quickly becoming my 2nd in command.

**-Back to Present-**

After discussing matters with lelouch, I decided to go on my duties as I decided to go meet the order's newest soldiers.

"Commander!" "Master!" I turn my head to see two members of my peerage, who I am quite familiar with

"Yes What is it Walter? Seras?" I said to my pawns, Walter C. Dornez and Seras V. Vladi

Walter C. Dornez, one of my pawns was part of Iscariot and nicknamed the Angel of Death and the youngest exorcist in Iscariot being about 14 years old at the time, unfortunately he didn't have a strong faith like that of most Iscariot's exorcists and with that let his downfall.

About a few months ago he and a large squad of Iscariot's exorcists or paladins as they are called were sent to destroy a village completely taken over by vampires, but of course they were lied to as the village wasn't taken over by vampires instead the villagers were living in harmony with Dhampirs that had escape from their fate from the vampire factions, they protect the village from any threats as the villagers see them as people instead of blood sucking monsters.

2 of the exorcists including Walter tried to stop the other exorcist from attacking innocents, but in their words "These Protestants pigs were hiding vampires! One of the many enemies of God! How dare you try to protect these filthy heretics! We are God's weapons to destroy monsters and non-believers, do you stand in our way? Angel of Death, Fox and ADAM?"

In the end the Dhampirs helped get the villagers to safely as the 3 exorcists, but Walter and ADAM were critically injured when the only full blooded vampire arrived and killed the remaining exorcist but had gotten injured as well.

Unfortunately for the surviving exorcist, the village was one of the many towns that the Order protects, in the end we captured the exorcist for conversion and interrogation, as for the vampire and the two wounded exorcist, I decided to turn resurrect them as part of my peerage.

Granted former members of the church didn't take it lightly that I turn them to devils but after explaining and fighting them for a week or so, they were able to accept it.

Seras Victoria Vladi, one of children of a high ranking vampire family and one of the very few vampires that respect the Dhampirs, she and a few others were informants for us before she got injured and turned.

In the end, they are the same as I remembered from the hellsing series, granted Walter is as young as he was during the world war but Seras is…actually I don't really know her actually age.

"Commander, apparently we got reports of fallen activity, apparently Kokabiel is planning something we think that your prediction are coming true." Seras says as she hands me the report

"Hmm….it seems my personal operation will begin soon….alright good work you two." I said as I decided to continue to check up on the new troops and my newest member of the peerage

**-Some time later-**

I walk in the training area to see 2 people training, one a boy about my age and a girl around 20 years old, they were fighting each other with their 'Kagune', the weapon ghoul have within their bodies.

The girl's Kagune took the form of a plumage of feathers that can shoot bullets which she uses to attack the guy while he has eight tentacle claws that provide him with muscular blades to cut or pierce foes which he is currently using to block the girl's attacks.

The moment I entered the area, they turn their attention to me as they started to attack me as I simply dodge their attacks.

"Do we have to do this now?" I ask as I dodge the bullets and the tentacles

After a few minutes of dodging, I decided it was time I had enough as I pull out my swords as I cut off their kagune as they shout in pain, as they use their Kakuja Kagune which was a type of armor which look like twin centipede-like tails protruding downwards from the guy's back while the girl's ones were a large, monstrous creature with growing into large spikes protruding from her back, large bird-like feet, and her mask develops four horns and has a single eye in the center with three markings on the left and right cheek and the forehead.

"I'm starting to lose my temper…..*sigh*, well it's about time for me to test out my new….abilities, prepare yourselves Ken Kankei, my Pawn and Eto, one of my most powerful soldiers." I said as my left eye's pupil turns red and the sclera black as i smile while cracking my fingers as my 12 tentacle claws grow out my back

"Come on, let's fight One-Eyed Ghouls…." I said as we charge at each other

**-Flashback-**

"Do you want to live?" I said to the extremely injured Kankei as my men captured all of Iscariot's men and the members of the 'evil' ghouls which was called Aogiri tree while we helped the peaceful ghouls

**-Back to Present-**

In the end, with my powers and the assistance of some of my soldiers, we were able to converse all of Iscariot's men and all the members of Aogiri into faithful members of the order while all the other remind ghouls were left alone as long as they didn't kill innocents as we would create artificial flesh for them to feed.

We were able to converse Eto, the One-Eyed Owl which was one of the most powerful ghouls in their species while Kankei was resurrected into my pawn after he was extremely injured, after I resurrected Kankei, I was able to absorb his ghoul abilities and with him, I was able to access the ghoul genes and when that happened I was able to access all of their powers which was the same for all the other powers I absorb from others.

After my quick fight with kankei and Eto, I decided to go visit my 2 knight which were training in my personal peerage training area.

When I entered, there was a girl with a katana in her hand while a guy has 2 swords.

I smile at their swordsmanship, the girl was Sora Himejima, she is the cousin of Akeno and is the wielder of Nobitsura Kage [shadow warrior series], the first true holy demonic sword. Sora has long black hair that reaches down to her knees, purple/red-ish eyes and is 5 feet 4 inches, she is my female knight and one of the many people I cherish dearly. (looks like kind of like akame from akame ga kill)

Sora is about my age and that she is a talented swordsman and is able to use magic quite well in correlation with her sword like lightning or fire. Unfortunately she was hated for the fact that when holding the Nobitsura Kage, she would have a demonic and holy aura around her and because of it the Himejimas attack her family and killed them granted they put up a fight but….in the end I was only able to save Sora. The Himejima family was wiped out by me after what they did to sora's family and akeno's family.

As for my Male Knight, I simply smile as he is someone I kind of liked in my old world, Kirito the Twin Blade Swordsman. He is an elf/human hybrid created by the scientist of the Khaos brigade like Gannon, Aurelia, Felicia and the others. He is an expert swordsman on par with my swordsmanship as well as being able to use the swords skill I teach like SAO's sword skills and absolute sword techniques among other things of course, he is also the wielder of the Holy Demonic Excalibur, one of the many swords we recreate with enhancements.

After checking up on them I hand the new mission kirito as I say hey to Sora.

'Everything is proceeding well…..it's about time I visit the family.' I thought smiling as I prepare to head home

**-A few weeks later-**

I was hidden in my home area as I walk around the halls wanting to see if I meet anyone.

I didn't see anyone other than the servants until I enter my old training area, there they are, my sister and her peerage training for some odd reason.

Koneko, Akeno, Kiba and finally my sister were using my old robots to help them train, so I decided to have fun as I snap my fingers as the robots immediately disable the robots and deactivate my stealth system as I change my attire to red color to differentiate between Desmond Gremory and the Black Swordsmen as I put one of my masks which was a duplicate of hei's mask from darker than black but it was completely white.

"Who are you what are you doing here?!" my sister shouted as the group turn their attention to me as I pull out a plain long sword as I charge at the group

My sister shoots out her power of destruction which I dodged easily as the attack was completely disappointing to me as it was so slow that I could have dodged in my sleep, and that her way of using the power of destruction is using up her stamina much faster since she focuses on power, you don't need to focus on power for something called the power of destruction.

She thinks power is everything and everything else doesn't matter, hopefully I could teach her that mindset is wrong before she fights riser but if not then it truly doesn't matter.

Kiba tries to intercept me as I charge at rias and akeno, but my speed was too quick for him.

Kiba tries to slash at me as I parry the attack easily as I use a palm strike at his chest area as he fells to the ground.

I see koneko charging at me as I block her punch with my free hand as I see the shock in her eyes as I throw her to kiba who was standing up.

I then used my sword to block the incoming lightning bolt as it absorbs the lightning, I fire the bolt right back at Akeno which caused her to lose her balance as I charge at Rias.

I could see real fear in her eyes as I swing my sword at her but of course I soon realized I was stopped by the forming ice around my feet as I turn to see Grayfia standing at the door of the training area glaring at me.

"Who are you and why are you attacking Miss Rias." She said as I can feel the icy cold glare she giving me as the ice around my legs started to move upward

I simply smile as I snap my fingers as Black fire burn the ice around my legs away as I can see the shock on Grayfia's face "Well of course I attack Rias's servants I had to see whether or not they were able to protect my sister." I said as I remove my mask and simply smile at all of them

"Onii-sama!" Rias shouted at me as she runs up to me and hug me while I return the hug

"It's been a long time hasn't it, My Cute Imouto." I said while smiling

After using Senjutsu to heal the wound i inflicted on the others, I told my story in front of my entire family including their servants on how I've been for the past 5 or so years, granted I kept out the most important like the Order, being a mercenary and others.

After that I had a chat with my sister and peerage on what they should improve after fighting me, I told Rias to concentrate on her stamina, Akeno to use more elemental attacks, koneko to improve on speed and kiba on his defenses.

After that I decided to leave my home once again as I meet up with one of my most trusted members of the Order.

**-Some time later-**

I was currently on top of the highest building in the world which was the Burj Khalifa in Dubai (Google) as I smoke a cigar, granted smoking is a bad habit but given my current status I think it's alright after all when you are going to die, you may as well do thinks you don't normally do just for the hell of it.

"Master, I wish you stopped smoking, it's bad for your health." Said one of my most trusted students and piece, Zacharial Orion one of my first pawns

Zacharial Orion, the oldest in laboratory that I found with Felicia all does years ago, the product of forcefully merging the D.N.A. of the original Lucifer and Gabriel.

His appearance is that of a 20 years old, he is 9 feet 1 inches, he has sky blue eyes which turns dark crimson red when he is either angry or uses his full power, he is kind to all his comrades and ruthless to his enemies which is kinda like me in a way.

He's situation is very similar to me in some ways, as he has a darkness that could potentially destroy himself and everything around him if he loses control of his powers. He is proficient with any type of weapons as he like some of my other protégés have trained with me in the Void thus learned a lot of its secrets.

"Hmph do you really think that smoking would kill me?...no if I am to die it's by the people I have chosen to defeat me if I am to ever become that Monster…." I said to him as I turn around to greet him

"It's been quite some time since I saw you and Adam, how has goes the mission with him?" I said as I continue smoking my cigar

"The construction of Arsenal Gear and the other Gears have been going well, it's Construction should be finished soon and with it completion marks our first military base in the human world." he said as I smile

"I see…..and Adam?" I said as Zach continues

"He is supervising well at the construction but tells me he is bored with his assignment." He said as I simply chuckles

"Well I expect as much when I gave him the project….tell him that when the war begins he will have plenty to do." I said as Zach nods

"Speaking on the progress of our projects, how goes that new sacred gear, is it treating you well?" I said as he hands me a report and his own summary

The artificial sacred gear we create, The Multiple-Seeker, A Grey colored watch with an hourglass with an X mark, its uses are that it can copy any other Sacred Gear by absorbing their data, theoretically it could gain the abilities of ever known gear we have.

"I see….so that gear is working perfectly yes?" I ask as I look through the report

"Yes commander, I was able to copy the abilities of Twilight Healing, Twice Critical, Blade Blacksmith and Sword Birth." Zach said as I simply smile

"So, I was truly able to transfer my absorption ability to other huh…." I said softly as I continue

"How does the underworld think of Vergil Deucalion?" I said to Zach as he smile as he gives me a full report on the matter

Vergil Deucalion, the Demon Emperor and the Champion of the Rating Games, one of my many personas. I took the seat of the 1st place in the ranking games when I first enter about 3 years ago, back then I didn't have a full peerage but it was more than enough to destroy anyone in our path.

With me in my Deucalion armor, me and my peerage with their features hidden had easily destroy our enemies with only one member of my peerage being needed to defeat an enemy in the rating game.

Deucalion very rarely fought in the Rating games but when he did….well he completely dominated the area.

**-Flashback- **

"Deucalion! We challenge you to fight as the pride of a devil and a king demands you to!" A no named king shouted to me and my peerage as we fought in the rating game, he apparently hired 3 other peerage to help him fight apparently the 3 peerage were ones I defeat already

"I see….you want a fight then…..in that case…" I said with a big booming voice as I tell my 'servants' to retire as I left from my location as I started to walk slowly to the 4 peerages

"Ha you fool! Servants attack!" the leader and the guy I was supposed to be fighting in the first place before he was able to illegal get 3 other peerages into this battle, they had planned to kick them out of the match but I said that I didn't mind

Half of their servants all charged at me while the other half used magical attacks, I simply pull out King slayer as I set its powers to demonic as I couldn't reveal the powers of the holy demonic yet.

The moment they all tried to hit me, I simply just walk past them as they all fell to the ground as I snap my fingers as they are engulf in black flames, what I did was simply in that I used strong Senjutsu to paralyzed them and used black flames to retire them quickly.

I could see the shock on their faces as I smile devilishly as their remaining servants launches a barrages of magic spells as I simply use my sword to block or deflect the attacks, after getting about 10 feet away from the remaining enemies I decided to end it quick as I fire black lightning at the remaining servants causing them to retire.

At this point the kings were shaking in fear at my display of powers as I laugh at them "Is this truly all you 4 'kings' have to offer? This is truly the epitome of all nobles who truly think that they are invincible and that no one could defeat them." I said to them and everyone watching as I started walking toward them quicker as I continue

"This is one of many reasons why I enter into the rating games, I will teach all of you that powers is not gained through blood lines but through hard work and that the weak will always defeat the strong if they put their heart to it." I said as I charge at the 4 kings as I simply swing my sword at the 4 which causes blood to gush out of the slash area as they retire

Sometime after that match I had granted quite a following after my declaration on my views, and now my climb to the top, it was only a matter of time before I faced the emperor, Diehauser Belial.

My peerage against his peerage was quite a battle, my piece knew that no matter what they should never reveal their true powers or anything that could be used to identify them and that rule was reinforced for my pieces that were not Humans that were reincarnated into devils.

Out of all the fights during that match, I'm sure that Adam's fight was the most….flashiest, but of course he is Revolver Ocelot albeit it's the ocelot from metal gear solid 3, the younger, not as wise and much more flasher ocelot. Everything about him is the same as he was from MGS except that instead of being the commander of the Ocelot Unit, he was part of Iscariot's top forces being as the wingman for Walter and the FOX which was Gray fox as well but he wasn't part of my peerage.

His skill with revolvers are the same if not better than in the MGS series as he like many of my male peerage members and protégés have trained with me in the void thus picking up a few unique techniques as well as I was able to recreate The Colt from the supernatural series, the weapon that could kill any supernatural creature, it is more or less the same as from the series but after mixing it's properties with that of god slaying weapons, it could kill gods after all we did test it on god granted we didn't kill him in one shot but the second bullet would have, I had given The Colt to Adam as a means to kill me if the monster is to awaken and other evil beings if my peerage were to be the best of the best in the Order.

In the end, my peerage was more than able to defeat his, and with our pride we both had a duel just between us.

We had a lengthy duel with swords and magic but in the end I was able to beat him but not before showing him and the world my trump card that I had collected for the past 6 thousand years, The Power of the Demon, the ability to use every known devil magic from the original satans to the 72 pillar clans, From Bael's power of destruction to Phenex's flames to Sitri's water and ice, I can control them all, and all at once.

Granted even though I showed one of my trumps, I didn't use it as I respect Diehauser even after he betrays the people for the Khaos, in the end I won the fight as I give Diehauser an honorable defeat.

I was a subject of hot topic after revealing my trump card, all wonder who I was, many thought I was an original Satan, Most thought that I was a super devil, other thought that I was genetically created but one thing was definitely true, I and my peerage was extremely powerful.

**-Back to Present-**

I smoke my cigar once more as I look over the world.

"Zach, let me ask you a question…*smoke*….if you were destine to destroy the world and its people….*smoke*…..what would you do to stop it? Would you kill yourself to ensure the survival of the world or what you create something to do it for you?" I said to Zach, one of my most trusted comrades and one of the few who traveled with me through time

"Hmm….i guess the second opinion would be the best choice after all there is no worth killing yourself for even if you knew you would destroy the world but if you create something or someone to do it for you, you may for solace in that someone will follow your footstep after your death." He said to me seriously as I simply laugh

"An expect answer from you I guess….*smoke*…ahh….. You, Azrael, Black phoenix and several others….will be ones who will lead the order after I'm gone…." I said as I look to the night sky

"We will find a Cure for you commander, you who have saved so much deserved to die a hero not a monster." Zach said as I chuckle

"I'm no hero, I'm a monster no matter how you look at it…I will die knowing that I leave the order to help complete my life's work…..hehehe…funny if you think about it….*smoke*….this all started with a promise to my sister, O so long ago…..and now all I have to do is to destroy Khaos and die….and my long journey will end….and I will reunite with my family…." I said as a single tear leave my eye

'I truly wonder…did you wanted this, my dear little sister?' I thought as as I turn to face Zach

"Orion, our war with the Khaos is soon upon us, you and all the others have your orders….it's time for the awakening of the True Crimson Cardinal Dragon Overlord." I said as I smile while I use black fire to destroy the cigar

"Of course, master." Zach said while bowing to me as he teleported back to base

'Issei Hyoudou….my most trusted Comrade….soon you will remember everything…..' I thought as I smile at the night sky

'Soon….your resurrection will begin…..my Black Phoenix…'

End of chapter 7

Notes: Well finally the 3 chapters are done and now we can get to canon, these 3 chapters are to introduce some character and plot granted some mention here may not be seen in the story but they are there as background character, as for those that have sent me OCs thank you, i will find a way to put as many into the story without breaking what i have planned.

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- well i can understand but hey after this is canon, so it's ok if you don't understand

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- well you got your wish


	9. Chapter 8 The Beginning Of Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 8 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 1 The Beginning of Everything

**Issei POV**

Hyoudou Issei — that is my name. My parents and guys at school call me "Ise".

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing his youth.

I'm not really that popular, I'm more of a quiet bookworm type of guy that likes to help people than anything but I am known by a few people as the Guy who is friends with the perverted duo, Matsuda and Motohama and that they maybe think I'm a pervert but I really am not.

I just become friend with them because in middle school, they were one of my only friends during that time of my life and when the three of them started attending Kuoh Academy I was truly happy that my old friends were with me.

I was sitting under a tree reading a book when I see Matsuda and Motohama were running away from the kendo club girls as I simply chuckle at their antics, but then I felt a presence that I never felt before as I turn to look at the old school building as I see a beautiful Crimson haired girl, Rias Gremory, one of two Great Onee-Samas apparently from what I have heard from Matsuda and Motohama.

After School, something happened to me, something that I would never expect.

"Please go out with me."

Her name is Amano Yuuma-chan. She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. It was really odd for someone I have never met to suddenly ask me to go out with her but I decided to accept it, but I have a strange feeling from her I don't know why...

After apparently becoming her boyfriend, I introduced her to my two friends which in turn caused them to break down crying, I do feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, but I guess this is karma for being a perverts I guess.

On our first date after we started dating—

I was ready to use the plan that I had made a while back.

Since this is the first time something like this has happened to me, I've brushed my teeth for quite some time to make sure that there wasn't a single place I missed.

I even bought new cloths. You can't tell what will happen after all.

I arrive at the meeting spot about a few minutes before we were supposed to meet just in case.

During that time, I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird lady handing out leaflets.

It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written.

I decide to put it in my pocket for now as I couldn't shake the feeling of something familiar about the leaflet and that weird lady.

When Yuuma-chan arrived, I said this.

"Don't worry, I also just got here."

Then we walked while holding hands. I was really touched. To have a date while holding hands with this beautiful girl!

After that we enjoyed our date by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma-chan was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously. My stomach was full just by looking at her.

Yeah, I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time and that soon with this I could break out of my old quiet shy self!

As I was thinking about all those sorts of things, it was already afternoon.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us.

Yuuma-chan already let go of my hand and she is standing before the fountain.

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles while having the fountain behind her.

Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

My heart is beating so fast~! Is this what it feels like to be with someone you cared about?!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?" I'm really nervous about this

But Yuuma-chan just smiles at me.

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...Eh? Wait what?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think i heard you wrongly."

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?" She clearly says it to me again While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of acting?

My beautiful girlfriend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this.

Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile.

BUZZ

A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and it appears in her hands.

It looks like a spear.

Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind. A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma-chan's hand pierces my stomach.

She threw that at me...

But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it. Blood…Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realized it, my legs lost their balance.

Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground.

A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma-chan.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach. It must be fatal. I don't feel any pain.

But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

It was then I started to see things, things I never knew about.

I see 2 people in a blooded battlefield, a sea of black flames and a giant…creature…. Among other jumbled up images but I could hear a voice that sounded so familiar but at the same time not at all.

"In the end aren't we all monsters, my old friend."

Maybe I'm hallucinating from the blood loss but whatever.

It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep. But if that happens, I will certainly die.

Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age?

I haven't even lived half of my life yet!

Ku… My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them...

Mum, Dad… I haven't done anything to please them yet as their child...

...Why the heck am I only thinking of these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move...

I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me.

Its red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

'...Damn it…..i wish…..i wished…I truly wished that I wasn't going to die but….even I know that there is no hope for me now...'

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry...

Is it finally the end for me...?

Damn, it was really a stupid, boring life...

...If I was to be reborn, I want to be someone, someone that wasn't just another face in the crowd...

"So you were the one who called me."

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me.

I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting."

She's laughing as if she found something interesting.

...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"*sigh* looks like my lessons I had given to my sister hasn't changed anything…..well it truly doesn't matter I guess…" I said as I turn to 2 pieces

"Sachiko and kirito, you two know your missions right?" I said to them as I look at my sister and her queen as they teleport with Issei out of there

"Yes master, we are to protect and observe Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri." Sachiko said to me as I turn back to them as I continue

"No you miss one thing my dear, I told you didn't I that you should enjoy the time you have in this school after all I took that right after from you when I save you Sachiko." I said as I walk up to her and patted her head in an affectionate manner as she blushes

"It's alright master, I never regretted meeting you." She said as I smile as I kissed her as I can hear kirito cough from beside us

"Ehh….master not to disturb this moment between you two but can we continue this?" kirito said with an awkward expression

"Alright…." I said to kirito well I whisper in Sachiko's ear "We will continue this later alright?" I said to her while smiling as she blushed madly as she nods

"Kirito, your alias is kirigaya kazuto, as for your mission, it is the same as Sachiko's except that in addiction with protecting Rias and Sona, you are to protect Sachiko as well." I said as he nods

"I have heard that you are already part of the Kendo club…well at least I know you work quick." I said while chuckle as I see a blush on his face as he tries to frantically to denied that he did anything to the girls in the kendo club

'Well everything is going according to the original DXD timeline but….i sense that Issei is remembering his past…' I thought as I pull out a cigar and started smoking as kirito and Sachiko teleport away

"In the end aren't we all monsters….my old friend…"

**-The Next Day-Issei POV**

{RING RING RING}

"….Umm…"

I quickly hit the alarm on my clock as I move around my bed to clear out the dizzy feeling I have, I had that awful dream.

Lately, I've been having that same dream. The dream where I was killed by Yuuma-chan.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream…Right?

"Wake up! Ise!"

Mum's voice comes from the stairs. Just like every morning.

"I know! I will get up now!"

After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

"*sigh*…..this is a bad start to the day…" I said while putting on my uniform

**-A few minutes later-**

"I'm off then."

I yawn as I leave the house, during the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. 'Aaah, it's so bothersome.' I thought as I started my everyday walk to school

Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun, It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin and I can't stand it but I don't know why…..i been having this strange feeling even since my date…..

Anyway, the morning sunshine is no good to me. I can't wake up in the morning at all, since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my mum has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high, I've completely become a night person, it's weird.

Something is wrong. I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock.

But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to on-line games nor am I addicted to night shows.

…What's happening to my body? Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where my girlfriend kills me?

…Well, that's what I feel personally so that can't be it. It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep. The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before.

I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night.

I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed.

If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging.

I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream. No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my night-self and my day-self. I become weird at night.

Grant my stamina has always been weird even since the first week or so since Irina left me but….ever since my date with Yuuma my stamina has most definitely increased but only for night time.

It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time…

Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day. No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body. I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day I went on a date with Yuuma-chan.

**-Some time later-**

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. How you doing? Wanna borrow the new DVD I just got?"

The bald head guy who spoke to me is my buddy number 1, Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day. He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens. His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties." The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off. His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter". These two are my evil buddies.

Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. I feel sick, goddamn it I don't need this right now…I'm not even a pervert damn it, sometimes I truly wonder why I became friends with them.

'*pain*, argh….that hurts….what the hell happened?' I thought as I winced in pain randomly

"I got some nice stuff".

Matsuda opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation. The books and DVDs which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!" A small scream comes from a girl far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning. What I hear next from the girls are discriminating comments like "You two are the worst~" , "Die, filthy brats" and "How dare you corrupt innocent Ise!" among other things.

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!" Your words are vulgar as always, Matsuda-kun, no wonder you guys are infamous and that you guy may very well be forever alone.

Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?" Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds me boring.

"I told you so many times already, I'm not interested in that kind of thing and right now I'm not in the mood." I said to them as Motohama

This has been going on ever since they been my friends, they have tried over and over again to get me to be interesting into ecchi stuff but time and time again I had said I wasn't interested but they never learn.

"Dude….does this have to do with that hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have? Yuuma-chan, was it?"

"…Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma-chan?"

Both of them look at me with sympathetic eyes at my question.

"Like we said before, we seriously don't know her. You should really get a doctor to check you. Right, Motohama?"

"Yeah, I'm going to repeat this again but we weren't introduced to a girl called Yuuma-chan."

…They always act like this every time I ask them about Yuuma-chan.

I thought they were just teasing me. But after talking to them seriously, I found out that wasn't the case.

I definitely remember introducing Yuuma-chan to them, I remember that very clearly.

But they don't remember it. No, what they don't even remember is Yuuma-chan. It's as if Amano Yuuma never existed. It's as if the time I spent with Yuuma-chan never happened. Like these two said, it feels like it was just my imagination.

Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuma's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone. Was it deleted from the memory? Did someone delete it? That can't be! There's no way I would delete it, so who did!?

I called the number that I memorised in my head, but that phone number wasn't currently in use. So does that mean she doesn't exist? Was it all my imagination? Something crazy like that isn't possible…

I want to deny it but apart from my memory, there is no evidence to prove that she existed.

If I think about it, I don't know her home address. She was a student from another school. I found the school where they wore the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuma-chan.

But there wasn't a student fitting her description. She wasn't there. So who was my girlfriend? Who was I dating? So the dream I've been having is really just a dream that I created in my mind? Was I talking to Matsuda and Motohama about my dream as if it was all reality?

…There's something wrong about all of this.

Like the strange strength I get at night. Something is definitely wrong. But what is it?

While I'm thinking about the past incidents, Matsuda rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we are in the middle of our youth so something weird stuff like that can happen to us. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. Let's watch my secret collection together."

"That's an excellent idea. Matsuda-kun, you should definitely invite Ise-kun as well."

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Motohama-kun. We are high school boys who move with sexual desires. If we don't do anything perverted, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth to us."

The two of them smirk lecherously. Perverts. No matter how you look at them, they are just some perverted creeps. And sadly, I am friends with them and like always I refused them.

Just as we were walking in the hallway as they try fruitlessly to get me to go with them.

There was a crimson color that caught my attention.

A brilliant crimson color—

The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The girl with crimson red hair. Our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her slim proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese girl. Of course. She isn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that she is from Northern Europe.

It seems like she is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work. Anyone will get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty.

Rias Gremory. She is a 3rd year student of this school. So that makes her my senior.

When I realize it, everyone including me is looking at her as well, both boys and girls. Matsuda and Motohama are also looking at her. This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them. Some people stop walking. Others stop talking. Everyone turns around to look at her.

The wind gently blows her crimson hair while every student in this school watches her.

Her long crimson hair which comes down to her hips makes her surrounding look like it's colored in crimson as well when the wind blows her hair.

Her beautiful skin, which is white as snow, is remarkable.

Beautiful.

That's the only word to describe her in one word. That's the only word you need to describe her.

I was also fascinated by her beauty and noble atmosphere.

I'm so fascinated by her that I always stop what I'm doing every time I see her.

But lately, the way I see her has changed.

She is definitely beautiful. But she is too beautiful.

I start to feel a little bit scared of her beauty and fear her from the bottom of my heart.

I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel like this ever since Yuuma-chan's disappearance.

Then, her eyes move. Her clear blue eyes grasps hold of me.

—!

I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by her.

What is this feeling? It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you…

She narrows her blue eyes and it seems like she is smiling.

Is she looking at me?

It can't be. I don't have any connection to her.

Then, I suddenly remember something from the dream I had.

At the end of the dream, there was a person with crimson hair who spoke to me.

The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold.

While I'm comparing her with the person from my dream, she is already out of my sight.

**-Some time later-**

After refusing for one last time the offer my two friends give me about watching porn, I walk around aimlessly for a while trying to figure out everything that is happening to me, the energy flowing within my body is rising ever since it started became night time.

It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing. Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body.

This isn't a normal phenomenon. My eyesight improves along with my other five senses.

My eyes and ears became especially good. I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.

This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights! It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day.

'…wait a minute….night time?' I thought as I quickly look up and then look down on my watch

It was already about 9pm…..what the hell have I been doing this whole time?

It was then I started to feel chills all over my body right now ….and I felt a weird familiar feeling like that time I met Yuuma….

I can feel I'm being watched by someone for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling. I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me. My body is shaking insanely. The shaking gets stronger.

It's a man. There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes.

It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes. Isn't this what you call killing intent? I can definitely feel hostility from him. No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent!

The man walks closer, silently. He's walking towards me! So he is after me! A pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!? This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking! Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way home!?

"This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

'What is he saying….what does he mean?' I thought as I started to back up

No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like him talk nonsense. So he is a dangerous guy after all! Oh shit! What should I do if he takes out a knife!? I don't know any self-defense martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before!

But then I get a headache and more random images, what does this all means...

I-I know! My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here!

I tried running backwards to put some distance between us.

The guy who is releasing a perverted atmosphere starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying!

STEP!

I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed.

Fast. I'm insanely fast. It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane.

I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I haven't lost my breath yet. I can keep on running. If that's the case, then I'm going to run until he can't catch up to me!

After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area.

—It's a park.

I stop running, and walk instead.

I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place.

—I know this place.

I remember this park…

That's right. This is the last place I visited on my date with Yuuma-chan!

Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle?

Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be…

CHILLS

I feel chills on my back.

Someone is behind me… That's what I feel.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me.

Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

It's the suspicious guy from before.

…An angel? No no, this isn't a fairy tale, so that can't be!?

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face."

The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself. Don't make up stuff on your own!

The situation is serious, but I suddenly remember the incident I had in my dream.

The dream about that date. At the very end of that dream, I was killed by Yuuma-chan exactly in front of this water fountain.

Yeah, by the Yuuma-chan who had black wings growing out of her back.

And there is a guy with black wings in front of me. …Is this the thing where a dream becomes reality?

If this is going according to that dream, then the next thing that will happen to me is—

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

The guy who just said some scary stuff raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me!

I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon.

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand. Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just stay in the dream!

The light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear.

A spear—

So it is a spear!

I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through hell!

—I'm going to get killed!

[Dodge…]

I heard a voice in my head as my body did as it was told.

"Ah…..a slippery little devil aren't you…well never mind…take this!" the man shouted as he throws more spears at me as I continue dodging

'Damn it! I can dodge forever!' I thought as I try to find a weapon

[Survive….and you will have the power to defeat him….] the voice said as I look around to find the source of the voice

'Damn it….who are you?!' I though as something manifested on my left hand that looked like a Red gauntlet

"Hmmm? A sacred gear user…? Well it's doesn't matter!" the man shouted as more spears started to fly toward me as I try to dodge it but one of it was able to hit me in my stomach area…just like Yuuma's spear…

Then something comes out from my mouth.

Gough.

Lots of blood comes out of my mouth, followed by intense pain.

It hurts. It hurts so much!

I fall down on my knees, on the spot. I can feel my insides getting burnt.

The pain spreads throughout my body, and it hurts so much that I can't stand it.

Intense pain…doesn't even start to describe this pain! I quickly to pull out the spear with my hands but my right hand got severely burned while my left hand with the gauntlet pulled it out with no pain at all….except the fact that there is a hole in my stomach area.

"Guu…aaaah…"

I start to whine. It hurts. It hurts so much!

Since my hand is in this state, was the spear burning my insides?

When I thought like that, the pain increased. So this is how it feels like to get your inside burnt?

My tears aren't stopping due to the intense pain.

Step, step. Then there is the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

I look up, and the mysterious man makes another spear in his hand.

"It must hurt. Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hit by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to kill you, but your body is tougher than I thought. So, I will hit you with it again. But this time, I will put a bit more strength into it. Now you are done for."

Is he trying to finish me off!? I'll be killed if I get hit by that thing again!

As I'm thinking, I start to look back on the dream I had.

[Fight…your power is ready….Fire….] I heard the voice say as I raise my hand to face him

"Ha you think you going to hurt me? Come on give your best shot!" the man shout as he toys with me

'Suck on this you angel fuck!' I thought as my red gauntlet shine in a green light as I hear the voice say [EXPLOSION!]

It was then a red beam shot out of my hand and blow the guy away as the gauntlet disappear as it says [BURST!]

It was then the pain and fatigue hit me like a bag of bricks as I fell to my knee as I breathed heavily.

"Well this is interesting…." I heard a voice behind me as I slowly turn to face the one who said that as a woman walks past me.

Crimson hair. I can tell who it is, even just by her back. It's that person I saw in my dream…isn't it?

I wasn't able to see her face in that dream. But now I'm certain that she was the person from my dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…"

The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back. "

Rias Gremory.

Yes, she is the senior student at my school. The beauty with crimson hair.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again."

The man spreads his black wings, and his body starts to float. He then flies up into the sky.

The man glares at Rias-senpai and me once, and then disappears into the sky.

So it's safe now…?

I feel a bit relieved, but my eyes get blurry and it feels like my consciousness is disappearing. My eyes blur.

Huh? Isn't this bad? This is definitely bad, isn't it?

"Ara, are you about to faint? This is certainly a fatal wound. It can't be helped. Hey, where is your house—"

Senpai speaks to me while I fall down, but I can't hear what she is saying.

Then, my consciousness cuts off.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

'It would seem that Issei is progressing much fast then what I originally predicted…..of course my interference in the DXD universe is already apparent….hmm he has awaken Ddraig at this early of a state….this is truly interesting….' I thought while smiling as I decided to make a call

"Hey Azazel, Yeah this is Jack." I said to the phone as my voice and appearance changed as my hair and eyes turn black as my appearance kinda look like kirito now

"Whatsup Jack you need something?" he said as I smirk

"Azazel apparently 4 fallen angels are in Gremory and Sitri's territory, do you know something about it?" I knew the reason behind it but I may as well get the wheel turning

"I see….thank you for informing me Jack…..i will look into this…." Azazel said as he hangs up as I smile

'The seeds of destruction are blooming...' I thought as I smile

Jack Leonhard was the persona I created as a mercenary of the Grigori, he was a black haired and onyx eyed Devil and human half breed that worked with the Grigori with his weapons being my old dual Berettas with a unique dagger called Gaze of the Void, it has hidden holy demonic properties but has a unique form of darkness poison on its blade so it could kill any devils or angel with a single stab.

After making that phone call as pull out a cigar as I light it and proceed to smoke it.

"It about time to set everything up…..i will meet you once again my old friend…Issei Hyoudou…" I said as I teleport out of the area

End of chapter 8

Notes: This is the official start of Canon! Crimson Dragon Overlord's awakening is Diabolus of the old school building in the light novel just a FYI, now i wanna ask you guys should i make an OCs list for the characters of the Order?

As for the Reviews

Stratos263- Who knows but he is extremely powerful if he could defeat Diehauser the so called champion of the rating game

tHe ultimate demon dragon lord- Thanks man

Guest- Thanks man

Lewamus Prime- Thanks for the info for your character but could you next time PM someone the info as you flooded my reviews for story for your character, as to why i named him Zacharial instead of zack is because i have seen others story that has your character so i changed it up a bit


	10. Chapter 9 Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 9 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 2 Meeting the Family

**Issei POV**

When I woke up, it was morning, what is the meaning of this?…Did I have a bad dream again?

That has to be a dream. But it looks too real, Now I'm here, sleeping in my bed. I was woken up by the alarm clock

This time, it wasn't Yuuma-chan, but a weird guy who was chasing after me. But they both had black wings.

I shook my head.

Pull yourself together, me. Why do I keep on seeing those kinds of dreams?

If I remember correctly, I went to school yesterday as usual and it was normal as usual. After school I Decided to wander around aimlessly trying to figure out everything.

Then I returned home. On my way home, I was attacked by a weird person with wings—

Then I realized the unusual state I was in.

—I'm naked.

I didn't have anything on me.

What the heck is this? I don't even have my underwear on!

I'm fully naked! I don't remember it. I don't remember coming home. Am I losing my memory at this age? I also don't have a habit of sleeping naked either.

"…Unnn"

—!

I heard a sweet voice.

Then I carefully looked beside me.

"…Suu~suu."

There is a crimson haired girl sleeping beside me.

And she's naked… Her snow-like white skin is too bright for my eyes.

Her skin looks very smooth and it's very bad for my eyes.

…

No matter how you look at her, it's Senpai. Our academy's Idol. Her crimson hair scattered over the pillow looks extremely beautiful.

Rias Gremory-senpai.

…

Huh? Huh, Huh?

Calm down, me. Oh yeah, at times like this it's good to count prime numbers to calm down.

2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…

Daaaah!

I can't! I can't calm down!

Why am I sleeping with Rias-senpai!?

What happened!? What happened!?

No, what did I do!? Did I do something!?

I don't remember! I don't remember one bit!

Why!? I have to remember what I did! No! Why am I in this situation!?

Impossible! That's impossible!

What did I do!? What kind of stuff was I able to do!?

My head is about to explode because my head is getting confused, but I get cornered in the next moment.

"Ise! Wake-up! It's already time for school!"

"Okaa-san, is Ise still in his room?"

"Otou-san, his shoes are in the entrance so he came home. Geez! Staying at a friend's house so late! On top of that, being late for school! That, I won't forgive!"

The conversation between my parents on the first floor can even be heard up here.

Then it was followed by footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps carried the sound of anger. It's different from her usual footsteps.

Mum's on her way!

Wait! Hold on a sec!

If she sees this situation, then it will be really bad!

"Wait! I'm already awake! I will get up now!"

"Geez! I won't forgive you anymore! We need to have a little talk about this!"

Mum's pissed!

She's coming! Mum is coming to my room!

There is no way I let her see the situation I am in!

"Unn… Is it morning?"

—!?

Senpai is wiping her eyes beside me!

She woke up! She woke up!

GATCHA!

The door bursts open. At the same time Senpai also lifts her upper body up.

My eyes and mum's eyes meet each other. She looks mad. She looks very mad!

"Good morning."

Senpai greets my mum with a smile.

Mum's eyes moves from me to Senpai.

Then, mum's face froze. She moves her eyes to me again.

I avoid eye contact.

"…GET READY QUICKLY."

While using a machine like voice, she closes the door slowly.

After a moment, I heard the loud noise of her feet heading down the stairs.

"O,O,O,O,Oooooo! Otou-san!"

"What's wrong Okaa-san? You look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Seeeeeeee, sexxxxxxxxxx! Ise did~! With a foreigner~!"

"—!? O-Okaa-san!? Okaa-san, what happened!?"

"Internationaaaal~! Ise did!"

"Okaa-san!? Okaa-san!? Calm down! Okaa-saaaaan!"

I can only cover my face with both my hands.

It's easy to imagine what's going on downstairs.

How can this happen? There's definitely going to be a family discussion after this!

What kind of excuse can I use to explain the current situation I am in!?

"Your family is quite lively in the morning."

Senpai got up from my bed and went to pick up her uniform from my desk.

A naked Senpai. The naked body of a beautiful girl.

…Ummm, you know I can see a lot of things…

'Don't think perverted thoughts, don't think perverted thoughts, don't think perverted thoughts, Don't think perverted thoughts…..' I keep thinking that and turning not to face my senpai as I try to get her to wear something

"S-Senpai!"

"What is it?"

"I can see everything! Please cover yourself!"

"If you want to see it, then go ahead."

Senpai says that daringly while putting on her uniform. She's putting on a smirk.

My heart stopped the moment those words came out of her mouth as I keep on trying my best not to have perverted thoughts as I just cover myself as I wait for her to finish changing.

"Is your stomach all right?"

Senpai asks me.

Stomach?

I touch my stomach while watching Senpai get dressed.

"You were stabbed yesterday."

—!

With that statement, I was fully alert.

…That's right, I was stabbed by a guy with wings at the park yesterday. I was stabbed by a spear that looked like it was made up of light.

But there aren't any marks left on my stomach. I was sure there was a hole… It's not a kind of wound that will heal in a day. There was so much blood coming out of it.

That wasn't a dream? Or was it a dream?

"By the way, the incident from yesterday wasn't a dream."

…Senpai says it as if she read my mind.

"I-I was sure I was wounded…"

"I healed it. It was critical, but thanks to your tough body, it was healable with my power in a night. I shared some of my demonic powers with you by embracing you while we were naked. I was able to do it because we are from the same clan."

What is…this person saying?Hugged each other while naked?

…

Wait, does that mean…!

"It's all right, because I'm still a virgin."

She says it as if she read my mind again.

For some reason I was relieved Or should I be relieved?

"Don't make such a weird face. This world is surrounded by more mysterious things than you can imagine."

Senpai approaches me while in her underwear. She starts to pat my cheek with her slim fingers.

My face gets red. It can't be helped if my face gets red since a beauty like her is doing it.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

—-Devil?

Huh? A joke? I'm not really sure…

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?"

…but her devilish smile looks real.

It was then I had pain hit my head like a sack of bricks as more images entered my head as I try my best to make sure Rias doesn't notices.

'What does this all mean….'

**-Some time later-**

"Itadakimasu."

To my grandpa in heaven.

Right now, in our home, a beauty is drinking miso-soup next to me.

"These are very delicious, Okaa-sama."

"Y-Yeah. T-Thank you very much."

Both my parents who are sitting across from me have weird expressions on their faces.

Grandpa, how am I able to fix this weird atmosphere?

It's my first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere, and I'm not sure what to do in this situation.

"Ise, it's the meal that Okaa-sama made. Eat it."

Senpai says it with elegance. She's acting like an older sister.

"Y-Yes!"

I replied quickly and started to throw the food into my mouth.

"Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that Okaa-sama made for us."

Senpai wipes my mouth with her handkerchief.

What is this? What kind of situation am I in?

"I-Ise…"

Dad spoke to me with a trembling voice.

You look quite nervous Dad. So am I.

"W-Where did this lady c-come from?"

After hearing that, Senpai put her chopstick down and bows her head.

"…Oh my, I apologize for not introducing myself… I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei-kun. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Senpai smiles. Dad responds with a weird face.

"I-Is that so… T-That's amazing. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like dad is convinced.

But it seems like mum, who is sitting beside him isn't.

"Is Rias…-san correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ise?"

That's a good question, it can answer the whole situation from earlier.

Mum is curious for her answer, but Senpai just continues to smile.

"We are just a senior and a junior who are quite close to each other, Okaa-sama."

"That's a lie!"

Mum rejects the answer immediately.

Of course she would. That excuse won't work, Senpai. Since she saw that situation, that excuse won't work!

"Be-, be-, bbbbbbbecause! On the bed!"

"Ise said he has nightmares, so I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were naked!"

"Nowadays, people sleep naked when they sleep together, Okaa-sama."

That's a big lie. You are amazing, Senpai.

But mum becomes quiet at her words.

"I-Is that so…? So people sleep together naked lately."

Okaa-sama!? Is that all right!? You are okay with that!?

Then I realize that mum's eyes look weird. They look empty, as if she was possessed by something.

After that Senpai whispers in my ear.

"…I'm sorry. It looked like it would become troublesome, so I used my power."

Power?

Then I remember what she said earlier.

—I am a Devil.

…Devil. Then this is also because of a Devil's power?

Senpai resumes eating her breakfast. When I checked, dad also had hollow eyes. Did she use her power on him as well…?

A Devil.

What is going on?

'GAhh!'

More pain hits my head as I get to see more images as I hear a voice

[It seems someone has place a seal on both of us my host….i will try to dispel some of the pain…for now keep silent about this as we try to figure it out together…]

'Who are you…?' I ask as I stayed perfectly calm

[I am the welsh dragon, one of the two heavenly dragons my name is Ddraig The Red Dragon Emperor, and this sacred gear is called boosted gear….for now keep silent of everything I have told you for now..] And then it was silences

'Damn it what the hell is going on…?'

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I had woken up a few minutes ago after my late night with my girls, this has becoming more and more regular ever since I left the base for my mission to gain back my Black phoenix and gain true peace.

Well…..it not like I'm not enjoying it…..i guess

'Well it looks like Ddraig is trying to break my seals….hmm this may be troublesome….Issei isn't supposed to regain his memories yet….well it time to change a few thing about the seals…' I thought as I was mediating in my training area

I started to chant the new orders that I've set for the seals on issei's body.

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

Morning walk to school.

I'm walking towards school, but I'm having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at me.

That can't be helped.

Next to me is our school's idol, Gremory-senpai.

And I am walking like her servant because I am carrying her bag.

"Why is Rias-oneesama walking with Ise-san…"

I can hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who fainted because of the shock.

Is it that bad!? Is it that bad for me to walk besides Senpai!?

We walk through the school gate, and I split with Senpai at the entrance.

"I will send someone to get you. Let's meet again later."

She says that while smiling.

Send someone? What does she mean?

I'm not quite sure, but I walked towards the classroom.

When I open the door, everyone stares at me.

Well, that's be normal, since I was with Rias-senpai.

BANG!

Someone hit my head from behind. When I turned around, Matsuda is standing there. Motohama is beside Matsuda as well.

"Give us an explanation!"

Matsuda shouts while crying. From his expression, I can guess what he wants to say.

"Tell us why the hell were you with Rias-oneesama!"

Unlike Matsuda who is furious, Motohama is acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes are really sharp. Both of you are scaring me.

But I laugh, and I decided to fuck with they a bit.

"Guys, have you ever seen real tits before?"

With that one sentence, both of them tremble in fear.

**-Some time later-**

After school.

"Hi. How are you doing?"

I look at the male student, who came to see me, through half-lidded eyes.

The guy in front of me is our school's number 1 best looking prince, Kiba Yuuto.

He captured the hearts of the girls in our school with this smile of his. By the way, he's in the same year as me. Though he's from a different class.

You can hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor.

"Are you the one Rias-Senpai sent to get me?"

I reply to him as Kiba responds with that that smile of his.

"Yes you're right, Rias-Senpai sent me here to get you."

"…OK, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

With that one statement, I simply nod as I pick up my things as I follow him.

While we were walking all I could here was the screams of girls and some from the guys I think….

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"The handsome Prince and the Kind Prince together!?"

"My heart can't take this Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

I just sigh as I continue to walk, apparently one of my nicknames was the Kind prince apparently for me helping my classmates on some of their problems like their studies because I had one of the highest score in my year which I don't really believe that I'm the smartest of the year.

I followed Kiba, who is was walking ahead of me as I simply continue reading a book while pass a look in front of me every so often.

After walking for a while I took a look out the window.

I followed Kiba, and the place we end up at is the back of the school building.

In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's so creepy that it is listed in one of "the seven wonders of school".

The building looks very old and is made from wood, but there aren't any broken windows and it's hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance. It's old, but it isn't that bad.

"Buchou is here."

Kiba says.

Buchou? Is he talking about Rias-Senpai?

Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well?

It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow Kiba, I will be able to meet with Rias-Senpai.

We entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. We went further into the building.

Even the corridor looks clean. It seems like even the rooms that aren't used don't have a single speck dust in them.

When you think about old buildings, you expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But I haven't seen any yet.

So they must be cleaning this building quite often.

While I was thinking about these kinds of things, we seem to have reached our destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom.

I was shocked by the sign on the door that read—

[Occult Research Club]

'Occult Research Club…it sound very familiar…..o wait I remember it now' I thought about for a while as I figured where we were

It is one of the most popular clubs in the school because Rias-senpai and several other idols are part of the Occult Research Club.

"Buchou, I have brought him."

Kiba waits for the approval through the wooden door. Then Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

Looks like Senpai is inside here.

Kiba opens the door and I'm shocked when I follow him into the room.

There are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor. The walls and the ceiling. They are all covered with weird symbols. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

I can feel something creepy and weird from it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm? There is someone sitting on one of the sofas. It's a girl with a small build…

O I'm pretty sure that I tutored her for a bit a while ago, That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko-chan the so called school mascot.

She's quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's popular amongst the girls as well and has been given the title of mascot for being cute.

She is eating youkan quietly. She always has a sleepy expression.

If I remember correctly, she was stoic when I first met her but she opened up to me a bit after a few lesson.

She realizes we entered, and our eyes meet.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Next Kiba introduces her to me as Koneko-chan smiles at me while she bows her head as she says.

"Hello Issei-senpai."

"Hello Koneko-chan long time no see."

I bowed my head as she smiles. After the greetings, she continues to eat her youkan.

SHA-

This is the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room. Is it the sound of a shower?

Then I realize there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.

It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower.

Huh!? A shower!?

This classroom comes with a shower!?

KYU

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this."

Huh? There is someone else besides her?

I hear a girl's voice that doesn't belong to Senpai.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Senpai is changing behind the curtain.

I start to blush after remembering what happened this morning as I once again try to break any and all lecherous thoughts.

JYA-

Then the curtain opens. The one standing there is Senpai in her uniform.

She looks seductive with her wet hair. She looks at me, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Ah, is that so?

But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room.

Then I look behind Senpai.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduces herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounds fascinating.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you too!" I said it calmly as I look at her, she is quite beautiful and I can see why she is ranked the 2nd most beautiful person in this school, one of the two great Onee-samas

After Rias-senpai confirms that we finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Sure."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

'Yeah I kinda expected it as much after getting attacked by fallen angels and a dragon within me…' I thought as try to remain calm

'Well Looks like I'm in for something big.'

**-A few minutes later-**

"Here's your tea."

"Ah, thank you."

I'm sitting on a sofa, and Himejima-senpai has made tea for me as I drink it quickly.

"It tastes good."

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

Himejima-senpai starts laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Kiba, Koneko-chan, Rias-senpai and I are sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Himejima-senpai sits next to Rias-senpai.

Then everyone looks at me.

W-What is it… I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this…

Then Rias-senpai speaks.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

I've definitely did get that point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?"

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which create the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

So this conversation has been the club activity then.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

…Hold on, this is part of the club activity right?

"—Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, I open my eyes in shock.

Where did she hear that name?

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

There is anger in my voice.

That's because that topic is like a taboo to me now.

When I talked about it before, no one believed me, and no one remembered her.

Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it was my hallucination. Nobody believed me and no one remembered her existence.

I don't know where she heard the story from, but I won't accept it if she says that it is all occult. Instead, I will be mad.

"She existed. For certain."

Rias-senpai says that clearly.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rias-senpai clicks her finger, and Himejima-senpai takes out a photo.

I am speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

…A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel, I just stay quiet as I digest all the information

Rias-senpai continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you." It was at that point my raged spiked

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-chan that day!?

Huh…?

Killed? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

Yeah. There aren't any reasons for me to be targeted by her.

Why do I have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels!?

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Sacred Gear—.

I was familiar with that term.

—Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you.

That's what Yuuma-chan said at that time as well as the fact that I have made contact with Ddraig.

Kiba then speaks.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Himejima-senpai continues after Kiba.

Rias-senpai then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why?

[The Girl is trying to find out about your sacred gear.]

'So what do I do?'

[Play a long for now as I set your sacred gear to its default state which was a twice critical]

'Alright then I will follow your advice Ddraig.' I thought as I listen to Rias-Senpai

"Do it quickly."

Rias-senpai urges me to do it.

So I raise my left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…"

I imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha.

Is this alright?

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

I get up from the sofa and lower my arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Crap.

There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!?

I'm too embarrassed to do it!

Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!

"Hurry and do it."

Rias-senpai urges me again.

Ooooooi! Are you serious! Do I seriously have to do it!?

Shit! Then look! It's Hyoudou Issei's first and last time doing Kamehameha!

"Kamehameha!"

I said it while I had both my opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. This is the Kamehameha pose.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

I open my eyes just like Rias-senpai tells me to.

FLASH!

My left arm glowed.

The light starts to take form and covers my left arm.

After the light disappears, my left arm is covered in a familiar red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item.

The part that covers the back of my hand has a gem-like object embedded in it.

Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

'You know I never really looked at it before….well this is the default version so it isn't the one I used the other day…Now to act dumb…'

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

"The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

…So this thing that got me killed…..So how am I alive?

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias-senpai pulls out a single leaflet.

I know that leaflet.

When I was waiting for Yuuma-chan at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave me one.

It's a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

If I look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

That time I was impaled by the Spear of Light…so I wished really hard.

When my hand was covered in blood, all I thought about was how I wanted to live…..

So then, the person with red hair that appeared at the end of that dream—no, the one that appeared at the end of that incident really was Senpai.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

Save my life?

So Senpai was the one who helped me?

So that's why I'm alive.

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

PA!

At that moment, wings sprout from the backs of everyone around me.

They're different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings are like bat wings.

PA!

And with that I also feel some kind of sensation on my back.

Looking over my shoulder, I see the same black wings protruding from my back.

So I'm a devil now…..

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiles at me after Rias-senpai calls his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ise-senpai. …I'm a Devil too."

Toujou Koneko-chan bows her head.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Himejima-senpai bows her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias-senpai.

She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

Looks like I'm in a really unthinkable situation.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"…it seems like Issei is evolving and is recovering his memories much quicker than expected…." I said as I spoke with my advisers as I prepare to for what I have plan to do

"Yes Commander, apparently he has already spoken to Ddraig." Zach said to me as I put on a Black Gauntlet

"So is all systems ready, Alpha?" I ask as I put on the Black Gauntlet as its power synchronized with my own as I smile

**{Yes Commander, All systems are perfectly Synchronized, The ultimate Longinus classified as Sacred Order is fully operational.}** Alpha, my personal and first A.I. I created many years ago to regulate the nanomachines in my body, to control the mainframe of the order and now Sacred Order's systems, told me as Alpha's hologram which looked like how I looked before being reborn as Desmond Gremory

"Well…..lets test this out then….Divine Gear Scale Mail!" I said while smiling devilishly as a pitch black version of the combination of both boosted gear and Divine Dividing's Scale Mail as I started laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…*sigh*…this is going to be fun…." I said as I activate the abilities of all known 13 Longinus

'Soon…..this world will change whether they want too or not…' I thought as I prepare for the future

End of chapter 9

Notes: Now with me doing the canon, this will be more focused issei for most of the character, also i haven't got a reply on the character list for the order so i will save it for a later date

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime: alright then i will keep that in mind

Omake 3: Chooocolaaaaate! Goddamn it willy

i was currently in my office reading a report when suddenly Azrael bust into the office as he says "Commander, we have a slight problem..."

After leaving office and entering the cafeteria, the first thing i hear was "CHOCOLATE!"

i just sigh as i look in the cafeteria, tom, one of our many engineers we have here is currently being held down by a couple of his co-workers as he continually screams chocolate.

"How did this happen." i said to azrael as he sigh as he points to one of our many researchers/cooks

"Willy..." i said slowly as i look at willy Wonka, one of our researchers in the food diversion

"What the hell did you do!" i shouted at the man as he simply smile and says "Eh...well i tested out my new chocolate on tom since i've heard he quite likes it..."

i just facepalm and sighs...this is going to be a long day...Goddamn it willy...

End of Omake


	11. Chapter 10 The Dragon and The Demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 10 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 3 The Dragon and The Demon

"Uooooooooooooooo!"

It's midnight and I'm pedaling my bicycle at full throttle, The reason is simple.

I'm handing out the leaflets. They have an easy to use magic-circle on them. When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then we, the Devils, will be summoned before of them.

I then look at the portable machine in my hand. The monitor is displaying the map of the town I'm currently in and there are red lights flashing on it. I'm heading to those areas pedaling my bicycle.

When I arrive at the flashing point which is the house belonging to someone, I put the leaflet inside their mailbox. Then I move towards the other flashing points nearby.

I keep on repeating this procedure. Over and over again.

"*Sigh*, It can't be helped! This can't be helped! After all, I'm a Devil!"

I'm pedaling my bicycle while screaming out loud. I think back to the day I found out I was a Devil.

The day I found out that Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel, and when I found out that the Occult research club member were Devils.

**-Flashback-**

By the way, my Devil wings disappeared immediately after that. After all, they're something that will become a hindrance to my daily life. Apparently, the wings can be used to fly if I get used to them. The feeling of having wings is really gross…

It was a bit of a shocking experience to have wings grow out from my back.

"If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?"

Rias-senpai says this to me with a wink while I'm looking down after learning I'm a Devil. Apparently, in exchange for being reincarnated as a Devil by Rias-senpai, I have to live on as her servant.

It seems like that's how it is.

Those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being human have to become the servant of the Devil who reincarnated them. More like, this is the rule of the Devils.

What? I'm her servant…?, I can't agree with it.

"But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

Senpai starts whispering into my ears while I'm complaining.

Her crimson hair smells so nice. It feels like my brain will paralyzed. Oh, is this also demonic power?

"By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls you know?"

"I'm not as interested as my friends are about having a harem Rias-senpai." I said crossing my arms, seriously who do these people think I am, a Pervert?

"Well in any case, Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realized it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

'Seriously…..i was able to summon Senpai because I had a strong greed…..if wanting to live is considered greedy than I guess so be it then.' I thought as I listen to Rias-senpai

"Then I take it that any low-class devil can gain the rank of a high-class devil and gain a peerage?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

"I….see….." I said as I took some time to think about everything I've learned so far as I weight out the pro and cons of being a servant

After about a few minutes of thinking I smile at my Senpais as I bow at them while saying "In that case I will humbly serve you senpai, but I have a few condition if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure name your conditions then." Rias-Senpai said as I continue

"First, I will follow you loyally unless you do something that is not in my opinion morally right like hurting innocents and such." I said to her as I continue with my other terms

**-Some time later-**

"If those are all of your requests, then I accept." Rias-senpai said with a smile as I bow while saying "Thank you, Rias-senpai."

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Alright then, Thank you Buchou I hope you can teach me how to be a devil."

At my words—Buchou puts on a devilish smile. It seems like she is truly happy.

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man." Buchou said as she starts to touch my chin with her fingers.

I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up!

This should be fine!

After all, I can't revert back to being a human any more right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead!

I've already accepted the situation I am in.

It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself.

Rather than thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in, I will just enjoy my current life, Find out who put these seals one me and become stronger to protect others.

With this, I became a member of the Occult Research Club.

**-Back to Present-**

Few days have passed since I became a Devil. I'm just peddling my bicycle like crazy in the middle of the night. Since that day, I've become Rias-buchou's servant and I have been working a lot.

First, we gather at the old school building at night. This is because we Devils can use our power more sufficiently at night. The unknown phenomenon that happens to me is the power of a Devil.

Rias told everything about being a devil to our weaknesses like light being poison and to our enemies like the fallen angels and angels. Since I just became a Devil, I was told to study about the Devils' society and how it works.

I was ordered to give out these leaflets at night, so I can get used to it. I thought my parents will get worried if I was gone every night but Buchou said this to me with a smile.

"That day, I did all the necessary things when I met your parents, so it's fine".

Certainly, my parents didn't get mad when I come home late after finishing my work. They just say "Welcome home".

Hmm, Buchou's demonic-power is impressive. Speaking about amazing, I was really amazed how much authority Buchou have in the academy. The academy we go to is Buchou's territory. That's why she is like the controller of the academy behind the scene.

It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy have ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory. In other words, the academy is basically Buchou's personal belonging and also i can definately feel other devil presenses within the school but i'll just ignore it for now.

Every day, I go around on my bicycle, posting a leaflet which can summon Rias Gremory's group inside the mailboxes by using a mysterious device. It seems like the device I'm holding onto is a secret machine developed by the technology of the Devils.

It has a shape of those current portable game devices. It's a touch-pen type device. So it comes with a touch-pen. And I'm using the device the way I was told to.

one of first things Buchou told me was that "People's values aren't all equal". Yup, it's harsh but understandable.

I have been pedaling my bicycle every day, but the light displayed on the monitor never disappears. That's how much humans are being with strong greed. Once you make a wish, it apparently becomes an addiction to keep on wishing for other ones.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. That is the part that I still don't understand.

The leaflets can only be used once, so once they use it, then I will have to hand it out again. In other words, my work will last forever.

Well, thanks to that, Rias-Buchou and the others can continue to be active and we never run out of jobs. So we are certainly increasing our point as being a Devil. It seems like we get acknowledged by the King of Devils if we keep on making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

'It seems like my normal boring life is gone and this new life has begun….' I thought while smiling

**-Some time later-**

On a certain day, after school. I went towards the old school building after splitting apart from my two mates.

To begin with, it seems like my job of handing out the leaflets was originally a job assigned to Buchou's familiar. Senpai changes the forms of the mouse and the bat that she owns into a form of a human, and makes them hand out the leaflets like I did.

She says they do this, both day and night. The reason why I was assigned to do it was because Buchou wanted me to know what kind of job Devils have to do from the beginning.

This is something Kiba and the others did as well. Kiba, Toujou Koneko-chan, Himejima-senpai are all Servant Devils of Rias-buchou. So they are my senior.

So they all have experience in doing the work I did. So each person has a history of doing it. Ah, they aren't persons but Devils.

It may not be important, but I got an approval from Toujou Koneko-chan and Himejima-senpai to call them "Koneko-chan" and "Akeno-san" respectively.

so, today, I was called over to the clubroom.

I went inside the old building that I'm getting familiar with and head towards the room on the second floor.

"I'm coming in."

When I went inside after saying that, everyone is already there. Oh, am I the last one? The room is dark and the window is covered to block the light from entering. The only light in the room is from the candles spread variously on the floor.

"So you came."

As soon as Buchou confirms that I'm here, she gives an order to Akeno-san.

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the center of the magic-circle."

Akeno-san tells me to come by using her hand.

I walked to the center of the circle. So what now?

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done."

Buchou is smiling. I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There are two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko-chan bows her head.

"It's no problem Koneko-chan…" I said while smiling at her as she smile back, I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets anyway.

Unexpectedly, peddling a bicycle every night and handing out the leaflets is boring.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno-san who is inside the circle is casting something. Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle." Buchou says, My carved seal? It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory".

I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest.

So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.

So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this.

Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers. That's what I was told.

I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.

Well, that's what I thought.

"Ise put your palms towards here."

I put my left hand towards Buchou, just like she said. Buchou writes something on my palm with her fingers. Is she writing a charm?

It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…

Then my palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in my hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

'I see so this is a magic circle…' I thought as I look at my hand

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room."

Oh, I get it now. So it has that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the center."

I stand at the center of the magic-circle like she urges me to.

Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow.

Somehow, I can feel power coming from it. When I'm touching this magic-circle, the power inside me is flowing out. So is this the trait for being part of the group?

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

It was then teleported into a room with a guy in front of me

"Hey who are you! The one I called for is Koneko-chan!" the guy shouted, He's a skinny man. He looks unhealthy.

"I'm sorry but she was unavailable so you have to content with me for now." I said as he sighs while he goes to made tea for me.

**-Some time later-**

The client, Morisawa-san, who saw that allowed me to come inside his room after he made tea for me.

His room looks clean. It's a tidy room for a single guy like him to live in. He told me that he works for the government during the day. Morisawa-san does his job seriously, but he was craving to get in touch with other people, so he ended up summoning Devils from that leaflet.

"So it's not Koneko-chan…"

He fell in love with Koneko-chan at first sight who was the first Devil he made contract with, and since then he has been summoning her.

"I'm sorry, but apparently that girl is popular with other clients as well. It seems like she is in charge of the "cuteness" department."

When you summon a Devil, you can wish for which Devil to summon by calling out that Devil's name.

Well, that's how it was explained to me and today Koneko-chan's job was passed to me.

There are cases when the Devil they chose can't be summoned, so another Devil goes as their substitute.

"I wished for a Devil from the cuteness category when I used the leaflet…"

"Well sorry but koneko-chan is unfree today maybe next time?"

"*sigh*...i guess so..." he said while being a bit sad

"By the way, what were you going to wish for when you tried to summon Koneko-chan?"

That is my question. Maybe I can also grant that wish of his.

But that is instantly shattered when Morisawa-san took out a certain thing from the corner of his room.

"I wanted her to wear this."

Which girl's school uniform is that from? I think I have seen it somewhere before. Or maybe, I haven't.

"It's the uniform of Nagato Yuki

"Nagato…ah! From Suzumiya Haruhi."

Even I know it. Suzumiya Haruhi series. It was a popular anime last year.

"Devil-kun, do you also like Nagato?"

"No, I'm more of an Asakura Ryouko fan."

"And your reason?"

"Her Singing voice."

It was then we chatted for quite some thing about various anime and stuff after which he accept to become my first contract.

"Okay it might be a standard wish, but can I wish to become rich?"

I see. That is indeed a normal but a popular wish people would ask.

"Okay. I'll check."

I turned on the portable device for Devils, and operated it.

When I input his wish, the answer appears.

"Ah, umm, in your case, for you to fulfill that wish, your price would be your life. So you will die."

"Die!?"

"Yes, in the Devils' world, they say that "Individuals life isn't equal". I'm sorry. So for you to wish becoming rich, Morisawa-san, you would have to die."

"It feels like I just got my heart ripped out, but that's okay. Anyway, if I make that wish, where will I die?"

"Umm. Ah, you will die as soon as the money starts dropping from the sky. Looks like you can't even touch it. This is awful."

"Guha! So I can't smack the money onto your face then!?"

"Hey, don't try to hit me with it."

Yeah, I just witnessed someone's dream getting crushed.

I see. Like I thought, making a wish like that is basically near impossible for Morisawa-san.

So this is what Buchou means that people's value isn't equal. It truly a cruel world we live in.

"T-Then how about a harem? How about wishing for lots of girls in a sumptuous feast!?"

I input his wish in the device. Oh my, that's a harsh answer.

"Well, it says that you would die as soon as the beautiful woman and girls come into your sight."

"I'm going to die just by seeing them!?"

"No, it says as soon as they come into your sight, so you won't be able to tell whether they are beautiful or not. That's quite harsh.…."

"U-Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly Morisawa-san who is an adult, starts to cry.

"So I was a human who didn't have much worth!? Uggh, I can only say I'm sorry for being born…"

I pat softly on Morisawa-san's shoulder.

"Let's continue talking about Dragon Ball till morning. You want to battle-play Dragon Ball? I will be Goku and you can be Freeza. Is that okay?"

Morisawa-san nods his head while crying.

Like this, my first contract became invalid because I have to take care of my client.

**-Meanwhile-**

Next day, after school.

Buchou was quite happy that I was able to get my first contract.

"Good work Issei."

"Thank you Buchou."

**-Some time later-**

Once again, I'm doing my job.

I currently summoned through the magic-circle.

After which I heard a voice, "Thank you for Coming-nyou."

It's really a thick voice. It's a guy. Huh? "Nyou"? Did he just say "Nyou"?

No, it must be my ears, after I turned around however, I became speechless.

A humongous body and an overwhelming presence. It's an enormous guy with incredible muscles wearing a gothic-lolita outfit.

If I look carefully, the buttons on the outfit looks like they are about to fall off. There also some places in his outfit which looks like it's about to get ripped.

More than that, his eyes are filled with overwhelming killing intent –-but his eyes have a glow of a pure innocent person. No, the most unusual thing is his head which was that He has cat-ears.

I swallow down my spit. A single sweat drops from my cheek. My hands are shaking because I'm getting nervous.

This isn't a man. He is a man among all man!

An overwhelming presence and the sense of being in danger.

I have a hunch. A hunch that I will be killed in an unreasonable death.

"U-Umm…a Devil…did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?"

I ask him timidly.

FLASH!

The man's eye glows while making sound effect.

It feels like there is intense battle spirit between us.

'I wonder if I should use my boosted gear….' I thought as I change my posture to protect myself.

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou."

Unexpected words came out from his thick mouth.

His ends his sentence with "nyou"!

Impossible…is he even allowed to do that?

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou."

"Please teleport to another world then."

I give him my answer right away.

It's impossible. That's really impossible. Seriously.

I hold my head down because of his wish is something beyond what I expected.

Mil-tan!? What the heck is Mil-tan!?

This man's words starts to confuse me.

With that body of yours, you can go to another dimension and return back here alive! You can probably defeat Satan as well!

"I already tried that –nyou."

"You actually tried it!?"

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no-one who would give Mil-tan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of magical…"

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou."

I already have myself treated as his enemy without realizing it….. But I won't say anything to him.

"Devil-san~!"

The voice released by this man —Mil-tan, shakes the whole room.

What is this!? Sound magic!?

"Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

"Don't worry; you look fantasy-like enough! I'm the one who feels like crying!"

I start to cry for real.

Dammit!

How come all the clients I'm in charge of are bunch of perverts!? What's the meaning of this!?

"Mil-tan! Mil-tan, calm down! I will listen to what you have to say!"

First things first, I think I need to calm this man down and listen to his story.

Mil-tan puts on a big smile with his scary face after he wipes his tears.

"Then let's watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together–nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

My long night has begun.

**-Some time later-**

It's already the next day, and I'm on my way home after the regular club activity ended.

"*sigh*..."

Buchou put on a weird expression, granted I did gain a contract but after giving her my report, I'm not so sure what to think anymore.

Last night, I watched the anime DVD till morning with Mil-tan.

Besides that, why are all of my clients a bunch of perverts?

"Ahaha, Hyoudou-kun must have a demonic-power that attracts people like that."

Kiba said something like that to me earlier with his refreshing smile.

"Kiba…you're making it worst man…." I said as I become more depress, most of my male friends are perverts

**-Some time later-**

i was currenly walking aimlessly around town as i try to piece together the images i have been seeing ever since i got revived, Ddraig has been silent for quite something now as i continue to walk until i heard a sudden voice and the sound of something dropping on the ground.

"Hawaau!"

When I turned around, there is a Nun who is on the floor.

She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…A-Are you okay?"

I approach the Sister while trying to help her up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over…? Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~."

Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as me?

I take her hand to lift her up.

Wind blows

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind.

Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Then my eyes move towards her face.

—!

My heart is taken by her instantly.

A blonde hair beauty is standing front of me.

Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it…

For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?"

The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…"

She looks so beautiful as the travelling bag she is carrying on her shoulder appears to my eyes. If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one.

Before that, I need to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"Are you traveling?"

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she bows her head.

Hmmm. Getting placed in the Church of this town. Staff reassignment? Looks like the Church is also having a tough time.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…"

She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

…So that means this person can't speak Japanese.

The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Buchou told me before.

"When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."

Yeah, it's happening just like Buchou said.

During the English lecture, I heard everything in Japanese. I was shocked. When I was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, I somehow read it and all of my classmates looked shocked.

Of course they would. Since I can speak English naturally now, so obviously my classmates will be shocked.

Even the teacher froze because of it.

Well, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it's limited to sound only.

But that's good enough. It's too amazing if I can exchange language anywhere in the world.

Just like that, I turned into an "international" high school student without any requirements.

"I think I might know where the Church is."

I think there is an old Church in the outer part of this town. I think it's that Church.

But is that Church still even used?

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at me with tears flowing from her eyes. This girl is really cute.

But when I look at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gives me an extremely negative reaction.

Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.

But I can't leave a girl in trouble alone. Like this, I took this Sister to the Church.

On our way to the Church, we went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

What I heard was the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?"

He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over.

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind me walks towards the park.

"Hey."

Sister went inside the park and went towards the boy who is sitting down and crying.

I also followed the Sister.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

Sister pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she is saying. But the Sister has a very kind expression. The Sister put her palm where the boy has injured himself.

Next moment, I was in shock. A green light orb appears from the Sister's palm and is flashing onto the boy's knee. When I look carefully, the boy's injury starts to disappear. Is the light from her hand healing the boy's injury?

'I see….she has a sacred gear.'

I somehow feel this is it as well. Looking at that light makes my left arm ache. This has to be related.

Did my Sacred Gear react with her Sacred Gear? Is it responding to it? When I look again, the boy's injury is gone and there isn't even a trace left.

Amazing.

This is also the power of a Sacred Gear… There are so many different types of it. The boy's mother is in shock. Anyone who sees unimaginable things will have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out. The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabs the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words. Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiles happily after I translated for her.

"…That power…"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looks a bit sad, even though she's smiling. Somehow it seems like she has some dark past or something. I probably shouldn't get too deep into it.

The conversation ends there, and we continued walking towards the Church.

We reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.

I never heard that this place is still being used, but you can see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

I have felt chills as i start to sweat. this is a familiar feeling.

I knew it. I'm a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for me.

Even Buchou said that I should never get close to a Church or a shrine very strongly.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."

Sister shows a sigh of relief after having compared our location with the map she has. Oh, so this is the right place. That's good.

I shouldn't stay here any longer. It's getting dark so I should be going now. It's a waste to say goodbye to her, but I'm a Devil and she is a nun…

Love between different sides may sound romantic, but this would be a different case. That's because I'm getting really scared of the Church. My whole body won't stop shaking.

This sign of fear must be a special trait for Devils. It feels like I'm a frog being watched by a snake. No, rather I'm a frog who doesn't know what to do after being found by the snake.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

I say my farewell and tried to leave, but the Sister's words stops me.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, I'm in a rush so I have to get going."

"…But that's…"

She's troubled. She probably wants to make me some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous. It's a shame, but I have to refuse.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise. So you can call me Ise as well. What's your name?"

When I give her my name, she responds with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again."

"Yes! Ise-san, I will definitely come and see you!"

Asia bows her head down.

I left the place after waving my hands towards her. She watched me until I was out of her sight. I understood that she is a good girl and this was our fateful destiny and our first meeting.

**-Some time later-**

At night.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

I'm being scolded by Buchou in the club room. Buchou's expression looks more serious than usual. More like, she is really mad at me.

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light. Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

"Yes i understand Buchou."

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Buchou shakes her head after seeing my confused face.

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

"Yes."

My conversation with Buchou ends there.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?"

Akeno-san is standing behind me and She is smiling like usual.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno-san's expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

**-Some time later-**

I'm currently in an unused building located at the outer part of the town along with Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

"…Smell of blood."

Koneko-chan covers her nose with her uniform after she says that.

"Blood..." i muttered quietly as i smelled it as well

I can feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent to kill us isn't normal, oddly enough i'm perfectly calm.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!" I said as I try to stay silent about my sacred gear

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have. Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Kiba continues after Buchou.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, Buchou speaks again.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular among Devils with peerage."

"You mean the Rules of Chess?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular among the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

'interesting…..i see…'

So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil.…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the [Pieces] in the game.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Ise and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while."

"I see..." i said as i continue

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are—"

Buchou stops there.

I also know the reason why. I can feel presence of an enemy.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Buchou says that.

The abnormal laughter echoes around us. Ah, I now clearly understand. This isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.

A topless woman appears from the shadow as the rest of her body came into view.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. Is it a snake tail? The tail is moving on its own!

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs, won't it be much taller?

'i see this is truly a monster...' i thought as i turn to buchou as she says

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Buchou just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Kiba, who was near me, sprints ahead as soon as Buchou gives him an order. He's fast, I'll give him that.

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before. Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

Just like Buchou said, Kiba's speed increases, and eventually I can just about follow his movements.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is swords."

Kiba stops as i see him holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon. Then the next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When I looked, both of its arms are cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushes out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There is a shadow near the monster's legs… Wait! That's Koneko-chan!

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko-chan But the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

The girl with a tiny body is lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno-san is laughing while walking towards the monster that is on the ground after being hit by Koneko-chan.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook].

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

Its entire body gets burnt and smoke are coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Another lightning bolt hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster gets electrified again. It already sounds like its dying.

Even so, Akeno-san strikes down the third lightning.

Akeno-san's face while striking down the lightning bolt looks scary and cold even though she is smiling.

Uwaah. That person is enjoying it… She's laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist. But usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno-san."

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

For a few minutes, Akeno-san's lightning attacks continues.

After Akeno-san calms down, Buchou confirms it and nods her head.

Buchou approaches the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

Buchou put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

Buchou asks.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

A cruel reply. Buchou's voice gave me the chills.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power is shot out from Buchou's palm.

As she shoots it at the monster, but a familiar crimson shield covers the creature as we hear someone laughing

"The only ones who should be killed are the ones that are prepared to be killed." We all turn someone standing upside down on the roof

"Who are you!" I can hear Buchou shout behind me as the person turn to us as I hear him chuckles as a black circle form around the monster

"Rest in peace and be reborn." The figure said as she was engulf in black flames as the figure drop down to us as everyone stays alert as the figure chuckles

"Is this truly the warm welcome I get after all this time….my little sister?" the man said as he takes off his mask and smiles

"O-Onii-sama!" I can see everyone is shocked as Rias says those words as I look at the man

"So…..you're my sister's new pawn….." the man turned to me as I look at him as something snapped in me as pain started to hit me

"So I'm a Pawn huh….." I said as my vision blurred as I collapsed to my knee as images and voices started to pour into my head

"…..you will be a pawn…"

"….protect her…."

It was at that point I collapsed

**Desmond POV**

"Ise!" My sister shouted as i look at her and her peerage

"Well...i think we need to have a chat dear sister." i said as she turns to me for a second before turn back to issei

"Can we deal with this later right now i have to tend to my pawn." she said so causally as i can feel my rage spike, she still treats issei like a tool and not a human being

**-Some time later-**

After we left issei at his home, i had a nice chat with my sister.

"What are you doing here brother and why did you stop my attack on that stray?" She said as i look at her

"It's simply really, first on why i'm here is to help you control your territory as i found out about what you done to get your pawn and about the fallen around the area." i said as she tries to argue about it as i quickly silence her

"*sigh*, you know i thought that i told you when i visit you the last time...you still haven't learned anything do you..." i said as i start to glare at her

"you know...you need to learn that not all servant want to be ruled over, and that you were lucky that your new pawn is a decent person. " i said as i continue my rant

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

In complete darkness, a Dark Crimson flame lights the darkness as image flashes through out the darkness.

"...In the end we are all monsters..."

"...if i were to loss control of my powers, you will be the one to end me...isn't that right issei.." A Crimson masked man said to a Black masked man

"...Of course...my old friend..." The Black masked man said as he took off his mask only to reveal a slightly older and battle worn issei

'That man is me...' i thought as i flow back into darkness

End of chapter 10

Notes: Issei is remembering a lot of things, but will it change anything...? anyway since i'm not getting anymore reviews i will just continue on what i have planned since no on has said anything, why aren't there no more reviews don't you guys like my content anymore? :(

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime:Only time will tell what i plan to do with your character but thanks for all the info


	12. Chapter 11 The Saint and The Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

Chapter 11 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening part 4 The Saint and The Monster

'What…happened….' I thought as I wake up in my room as I sigh "A Pawn huh."

That's my trait and role.

A Pawn, that's the lowest role.

So I was chosen as the left over [Pawn]. I have many difficulties to overcome.

When I think about it, was I actually okay with this?

I was killed by a Fallen Angel because of my Sacred Gear, the boosted gear one of the 13th Longinus, one of the sacred gears that could kill gods...or at least from what Ddraig has told me, she also used my feelings of love.

Then after that, I was turned into a Devil.

I was picked up by a beautiful Devil who said to me that I was her "Servant" and then to serve her until I figure out what I truly wanted.

I work my butt off every day as Buchou's servant.

Handing out leaflets. And making contracts.

I wonder if being a devil is truly what I wanted but….i guess that I haven't been saved by Buchou back then, my life would have been over. Just like this, I don't have time to enjoy my youth.

Well it's kinda…fun I guess. I'm surrounded by quite kind people. Well, for a Devil, that is.

Rias-buchou is nice, and Akeno-san is okay as long as I don't piss her off…I think.

Since I helped koneko-chan with her work quite a while ago, her and i are on really good terms.

Kiba is alright as we both know how it feels to get unwanted attention from girls, for kiba it's his good looks and for me it's helping anyone I can.

Then I remembered about the beautiful blonde Sister, Asia.

She is a really beautiful girl and full of innocents.

Damn it, playing with my feelings… Yuuma-chan, I actually loved you.

Shit. Why is my life always controlled by someone else?

Maybe that's how life works. A lot of mysterious things happen around me, so I have a feeling that I was dragged into it.

Asia…Sister huh. The person who is standing on the opposite side of me.

I probably won't meet her ever again. That girl will walk her own path, and I will walk my own path.

We just happen to be the servant of a Devil and the servant of God. We just met by chance.

We probably shouldn't see each other again. It might lead us to an unfortunate destiny.

Sobbing time is over. I've turned into a Devil. That can't be changed.

Then I will have to live on as a Devil. And I will make my dream come true as a Devil.

Even if I can't, working hard to achieve it will be my life goal.

Yeah! I can do it! I'm going to do it!

**-Some time later-**

When I head back to the club house, I met up with my peerage members to see a new person that I vaguely remember from last night.

"Hello Issei Hyoudou, my name is Desmond Gremory, Rias's twin brother." He said all the while smiling at me

"Ah hello Desmond- sama." I said while bowing as he laughs and says

"I don't really like people to call me that, just call me desmond." He said while smiling as we start conversing, After a few minutes however Desmond said he need go to work as he teleport out of the club house as I do the same.

As soon as I teleported to the client's home

HEARTBEAT

I suddenly felt uneasy. What is this? I sense something…...

There are no lights in the hallway. There is a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on.

There is only one room at the end of the first floor with some lights on, and it's a faint light.

…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human….wait I couldn't feel anything…..

I slowly enter the room with the only light source. It's a living room and there is a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like an ordinary living room—.

Then I stop my breath. My eyes are glued to the wall.

A wall. There is a corpse nailed to the wall. It's upside down.

…A human. It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?

The corpse has been cut viciously. Something that looks like a giblet is coming out from the wounds…

The corpse is attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There are big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

This isn't normal. Not normal at all! You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind! There is a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse. There is writing on the wall, wait footsteps!

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." the voice of a young male comes from behind me.

When I turn around, there is a man with white hair. He seems to be a foreigner and he looks like he's still a teenager. Seeing me, the priest makes an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seems to be really happy. I remember the thing that Buchou told me.

—Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.

He's a priest, so he's related to the Church. This is bad…He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, I may have no choice but to active boosted gear.

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ "

The priest starts to sing, yeah this guy is not right in the head.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organization. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him. What Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!"

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

BOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air. The sword that only has a handle turns into a thing like a beam saber. What is that? It looks like a beam saber from Gundam.

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me! He slashes his blade of light at me as I dodge it.

'Looks like I have no choice, Ddraig!' I thought as I active boosted gear

[BOOST!]

I just dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg. There are smokes coming out of the priest's gun. Was I shot?

But I don't hear any gunshots. Then suddenly I felt another shot of pain on my leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

I fell on my knees while moaning. This time, I was shot on my left calf! It hurts! But I know this pain! Bullets infused with Light!?

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light.

To a Devil, light is poisonous. Once hit, the pain goes through your entire body.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Please stop!"

Then there is a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack me, and looks towards the direction where the voice came from.

I also look to the same direction.

—!

A girl is there, and I know her.

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister is standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looks at us and gets shocked to see me.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at me directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…?"

She seems to be shocked to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and me.

…I didn't want her to know.

It should have stayed like that. It's better that she didn't know. I didn't plan on seeing her again.

I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town.

Man, I don't know what to say. What a rotten destiny. Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil.

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

Fallen Angel?

What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God?

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward me again.

While I was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and I.

She stood in front of me with her arms spread as if she is protecting me.

The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

I became speechless after hearing her.

Asia? Are you protecting me?

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that I'm a Devil, so she should be shocked. But Asia isn't backing down to speak her beliefs to the priest.

What a strong willed girl. This girl is amazing.

BAKI!

"Kyaa!"

The bastard priest hit Asia to the side with his gun.

Asia fell to the ground.

"Hey, Asia!"

I went to Asia who was struck away.

…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest points his blade of light at me again but all i saw was a monster that hurt a innocent girl.

"H-How dare you…HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted as the boosted gear fully activated as charged at the priest with speed thanks to my boosts

I quickly punched him in the stomach as I kept boosting as I told Asia to stay away.

[EXPLOSION!] Ddraig said as I fire it at freed knocking him through the wall as I collapse to the ground at the sudden energy flowing in me as I pant heavily as Asia tries to help me while boosted gear deactivates

"Interesting…." A voice said as I turn to see Desmond standing behind me with a grey colored sword in his hand

"It's seems I was too late….I'll deal with this Issei, you take care of Asia." Desmond said while looking very pissed at freed as desmond charged at him as both of them started to have a dual with Desmond easily overpowering freed

It was then the magic-circle of the Gremory household started to form on the ground behind us.

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people I know appear from it. I mean, Devils.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at me.

"Onii-sama!" Buchou shouted as desmond continue to fight'

"Get Issei and get the hell out of here! I'll deal with this just go!" he shouted as he continue to battle freed as he slashes at freed's legs

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house, Now priest be obliterated."

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno-san said as I sense it too

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes."

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

N-No… My eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiles at me.

"Asia!"

"Ise-san, let's meet again."

That was the last words we exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno-san finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest try to ran at us only to have what looks like throwing stars threw and imbedded into his back by Desmond as desmond says "Leave now I'll deal with this!"

I don't have the time to think about other than the smile Asia gave me last.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"Well now that we are alone….i don't need to hold back." I said while smiling as darkness started to form around the room

I can see the fear in the eyes of both freed and Asia as I smile at freed's fear as I sigh at Asia's terrified face.

"Be consumed by the darkness Freed Zelzan..." I said as the shadows start to form into wolfs as they attack freed mercilessly as I walk toward Asia

"W-who are you…" she said terrified as I sigh as I change my appearance to someone familiar to her as my hair turns blonde while my eyes turn golden as she gasps at my appearance

"A-Alex….?!" She said with teary eyes and a confused expression as I knee down to her while I heal her up with Senjutsu as I whisper to her

"..Shh….Asia….for now just listen to me….remember my promise to you…I promised to protect you but…..for now forgive me for this but….this is for your own good…" I said as I remove her memories of what happened here tonight but I place memories that the fallen are bad people as she fell unconscious as I turn back my attention to freed

"Now what should I do to you….stray exorcist?...hmmm….ah yes I know what to do…" I said while smiling as my pupil turns red as my sclera black as my tooth sharpen to a point

"I heard you let cutting up devils right? Well in the case you wouldn't mind if I take a bite?" I said as the shadows restrain freed as I open my mouth and bite down

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

"There are two types of Exorcists."

I'm listening to Buchou's explanation quietly

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists". Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"So they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and the Exorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organization with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

'So they were a threat….i will kill them the next time I see them…' I thought as I decided to ask the question

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!"

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

I couldn't say anything back to her. I will cause trouble to Buchou and others due to my selfishness. I compared Asia with Buchou and others.

"I'm sorry Issei but I couldn't save her for you but I was able to deal with freed." Desmond said as he enters the room and hands me a note saying "we will save her but for now recover."

**-Some time later-**

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in a children's park, and since buchou helped me give an excuse for me skipping out of school as Desmond-sama was about to convince Rias to let me rest for now.

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning.

I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time. How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation?

That, I don't know but I have made my own assumption that she won't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho priest who will hit her, but probably the only one willing to help me was Desmond-sama.

If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou and the others.

…I want to get stronger, no I need to become stronger. That's the only thing in my mind right now.

There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream.

Since then, I've learned more about boosted gear and it's abilities but purely relying on my Sacred Gear makes me a weakling.

Alright, I'm going to start training as much as I can! I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno-san how to use demonic-powers, kiba and Desmond on sword play and koneko on hand to hand combat.

I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to run away from the Fallen Angel on my own.

I'm a [Pawn], but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that.

Yeah, since I have a new plan, I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home!

When I got up from the bench, the colour gold appears to my eyes.

When I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with.

She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

**Desmond POV**

Now I observe Issei and Asia's date, freed still alive unfortunately as the fallen angels were able to get there before I was able to kill him but I did leave a few extra special surprises in his body.

They are currently in the fast food restaurant, I just smile at the two after all they been through they deserve to be happy.

My Alias for the church was Alex Trevelyan, I was a blond haired golden eyes member of the Church, I was the 2nd strongest male exorcist in the church being on par with Dulio Gesualdo and Alexander Anderson as while as being a 'pure human' with no sacred gears and no augmentations, one of natural abilities is that I'm completely immune to light and being a holy and demonic sword wielder.

One of the only reasons why we haven't complete destroyed the church and Christianity as a whole is because there are still good people in it and that destroying it would probably change too much for us to handle.

When Asia was the Holy Maiden, I was the one appointed to protect her, I thought as much as I could in the small time span I had with him, and helping her learn of the outside world and sometimes give her meals from the outside world, she was always a sweet, innocent girl and she consider me to her brother as I consider my sister as she looks and acts like Sarah.

After she was ex-communicated from the church, I tried my best to take care of her when I could but in the end I decided that I couldn't but I did sent some of my Soldiers to keep an eye on her just in case.

The last thing I said to her was that I promised to protect her, hmph one of the many lies I have told I guess…

I light a cigar with a snap of my fingers as I started to smoke while I observed them, they are currently in the game center playing games as Issei help Asia get a doll as she held the doll to her chest.

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

We are walking on the street while laughing. It's already evening. Hahaha, I've skipped school today and had fun till dusk.

We are lucky that we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I will have been taken into custody right away, we were both tired. Both Asia and I.

It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game center and other shops.

"Asia, I have been meaning to ask you. That healing power, it's a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear, I kinda used it last night to save you from that bastard priest."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing my confession.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realize it at all."

"Hahaha, it use full when fighting but to compare yours, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

I quickly took her to a spot where we can sit. We sit on the bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the "Holy Maiden". In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to except for an exorcist that acted like a brother to her, she was well loved by the people as the exorcist taught her about the outside world.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her as for the exorcist that treated her like a sister tried his best to stop them but in the end failed, but even though she was abandoned the exorcist still protected her and tried to help her.

However in the end, The exorcist was forced to leave her as the church threaten to kill the witch if he didn't return, but the exorcist before he left promised her that he would protect her.

Afterward she didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God and the exorcist that treated her like family.

Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past. Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

You don't have to say anything anymore…

'In the end humanity and this world is too cruel…' I thought as the pain hit me once more as I hear a voice

"This is a cruel and corrupted world but we will be the ones to destroy it bring a new age for all the races." The voice said as the pain stopped

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and talk…..and to play with…..O I wonder if Alex is watching over me now…." She said while being full of tears.

I can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

Why didn't God save this girl, She has been longing for your help!? She has been respecting you more than anyone! she is a saint and a true believer! She deserved happiness! What are you doing!? Why aren't you doing anything!?

I don't know a single thing about you and I also don't believe in any religion. On top of that, I'm a Devil! But even a Devil like me can talk to her! Weren't you the one that gave us the Sacred Gears? This! This is wrong! Ah, I know. This is what I'm going to do! Watch me, God!

I took her hand. I say it to her while looking directly to her eyes which is wet with her tears.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number."

I put my hand inside my pocket to get my mobile phone out.

"…Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears.

Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

The incident from her sad past. I won't know how painful it was and if the exorcist that was like a brother to her knew if she was here. No matter what I will keep her smiling from now on!

Even a human and a Devil can be friends! It's not impossible to be friends. I won't let anyone get in our way! I will protect Asia!

"It's impossible."

A voice which rejects all my thoughts.

When I heard that voice my heart stopped as I turn to the voice, Yuuma-chan…..

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult, no this is her real voice and that Yuuma was a fake.

"…Raynare-sama…"

Asia calls her by that name.

Raynare…So that's her real name.

"…What does a Fallen Angel like you want?"

She sneers when I said that to her.

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me."

She stares at me as if she is looking at something very disgusting.

"That girl. Asia is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

"…No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people. …Also, you people did things to me…" Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Raynare approaches us. Asia hides behind me. Her body is shaking with fear.

I take a step forward to protect her.

Raynare gathers spear of light in her hand.

"Sacred Gear!" I can't say the name of my sacred gear yet it's too early for that

When I shouted towards the sky loudly, lights cover my left arm and forms into a red gauntlet.

Raynare shows a shocked expression for a moment and then starts to laugh.

"I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong! Your Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the [Twice Critical]. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

Ha it good Ddraig told me the default look of the Boosted gear was a Twice Critical and it looks like she buys it but I can't fight her with Asia being here we have to run away.

'Ddraig you hear her right, she called you a common. Let's show her how wrong she is!' I thought as the jewel on the gauntlet starts to glow.

[BOOST!]

It was then she threw her spear at me as I used the power that I had just gained to destroy it.

Raynare had a look of surprise before summoning more spears of light, more than I can handle.

"I will commend you even with a common gear like twice critical, you were able to break the small spear I made. but I wonder can you destroy of these spears with Asia behind you, low-class Devil-kun?"

After she finished, she launched her spears at me as i try to destroy all of them as I use [EXPLOSION!]

I was able to destroy most of them but one of them got past me and was heading for Asia as I used my body to block it. I fall down. This is bad. Light is poisonous. It's poisonous for a Devil. And I was hit in my stomach. This is—

Before I could even think clearly, a green light is enveloping around my body. When I look, Asia is healing my wound. She is putting her hand on my stomach and is healing my wound for me. The spear of light gradually gets smaller, and it eventually disappears. I don't feel even the slightest pain. Instead, I can feel Asia's warmth.

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the [Twilight Healing], is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there. If you don't come with me, I will have to kill that Devil."

"Shut up! I can defeat you—"

"Yes, I understand."

"Asia!"

"Ise-san. Thank you for today. It was really fun."

She makes a big smile. My stomach has completely healed.

After she confirms it, she walks towards Raynare.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Raynare put on a lecherous smile, what does she mean by ritual!? It only sounds like something bad!

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?"

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

I promised to protect Asia.

"I promised to protect you, Asia!"

She turns around, but she is still smiling at me. I become fascinated with her smile for a moment.

"Goodbye."

She says her farewell. Raynare covers Asia with her black wings.

"Low-class Devil, looks like you were saved because of this girl. If you get in my way again, I will definitely kill you. Goodbye, Ise-kun."

The Fallen Angel who sneers at me flew up high while holding Asia.

They disappear into the sky.

The only thing left is me, black feathers, and Rache-kun that Asia has left behind.

—I couldn't do anything.

"I will protect Asia". What a laugh.

I got on my knees as Anger and Rage started to flow within me as I see images of raging red beast as power flows within me, according to Ddraig they are some of the seal perhaps unlocking.

Damn it. Damn it. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamit!

"Asia…"

I all but whispers as I become teary as I shouted to the heavens.

"Asiaaaaaaaaaaa!"

I cursed myself for being weak as more image pour into me.

'Issei….when the world turn against you and all you care about, you will have no choice but to fight no matter the cost….'

I stop crying with new sense of determination as I understand the voice's advice.

'I will have to fight to protect all that I care about….'

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening as masked and hooded man smile at Issei as he chuckles

"With this…your awakening has begun…my Crimson Dragon Overlord."

End of chapter 11

Notes: So one more chapter before the conclusion of the 1st Arc, so to speak. now i have a very important question, should i use the light novel route or the anime route. for example in the light novel Sona and her peerage meet issei and the other after fighting raiser while for the anime they met sona and her peerage when they got their familiars

As for the Reviews

Houki Minami-i will keep that in mind man but it may or may not change...

Voltisla- Thanks man as well as supporting me

Lewamus Prime- We'll just have to see what i do with your character

Omake 4 WHY SO SERIOUS

i currently just smoking on top of a building when i see a familiar magic symbol on the ground next to me.

"Hehehe...it's been a long time bayonetta..." i said as i continue smoking my cigar as she walks up next to me sucking on a strawberry lollipop

"It's truly been a long time Desmond or should i call you Savior?" she said sarcastically as i chuckle

During my time travelling through time, i had created the Lumen sages and the Umbra witches from the Bayonetta series (Will be expanded in the later chapters)

"Hehehe...*sigh*...i still can't believe that is what you guys called me...*smoke*...so how's the family?" i said as i ask her while she takes out another lollipop, wait when did she finished the first one

"Daddy is doing quite well as the head of the Lumens while Mommy is still taking care of Cereza and Jeanne is the same as always." Bayonetta say as she continue sucking that lollipop

"I see...so why is it that you're here, i highly doubt you're here to have a chat with your old Godfather." i said as she just laughs

"No...not really...i was here to tell you that the Hayabusa Ninja Clan has officially joined the Order now as well as i have completed my training both as a Umbra witch and a Lumen sage." Bayonetta said while i smile

"i see ...thank you for informing me Bayonetta and congraulation..." i said while smoking

"Alright that's all i came here for...oh right one more thing." she said as i turn to face her

"Yeah some of members of the order and i think your a bit too serious in all of this." she said as i looked at her weirdly

"Excuse me?" i ask as she sigh as she continues

"Well you take thinks too seriously as well as the fact that you should relax more it's work, work, work and work for you as you almost never rest granted the only time you rest is to eat,sleep and have sex with your pieces and some of the members of the order you trained." she said as i stop her

"And your point?" i said as i continue

"it's my life and it's my choice on what i want to do with it...but i will keep that in mind...maybe i'll loosen up." i said as she nods as she leave as i continue smoking

'Maybe i should loosen up...well...we'll see..." i thought as i continue smoking

End of Omake 4

We will see if his seriousness will change Houki Minami


	13. Chapter 12 Judgement

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**'KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix **

Chapter 12 Crimson Dragon Overlord's Awakening finale Judgment

SLAP!

A sound echoes in the club room. I was slapped by Buchou on my cheek.

She has a serious expression.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

I visited the school after I couldn't save Asia and reported the story to Buchou. Even after I reported what happened, I proposed to go to that Church. Obviously, to save Asia.

But Buchou on the other hand said that she wouldn't get involved in this matter, I tried to convince her but in the end she slapped me.

"Then I will go by myself. I'm worried about the ritual thing. The Fallen Angels are doing something from behind the scenes. There's no guarantee of Asia's safety."

"Are you really that stupid? You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?"

Buchou tries to talk calmly, but she is talking to me as if she is warning me.

"Your actions will affect not only me but also the other members! You are a Devil of the Gremory group! You need to be aware of that!"

"Then let me out of this group. I'll go there as an individual."

"I can't do that! Why don't you understand?"

"I became friends with Asia Argento. Asia is my important friend. I won't abandon my friend!"

"…That's a wonderful thing. I think it's amazing if you can say that face to face. But that is different than what we are talking about now. The relationship between a Devil and a Fallen Angel is not as simple as you think. The two sides have been glaring at each other for hundreds and thousands of years. If you show them a single gap of weakness, they will come and kill us. They are our enemy."

"Wasn't blowing away the enemy the Gremory's way of doing things?"

"…"

We glare at each other.

"That girl was originally from God's side. She is a person that we cannot ever coexist with. Even if she went with the Fallen Angels, it doesn't change the fact that she is still the enemy of us Devils."

"Asia isn't our enemy!"

I denied it strongly. A kind girl like her can't be our enemy!

"Even if she isn't, she has nothing to do with us. Ise, you have to forget about her."

Even if she says it like that, there's no way I can forget about her!

Then Akeno-san comes and whispers into Buchou's ear.

Akeno-san also has a serious expression. But it looks like it isn't because of Buchou and my discussion. Buchou, who is listening to Akeno-san, makes a serious face.

Just as I thought, something definitely happened.

Buchou looks at me, and then looks at the remaining members.

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"Wait Buchou! We aren't finished yet!"

Buchou put her index finger on my lips.

"Ise, there are a couple of things I need to tell you. First one. You think that a [Pawn] is a weak piece, right? Am I right?"

I nod quietly to her question.

"That's a big misunderstanding. [Pawn] has a special ability that no other pieces have. That ability is the [Promotion]."

"Just like the actual chess game, [Pawn] can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the [King] piece. Ise, when you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]."

'So I can promote to Kiba's [Knight] class, Koneko-chan's [Rook] class, and also even Akeno-san's [Queen] class….interesting…'

"Since it hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, there are restrictions, so it's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the ultimate piece, a [Queen]. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for [Promotion] within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

"Also one more thing. It's about the Sacred Gear. When you use your Sacred Gear, just remember this."

Buchou starts to stroke my cheek with her hand.

"—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you."

—Desire.

The power of desire will activate the Sacred Gear…

'…Rage…..Anger…..these strong emotions will activate your true powers…' a voice said that I didn't recognized

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a [Pawn] can take down the [King]. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

After saying that, she teleports to some other place through the magic-circle along with Akeno-san.

The only ones left are me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan.

After I take a deep breath, I was already determined to go and was about to leave.

"Hyoudou-kun."

Kiba calls me.

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, I am. I have to go. Asia is my friend after all. I'm the one who has to save her."

"…You will get killed. Even if you have the Sacred Gear, and even if you use [Promotion], you can't take down a group of Exorcists and Fallen Angels by yourself."

Logical answer but I already knew that. I'm very aware of that.

"Even so, I'm going. Even if I die, I will set Asia free."

"Good determination, that's what I would like to say but it's still reckless."

"Then what am I supposed to do!"

I shouted at him, but he says it straight at me.

"I'm going too."

"What…"

I lost my words after hearing something unexpected.

Of course. I just heard something that I wasn't expecting.

"I don't know much about Asia-san, but you are my comrade. Even though Buchou said that, there's a part of me that respects your decision. Also, I personally don't like Fallen Angels and priests. I detest them."

…This guy probably has some kind of past as well.

But to hear the word "comrade" from him…

"Remember what Buchou said? "When you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the [King]". So isn't she indirectly telling us that "I acknowledge that the Church is the location where the enemy of Rias Gremory is"?"

"Ah."

I finally realize it. I see, so that's what she meant. That's why she told me the information about [Promotion].

"Buchou indirectly approved you to go. Of course, I think she also means that I should support you as well. Buchou may have some kind of plan. If not, she would have stopped you by locking you up somewhere." Kiba laughs as I chuckle

'I see….so you planned this huh…Buchou…'

"…I'm going as well."

"What? Koneko-chan?"

"…I feel uneasy for only having you two go and I must return the favor after you helped with my studies senpai."

"Thank you for helping me, Koneko-chan!" I said while smiling at this girl's word.

"H-Huh? But I'm going as well…?"

Kiba puts on a sad smile. I know, Kiba. Thank you. But please don't act like that, the last thing I need is more mexkiba yaoi stuff.

All right! With this it's possible! We can do it!

"Then let's go for a rescue mission with the three of us! Wait for us, Asia!"

Like this, the three of us headed towards the Church.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I am currently with my sister and akeno as I chuckle.

"At least I know you're still have human emotions my dear sister." I said while smiling as she sighs

"You know Onii-sama, you are in my territory, I can't do whatever the hell I want you know." She said as I immediately glare are her as she step back a bit

"There are something you need to start learning my dear sister, there is something called Cause and effect, there is always a negative reaction and positive reaction for every action you do, now for letting Issei die and letting the fallen angel do whatever they want, what do you think will be your negative and positive reaction?" I said as I take out a cigar as I light it and start smoking

"*smoke*…remember not to kill the fallen angels Rias I need them alive, I'll see you later." I said as I teleport out of there as I observe the oncoming battle

**-Some time later- Issei POV**

The sky is dark, the three of us, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and I, are examining the Church from a place where we can see it.

Kiba says, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside".

"Here, look at this map."

"Well, it's basic when you are going into the enemy's territory. Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

'I see interesting…'

Kiba points at the sanctuary.

"So we can ignore the dormitory then?"

"Most likely. Most "Stray Exorcist" groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Why?"

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred. The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

We look at each other in front of the Church while the moonlight lit our face, and then we nod to each other.

We passed through the entrance and went straight for the sanctuary.

The Fallen Angels will have noticed our intrusion by this point.

So the enemy knows that we have entered their territory. There's no going back. The only thing left is to head straight in!

We open the door, and stepped inside the sanctuary. There is an altar and long chairs. It looks like an ordinary sanctuary. The candle lights and the interior lamps lit the sanctuary.

…Oh there is something that didn't seem normal.

The statue of the person on the cross. It has its head destroyed.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

It's that white haired shitty Priest, Freed. It's him. So he's the so-called assassin, huh.

It was then I noticed his face as I can scars all over his body as he noticed my gaze.

"Ah you see this? Yeah this was from that piece of shit devil, not even that girl with twilight healing can remove these marks from my glorious face! And You know, since I'm super strong, I will make sure that Devils will be cut into pieces when I see him! And since you guys help him ruin my glorious face, you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!"

After showing his joy and sadness, he is in a rage now. He takes out the gun and handle-only sword from before. The blade of light appears. It will be a troublesome to get cut by that sword. That gun is also troublesome.

But it's different from before. It's 3 against 1 now and this time I'm not holding back.

"Hey! Where is Asia!?"

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

That guy spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar. Does he even know that he has to stop us? Or did he spill it out because he's confident that he can kill us and it will solve the problem?

"Boosted Gear!"

Synchronized with my shout, the complete form of boosted gear manifested on my arm as I charge at him while I shout "Promotion, [Knight]!" I said as I got a boost in my speed as Freed shouts "-! Promotion!? A [Pawn]!?"

He fires his gun as I raised the gauntlet to eye level as I shout "[SHIELD]!" I unconsciously shouted as I green shield blocked the shots as I quickly shouted "Promotion, [Rook]!" I shouted as I got close enough to punch his square in the face

The Priest is on the ground, but gets up slowly and spits his blood onto the ground.

His right cheek is swollen and if I look carefully, the handle of his sword was smashed up, Did he use that as a shield just before getting punched by me? So that's the hard thing I felt. He has a fast reaction.

I turn to see Koneko and Kiba shocked as I turn my attention back to the priest.

"…Hmm …Oh man, not only I got punched by a trashy Devil, but he's saying some weird crap to me…—Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with meeeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiiit!"

The Priest takes out his second sword which only has its handle. Damn, How many does he have!?

But the three of us, me, Kiba, and Koneko-chan, surround the Priest. The Priest notices it, and he looks around. He begins to smirk.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

The Priest takes out something round and smashes it on to the floor. Instantly, our eyes are blinded with a shining light. Shit! A smoke screen!?

"[BOOST]! [EXOPLOSION]!" I shouted as I fire the shot at where, it destroyed the statue in the way revealing stairs but unfortunately He was already gone.

Then the Priest's voice comes from somewhere.

"Hey. The grunt Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye."

When my eyes are healed completely, I looked around again, but the Priest has vanished without leaving a trace.

…He escaped. He even left some parting words…

I was thinking about it, and realized that I had no time to waste on him.

Kiba, Koneko-chan and I nod at each other and went towards the altar's hidden stairs.

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I currently watching Issei clean house against freed as I chuckle while smoking as I turn to see Rias and Akeno trap Dohnaseek, Mittelt and Kalawarner in a barrier as I slowly make my way to them while smiling as I leave my familiar, Beowolf, An Alpha Dire Wolf that was experimented on the Khaos Brigade before I saved him and made him my familiar, to observe Issei and the others while I deal with some fallen angels.

**-Some time later- Issei POV**

The three of us walk down the staircase under the altar. It looks like the electricity works even in here. With Kiba in front of us, we walk ahead.

After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh.

Koneko-chan points to the far end by saying, "Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…"

'I see….asia is here…..please wait for me…' I thought as I pick up my pace slightly as I ready boosted gear for anything

When we went further in, a big door appears.

"Is that it?"

"Possibly. I'm sure there are groups of Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside. Are you ready?"

Koneko-chan and I nod at Kiba.

"Okay. Then we'll open the door—"

When Kiba and I were about to open the door, the door opens by itself. While making a large noise, the inside of the ritual place becomes visible.

"Welcome. Devils."

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, spoke from the end of the room.

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

I looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout.

"Asiaaa!"

Asia noticed my voice and looks at me.

"…Ise-san?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!"

I smile at her and a tear drops from her eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

The ritual is finished? What does she mean…oh no….

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"…Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Asia screams. She looks very painfully.

"Asia!"

I tried to reach her, but the priests surround me.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Get out of my way![BOOST]! [EXPLOSION]!" I shouted as I blow about a dozen priests away as I continue to head for Asia

BAN!

A big sound. When I looked, Koneko-chan punched one of the priests away.

"…Please don't touch me."

Kiba also draw his darkness-sword.

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light...Holy Eraser." Kiba's eyes become sharp and I can feel chills from him as his blade turn black as it start devouring the swords of light, This will be an all-out war.

"Iyaaaaaa…"

At the same time, a large light comes out of Asia's body. Raynare takes it to her hand.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!"

With an expression of ecstasy, Raynare hugs on to the light as the bright light envelops the ritual room.

When the light stops, Raynare is emitting green colored light from her body.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

Raynare makes a big laugh. I didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia. The priests are trying to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko-chan support me by blowing them away.

Kiba's sword devours the light of the priest's sword, and Koneko-chan hit the priests who has lost their weapon with one mighty hit. The combination of these two is remarkable, and it's obvious that it isn't the type of combination possible with a few days of practice.

"Thanks, you two!"

Asia, who is attached to the cross. She looks lifeless.

No, she should still be okay!

I break the chains on her hands and legs, and hold her in my arms.

"…I-Ise-san…"

"Asia, I came to take you back."

"…Yes."

Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively. She should still be fine, right? She won't…

"It's futile."

Raynare makes a smirk as if she is rejecting my thoughts once again.

"Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"—!Then give the Sacred Gear back!" I shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

My rage past its limit as i hear voices

'**AH….Pure Rage...how familiar...hehehe…..i'm finally free...'**

as i shout "Raynareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!"

Raynare makes a sneer. I have so much hatred within me that my gut is turning black. I don't know anyone who is a bigger scum than her. She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil.

"Hyoudou-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!"

Kiba says it while taking down the priests. He's right. There are still a great number of priests left, so there will be a limit to fighting this Fallen Angel here while protecting Asia.

I glared at Raynare, and then left the place carrying Asia.

"Koneko-chan, we will make an escape path for Hyoudou-kun!"

"…Affirmative."

The two of them starts to take down the priests who are trying to get in my way. Thanks to their support, I'm able to get to the entrance of the ritual room right away.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan!"

"You go ahead! We will handle here!"

"…Please go quickly."

"But!"

"Just go!"

Damn! Kiba! Koneko-chan! Both of you are showing off too much!

But now I will have to rely on them. My senior Devils. There's no way they will die in a place like this!

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!"

That's what I said to them. It feels like the two of them smiled.

I left the place and went straight to the passage at once.

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I see everything that happen through Beowolf's eye as he is invisible watching it all happen as I turn my attention back to the 3 fallen angels as I causally walk through the barrier.

"Well at least you haven't killed them sister." I said while as I see they turn their attention to me

"What do we have here more devils? And Crimson hair…..you're a Gremory aren't you." Dohnaseek said as the fallen form light spears and throw it at me as I see Rias and Akeno faces as they try to move the barrier to me as I just smirk

"Absolute barrier." I said as the spear disintegrate on impact as a crimson shield form around me as I smile at their shocked faces as I say "Unholy lightning." I said as black lightning shoot out from my hand and hit the 3 fallen angels as they fall to the down unconscious

I pull out a cigar as I told Rias and Akeno that I will handle this as they head to the church while I snap my fingers as I black flames erupts from my finger as I use it to light my cigar.

"*smoke*….hehehe feel your rage my old friend.…" I said while smoking as I teleport to the church

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

I went up the stairs holding Asia, and came out to the sanctuary.

There's something wrong with Asia. Her face is pale. I laid her down on one of the pews.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!"

Asia makes a small smile at my words. She then takes my hand. I can't feel any strength or warmth from her hand.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…"

Asia is smiling even though she is in pain.

"…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?"

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game center! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to that place! And there!"

I can't stop my tears from coming out. I'm supposed to be talking to her with a smile, but I can't stop crying. I know what is happening but I'm trying to deny it.

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!"

"…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…"

"Let's go! Come to our school!"

Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…"

Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly.

"…Thank you…"

Those were her last words. She passed away smiling.

I lost my strength. I just stood there looking at her face.

My tears won't stop. Why? Why did this girl have to die?

Unbeknownst to me, I wasn't the only one crying…

"Forgive me Asia….this is for your own good….don't worry…these fallen angels will reap what they sow…" Desmond said softly as he looks down at this scene from the top of the church cloaked

She was a good girl. She was a kind girl who would heal anyone injured.

How come no one became her friend? How come I was never by her side?

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?

I shouted at the ceiling of the Church. I don't know who will answer me. But I just wanted to scream towards the ceiling.

"Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please! God!"

Even though I screamed towards Heaven, no one answers me but a sharp pain hit my head as once more the voice says.

"Did this happen because I turned into a Devil!? Did you abandon her because I'm a Devil and her friend!?"

I bite my teeth with regret. If only I had used my powers then...If only i didn't hide my Sacred gear..if only i saved her then...…..maybe…no…..if only I killed them…..**if only I Killed all of them!**

'Remember Issei, This is cruel and unforgivable world and it needs changing….'

"Ara, a Devil is repenting in a place like this? Or were you wishing for something?"

The voice I heard from behind me is that of Raynare. When I turned around, there is a Fallen Angel smirking at me.

"Look at this. This is the wound I got from the [Knight] boy while I was coming here."

Raynare places her hand on her wound. The shallow green light starts to heal her wound.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"Like I care."

I glared at Raynare.

"I don't care about that. Fallen Angels, God, and Devils… Those things had nothing to do with this girl."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

"…Even so, she could have lived quietly. She could have lived normally!"

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this."

"…Then I would have protected Asia, as her friend!"

"Ahahahaha! It's impossible! Because she died! That girl is dead, you know? It's not the matter of whether you protect her or not. You couldn't protect her! You couldn't protect her back at evening and even now! You really are a weird boy! It's so amusing!"

"… I know. That's why I can't forgive you. And myself—"

I can't forgive everything.

I, who couldn't protect Asia. Raynare who killed Asia.

Then Buchou's words come into my mind.

—Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you.

"Damn you Raynare! Give her baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

'**Reawaken Dragon Overlord…'**

Power flows into my body as the boosted gear manifested on my arm as a black and crimson aura appears around me as I glare at Raynare as she just laughs.

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter what. Even with the ability of that Sacred Gear, the power doubled is only 2. It's futile! How can you win against me!? Ahahahahahahaha!"

'**Make her pay…'**

'**Yes…make her pay…'**

'**She killed that sweet innocent girl…'**

'**Make them all pay…'**

'**No kill them…'**

'**Yes…KILL THEM ALL!'**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as the ground around me cracks while my rage filled aura flooded the area as I charge at Raynare with blinding speed as I see her shocked face

My Gauntlet's claw sharpen to a point as I claw at her face as I proceed to punch her in the gut as I sent her flying, I glared straight at my opponent without even blinking.

"T-That's Impossible…." Raynare said nervously as she uses that sacred gear to heal her wounds, Asia's Sacred gear

'**Make her pay….Make them all pay...'**

"Die!" I shouted as I shoot out a black beam at Raynare as she dodged it barely as I smile as I see her lose an arm

"I-Impossible! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this [Twilight Healing]! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

Raynare manifested spears of light in both her hands as she throws it at me as I raise my hand.

"[SHIELD]…"

The Spears were destroyed on impact as Raynare's face gets even paler.

"N-No!"

Raynare is flapping her black wings, and is about to fly away. Is she trying to run away? Hey hey, you were looking down and laughing at me till a few seconds ago. You run away as soon as you find out that you can't win? Who do you think you are? But I won't let you escape.

I used my speed as I jump up to her as I grabbed her arm. The arm I'm holding onto feels unreliable, and it's so small that she looks weak.

I pulled her arm towards me. I definitely won't let her go.

"I won't let you get away, you fallen bitch!"

"I'm superior—!"

"Blow away, you filthy Angel!"

"Damn yoooooooou! Low-class Deeeeeevil!"

"Uoryaaaaaaaa!"

The gauntlet released all of its energy. All the strength gathered in my left arm, and I concentrated them on my fist. I used that fist to punch straight and accurately at the face of the enemy I detest.

HIT!

The hard sound echoes. My fist is dug into her face, and I pushed my fist even further! Raynare went flying backwards with my punch.

GASHAAAAAAAAN!

The Fallen Angel crashes into the wall while making a very loud noise. The wall broke and there is a big hole in the wall. Dust starts to spread everywhere. When the dust disappears, there is nothing left in the direction I punched Raynare towards.

The hole continues till outside of the building where Raynare is on the ground. She isn't moving. I can't tell if she is dead but she won't be able to move for a while.

—I'd finally paid her back.

"Serves you right."

I'm smiling from the bottom of my heart. That's my true feeling. That punch felt so good. But soon, tears are falling from my eyes.

"…Asia"

She won't smile ever again.

**-Some time later-**

After punching the Fallen Angel, I was about to fall down after using my powers but something supports me from my shoulder. When I looked, it's Kiba.

"Good work. You actually beat a Fallen Angel."

He's carrying my shoulder with a smile and is supporting me. What the, even Kiba is torn.

"Yo, you are late Casanova."

"Fufufu, Buchou told me not to interfere."

Buchou did?

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel Raynare."

When I turned around to the direction where the voice came from, Rias-buchou is walking towards me smiling while wavering her crimson hair.

"Buchou? Where did you come from?"

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous."

Buchou makes a sigh while talking to me.

I see. So that's why she came from downstairs with Kiba and the others.

Then all of the Exorcists are annihilated. Since they had Buchou as their opponent, they had no chance of winning. Then Koneko-chan walks past me. Where is she going? Buchou stands front of me.

"Looks like you won safely."

"Buchou… Hahaha, I won alright."

"Fufufu, excellent. Just what I expected from my servant."

She taps on my nose.

"Ara ara. The Church is in a mess. Buchou, is it alright?"

Akeno-san has a troubled face.

"…Is something wrong?"

I ask Buchou timidly.

"Church's belong to God or religions related to him, but there are cases like this where it is used by Fallen Angels. In cases like this, if we Devils damage the Church, there will be times when we get targeted by assassins. For revenge and payback. But it won't happen this time."

"Why is that?"

"This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

I see. So it's a matter of fact of how you sum it up.

"Buchou. I've brought it."

The one who appeared while making a sound of dragging something is Koneko-chan.

She appeared from the broken wall, and what she is dragging is a black wing, Fallen Angel Raynare.

So Koneko-chan is dragging the unconscious Raynare whom I had punched away.

But she said she "brought" it…

She uses unique words for a small girl.

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno."

"Yes."

Akeno-san lifts her hand up. Then water appears up in the air. Is that the power of a Devil? Akeno-san splashes the water created in the air on Raynare.

SPLASH!

Raynare coughs after the splash. The Fallen Angel wakes up and opens her eyes slowly. Buchou looks down on her.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare."

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Buchou greets her with a smile, but Raynare glares at her Then she sneers.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help."

Buchou says it clearly to reject Raynare's words.

"That's because they have been defeated."

"Lies!"

Raynare rejects what Buchou said while sitting up straight.

It was then I heard someone opening the door of the church as I see Desmond walking in casually as he is smoking a cigar and holding his hand up as I see 3 unconscious fallen angels levitating behind him.

Seeing that, Raynare's expression darkens.

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots."

Buchou smirks while Raynare is biting her teeth with frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was stronger. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

So that's why. The "thing" Buchou needed to take care of was that. She and desmond took down the other remaining Fallen Angels…Buchou was thinking about this whole incident as well…Without knowing it, I said so much bad things about her…Crap. I'm so emotional that I feel like crying.

"Being annihilated in a single hit. My sister who has the power of destruction. she is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all. After all She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?"

Desmond said while smiling as I see Rias blush a bit.

R-Ruin Princess… What a unique nickname…I guess…

Buchou looks at my left arm. I think she's looking at my gauntlet.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel."

Buchou says it quietly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost."

Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Buchou, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

'I see…she figured it out huh…'

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

Ugh. Buchou nails it, But…there aren't that many enemies that will wait for me to get powered up…once again I need to get stronger….

Buchou approaches me as she starts to pat my head.

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Buchou smiles at me.

"B-Buchou?"

"What is it?"

Buchou is smiling. I bow my head down because I feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. When I said I was going to save Asia, I said rude stuff to you because you wouldn't help… But you were helping us behind the scene and…and that I knew about boosted gear long before I came here….but I decided to not use its powers….and in the end that cause Asia to lose her live…."

I was crying without noticing it as Buchou and the other except Desmond for some reason had a shocked face.

"I-I see….You don't have to cry. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But…but, I…"

Buchou wipes my tears with her fingers.

"It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet….And it's alright that you kept your secrets as have I. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Ise."

"Yes."

I will work hard. I will definitely become stronger and I will protect everyone I promise.

"Now then, I'll finish my last work."

Buchou's eyes become sharp and it looks ruthless as she got close to Raynare. The Fallen Angel becomes scared.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san."

It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent.

"Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well."

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that."

Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare, Looks like she will kill her in one blow.

"Me, here."

Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan.

It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once!

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?"

Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest:

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become a good social status for me."

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush.

No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me".

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off."

Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!"

After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causing a rampage? Freed makes a big smile at me. Eh? Me?

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent as he turns to Desmond as he immediately drops his smile.

"Y-YOU!" he shouts as Desmond just smiles

"I will make sure you pay for what you did to my face!" he shouted as Desmond just simply smiles as he raises his hand

"I've said it before didn't I? you reap what you sow." Desmond said as he snap his fingers as sigils appeared on freed as he explodes, when the smoke settles Freed's body had disappears but he couldn't have survived that explosion but somehow, it feels like I will meet him again.

Raynare starts to shiver after Desmond mercilessly defeat Freed.

Maybe the reason why I feel a bit sorry for her is because she was my ex-girlfriend "Yuuma-chan".

Well, that was also part of her dirty plan. Raynare then looks at me. She then makes sorrowful eyes at me.

"Ise-kun! Please save me!"

Her voice is that of Yuuma-chan, when she was my girlfriend.

"This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Raynare once again acts like Yuuma-chan and begs for help to me while crying.

I was stupid for feeling even a bit sorry for you, Yuuma-chan. No, shitty Fallen Angel.

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…"

Hearing that, the Fallen Angel's expression froze.

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away."

DON!

"Absolute barrier." Desmond said as the blast was blocked by his shield

"Remember what I said Rias, I need these 4 alive but…..i can make a compromise…Issei I have a question for you." Desmond said as he moves from the door as I see sigils on the 3 fallen angels behind him

"I have a mission to bring these fallen with me but what will you choose… will you kill them or will you let them go?" he said as my expression froze

As I stare lifelessly at the fallen angels as I stand up as I recall all they had done to me as my boosted gear manifested unconsciously as I can feel my rage building only to stop as I remember about Asia

"I don't care…." I said softly as my boosted gear once again disappear

"I see…in that case Issei, I bid you farewell….until next time." Desmond said as he electrified Raynare with black lightning until she fell unconscious as he teleport with the 4 fallen angels out of the church

**-Some time later-**

A green light is floating in the sanctuary. It's Asia's Sacred Gear. Desmond gave me her sacred gear after he teleport out of there. The warm light shines at me. Buchou takes the light to her hand.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"B-But Asia is already…"

Yeah, Asia can't be resurrected anymore. After all, I couldn't save her. I promised to protect her! I promised to save her!

Even though I defeated the Fallen Angel, it was pointless to come here if I couldn't save her… No, that would be an insult to my comrades. They fought for me and Asia. They didn't even get a single benefit from it, no this was my fault.

"…B-Buchou, everyone, thanks for fighting for me and Asia. B-But still, even with all your help, Asia is…"

"Ise, what do you think this is?"

Buchou takes something out from her pocket.

Crimson—

It's a red color like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same color as Buchou's hair.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a [Bishop] chess piece." Rias said as my eyes widen

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left."

Buchou then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand. Buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body. Buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body.

Then Buchou makes a sigh. I just look at her in a daze. After a short while, Asia opens her eyes. Seeing that, I wasn't able to stop my tears from coming out.

"Huh?"

Asia's voice. The voice that I thought I can never hear again.

Rias-buchou gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body. She looks around and finds me.

"…Ise-san?" I hugged Asia who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia." I said while smiling and crying at the same time

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I was currently smoking a cigar as I look at the 4 fallen angels that had waken up as I see their glares.

"Hehehe…you guys can drop those glare now….if it wasn't for me you all be dead." I said as I check the time as I smile

"Damn you Devil what do you want!" Raynare shouted at me as I chuckle

"What don't remember me Raynare?" I said as I snap my finger as my appearance change to that of Jack Leonhard as I can see their shocked faces as I laugh

"Now….**Forgot**…" I said as they fell unconscious again as I see Zacharial Orion appears out of the darkness

"*sigh*….commander why didn't you call me or any of the other Mind manipulators to do this for you? Your condition is worsening every time you use that power of yours." He said as I chuckle as I suddenly gag out black blood as start to cough

"*Cough*….*sigh*…it's alright Zach no matter what I'm going to die….i don't really care if it will all end quicker or not..." I said as I continue to smoke my cigar

"*sigh*...commander..." Zach tried to say something as i cut him off

"Anyway…. You better leave….Azazel is coming, we can discuss everything else later." I said as Zach nods and teleports out of the area just in time as Azazel arrives to see me with 4 unconscious fallen angels as he sighs

"So…I take it that they are the ones responsible?" he ask as I nod

"*sigh*….this is going to cause problem between us and the devils." Azazel said as I continue

"Most defiantly…..after all they killed 2 sacred gear users both of which are now part of Gremory group also apparently one of them was the red dragon emperor." I said as Azazel sighs even more

"Well….thank you jack, for notifying me about this." He said as bows to me as I bow back

"Of course Azazel-sama." I said as he leaves with Raynare and her group

'hehehe…..the seeds of chaos are beginning to grow…..only time will tell how our paths will align.' I thought while smiling as I teleport back to base

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

…I got up from my bed after getting woken up by the alarm clock. I set the alarm one hour earlier than usual. I needed to go to the club room at all cost even if I have to scratch out my eyes! I left the room after getting into my uniform.

After which I had some time for my thought as I look at my left hand as I recall what happened last night as I recalled that voice as I remember the black aura that surrounded me….what happened to me…..

**-Some time later-**

"Ara, so you came on time."

When I arrived in the club room, Buchou is the only one present as the school hasn't started yet. I came here early in the morning because last evening we were told that we will have a meeting in the morning. Buchou is sitting on the sofa, drinking green-tea elegantly.

"Good morning, Buchou."

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, thanks to you."

She then looks at my legs.

"How are you since the battles with the fallen angels?"

"Yes, it's completely healed thanks to Asia's healing power."

I answered her with a smile.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors."

I sit on the sofa opposite Buchou. There are several things I want to ask her.

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of [Evil Pieces] as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other [Pawns] besides me, right? So will there be a day when another [Pawn] besides me will join us?"

Yeah, just like in the real chess, there should be the same number of [Pawn] pieces. So it's possible to get more [Pawn] pieces besides me. I asked her thinking it will turn out like that one day.

But Buchou shakes her head to the side to my question.

"No, my only [Pawn] is you, Ise."

—!

Eh? Should I be happy? Is it a confession? Something like "Ise is the only one I want!" or something like that?

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the [Evil Pieces], but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more [Evil Pieces] will be consumed. There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new [Evil Pieces]."

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the [Pawn] pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

All!? Seriously? So do I have a value of 8 [Pawn] pieces then?

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Ise, who possess the [Boosted Gear] which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the [Longinus], therefore it had that much value. When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of [Pawn] is still a mystery. Also including its [Promotion]. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

Buchou smiles happily.

She pats my cheeks with her fingers.

"Sorry buchou about not telling you about my Longinus…"

"It's alright….after having a talk with my brother…. I'll say we are even for now I guess alright?" she said before an continuing on

"Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Ise, first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

—The strongest [Pawn].

It sounds so great.

Buchou brings her face closer when I was thinking about it. Close! You are too close Buchou! Then Buchou's lip touches my forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger."

Kiss on the forehead…

My face turns beet red as try to keep pervert thoughts out of my head.

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

'wait what." I thought as I hear a familiar voice

"I-Ise-san…?"

Voice came from behind me. When I turned around, the blond girl, Asia, is trying to smile.

"A-Asia?"

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Asia made a prayer but she then screams "Auu".

"I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage."

Buchou says that normally.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

Asia seems a bit troubled. Asia, please don't make a sad face like that.

"Do you regret it?"

Buchou asks Asia.

Asia shakes her head.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san."

—!

My face starts to turn red because of her embarrassing reply.

This is something which makes me happy. For any guy, it's the ultimate praise.

Hearing that, Buchou also smiles.

"I see, then it's okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Ise."

"Yes! I will do my best!"

Asia replies very energetically.

She will have to do the leaflet handing first, but I wondered if she will be all right?

I feel uneasy.

Then I realized the change in Asia. Why didn't I realize it until now?

"Asia, that uniform…"

Yes, Asia is wearing the school uniform of our school. Kuoh Academy's girl uniform.

"D-Does it suits me…?"

"It's the best! Let's take a photo with only the 2 of us."

"Eh, y-yes."

She was troubled with how to react, but it's true that she looks cute in it.

'**You're becoming a siscon…' **i heard something that was like a voice but it was too low for me to hear

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her."

Buchou says that to me.

"I will be in your care, Ise-san."

Asia bows her head.

I start to imagine introducing Asia to Matsuda and Motohama already. I can't stop laughing, thinking about how jealous they would get, time for pay back you douchebags.

"Yeah. I will introduce you to two of my pals."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Just then Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san enters the room.

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan."

Everyone greets us as Buchou stands up.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?"

Saying that, Buchou clicks her fingers.

Then, a big cake appears on the table. Wow, is this also demonic-power as well?

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together."

Buchou says it shyly but handmade cake! I will gladly eat it!

Buchou, first of all, I will aim to become the strongest [Pawn] and to get stronger to protect all everyone I care about.

I will work hard along with Buchou, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san.

'Yes I will definitely protect everyone…' I thought as take a bit out of the cake

**Third Person POV**

'**Hehehe….ah you remind me so much of who I was before I became the person I am now but no matter….one day you will have to choose which type of person you will become…'** the figure said within issei's mind as he smiles as he manifested in his subconscious as the figure take the form of older Issei with red eyes and white hair as he turns his attention to a sleeping red dragon as he smiles

'**Hehehe… you will remember everything…my more innocent self…after all that is who we are…the black phoenix...and i am your madness and your rage...' **The Black Phoenix said as he retreated back into issei's subconscious as he just smiles

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

'Hehehe…you have reawakened my dear protégé…..but when you regain all your memories, well you accept who you were? Only time will tell…' Desmond thought smiling as he flip through new reports, some of the files were highlighted : **Project BLACKLIGHT, The 00 systems projects, The imperial arms project, Project freelancer, Trinity Seven...**and many more, most of which were heavily encrypted files.

Desmond has a smile that could split his face.

'Hehehe...good...soon judgement will finally be achieved...'

End of chapter 12

Notes: This is the end of the first 'Arc' and even more secrets has been revealed, what will happen? only time will tell, next Arc the battle between The Most powerful and the First protege, #Epicforeshadowing, just a FYI this is going to be a weekly thing from now on

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime- first, Lewamus i don't need some much information for your character as you have given me enough information for like 10 character and i highly doubt i will use even 20% of all you sent, but thanks for all the info.

WH2646- Noted

Guest- well thanks (sarcasm)


	14. Chapter 13 My Familiar

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**'KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 13 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 1 My Familiar

It been a busy week for me as I've been training on my own before Buchou decided to train me herself,

She also helped me do a contract about a foreigner, Susan who loves the Japanese culture, especially the samurai. She asked us to help her in taking her notes back from the university and her love confession. Using my advice of writing a love letter, Susan manages to properly convey her feelings, resulting in her love interest, Horii, and her successfully becoming a couple.

With that contract done, I continue training until I was called into the clubroom about some matter, currently I'm sitting on a couch listening to Buchou, and oddly enough Desmond is here is sit across from me drinking tea.

"A familiar…?"

I replied with a suspicious voice, and Buchou nods.

"Yes, a familiar. You and Asia still don't have one."

BON! A red bat appeared on Buchou's palm after making a sound.

"This is my familiar."

A bat which is the same color as Buchou's hair. It had a noble atmosphere with only that.

"This one here is mine."

The thing Akeno-san summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni.

"….This is Shiro."

Koneko-chan was hugging a white kitten. Since her name is Koneko, her familiar is a kitten huh. It's so cute.

"Mine is kojirou." Kiba said as a small bird appear on his shoulder.

I see. So everyone besides me and Asia has a familiar. Buchou's bat flies above my head.

"Mine is Beowolf." Desmond said as a black Dire wolf appears as I see its head turn to koneko and her familiar before bowing its head to us as I can see the nervousness in koneko's always stoic eyes

"A familiar is a basic for devils. They can help their masters. They can be used for information transmission. They can be used for persisting and most of the time is for handing out the leaflet. You and Asia also need one since it can be used for adapting to certain situations."

**Third person POV**

*Knock Knock Knock*

Everyone looked towards the clubroom door as Rias says "Come in."

It was then a total of 8 students entered the clubroom, 7 were female students and only 1 is male student.

"Ah, Sona. It's nice to see what brings you here?" Rias greeted a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, she has a short bob cut black hair and violet eyes

"It's nice to see you too Rias." The girl called Sona greeted

"Buchou, this is…" Before Rias could answer, the male student with a short blonde hair and grey eyes decided to cut in,

"Rias-sempai, you didn't mention anything about us to him before? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well."

"It's alright Saji, it's not like we could meet at public places as we like." Sona said while giving a small smile

"And besides, it weren't long since they were just reincarnated into a devil, Pawn of Sona Sitri." Desmond said as he has leaning on a wall with his hood up

"And who are you!" Saji shouted as Desmond just chuckles as he turns to face Sona and her peerage

"You're…!" Sona said as her eyes widens as desmond smiles as he pull up her hood as he smiles at Sona as her peerage realized his crimson hair

"It's truly been a long time Sona hasn't it?" Desmond said as he walked closer to Sona as she walked up to him and hugged him surprising everyone except Rias and Akeno

"Yes, it's been a long time Desmond…" Sona said as Desmond smiles as he pats her head as they let each other good as Desmond bows to Sona's peerage

"How do you do, my name is Desmond Gremory the twin brother of Rias here, it's nice to meet you." Desmond said as some of Sona peerage members blush while Saji looks pissed but holds it in

"Issei, Asia The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri."

"Ah….so Shitori Souna is just an alias huh…" Issei muttered quietly as he started to think

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

"I see…..sorry where are my manners, my name is Issei Hyoudou, 2nd year student, pawn of Rias-sama, please look after me in this school." Issei introduces himself as Asia follows

"Ano. My name is Asia Argento, I'm same year as Issei-sama, I'm buchou's Bishop, P-Please look after me as well!' Asia introduced herself to Sona and bows nervously

Sona bowed slightly at them as well "Now, Rias the reason I came here is to introduce our new servant to each other, looks like you got yourself a well-mannered servant." Issei scratch the back of his head as he smile sheepishly

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's "Pawn." Desmond cringes at Saji's attitude while the other continues

"I'm Tsubaki Shinra, 3rd year student. Vice-president of the student council and Sona Kaichou's Queen."

"My Name is Reya Kusaka, 2nd year student and Kaichou's Bishop, nice to meet you." She spoke softly

"I'm Momo Hanakai, 2nd year student, I'm Kaichou's second bishop I hope we can get along."

"Hi~ I'm Kaichou's knight, my name is Tomoe Meguri, 2nd year student, I hope we can all get along~" she spoke cheerfully

"Hello, I'm Tsubasa Yura, Kaichou's Rook. I look forward to working with you guys."

"My name is Ruruko Nimura, I'm Kaichou's pawn too, 1st year student. Let's get along."

Issei took a step forward and put out his right hand so that he can shake hands with Saji

"So you're a pawn too huh, well as another fellow male pawn, it's nice to meet you, I look forward being your new friend." Issei grinned as he said it but unfortunately Saji looked away from Issei and folds his hands

"Hmm! I don't want to get along with someone that is friends with the Perverted Duo, you only tarnish the title of a pawn." Desmond just stare at Saji while Issei backs up with his eyes narrowed

"SAJI! How dare you say that!? Hyoudou-kun is just being polite to you! How dare you embarrassed me like this!?" Sona started to scold Saji

"Forgive me Hyoudou-kun, my pawn is not well disciplined." Sona bowed as she apologize to Issei

"I-It's really okay Sitri-sama, P-Please get up." Issei smile forcefully while asking Sona to lift her head up

"Saji! apologize to Hyoudou-kun this instants!" Sona orders

"Please forgive me for my rudeness." Saji reluctantly said as he bows his head as Desmond tries to calm himself down as well as suppressing his aura and killing intent as Issei didn't buy it

'I really hate those types of people…' Desmond thought as he focus back on the conversation

"Saji-san, please get along with me as well." Asia decided to speak trying to reduce the awkwardness in the room, Saji just shot straight forward holding both Asia's hand shaking them up and down vigorously

"If it's Asia-san, then let's get along very well!" Saji spoke happily showing a slight perverted expression on his face, Sona, Issei and Desmond sweatdropped on their head as they witness Saji's expression, Issei quickly stepped forward pulling Asia away from Saji, and gripped his hand and started to slowing increase his strength in his hold

"I hope we get along, and if you try anything on Asia-san I will break you, you pervert…" Issei said with a devilish smile as he started to leak him aura

"P-P-Pervert!? Who's the Pervert here Issei-kun!?" Saji said as he tries to break free from Issei's hold

"Ask Sitri-sama and Desmond, they saw your expression too!" Issei retorted as Saji started to sweat as he turns his head slowly to see Sona glaring at him as Desmond just laughs

"We will discuss this another time Saji, looks like I have some disciplining to do."

"B-B-But Kaichou!" Saji wailed as he turns and sent a death glare at Issei and started to challenge him

"Hey you! Just because you're a pawn doesn't mean that we're on the same level! I took in 4 pawn pieces! How much did you take!?Huh!? Answer me!" Sona and the rest of her peerage facepalms as they saw Saji's action but she too was curious about how many did Hyoudou Issei take

"I truly hate people like you Saji…." Desmond said in a low voice as Saji started to sweat even more as killing intent is leaking out

"Issei Hyoudou took all 8 pawns kid, he could probably beat you in a fight so don't be so prideful, also I seconded what Issei said, I truly hate perverts." Desmond said as Saji shocked on the new information and turn to look at Sona for help as she just signs

"I see…..Rias you are truly lucky….i had planned to get Hyoudou-kun as my pawn but it seems you got to him first…" Sona said as Saji looked more shocked as he sends a death glare at Issei

"Hehehe…..you wanted him because you knew about his potential and his intelligent, am I right Sona?" Desmond asked while smiling as Sona nods

"Yes, I had an interest in you Hyoudou-kun since you had one of the highest scores in your year and quite close to my scores but Rias was quicker on getting you, by the way Issei do you play chess?" Sona said while smiling at Issei and Rias while Issei started to think on Sona's question

"I don't play it but I know how it works." Issei said as Sona nods

"I see….well in that case maybe one day we will have a match but for now Rias why are your familiars out here in the clubroom." Sona asked as she noticed the familiars were wondering around in the clubroom

"Oh, I was planning on bringing Issei and Asia to meet the familiar master." Rias start as Desmond smiles knowing what will happen next

"Really? I was about to do the same thing." Sona said as Rias frowned

"The only problem is that the familiar master will only meet with one peerage, I've been planning this ever since Issei and Asia joined the club."

"True….one would have to wait for another month, I don't suppose think that you'll let me meet him first?" Sona asked

"Then, how about we deiced it with a fair game? Winner will gain the right to meet with him." Rias showed a mischievous smile

"Hoh, is that a challenge Rias?" Sona also showed a mischievous smile

'Well this will be interesting…" Desmond thought as watch the scene unfold

**-Some time later-Desmond POV  
**Currently, my sister and her Peerage were celebrating on their victory over the student council

It all progress the same as the anime except for the fact that Saji get hit in the nuts by Issei, gained it was accidentally but still it looked like it hurt.

After the celebration we enter through a magic circle to the Familiar forest.

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, I was in an unfamiliar forest.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Ise and Asia gets their familiars here."

'The Forest of Familiars….this place feels….familiar….' I thought as I look around in amazement, There are giant trees growing around here, so not much sunlight shines through to the ground.

What a dense forest. I can't even feel heat around here, so it wouldn't be weird if anything popped up.

'Wait….are those wings…?' I thought as I heard the faint noise of wings flapping as I look up to find a large flaming bird drive towards me with its talons out.

'Well….shit…' I thought as I get grabbed

"AAAAAHHHH!" I shouted in surprise as I try to break free from its talons

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

"A Phoenix….just took Issei….."

"But why…? Both Rias and Akeno said as we head in the direction of the Phoenix as I started to use Senjutsu to track Issei

'Well shit…..i think I know why the Phoenix took him…' I thought nervously as I remember the last time we were here as well as who Issei is

'I really hope that this doesn't complicit things….and that his memories don't reawaken this early…' I thought as I decided to reinforce the seals on Issei as I follow behind the group as I summon Beowolf to head to issei's location quickly

**-Some time later- Issei POV**

"I have been waiting for you." The Phoenix spoke as it dropped me into a large nest that was on the top of the mountain, I quickly went in a battle stance as I look around me before remembering what it said to me

"Wait….you've been waiting for me….why?" I asked the Phoenix as I hear it chuckling

"I see….so you don't remember…." The phoenix whispered as I wait for an explanation

"I wanted to find a suitable person for my daughter." The phoenix said as I think it over

'Well…a Phoenix would be a very strong familiar…with it's fire type powers as well as it's healing skills…' I thought as I continue

"I'll gladly accept her if you think I'm suitable." I said with a bow as I see the phoenix puck up the baseball sized egg from out of some of the twigs as it place it into my now cupped hands

"You'll have to channel your energy into it in order to awaken her." The Phoenix said as I nod as I bring out my Boosted Gear as I place the egg on the ground as Ddraig subconsciously help me channel demonic energy into the egg at a steady speed, after about a minute or so the red egg glows brightly as it starts to shake as I see cracks all over it until a fluffy orange-red-ish feathered phoenix that is about 8 inches came out of the egg as it flew up to sit on my shoulder as it rubs it's face against my cheek as I heard the mother spoke

"I would like to name her if you don't mean."

"Of course not…" I said with a smile as I gently rub my fingers through the feathers of the baby bird on my shoulder as they mother spoke up

"Orihime …Do you find the name suitable Sekiryuutei?"

"Orihime ….i see….yes I like that name…" I said with a smile as the baby phoenix was cheeping happily as It flew to land in front of me as it started glowing as if on fire as she changed her form, growing til she was about 5 feet 4 inches with long flowing orange-red-ish hair which reached down to her waist, orange-red-ish friendly eyes and a buxom nude figure as she hugged me tightly

'Damn it, No perverted thoughts, no perverted thoughts….' I thought trying to cleanse my mind of lustrous thoughts as I can feel blood leaking down my nose

"Master…! Are you alright?" she asked innocently as I try to continue

"Y-Yeah I'm fine… Orihime ….you can just call me Issei or Ise ok?" I asked as she looked up to me nodding with a heavenly smile as I feel all my bodily functions slowing down

"Ok Ise-sama!" she said cheerfully as I simply smile as I pat her granted with a very embarrassed face as I hear the mother chuckling

"We best get back to the others before they worry….and please return to your animal form." I said as Orihime tiles her head cutely but obeys

"I'm sorry to have forcefully taken you from your friends….take care of my daughter…I will teleport you back now…" the mother as I see a magic circle forming around me

"Of course, I promise I will take good care of her and thank you." I said as a ring of flames around my feet teleport me out of there

"Thank you black phoenix, you have kept your promise to us but unfortunately only time will tell if you remember us…." The Mother Phoenix said as she stares off in the distance as Beowolf returned back to his master

**-Meanwhile-Third Person POV**

"The Only Phoenix that lives around here is on that mountain." The familiar master in training, Satooji said as he leads the group towards the mountain, Rias and Akeno were at the front wondering over why the Phoenix had come and plucked him from off the ground, Asia was walking worriedly while koneko seemed to have the barest hint of surprised on her face, Yuuto walked near the back, while Desmond was at the back smoking a cigar as he 'sees' his familiar return to his side as he observes his familiar's memories as he smiles

"Look out below!" Issei shouted as he fell towards the group from in the air, the phoenix apparently forgetting to make the portal on the ground rather than in the air as he had appeared, with Orihime or Ori, the nickname that Issei had given her in the midst of them teleporting, diving after him as she changed into her human form to save him managing to grab him by the ankles about a few foot off the ground, her large fiery colored feathered wings sprouting from her back

"Thank you Ori…ACK!" Issei said as he looked up to see my familiar only to realized see she was still completely naked as blood started leaking out of his nose as he cover his eyes as Rias and Akeno giggled at the him while koneko just glares at the bird while desmond simply chuckles

"Are you alright, Ise-sama?"

"Y-Yeah Ori…."

"So you have a Phoenix familiar….good work Issei." Desmond said smiling as Issei nods and explains what happened to him

"The Phoenix took me so I could look after its daughter… Orihime here" He said as he noticed koneko's eyes were still glaring as he got Orihime to change back into her animal form

Satooji looked in shock at Orihime and Issei, the former was happily sitting on his shoulder as he spoke "A phoenix….how did you get such a powerful familiar so easily…"

Rias smiles at the line of red that ran over issei's cheeks as she spoke "Looks like we only have to find Asia one now then."

"What sort of familiar would you like?" Satooji asked Asia as she looking at the phoenix with a hint of jealousy before speaking

"I want a cute familiar please." Satooji smiles as he nods and continues

"Okay, I understand."

"Hehehe….well looks like you girls have more competition" Desmond said as he see Issei somewhat confused as the other girls blush ever so slightly

**-Some time later-**

The group was walking through the forest following Satooji who was they're guide, who stopped instantly as he shouted "Owa!"

When Issei looked to see what he was looking at he noticed a glowing blue scale before spotting a dragon-looking creature which was about the size of an eagle was resting on a branch.

"That's a Sprite Dragon?" Satooji spoke while extremely hyped up over seeing it.

"The Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning as well as has beautiful glowing scales that glow blue like a blue diamond." Rias spoke as she looked at it deeply moved upon seeing it, Issei turning sharply as hears Asia scream

"Kyaa!"

A sticky thing was attacking Asia, Desmond and Issei looked confused before turning around after they hear Rias scream.

"T-This is!"

Whatever was on Asia was now on Rias as well as they soon realized that all of the girls were being attacked by the same sticky things which was falling from the trees above them

"My C-Clothes…are melting!" the gel-creature started melting the girl's uniforms, as Desmond quickly make the guys turn around as he says

"Alright gentlemen, just look away." Desmond as we all face a different direction from the girls, as a tentacle appears from the trunk of a tree and it started to wrap around the girls

"N-noooo!" Asia screams, the tentacle wrapping around Asia's leg and started to make its way up going inside of her ripped clothes and started to move over her important parts

"Orihime ….can you help them out?" Issei spoke as he figure it was the best he could do at the moment without looking at them and potentially hurting them

The young phoenix flew from his shoulder before covering itself in flames as it flew towards them aiming for the tentacles and slime and burning them easily as Satooji spoke up

"This one doesn't have a name, and it's a slime which melts clothing, and the also just mere tentacles. These guys often work together to attack their prey. Even if they are called monsters, slime only targets the clothes and the tentacles target woman's secretion so they aren't harmful…it's not a rare slime and tentacles, and they are just a nuisance for when you want to investigate the forest. It would be the best to use fire on them to get rid of them." Orihime easily frees Rias, Koneko, Akeno and was about to go help Asia as the Sprite dragon moved towards her, blue lightning running through the baby dragon's body before blasting it at the slime and vines to free her, and also hitting the guys but desmond was able to absorbed it with his shield but to the others it looked like blocking it

"U-Umm, Are you all okay?" Asia asked as Issei nods as the girls change into spare uniforms

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy." Satooji spoke

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races." Buchou says it while patting the baby dragon's head. The dragon sure is honest with his feelings.

"I hear that sprite dragons open up to those with pure hearts, it seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji said as Issei nods as Orihime returns to his side

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asked

"Of course….since it's now attached to you it would be for the best." Rias spoke with a smile

**-Some time later-**

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

"In the name of Issei Hyoudou, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

Asia and Issei spoke as they stood at the entrance of the forest with a green mafic circle for Asia and a crimson mafic circle for Issei in front of them, The sprite dragon and Orihime was in the middle as the contract ceremony between the four was taking place, since the two are beginners Akeno and Desmond were supporting them buy everything seemed to be progressing well.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." Satooji-san says as he watches, Issei finding it amazing that she caught a rare dragon in an unusual way

The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rasse-kun."

"Rasse?" Issei asked curiously about what seems like the baby dragon's name, Asia answered.

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses "Raigeki" and I also used Ise-san's name as well. Even though he uses lightning, I want him to be lively like Ise-san. …Would it trouble you?"

"No, that's alright…after all it's your choice anyway. Let's get along Rasse—"

When issei tried to approach it, its body started to glow in blue….

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!"

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males from other races."

Satooji-san gives me additional information. As Desmond protected them with his shield Behind him, Kiba was putting on a refreshing smile.

"Rasse is a naughty one." Rias spoke with a small giggle as Issei just cough out black smoke as he was burnt black while Desmond just chuckles

"Well it seems like my job is done, I will see you next time sis but for now I have work to do seeya." Desmond said while smiling as he leaves the forest

'It about time i started to set the timeline moving, next thing on the list is to have a chat with my kouhai…..' Desmond thought smiling as he teleports to Phenex territory

End of Chapter 13

Notes: Big thanks and shout outs to Sangai-Havoc for letting me use his characters in my story, going to have some other character from other fanfic in this hopefully if not than forgot i even said anything

No Reviews apparently ;(


	15. Chapter 14 Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

'**KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 14 The Dragon's Inferno part 2 Unexpected Turn of Events

A Dream…..that was what I think I'm having….but it feels so real.

I see two masked men, one with a crimson mask and one with a black mask.

They are single handedly wiping out a large army of devils, angels and fallen angels.

Then I see two dragons fighting, one red and the other white, they are completely destroying the landscape and everything around them.

Then I see a sea of black flames, destroyed cities and a giant dragon looking monster leading the devastation with an army of what looks like shadows.

'….In the end you will be the one to kill me….'

'….protect her and everyone you care about…..'

'….you will be the one to teach the infinite humanity…..'

It was then I woke up or so I thought as I see nothing but darkness.

[Looks like you're woken up from your dream, brat.]

A familiar voice echoes within my head.

It a low voice with an impact in it….

'So you have awoken Ddraig?' I ask as a laugh could be heard from somewhere

[Yeah but no thanks to you of course after I used up my powers to check on the seals. ]

'So did you find anything?' I ask as he sighs

[No, it a very powerful seal that I'm unfamiliar of but apparently we have an unknown guest in here.] Ddraig said as we turn to see a black figure just standing there watching us

'**Hehehe….so you noticed me…' **the figure said in a familiar yet different voice

'***sigh*…..for now I can't reveal who I am but…..know that I am your ally….you may refer to me as your madness….'** The shadowy figure said as he disappears into the darkness as I wake up

I open my eyes, and a familiar ceiling is in front of me. I look at the clock. It's 4:30am. It's time then, I got out of the bed and got ready.

When I look outside from the window, buchou, who is wearing a red jersey and is standing at the looks this way with her blue eyes after she realizes that I'm looking at her.

—Hurry up.

She moves her lips like that while smiling.

"I'm coming now!"

I changed into a jersey as i left the room to do the morning training.

**-Some time later-**

"~ha~, ~ha~."

I'm currently running in the residential area with Buchou who is behind me trying to catch up while riding a bicycle

She makes me run for approximately 30km, and after that makes me do more than 200 laps of dashes. She also has me do various muscle trainings, all of which may look like hellish trials but this is more or less doable after some of the training I have done in the past.

Granted I do suffer from muscular pain every so often, but in my mind it's all worth it.

"Haahaa…"

I stopped running when I arrive at the park which happens to be the goal. I'm sweating from all over my body….well this is my normality after all granted this is the most extreme physical activity I have done so far.

"Good job. Now, we'll move on to the dashes."

**-Some time later-**

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yes…95…"

I started doing push-ups at the park after I completed the morning marathon and the dashes.

Buchou is sitting on my back.

WHIP!

I had my butt slapped by Buchou… I'm not a masochist but I'm trying to keep my thought away from perverted things…

"You are having dirty thoughts. The movement of your hips is lecherous."

"…T-That's…98… N-Not true…99…it's my body doing it…100!"

"Talking while doing push-ups. You seem to have grown, Ise. Should I add another hundred?"

Buchou says while smiling. I need a rest if I'm going to continue doing this….I will be in a near death state from morning if I don't at least take a break.

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"Huh? Who's coming?"

When I ask her, I hear a familiar voice who then says, "Excuse me".

When I look to the direction from where the voice came from while staying in the push-up posture.

"Ise-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!"

The blonde haired girl, Asia had trips over herself.

'….oh…Asia, you're so clumsy….' I thought as I sweat drop at what happened

"Ise-san, here's your tea."

"Y-Yeah, thanks."

I'm taking a break while sipping the tea Asia gives me. After that, I did the muscle training for my stomach and back, my whole body is in pain.

"Asia, why are you here?"

When I ask, the blonde beauty's cheek becomes red.

"I heard that Ise-san and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Ise-san as well. Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

Oh Asia…You are truly are a wonderful girl! I'm so touched!

"Uuu, Asia! I'm deeply touched by your kindness Asia! Aaah, I never expected that there would be a day when someone would say something like that to me!"

I drank the tea in a sip while smiling as Buchou seems to be thinking about something while drinking green tea.

"What's wrong, Buchou?"

When I ask her, she comes back to her senses and makes a cough.

"No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your house now."

Huh? Why? My house? Good timing? What are we going to do at my house?

"It's about time that the luggage arrives."

I will come to know what she means 10 minutes later.

**-Some time later-**

"…T-This is?"

My eyebrows are twitching after seeing the boxes that are placed front of the entrance of my home.

What is this? These boxes don't even have the name of the sender…..wait a minute….

"Now then, Ise. Carry these to the room."

"Huh? Carry? I have to carry these to my house!? Whose is it?"

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?"

"Ah….i see…"

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house."

My mind immediately went blank as I can hear Ddraig laughing in my mind as the black figure just chuckle

[Hopeful you take that saint's 'fruits'…]

'**Hehehe….well good luck….Issei Hyoudou and make sure not to be too rough…'**

I try my best to fight down a blush as I fight off the pervert thoughts

**-Some time later-**

Family meeting—.

Among all the famous meetings, conferences, and assemblies of the world, it's among the top ranks for the place of negotiations.

The words of the parents, who hold the authorities, have the big factor to decide the outcome. The way we, the children, negotiate will be the key to this.

But my parents who are supposed to have the authority are down on their knees when they are in front of Buchou.

Maybe Buchou's eyes, which have power which can't be seen with their eyes, are making them act that way.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, because of this situation, will you allow Asia Argento to home stay here?"

Buchou gives a reckless order to my parents while saying it elegantly and cheerfully.

The two of them whispers in each other's ears while staring at Asia.

…Huh, they are also looking at me.

My dad makes a single cough and then asks Asia a question.

"Asia…-san, was it?"

"Yes, Ise-san's Otou-sama."

Asia responds back with a nervous face.

"O-Otou-sama… Ku…I don't know how to put it, but having beautiful foreign girls to call me "Otou-sama" repeatedly sure does ring a bell to my heart…in a good way."

It seems like my dad is getting emotional.

Getting called "Otou-sama" by two young beautiful girls will obviously make him happy. Even I'm confident that I will fall for it if two beautiful girls call me "Onii-chan"

"Otou-san!"

My mum pokes my dad. My dad comes back to his senses.

"A-Ahem! Even if our son is smart kid and tends to help out anyone he can, he is still an adultolescent boy, are you sure there isn't any other place where you could stay?"

My mum is agreeing to it right beside him, saying "Yeah, that's right".

I sure don't have much trust….but it's understandable I guess….

Buchou doesn't seem to be affected by my parent's refusal and continues to negotiate with a smile.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter, then?"

W-What do you mean with that profound word…Buchou…?

"What do you mean?"

"Otou-sama, Asia believes in Ise very much. Very much. It's the same for me as well. Issei is a very intelligence and extremely kind, and he has such a burning soul that he would walk towards any obstacle and would try to overcome it. Both Asia and I are drawn to that part of Ise. Especially Asia. Isn't that right, Asia?"

"Y-Yes! Ise-san saved me by risking his life. He is my life savior. He also helps me very much at school. Even in class, he…"

Then Asia starts to explain how I'm helping her out at school every day happily while putting on a big smile. She even tells them minor things and over-exaggerates them, I couldn't help but smile at her.

My parents were happy that I was being praised by Asia.

Then Buchou gives them the final push.

"How about if this home stay is also a bride training, then?"

"BRIDE!?" me and my parent shouted very loudly in unison while Asia is like, "?", and is putting on a confused look.

Then there are loads of tears flowing out of dad's eyes. He then speaks while wiping his tears.

"…Since Ise is like this, I was sure that I would see my grandchildren, but he was never the kind of people to befriend people just help them and would stay single forever. I was always depressed that I had to worry about Ise living by himself even after I get very old…"

What… Otou-sama suddenly started to speak his thoughts… Rather, what's with that irresponsible future map that you created for your own son?

My mum is wiping her tears beside him. Wait, you are crying too!?

"I also thought that Ise would never get a bride. It's because of how our son's nature is. I tried raising him so he wouldn't be an introvert boy, but finally it seems like he has made some friends and female too not like those 2 perverted boys he made friends with in middle school."

My dad holds Asia's hand.

"Asia-san! He's a person with huge potential and need a push in the right direction to became a great person, so can we leave him to you?"

"Oh…..alright…..." she said nervously while smiling

Asia doesn't realize what my dad is getting at, and smiles. My mum, who saw that, broke down by crying out loud. What is this? What drama am I watching?

"Rias-san! We will look after Asia Argento-san in this house!"

Buchou smiles after hearing dad's approval.

"Thank you very much, Otou-sama. Ise. I will leave Asia's care to you from now on. Asia, you will be staying with Ise at his home. So make sure not to be impolite. Get along with Ise's parents."

"Is it really alright? Won't it…be a burden…if I stay…?"

Buchou says it to Asia who is confused.

"To get familiar with the Japanese culture and lifestyle, it's best to stay with the people from that country. When I asked you, "Who do you want to live with the most within our club members?" you did say Ise without a second thought, right?"

Oh I see, so that's the reason. Asia is staying at Rias-buchou's place. She's borrowing one of the rooms in the old school building that me, Buchou, and Asia goes to.

"Y-Yes. I indeed said that, but…"

"Its fine, Asia-san! Get used to Japan at our house! You might stay here permanently after all!"

I can't believe my dad is trying to make Asia my wife huh…

"See, even Otou-sama is saying this."

Asia who was confused finally smiles when she sees Buchou smiling.

"I understand, Buchou-san. There were things I didn't quite understand, but I will be in your care, Ise-san, Ise-san's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama."

…You've been perfectly deceived, dad, mum… Surely, the thing about my "bride" is a perfect blow to them…

Like this, it's decided that Asia will be living with me under the same house.

"…Bride, huh."

I got very anxious at Buchou who was making a sad face at that time.

**-Some time later-**

Few days later since Asia started living at my house.

"It's a good weather today. Ise-san, we are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited."

Asia is walking towards school the school happily. I'm walking next to her.

I never thought that a day will come where I would be more hated than I ever was.

The students who go to the same school as us are looking at us with intense eyes, more so than ever before .

"Why is Asia-san walking from the same direction as Hyoudou…"

"Impossible…what's going on…?"

"It must be some kind of mistake, not just Rias-oneesama, but even Asia-san…"

Just like that, I can hear the scream-like words from other students. Well, that's natural. This situation will seem impossible for anyone who knows me.

I, who was just a normal student or at least in my eyes, am now suddenly getting along with the school idols. I'm also walking to school with the new blonde student every day who everyone has been talking about since her arrival. From other people's view, this is an unbelievable situation.

There are those who hold a grudge against me for helping the girls nonchalantly when I first came to this school but now the number people has increased since. Even now, there are people looking at me with eyes filled with pure hatred.

Some of the girls are jealous of Asia for having my undivided attention when she asked for my help as I pretty sure some of girl have a crush on me ever since I helped them with their work from time to time, granted I'm not like kiba but still have fan girls.

"By the way Asia, are there any problems at school? Are you getting along with other girls?"

Those are the things I'm most concerned about. A former Sister who had just transferred to our school. Since her lifestyle was far different from ours, she might feel lost in school life.

At times like that, I will definitely help her, however what's most important is for her to be supported by other girls. I think she is getting along with the girls from the Occult Research Club, but I'm concerned about her interaction with the other classmates. I don't think she is getting bullied for not being used to this lifestyle… But I can't stop myself from being worried about it.

Nothing like that is happening within my sight, but she might be bullied when I'm not there. However Asia makes a smile which comes from the bottom of her heart which then rejects my concern about her.

"Everyone is very kind towards me. They are teaching me a lot of things so I would get familiar with Japan. I also made lots of friends. I was also invited to go shopping with them."

That's good to hear. Looks like her relationship with the other classmates is going well. Now, one of my concerns is gone. While talking about that, we arrive at school, and then went towards the class.

Now with the problem of Asia's school life settled, the remaining problem is—

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Asia-san. Your blonde hair is shining today as well."

As soon as we arrive in the class, the bald headed guy Matsuda, and the guy wearing glasses Motohama, approaches Asia. These two are my pals. They are famous for being perverted, which I kind of hate.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san."

The two of them gets emotional after getting greeted by Asia.

"This is the thing, isn't it, Motohama-kun?"

"That's right, Matsuda-kun. Getting greeted by having a beauty say "Good morning" gives life to us from morning."

…Like usual, they feel happy with minor things, as long as they don't do something bad to Asia I will let them hang out with her.

PUNCH!

"Gufu!"

Suddenly Motohama punches me to my stomach.

"W-What was that for, baldy!?"

I argued against him but he continues to laugh and kicks me in my leg.

"Hahaha. Ise-kun. I heard about it."

"Heard what."

"I hear that you walk to school with Asia-chan every day, right?"

"W-What about it?"

"That's weird. Why? Why do you two come to the school from the same direction? I wonder why?"

Hmm. I don't know where he heard it from, but it looks like he heard the rumors about me and Asia as well.

I lift my lips and put on a lecherous smile. I then say it.

"Listen, Matsuda, Motohama. There is a wall between me and you two which you guys definitely can't overcome. This can't be helped."

"W-What are you getting all proud of!?"

"T-That's right, Ise. Just because you get along with Asia-chan—"

I then give a finishing blow. I also put on an expression of victory.

"I live with Asia. Under one roof. Right, Asia?"

"Yes. I am being taken care of at Ise-san's house."

Both of them got quiet after seeing Asia answer with a smile. It looks like they are speechless.

Fu. Fuhahahaha! Hahahaha!

I won! I won! Pay back you douchebags!

"It's a lie!"

Matsuda denies it strongly. He's even crying. They are tears of jealousy. Fuhahaha! Cry! Scream! And die!

"I-Impossible…"

Motohama fixes the position of his glasses with his shaking hand. He's also trembling even though he's desperately trying to act calm.

"T-Then do you even get woken up by Asia-chan in the morning!?"

Matsuda's question. How miserable.

"Asia, looks like I made you wake me up today as well."

"Because Ise-san is such a sleepy head. Ufufu."

Ah, Matsuda drops on the floor.

"Does she even refill the plates for you…?"

This time, Motohama asks.

"Mum also praised that you are a thoughtful girl, Asia."

"Oh my…you are making me blush."

Asia blushes while putting her hand on her cheek. I looked at her with confidence, and looked at her while putting on a smile.

Seeing that, Motohama glares right at me through his glasses and it looks like he's about to shed tears of blood. Man, having my friend being jealous of me sure is scary.

Just being friendly with one beauty is enough for guys to get a happy life. Yeah, even if all the guys in the class will come to hate me, I'm all right as long as Asia is on my side.

"You! You actually know lots of cute girls, don't you!? Rias-senpai! Akeno-senpai! They are the "Two Great Onee-samas" of our academy, you know!? Then our school's small idol, Toujou Koneko-chan, and now the blonde beauty that just transferred, Asia-chan! This is wrong! It's so unfair that I'm about to break!"

Matsuda whines while holding his head down. Cry as much as you want, my friend. Just like he said, I'm getting along with several beauties lately.

Especially Asia, whom I walk to school with. And it seems like I'm being adored by Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai as well…

While I'm thinking about that, Motohama fixes his glasses calmly.

"Ise, I don't think introducing a single girl to us will be a bad thing. No, I mean, please introduce us to someone. I beg you. Please."

Motohama says it while putting his face close to mine. He says it with a low tone, however it has so much intensity to it.

But introducing… The only beauties I talk to are the ones Matsuda just mentioned.

In other words, I don't have any connections with other girls as I decided not to help girls just for their attention but for the sake of helping.

Hmm? Yeah, that's right. Well, it's not like I don't know someone. There is one person that I know of. I took my mobile phone out and check for the name. Yup, I have it. This should be okay.

"Hold on a sec."

I made my two pals and Asia wait here for a bit, and then went to the corner of the room so I can get an approval from the said person.

We talked for a few minutes, but it seems like that person is okay with it. That's good.

"Well, I found one person that's okay with meeting you guys. That person will also bring friends as well. This is the number of the person I can introduce you guys to. Contact that person through mail first. That way, you guys will feel happier."

"Thank you!"

Matsuda who was down on the floor until a moment ago grabs my mobile phone.

Hey, that's a quick change! Until a second ago he was crying, this guy truly is…The two of them copies the number into their phones.

"Thank you so much, Ise-sama! I will never forget this debt!"

"Yeah, let's do a triple date next time! Just wait! We will also make a girlfriend instantly!"

The two of them are giving a good smile. It seems like they are experiencing happiness, or rather, the inside of their head is on party-mode.

"So, what kind of person is she? She's a beauty right?"

Matsuda asks about the appearance of the person I just introduced. I answer while scratching my cheek.

"Umm, yeah, she's a "maiden". That, I'm sure of."

"Maiden…w-wonderful…that's really wonderful, Ise-kun!"

"Man, we just can't thank you enough Ise-sensei."

These guys are just pathetic. They keep on changing their attitudes. No, I would also have been like them if I haven't met with Buchou and Asia.

I'm sorry for having all the fun, guys. Matsuda asks me once again with a smiley face.

"Oh Ise-kun. By the way, why is "Mil-tan" called Mill-tan?"

I will like for you guys to ask him yourself. Even I don't know the reason.

'hehehe…..time for pay back for all those years of perverting my mind….' I thought while I laugh manically in my mind

**-Some time later-**

That night. I'm pedaling my bike in the residential area.

"Oryaaaaaa!"

I pedal my bike with all my strength. When we reached the designated area, Asia who is sitting behind me puts the leaflet into the mail box.

"It's done."

"OK."

I started pedaling my bicycle again after I confirm that Asia is sitting behind me.

"…Ise-san, is it really alright? To help me hand out the leaflets…"

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

I'm assisting Asia in handing out the leaflets. So like this, I continue to pedal the bicycle.

"Asia, you don't know how to get on a bike right? Then someone has to ride the bike for you."

"Uu, I'm sorry. Alex-oniisama tried to teach me but we never did…"

"I can't let you do that even more. I'm worried about you, Asia."

That's my true feeling. It's not about whether she can ride a bicycle or not, but more of the fact that I can't let Asia run around in unfamiliar environment.

She had just come to Japan from Northern Europe last month. She doesn't know that much about Japanese culture. She gained the ability to understand Japanese by becoming a Devil, but it's a different story if it is to adapt to this lifestyle. I'm teaching her from the basics, but there are still many things which make me worry about her.

On top of that, Asia is kind to anyone and doesn't know how the world goes around. You won't know what kind of bad things will fall down onto her. So I ended up proposing to Buchou after thinking about it.

"I will help Asia with handing out the leaflets!"

Buchou gladly accepted my request. Like that, I'm supporting Asia. So I have been going around the residential area at night on my bicycle together with her.

"Look Asia. That's a shrine. We're Devils, so we can't enter it."

I talked about a certain shrine when we went pass it.

"Yes. Devils aren't allowed to go to places where spirits gather and the local God lives, yes? It's hard for me to understand Japanese "Shinto Gods" because I'm a Christian…"

It will be hard for her, who has been raised under one religion, to understand the Japanese culture. That's what Buchou told me. So I started to teach Asia the things about the places we live in and so on while we hand out the leaflets.

"Ah! Over there. It's closed now but that bakery shop sells good bread. You want to go buy some next time?"

"Yes! Japanese breads are sweet, so I love them!"

Even a normal conversation is fun.

"Ise-san, have you watched the film "Roman Holiday"?"

Asia asks me. Roman Holiday? Oh yeah, I think it's a film.

"It's an old film right? No, sorry. I haven't watched it."

"Is that so—"

Asia sounds a bit sad to my answer.

"But what about that film?"

"…It's always have been my admiration. It was just like this… However they were riding a bike in the film. Even so I… Ufufu."

Huh? She sounds really happy right now. Even her arms that are across my hips got stronger. I'm not really sure, but oh well. If Asia is happy then that will be good enough. The wind tonight also feels good.

**-Some time later-**

"We are back!"

Asia and I had finished handing out the leaflets and returned to the club room.

"Ara ara, good work. I will make some green tea now." Akeno said while smiling

"Hey, how was the date at night?" Kiba said as I just smile as I put my thumbs up towards Kiba.

"…Illicit sexual relationship late at night." Koneko said as she continue eating while taking a few glances at me as Asia and I walk towards Buchou, who is sitting on the sofa.

"Buchou. We are back."

I reported to her, but Buchou is looking towards a certain direction while being dazed. Is she thinking about something? She even makes a deep sigh. Asia who is next to me also looks in the direction Buchou is looking towards.

"Buchou, we are back!"

This time, I raised my voice. Buchou heard me and came back to her senses.

"I-I'm sorry. I was dazed for a bit. Good work, Ise, Asia."

Lately, I think that Buchou is thinking about something often. When she orders us to do something, she does it with elegance like usual, but other than that, her mind goes off to somewhere. I think the number of times she has sighed increased as well. She possibly has some serious concerns that we won't possibly be able to understand. Well, she is a High-class Devil, after all.

Buchou then says it after confirming that Asia and I have arrived.

"Now then, I will have Asia make her début as a Devil starting tonight."

"Eh?"

I say it to Asia who is puzzled.

"Asia, you will be having your actual début as a Devil from tonight! You are going to the contractors place through the magic-circle!"

"M-Me?"

Asia points to herself while panicking.

"Right, Buchou?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. Handing out the leaflets will end today. If I let it go on forever, it seems like the date between you two will continue even further."

Please stop bullying your servants, Buchou. I'm feeling a bit embarrassed if Buchou says that to me. Like the same time as my debut, Buchou draws the magic-circle of the Gremory-clan on Asia's palm. Thanks to that, you will be able to transport through the magic-circle.

"Akeno, check whether Asia has enough demonic-power to transport through the magic-circle."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san put her hand on Asia's forehead after Buchou orders her. A faint light appears from her finger tips, and it seems like she is reading something.

"Buchou, it's okay. There's no problem at all. More like, she has the most demonic-power after Buchou and me. Her potential capacity for her demonic-power is very good."

Buchou smiles at Akeno-san's report.

"That's good news. She can use her power as a [Bishop] to the fullest."

Asia has a high demonic-power, she has no problem transporting through the magic-circle.

Yup, looks like Asia began from a good start. I'm also satisfied with that.

Then Asia will also get along with her client and— .

Then I started to feel uneasy.

…What will happen to Asia who is kind to anyone and who doesn't know how the world goes around when she gets summoned by someone with lots of greed…?

Case 1

"Oh, what a cute Devil-san! Oh yeah! Please show me your panties! Please also show me your breasts!"

…That's bad.

Case 2

"Beautiful Devil-chan! Let me grope your oppai as much as I want in exchange for my life!"

…Asia's?

Case 3

"I will give you my life, so let me have sex with you till the night ends!"

…

"Ise, are you crying?"

Buchou looks into my face with a worried look.

"Buchou, no. It's a no!"

I shake my head to the side while having tears flow out of my eyes.

It's a no. That's right, no! It's Asia that we are talking about!? There's no way Asia is able to decline when some guy she hasn't met asks her a lecherous order!

Asia who is serious and passionate to her work will try to accomplish her work even by sacrificing her own body!

'**hehehe…if anyone hurts Asia we will kill them….don't you agree?' **My Madness said as I shake away his thoughts

"Buchou! I feel uneasy if Asia goes alone~! If Asia~! I can't stand it if some weirdo asks some sick wish to Asia!"

Buchou seems a bit troubled after I approached her while crying.

"Ise, a request which is too lecherous for the Devils they summoned doesn't come to the servant Devils of the Gremory-clan. There are humans who request those kinds of wishes, so there are Devils who take those clients as their profession and requests like that goes to them. The jobs we take are safe, you know? Even Devils have areas that they are professional at."

"Buchou, you are telling the truth right? That's the truth, right? But still, I feel super uneasy!"

Buchou sighs after seeing me so worried about it.

"Alright. For a short time, I'll put you with Asia to support her. Are you satisfied with that?"

"T-Thank you very much! Asia! Let me handle the pervs! Asia, you can just make the contract normally!"

"Y-Yes."

I take Asia's hand, and make a sigh of relief.

Asia herself looks worried that she is causing trouble for me, but that's okay. I need to protect Asia. I even made a promise with Buchou, and I'm also worried about Asia.

I might be over protective towards her, but I want to look after her until she says, "I can do it by myself!".You have to do these kinds of things until they get annoyed with you. I will protect Asia even if it makes her hate me.

"So then, if a request comes, Asia, you will transport through the magic-circle by taking Ise with you."

"Yes, I understand. Buchou."

After she confirms it, the big magic-circle on the floor glows.

Akeno-san who is in charge of the magic-circle starts to read the Devil's letters that appeared in a section of the magic-circle.

"Ara ara, there is a client trying to summon us, who wants to wish something that even Asia-chan can handle."

Hearing Akeno-san's report, Buchou smiles.

"That's very convenient. Asia can supply the demonic-power needed for teleporting through the magic-circle, and she can also support Ise who lacks demonic-power as well. Let's do it then."

Hmm, I was the one who is supposed to help her, but it looks like I'm the one needing the help… That's okay. I just need to watch over Asia doing her first job!

"Let's go, Asia!"

"Yes, Ise-san!"

Asia and I went towards the center of the magic-circle after getting our spirits up.

**-Some time later-**

I returned home late at night with Asia.

Asia finished her first job safely. Unlike my debut, it went smoothly.

"I'm sorry, I will take the bath first then."

Saying that, Asia heads towards the bathroom. She can't stop smiling because she has accomplished her first job.

I also went to my room to rest. Ah, both my mind and body is worn, just like every night.

After Asia finished her job, we went back to the club room and reported to Buchou, and finished our job as a Devil for the night. I have concerns for Buchou who had a sad face…

Being concerned about Buchou is good, but it will be my turn to have a bath after Asia is done.

'*sigh*…..i will protect everyone….' I thought as I try to plan out what I need to do in order to do so

'**Hehehe…you can already protect them…it's just that you need rage to unlock your full potential….' **My Madness said as I was in deep thought

FLASH

Then the floor on my room glows. The light is forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it.

—This is the mark of our group!

The Gremory group's magic-circle. Who is it? I mean, why my room? Is someone trying to teleport to my room!? The magic-circle makes a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appears from it.

It's the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair—.

"Buchou…?"

The one that appears from the magic-circle is none other than Rias-buchou. But why is she in my room? She seems to have the face of those cornered. Her expression is the same as the one she had back in the clubroom.

Buchou approaches me soon as she sees me. Then she says a shocking thing to me.

"Make love to me."

…Excuse me? My mind went blank because of the sudden thing. What did she say just now? Did I go deaf?

Buchou says it again to make sure I heard it since I have a confused look.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

'…..a…..what?'

End of chapter 13

Notes: Now we are getting into the Riser Arc! How will Desmond's presence change the course of the timeline? stay tune!

As for the Reviews

redclaw39-thanks

Stratos263-well here you go

Lewamus prime-we'll see


	16. Chapter 15 Meeting the Phenex

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

'**KILL THEM ALL!'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 15 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 3 Meeting the Phenex

"Hurry, go to the bed. I will get ready for it now."

"W-W-Wait! Buchou why!?" I said extremely confused as I start to panic

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left."

"W-W-What do you mean the only way!? Please stop stripping!" I pleaded as Rias continue to strip, not listening to my plead, after having only her panties on, she closer towards me as she gets on my bed as I try to find a way out of this situation

"I thought about asking Yuuto…but I guess he wouldn't do it, he's just a pure knight after all. That's why I came to you…" Rias said as she close the distance between us

"I-I-I…..I can't do it!" I said as try to keep myself from bleeding out as Rias gritted her teeth as she became even more desperate and shouted

"Why!? Aren't I good enough, Issei?" I soon realized that there are tears building up in her eyes

"No! It's not like that! You're beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I've seen! B-But…this isn't right! You're not the Rias I know! The Rias I know is always smiling, always focus on her task! What happened to you!? Since last month, you've acted weird! You smile less! You space out more and more! What are you worried about!?" I said at her as I put my hands on her shoulders as her eyes widened at what I said as tears started to fall from her eyes, I quickly pick up my blanket and cover her up

"I thought about all sorts of things, but this is the only method left…"Rias said as I try to reassure her

"No matter what problem you have, I will always be there for you ok?" I said as I sense a magic circle forming as I see the Gremory symbol on the magic circle

A beautiful silver-haired maid in her late twenties appeared from the magic circle as she speaks silently after seeing me and Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?"

'Wait….does she mean sex?' I thought as I filled with confusion

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

'S-Sirzechs…..why does it sound so familiar…..' i thought as I can hear someone chuckling

'**Hehehe….you'll find out eventually…' **my 'madness' said as I listen back to the conversation between Buchou and this Grayfia

Hearing the maid woman say that, Buchou becomes unpleasant immediately.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call my cute servant lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia."

The woman called Grayfia picks up Buchou's bra.

"Anyway, you are the next heiress of the House of Gremory, so please don't show your skin to a man recklessly. Even more so if you are in the middle of this situation."

She then puts the bra on Buchou's body. The woman looks at me. She then bows her head down.

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I received a polite introduction from her. I feel a bit awkward because I was called a lowly person but I don't really care. She seems like a calm and collected person, and her silver hair that is shining looks beautiful.

The moment Rias went to wear back her bra, I quickly turn around and waited until she was done.

"Grayfia, did you come here of your own accord? Or because the household sent you? …Or is it Onii-sama?"

"All of them."

Grayfia-san answers like that. Hearing that, Buchou sighs as if she is giving up.

"Is that so? You, who is brother's [Queen], came to the human world personally. So it can only be one thing. I understand. I'm sorry, Ise. Let's make it so that the thing from earlier never happened. I wasn't thinking straight either. Let's forget about today's incident."

Buchou apologize as I just remind silent for now

"Ise? Wait, is this person?" Grayfia said as she looks at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My [Pawn]. The user of the [Boosted Gear]."

"…[Boosted Gear], the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons…"

'So….she knows who I am….' I thought as they continue

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time."

"Very well. Ise."

Buchou said to me as she walks towards me and then she kissed on the cheek

"Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow."

She gives me a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia-san.

"Ise-san! I finished using the shower!" I heard Asia's voice soon after that

**The Black Phoenix POV**

'**Hehehe….it seems like things are progressing as how it originally was….hmm I wonder will you make the same mistakes? My Past self…..after all I am the only one who knows Desmond's true secret…and i'll be damned before i let history repeat itself again, even if i need to completely take over this body.' **The black phoenix said as he smiles

'**I wonder…..will this world be truly be ready for the truth?' **

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

Next morning. Asia and I are walking towards school.

I yawn quietly as I didn't get a wink of sleep yesterday since Buchou left as I regretted about how I couldn't help her.

"Are you okay?"

Asia asks me with a worried voice as I just smile

"No, I'm alright Asia-san you don't have to worry about me." I said as I pat her head as she blushes slightly

"You didn't do the morning training today, so I thought your body was hurt."

The morning training was cancelled today. I received a call early this morning from Buchou, and she cancelled it by saying "Can we cancel it today".

We were walking to our classroom when—.

"Iseeeeeeeeee!"

Matsuda is running towards me with an extremely pissed face from the end of the corridor.

"Dieeeeeeee!"

From the other direction Motohama is running really fast.

I quickly dodged their punches as I smile as I see them punching each other, they quickly get up and face me.

"D-Don't fuck with meeeee!"

Matsuda shouts.

"Ise! You bastard!"

Motohama grabs me by my collar and glares at me with eyes filled with murderous intent.

"Seriously, what is it?"

I acted like I didn't know what they are on about, but it doesn't stop them from being pissed at me.

"Don't fuck around! Fuck! What the heck was that!? He looked like those really strong guys from a martial arts manga! And why was he wearing Gothic Lolita clothes!? Is that an ultimate weapon!?"

Matsuda complains to me while crying. Looks like the two of them met him yesterday. It seems like the impact of "Mil-tan" was too much for them.

"Not only that! He also brought some friends! He made a gathering of some sorts! There were couple of those who looked like "Mil-tan"! I was so scared! I thought I was going to get killed!"

"They were going on about the world of magic! Whaaaaaat the fuck is the "World of Magic Serabenia"!? I don't know any shit like thaaaaaat!"

Matsuda-kun continues to complain to me while shaking my body violently.

"In my case, they were telling me about how to defeat the "Dark Creatures" if I ever encounter one… Apparently you can kill them by using a special item which is made by mixing the salt from the sea of the dead and a flower that only appears at night called "Moonlight flower", and then burn them to make a powder… No matter how you think about it, a punch from Mil-tan would be enough to kill any living thing in this world…"

Motohama says it to me while holding his head down.

Hehehe I see, looks like these two have went through hell.

"Congratulations. Now you can beat the "Dark creatures" whenever you encounter one."

After I said that, Matsuda and Motohama tried to hit me once more, only for me to dodge as they punch themselves again.

**-Some time later-**

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building. I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night. But I don't feel like talking about last night with anyone. I mean, it will cause an uproar if I do.

Well, never mind. Anyway, if there is a thing I can help her with then I will. When we arrived to front of the door, Kiba notice something as I feel someone's presence.

"…For me to finally realize the presence here…"

Kiba puts on a serious face by narrowing his eyes as I open the door without any concerns.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and Grayfia-san, Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe. Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking. Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is. Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe. Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?"

Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—"

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows as I look closely at it…this isn't the magic circle of Gremory…

"—Phoenix"

That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phoenix?

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic-circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat as I move to protect Asia just in case, there is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's. He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

The guy looks around the room, and then smirks after finding Buchou.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

What a frivolous guy… From which household is this Devil from? Kiba said Phoenix earlier…

"…Let go of me, Raiser." Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off, the guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking. Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed.

"You're being rude to Buchou….i suggest that you start acting with the proper respect?"

I said it clearly to him. The guy looks at me, and starts looking at me as if he is looking at some trash, I guess this is typical for nobles….

"Ah? Who are you?"

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama, I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei."

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

So you don't care about me. Is that right?

"who are you then?" I asked with the guy seemingly a bit surprised by my question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated Devil? Even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need."

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

The guy starts laughing. Then Grayfia-san comes into the discussion.

"Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Yes?"

"This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix."

Grayfia-san explains it to me about this guy. Yeah, so he's a High-class Devil from the House of Phoenix. So he holds a peerage then. Isn't Phoenix a legendary creature that appears in books and is said to be a fire bird or immortal bird…? So there are things similar to it among the Devils.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory."

I could feel my rage spiking up after I heard that,

'So this is the reason why Buchou was so upset yesterday night….'

"I see….." I said as I just glare at Riser, this is going to be a long day

**-Some time later-**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is superb."

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-san's tea, —Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared…

Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders.

I could feel my rage rising as I glare daggers at Riser granted he never notices, he seems like a pervert and has no respect whatsoever for anyone below him, typical nobility.

We, her servants, are sitting away from the two High-class Devils and can only look at them.

"U-Umm, Ise-san are you alright?"

Asia who is next to me, asks with a worried face.

I just smile and pat her on the head and say "Yeah I'm Asia." I said trying to reassure her

"Stop it already!"

Buchou's angry voice echoes through the room. When I look, Buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

I tuned out all of their argument as I feel a sharp pain in my head as image flood my mind but I try to keep silent about it but one image appeared in my mind that I feel familiar about.

A Red and Black Dragon humanoids fighting each other both fighting to kill, but they seem…happy or something like that….then the next image, the Red Dragon used two swords, one crimson hilt and the other sliver to pierce the chest of the black dragon, then they changed back to humans and the Black Dragon was dying but smiling at the same time.

After the image cut off, I could feel myself sweating as I try to piece together what I had saw but then I was awaken by my madness

'**Hmmm….. Be prepared for anything Issei Hyoudou, this may turn ugly soon….'** My madness said as I feel Ddraig nod in agreement seemingly unknown to what I had just saw as I turn my attention back to Rias and Riser

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly. Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

I immediately activate my Boosted gear as I prepare to protect my comrade if he attacks but I will only attack if he shoots first, but I truly hope with Grayfia here she could defuse the situation.

"No one is getting hurt as long as I'm here…and no one is forcing Buchou into anything." I said as I let my rage filled aura show itself as i prepare for anything as I hear Grayfia speak up

"Issei-sama, Raiser-sama, Rias-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Buchou and Riser both make a serious face after hearing Grayfia-san's quiet and intense voice. It seems like they are scared of her as I calm down a bit.

Raiser calms the flames around his body and sighs while shaking his head.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared… I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters."

So Buchou's brother has that much influential power huh. I see that the presence I feel from Grayfia is justified.

Seeing that we have no intention to fight, Grayfia-san speaks.

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?

"…!?"

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Grayfia-san continues her explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—"

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Buchou is really ticked off and I understand why.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Grayfia-san's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia-san bows her head after confirming.

Raiser looks at me and then smirks which pisses me off.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows. The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

He has the maximum number of servant Devils under your control.

'There is no way they all willingly joined him right?' I thought

'**Probably paid them or something.'** I hear my Madness said as Ddraig and I laugh

[Now, Now just because he looks like gigolo doesn't mean he can't get his own servants….but yeah he probably paid them.] Ddraig said as we all chuckle as I was bought back into the conversation

"H-Hey Rias….this servant-kun over here he's ignoring my servants." Raiser said it while looking at me. He seems to be really freaked out by me

"He's not like most guys…"

"Probably Gay or something…"

"Riser-sama, how can he ignore us?" I hear riser's servants say as some of those comments hurt

"Don't say that, my cute girls. He must be gay that's it." Riser said to them in an attempt to make them feel better

"Nah, I'm very much a straight guy and I got a lot more respect for girls then you plus you probably paid for your servants….that's the only way I can see any girl hanging around with someone like you." I said while smirking as I see Riser fuming

"How dare you!?" Riser shouted as I continued

"You will never be good enough to be with Buchou or anyone else for that matter….Yakitori." I said as Riser looked super pissed at my provocation.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Buchou just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Mira, teach him some respect." Riser said to the girl with staff as I instantly understand

"Yes, Raiser-sama." The girl said as I slip into a fighting stance as activate boosted gear

[BOOST!] I feel my power increased as I see Mira charging at me as I sidestep to the left to avoid her thrust as I punch her in the gut as I launched her back across the room into Riser

"Gahaa!" Mira said while in midair as her fellow servants try to help her up

"So….who's next?" I said as I look over to Riser and his servants expect someone else to try something as Riser said

"The one who you just defeated is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants."

Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something before adding.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? [Rating Game] isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"—10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's [Pawn]. Your blow is Rias's blow."

I understood immediately that his words carries his concern towards Buchou.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

"Well this is an interesting development…" a familiar voice said as we all turn our heads to see a familiar hooded figure leaning on the wall

"Well what are you going to do my dear Imouto?" Desmond said while smiling

Apparently Desmond was there the whole time as He and Rias discussed on what to do, eventually Desmond suggested that he would train them on their mountain holiday home for the ten days.

**-Some time later-**

I was laying down on my bed in thought, the club activity was cancelled. Buchou went deep inside the old school building together with Akeno-san as Desmond help them.

It seems like they are having a strategy meeting. It looks like they are making strategies for the [Rating game]. This will be Buchou's first match. Of course she wants to cancel the club activity to build a strategy.

―In 10 days.

That's too soon. I wonder if we can gather the factors needed to defeat Raiser and his servants within that time.

I then look at my left arm. The absolute power which is possessed in here. [Boosted Gear] which increases the power to no limits.

'I will train to get stronger no matter what, even if 10 days is not enough I will try my best.' I thought as I hear the inhabitants of my mind speak up

[I will help you improve your performance partner.] Ddraig said as I smile and nod

'Thank you…'

'**Hehehe…..of course I will help you Issei, after all we are one and the same aren't we? Beside there are some things you will need to know…' **The madding said as I decided to take a bath

I went downstairs and got ready to take a bath but just in case "Asia! Are you in there…?"

I could hear some slight panicky movement inside as I sigh and shouted "Let me know when you're done ok…"

I was about to leave when I hear the bathroom door behind me as I see Asia completely naked grabbing my hand as I keep on my gaze on her face so that I wouldn't see anything as she says "Will you have a bath with me….Issei-san?"

I did a double take for a second before composing myself as I say "Asia….having a bath together…is emm….it's not something boys and girls normally do together…"

"But… Everyone told me about the rule when you have a bath in Japan, that there is the thing called having a bath together… That you get to know each other by having a bath together…" Asia said as my eyebrow twitched, only one person would say something like that to Asia…

"Who told you that…?" I said only to confirm my suspicion

"Kiryuu-san told me…" Asia said shyly, as I facepalm at the glasses wearing girl's antics as I decided to try to clear up Asia's misunderstanding

"Oh…." Asia said slightly sad as she lets me go as I took a second to look at her as I sigh as I pats her head

"Maybe one day Asia we may do that but for now, don't listen to whatever that girl said ok, she is someone you can't 100% trust with the things she tells you ok?" I said as her expression lightens up as I smile as I quickly leave the bathroom in order for Asia to take a bath

'I will protect them all…no matter what…even if I have to give up my life…' I thought as I head back to my room

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"So Sensei what's the plan?" Riser said to me as I move my knight to take his bishop

"It's simply really…you will fight my sister with whatever skills you have granted don't use anything I teach you but…I expect you to beat her even if I train her." I said as Riser's Queen takes my Rook

"How can you be so sure? After all anyone trained by you will be quite powerful from what I've heard." He said as I chuckle

"Really…huh well I can see her servants being able to beat you but…my sister will never learn…" I said sadly before continuing

"Well we'll will see how this turns out anyway have you thought over about my proposition?" I said as I take his queen with my own queen

"….maybe…maybe not who knows…but I don't think so…sensei…I rather protect my family then join up with the Order." he said as he use his knight to take my rook

"Hehehe….it's alright not all my protégés joined the Order and I never force them to as long as they don't use my teachings for evil…" I said as I move my pawn to take his king

"Checkmate." I said as he just smiles

"Even after all this time I still can't beat you sensei." He said as I chuckle

"Well this is time I have I guess….be prepare for what is to come Riser, what I plan to do is not going to be pretty." I said as a teleport circle appear below me as he just smiles

"I knew this day would come the moment you told me everything sensei, so don't worry about it." Riser said as we both smile

"We'll see each other soon if my sister fails." I said as I teleport back to base as I was greeted by one of my many students

"Hello Esdeath how are you?" I said smiling as she smiles back

"Hello commander-sama, Most of the Special units that you have created are all ready to be deploy on your call." She said as my grin widen

"I see and how is my student under you doing?" I ask as she continues

"Tatsumi is more or less the strongest next to me in the Jaeger unit and that his new Kurtario armor has surpassed both Incursio and Grand Chariot capabilities, here is the report commander."

"I see…thank you Esdeath." I said as I kiss her on the forehead as I starting walking back to my office the area as I see Esdeath Blushing before continue her duties

"We can continue this later…but for now continue on your duties." I said as Esdeath nod while I smile

'Hmm…...i wonder will Riser be able to beat Issei in his current state? Or will my most powerful protégés be able to beat him even without his memories? Only time will tell.'

End of chapter 15

Notes: Even more plot development with the Order and their members, next chapter let the training montages begin!

As for the Reviews

Lewamus Prime-Nope


	17. Chapter 16 Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monster?'-The Black Phoenix**

Chapter 16 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 4 Training

"Hee-hee…"

I'm inhaling a lot of air while carrying a lot of bags.

"Yahoo!"

[Yahoo!]

I can hear someone's echo. It must be a mountain hiker. Right now, I'm in the mountains. We were brought here by Buchou and Desmond, after Desmond said we were going to train here.

Buchou who suddenly came to my house this morning, made me and Asia pack our stuff. The other members were already gathered and we came here by teleporting from the magic-circle with Desmond already waiting for us at the location. The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible and quite peaceful. But the problem is this slope. Even with my training, it's still quite tiring.

"Hurry, Ise. Quick."

Buchou, who is way ahead of me, urges me. Beside Buchou is Asia. She is looking at me with a worried expression.

"…I will help as well."

"It's okay, Ise can only get stronger this way."

'Thank you for trying to help Asia but Buchou is right….wait I have an idea…' I thought as I smile

[BOOST!] I activate my boosted gear as I get a boost of strength as I increase my speed as I catch up with the others

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight." Kiba says that while walking pass me with the same size of luggage on his back without breaking a sweat, he must have quite high levels of stamina

"…See you later." Koneko said as she walks past me while carrying a large piece of luggage as I marvel at the strength of a Rook

[BOOST!] i quickly catch up with the other as I feel the weight has been lifted off my shoulders

"Seems like you're handling this easily." Kiba said with a smile as I gesture my Boosted gear

"Well this helps greatly…" I said as we continue to the top

**-Some time later-**

"*whistle*….woah…" I said as I look at the mansion in front of me

"This mansion belongs to the house of Gremory." Rias said as we enter the mansion, apparently it usually is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it. I can smell the scent of wood after getting inside.

When we get inside, we see Desmond starting down in the main room resting while drinking something that looks like a can drink or something as he turns to us as he asked us to go put our things in the living room, after which I slept on the floor after drinking a glass of water. The girls went upstairs to get changed into clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed." Kiba said as he went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

"Don't peek." Kiba says something messed up jokingly.

"I will seriously punch you kiba, we have enough damn Yaoi stuff at school don't you dare bring it here!" I said while glare at him as he just nods while looking apologetic

Afterward I got changed at the empty room after I rested for a bit, and my stamina restored a bit as well. Even the empty room comes with bed and equipment necessary for everyday use.

By the time I finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Buchou who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees me.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."

**Lesson 1: Sword training with Kiba.**

*TAK**KHONG**TAK**TAK*

I was sword training with Kiba and I swung down the bokuto at him.

We are pretty even for now but Kiba has the upper hand but I'm holding my ground against him, the spar went on for at least 20 minutes so far I think.

"Go Issei-san!" I can hear Asia cheering my one while we are sparring as Desmond just silently watches us saying that he would judge us afterward later

Since Kiba is a [Knight], Kiba's techniques are overwhelming. He beat me with minimal movements. He has practiced for a longer time, has more battle experience, and more than that, his talent at using a sword is much better than me.

"We are not done yet. Here I come!"

Soon after the spar, Desmond throws us bottles of water.

"Haa~ I didn't know that you know how to use a sword, Issei." Kiba said as I just smile

"I'm just full of surprises." I said as I go deep in thought, I did some kendo a long time ago when I was younger so at least I know that it wasn't for nothing

**Lesson 2: Demonic-power training with Akeno-san.**

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power." Akeno said as I concentrate as a backetball sized energy ball manifested in my hand

"I did it!" Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a large mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green colored demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

"Good job Asia." I said with a smile and a thumbs up as Asia's cheeks got red after both mine and Akeno-san's compliments.

"Now let's change those demonic-powers into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power."

Akeno-san sends her demonic-power into the water inside the water bottle.

SPIKE!

The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the water bottle from the inside.

Wow, that's amazing.

"Asia-chan and Issei-kun, I want you to copy what I just did next. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialize what your imagined."

After a few seconds, I was able to do the same thing as Akeno-san as I smile as I continue practicing to use other elements.

After confirming that I could use most elements with fire being the most powerful, I decided to help out Akeno with the ingredients for dinner.

**Lesson 3: Sparing with Koneko-chan.**

BANG!

I continue to dodge koneko's punches as every so often get a hit in but it's mostly unless with her being a rook and being a pawn as I decided to not use my boosted gear.

I dodge another punch as I tried to sweep her as she jumped over as she threw a punch at me, I barely managed to dodge it as she destroys a tree behind me.

I then quickly start my counter attack.

Afterward, I asked Asia to heal me, I thought I did good in that spar even though I didn't get a lot of hits in but hey everything counts right?

**Lesson 4: With Buchou!**

"Hey, Ise! Keep on going!"

"Oosu!"

I'm currently climbing up a very steep mountain. I have a rock on my back. It's tied to my body with rope. On top of that, Buchou is sitting on the rock.

I'm repeating a procedure where I climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path is really exhausting.

Buchou finally says, "Okay, we are done with this".

"Next is muscle training. We will go with push-ups."

"Y-Yes..."

I lack the basic ability so much, so I have way more training than the other club members. Also for a [Pawn] who has to run around the battlefield the most, increasing your strength and stamina is an absolute requirement.

Buchou put a rock on my back without mercy when I was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease.

"Unn..."

Then Buchou sits on top of the rock. Even a slight force impacts my body...

"Now then, the three-hundred reps of push-ups. Let's start."

This is one of the hardest things I have ever done and this is only the first day.

**-Some time later-**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!"

We are having our dinner after finishing a day of training.

We have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier were used for spices. The meat dish. Apparently it's the boar Desmond hunted. It's my first time eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it!

The fish dish. It seems like Desmond was also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well!

Apparently he decided to hunt for food while we trained.

There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want."

The one who refills my rice is Akeno-san. Rather, these foods are handmade by Akeno-san! It's good! It's really good! Everyone's digging into the food. We are all seriously tired from the training after all and that's why I can fill my stomach with lots of food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying all those luggage if I got to eat delicious food like this! I probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko-chan is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, this tastes fantastic, whoever becomes your husband will be extremely lucky!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me." Akeno-san said while smiles as she puts her hand on her cheek.

After eating a bit more I noticed the sad look on Asia's face as I realized she probably feels down because I only praised Akeno-san's food.

"Can I have some of the soup please, Asia-san?" I said as Asia's face brightens up as she hands me some of the soup as I drank it before saying

"It's good Asia, can I have some more?"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's..." Asia mumbled something as she refills my bowl as I see her cheek slightly red as I hear Desmond chuckling

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

Buchou asks me after drinking green tea.

I put my chopsticks down and give her my honest answer.

"...I need a lot of training."

"Yes. That's for sure."

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

Buchou nods at my question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

Asia and I reply to Buchou at the same time. It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group. I also need to have the power to protect Asia as well. In the worst case I will have to become Asia's shield. That is the resolution I need to have.

"Alright after seeing you all train, I decided to give you all personal training session for you all to do for the next few days with Issei being the only one I will train personally train for the next few days." Desmond said as he turns to us

"You guys can take a bath after the meal, after all you guys deserve some rest before the real training begins." Desmond said while smiling devilishly as everyone had a feeling of dread for some reason

"A-Alright then…" Rias said as we finished the food as we clean up

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun."

Kiba says that beforehand with a smile.

"…..What did I say earlier today….even if it's a joke." I said glaring at kiba as I hear Rias say

"Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

"Emm…N-No?" I said nervously as I'm not sure what to do

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if it's Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if it's your beloved Ise, right?" Asia got red and became quiet after Buchou's question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

"Lastly Koneko? How about it?"

"...I don't mind…..." my jaw drop the floor when Koneko said that as I quickly regained consciousness as I said

"No it's alright, I'm fine I'll just go to men's bathroom." I said as I picked up my things

The girls left as I sigh as start to walk to the men's bathroom

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I watched them leave for the bathhouses as stay behind as I told them that I'm planning out what to do on the remaining dates.

But in reality I'm wonder how I should proceed with this….

If I train them the way I train my protégés, they will probably defeat the arrogant persona that i help riser create to fool the general populace.

Hmm…..i also wondering how much of Black phoenix's past that I should let Issei see if any at all ….so many choices, so many possibilities…

'Hehehe…..this will be interesting.' I thought while smiling as I decided to set everything up

**Training Day 2.**

When I woke up in the morning, what awaited me was the intense pain of muscle aches. That's because I also trained at night with Buchou.

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all."

Buchou says.

The training was much harder than the training I do every morning. It has a few times more training than the one I did in the morning. Even if a Devil is much stronger at night, I would still die if I train both during the day and night.

Then in the morning for day 2, it was study time.

We gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach me and Asia about Devils' knowledge.

Therefore they were teaching me some weird names that were hard to remember. Because I was taught things that I don't even understand, my brain was about to get fried.

When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks me a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"It's "Seraphim", right? The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel?"

"Correct."

"Next is our "Maou"-sama. What are the names of the "Yondai Maou-sama"?"

"It's Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! and Leviathan-sama."

"Correct."

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Ise-kun. "

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called "Grigori". The name of the Governor is "Azazel" and the name of the Vice-governor is "Shemhaza". I know completely up to here. And the names of the leaders are Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel?"

Like this I was taught about the Angels and the Fallen Angels. It's becoming quite useful to know.

I need to remember especially about the relation between the Devils and other factions since they are important.

Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

I give smile at Asia who is about to speak front of everyone. Ah, she turns red. Thank you very much for such a cute response.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belong to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?"

Asia nods at my question.

"The first types are the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, and then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the "surface". So the exorcists on the "behind" are the ones that is a threat to us."

Buchou continues from where Asia left off.

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threats to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

While I was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag.

Buchou picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting.

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water any more..." Asia gets shocked after hearing Buchou's comment. Well, she is a Devil after all

"Well…..i guess I should just show you…" desmond said as he garbs the bottle of holy water and crushes it, shocking all of us as Rias looked like she was about to scream at him but we all looked shocked when the holy water dripped onto his skin as we realized it wasn't hurting him

"This is one of the few things I picked up in my travels, I am unaffected by anything holy as well as have a resistant to light." Desmond said as we looked at him with awe

"Wow…." I hear Asia say as I see sparkles in her eyes as Desmond just smiles as he walks up to her andpat her head

"Don't worry Asia-san, I will teach you when I train with you ok?" Desmond said as Asia nods

"Well….lets continues where we left off shall we?" Desmond said as everyone snap out of their thoughts

"Ah…yes, Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"...A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receiving intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible anymore!"

Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her. I heard from Buchou before. We Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to us, but maybe since Desmond is resistant he could read it.

I haven't experienced it yet, but I may suffer because of boredom if someone read it out to me.

Wait, so that means Asia has been reading the Bible. If she continues she might die one day!

"However, this is my favorite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!"

She received damage again by praying to God. Please God, just ignore this child's prayer.

"And finally, The last Lesson i will teach you guys." we turn to see Desmond as turn to face all of us

"The Organization that had been feared since the Great War and The Maou civil war, because of their power, The Order." Desmond said as he started explaining basic things as not much is known about the Organization but two names sounded familiar for some reason, Crimson Dawn and Black Phoenix...

Like this, after we finished our morning study session we went onto our evening training.

**-The Next day-**

Desmond today called all of us to prepare outside, apparently he asked us to all fight him as a team in order for him to judge our teamwork and strength.

After about 10 minutes of preparing, we commences our attack, Kiba and koneko rushed him as I start to boost, Desmond pulls out a grey colored sword as he parries and blocks their attacks as Rias and Akeno prepare their attacks.

Kiba and Koneko seems to be unable to land a hit as I see Desmond just smiling as Rias and Akeno fire their attack at him as kiba and koneko dodge back.

Rias's power of destruction and Akeno's lightning headed for Desmond as I see his grinning as he holds out his palm, the attacks hit his hand as the attacks dissipate as he chuckles.

"Is that really the best you all got?" Desmond said to us as multiple small spheres appear around him as Rias looked shocked

"Well at least my sister recognized this, Ruin the Chaos." He said as he snap his fingers while the spheres fired crimson beams of destruction at us

"[BOOST]! [SHIELD]!" I said with Ddraig as a green colored shield blocked the crimson beams of destruction even if it's just barely

"Hmm…impressive, you got a lot potential Issei but unfortunately that is not ENOUGH!" Desmond shouted as he charges us with his grey sword as I realized that I had reached my boost limit

[EXOPLOSION]! "Dragon Shot!" I shouted as I fire my dragon shot from within the shield

"Impressive!" Desmond said as the dragon shot connected but he simply whacks the shot away to hit a mountain in the distance, it completely blew off the top of the mountain but Desmond whacked it like it was a fly

Koneko and Kiba rushed Desmond while he was walking towards the shield that I created and is being maintained by Asia.

Unfortunately, Desmond easily defeats them as he sheath his sword and infused his fists with something as his fist glowed golden as he use his palm to strike them in the chest area as I see them cough out blood as they try to move only to collapse.

"Stay down you two, you're both done." Desmond said as he continue walking to us

I quickly head to intercept him as I boost more as I punch him or at least try to. I was unable to land the hit as he dodges my hit.

"Too slow." He said from behind me as he hit the back of my neck as I fell to the ground unable to move as he starts walking to Rias

"Looks like you lost my dear sister, and if your peerage couldn't even scratch me, I highly doubt you defeat Riser." Desmond said as Rias looked angry

"I'll never give up!" Rias shouted as she launched a large ball of destruction at Desmond as he smirks

"What a fool you have become my dear sister….maybe I should have stayed at home 6 years ago and teach you how to fight and how to be tactical!" Desmond shouted as the attack connect with him as he stand his ground

"It's an impressive attack Rias, I'll give you that but…..it's not even close to how it should be." Desmond said as he crushes the large ball as Rias looked shocked

"Alright that's enough." Desmond said as he ask Asia to heal us

**-A few minutes later-**

After Asia finished healing us, Desmond decided to tell us.

"Alright first, Kiba you need to improve on your speed more as well as be able to protect your weakness such as your legs."

"Second, Koneko you need to improve your speed as I find your strength alright…for now at least."

"Third, Rias you need to learn that power is not everything, you're attack are already powerful but your speed of casting as well as the energy you use to create said casting cost more than it should have."

"Fourth, Akeno you need to use more of your other elemental abilities as well as your other Queen abilities like Rook or knight instead of just Bishop."

"Fifth, Asia you're abilities on its own is fine but you need to learn to be able to heal people from a distance as well as be able to protect yourself like being able to create barrier or shields."

"And finally, Issei you need master the base abilities of the boosted gear as I doubt you will be able to gain balance breaker within these few days so sharpen the abilities of the boosted gear that you currently have as well as other things but for now concentrate on your abilities first." Desmond said as we take in the information he has given us as he sighs

"Well….we may as well begin this…." Desmond said as we follow him outside as he stops and face us

"To maximize the time we have, I may as well show you one of my tricks, Multiply." Desmond said as we see shadows around him move as they begin to form, only after a few seconds did we realized that the shadows appearance was identical to Desmond with koneko with slightly shocked look

"This is a simply technique that I learned a long time ago, i will help you all train through them of course." Desmond said as the 6 shadows move to each one of us

"Alright then let the training begin." Desmond said with a sadistic looking grin as i see Akeno blushing ever so slightly

And then the hellish training begun

**-Training: Kiba- Desmond POV**

Currently one of shadows is fighting kiba, he is holding his ground rather well until I decided to up the ante as I made my shadow fight more like me and used gravitational magic on Kiba's legs to make him slower.

We continue train until he was able to get used to 100 times gravity and be able to get a hit in on my shadow.

On the 7th day I decided to teach Kiba some of my sword skills starting with helping him master channeling energy into objects mainly his swords.

In that remaining time, He was able to channel about 25% of his demonic energy into his swords to make them stronger as well as be able do a few of my sword skills like Sharp Nail, Snake Bite and Rage Spike.(SAO sword skills)

In the end of training, I think that Kiba is ready or at least ready anyone can be in 10 days.

**-Training: Koneko-**

I did more or less the same time with koneko as I did with kiba at first but with my shadow using my speed and hand to hand skill immediately.

I also used gravitational magic on her as well in order for her to maximize her speed.

During the 6th day, I decided to drop the bomb and say that she needed to learn to use her natural powers, she didn't take it well but I helped her ease into it.

In the end, she is much faster to the point of how kiba originally was and is much stronger than she original was. I also helped her learn basic healing Senjutsu as well as basic Touki and that I helped her train in that she doesn't need to reveal her neko nature….yet.

**-Training: Rias-**

The first thing we did was to practice her power of destruction as I see her firing her shots pitifully.

I sighed at her as I teach her to properly use her power of destruction but being the prideful devil she is, she didn't listen to me, to the point where I compared her with Riser which made her extremely mad but able to listen to me more easily.

In the end, her attacks use up less energy and are much more effective, it's not much of an improvement but…she will learn her mistakes, even if I have to beat it into her.

**-Training: Akeno-**

The training with Akeno was more pleasant compared to Rias in that Akeno was willing to learn all that she could with me.

She was able to quickly pick up the water, wind and fire elements but earth took a while before she was truly able to use.

Also I was able to get her to use the other powers of the queen piece other than bishop, she was able to use her knight speed to move much quicker during my attacks and used her rook to be more punch in her attack as well as have stronger defense.

But the problem came when I suggested her to use her fallen angel abilities.

"How did you know?" She asked me as I sighed

"I've always known about you Akeno from the moment we met I've known." I said as I see the look of shock on her face

"I know what happened to you and I know you family, after your cousins are one of my closest 'friends'." I said furthering her look of shock

After a few minutes of explaining and her throwing a tantrum and calming her down I was able to teach her unholy lightning as I decided to tell her that this was the opposite of her father's magic which lighten her up a bit.

In the end, she was able to control unholy light but it's not as strong as mine but it's impressive, unfortunately there is a slightly risk of her imploding herself if she uses it without more practice and training.

**-Training: Asia-**

The training with Asia was very simple as I only needed to teach Asia a few things.

First thing I did with her was to increase her stamina as I helped her train for about 3 days.

After which I helped her use her sacred gear more effectively for the remaining days.

In the end, Asia could heal much quicker without directly using it on wound as well as slowly heal someone's stamina like Senjutsu. She also has higher stamina thanks to the training I did with her.

At the end of the Training gave her the ability to no longer get damaged from any form of holy energy. She was extremely happy about it and she tried to find a way to repay but all I say was this.

"It's alright Asia-san, you don't need to repay me in anyway….after all I made a promise with someone a long time ago to protect you." I said as I leave immediately as she tries to ask me about what I said but I told her I couldn't

**-Training: Issei-**

Issei's training was probably the hardest of all of them as I got him to fight me non-stop for the remaining days taunting him and beating the crap outta here without holding back.

At first he didn't know why I did it but he slowly realized what I was trying to do.

"Use your rage to fight me Issei Hyoudou, show me you are worthy to protect my sister and her peerage and if you even can protect yourself!" I shouted as I kicked him in the chest area as I hear a cracking sound as he coughs out blood before continuing

"[BOOST]! [EXOPLOSION]!" I hear Issei shout with Ddraig as he fires his dragon shot at me as I simply withstand the attack with barely any damage done to me as I see Issei panting heavily

"You have to do better than that Red Dragon Emperor!" I shouted as I charge at him as I palm strike him in the guts area as he is launched into a tree as he cough out even more blood as he looks like he is slowly losing consciousness

Issei falls to the ground on his knees as he stare at me for a second before trying to lift her gauntlet at me as he points his finger at me as I see a small beam fired at me as I see blood dripping down from my cheek as I smile but I realized Issei fell to the ground completely unconscious as the wound he gave me almost instantly heal

The Training progressed well, Issei was able to unlock Boosted Gift as well as gotten stronger and being able to hit me, granted it didn't hurt but it was a good try

He also somehow unlock a few of the seals I had placed on him but none of the seals unlock weren't anything related to his original's memories.

In the end I taught him how to use Dragon fire and thanks to the seals being unlocked his power is much more than what it was originally supposed to in the series.

This will be a tough fight for Riser, I can't wait to see the outcome but i have an odd feeling that Rias will fuck it up somehow.

**-Personal training-**

In the time all of them had trained, I was in a secluded place in the forest using my ability to control the 6 shadows i had created as well as other things.

During that time I was able to test out a few things like create a new form of shielding but today at the end of the training I got a visit from someone very familiar.

**[So I see you're doing well Void walker.] **

"It's been quite some time since we last spoke….Demon or should I call you Darkness?" I said smiling as I turn to see a middle aged man with a completely black suit with black hair and Onyx eyes completely covered in darkness, the appearance of Jackie Estacado from the comics and games in my world (Darkness from the Darkness games/comic FYI)

I heard the darkness's story, in the beginning there was God or light at the time and the Darkness.(all of this was made up but some of the info found on the Wikia)

God never bothered the darkness and the Darkness never bothers God but all that changed when God brought Light in the world, The Darkness was pissed about it but decided to wait til god made a mistake before taking revenge.

When Lucifer and the other angels fall down to earth, the Darkness, one of the first Demons that almost no one knew about helped them and raised them and eventually the devils to how they were back before the Great War.

When God caught wind of this, he sent one of his strongest after the Darkness, the child of a Cherubim and a holy saint, the Angelus.

But in the end, beyond everything, they fell in love with each other granted after fighting a long time they eventually fell in love and had a child named Witchblade.

When God got word of this, he decided to form a temporary alliance between angels, fallen angels and Devils to kill them both. It succeed but at a great cost. Well the Darkness and Angelus were 'killed' Chaos rocked the world and the 'evil' in the darkness spread all across humanity.

Lucky the child survived and escaped to the human world and I found her with the order as well as the Darkness and Angelus help from the Void.

I recruit her and me being having the powers of both Darkness and Angelus thanks to me absorbing their abilities in my time training in the Void, I teach her everything I could and from time to time I let her see her parents, she can't age thanks to her father, she has powers that rival both of them.

Her human name is Sara and her codename within the order is her real name: Witchblade.

In that time she had fought with the Magdalena, the female descendants of Jesus Christ that are trained by the Vatican, one of which had the True Longinus at one point in time but in all that time the Order had captured the Magdalenas and given them new life and let them met their ancestors as well as God.

But the remaining story is for another time.

"How is Angelus and the others, I haven't seen them in a while." I said to the Darkness as he chuckles

**[They all are doing fine, by the way how is my daughter?] **The Darkness said as I simply told him she was alright

**[I can never understand what you do, Void Walker….why do you insist on creating peace when we all know that humanity will never have peace with the way it is.]** The Darkness said as I sigh deeply

"I truly don't know anymore…..i have long since used my sister's wish as an excuse for what I have done, maybe….maybe I'm just a broken person that has no reason to exist in this world….but for all I have sacrificed I will complete what have set out to do." I said as I see the Darkness smiling

**[As expected from you Jackson Maxwell, after all I would have never given my powers to a normal human let alone the powers of the Void….we will just have to see how it all ends….so...have you considered Death's proposal?] **The Darkness said as i stayed silent for a while

"Yes i have, and when i truly die it will be fulfilled." i said as the Darkness smiles

**[Hmm...i can't wait to see what will happen when that time comes, the keepers will be awaiting your arrival and when you ascend to the rank of Void keeper...] **the Darkness said as he returns to the Void as i decided to it time for me to return

'Hmm…I wonder who will you choose to give the powers of the Angelus to my black phoenix, the Holy saint that we both adore, the black haired exorcist that joined the devils or the 'self-proclaimed' angel…hehehe…we'll see…' I thought as I manifested the powers of the angelus crystallized into 3 small crystalized ball of pure energy before putting the 3 balls of energy into a metallic attache case

'I can't wait for the future….' I thought smiling as I started making my way back to the house as i free darkness within me trying to escape as i cough out a large sum of black blood as i collapse to my knees

**"Soon i will be free Jackson, and i will be in control...and no one not even your precious Order can stop me...and then we will consume this world in eternal shadows." **i heard monster say within me as my hair turn white and eyes turned crimson if only for a second before the seal i placed within me reactivate as Monster was silence once more

"You wouldn't be able to do any of that when we both are dead Monster...in the end i would make sure you die with me than escape from this body...our sins will drag us both into the void with you and i disappear into nothingness." i said quietly as i take deep breaths as i weakly stand back up and walk back albeit much slower

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

That night at the mansion.

I'm looking at the ceiling while lying down on my bed. A week has passed since we came to the mountains.

It's been training from morning to night. We also repeated many offense and defense formation as well as combination that we may use for the upcoming game.

I look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides mine. He's sleeping peacefully.

I got up from the bed slowly and headed towards the kitchen. When I was drinking a cup of water—.

"Ara? Your awake?"

Buchou's voice came from the living room. When I look, there is Buchou who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello."

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The twilight makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights. Thanks to that, we were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then.

I then sit opposite of Buchou where we have the table between us. Buchou is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long."

Buchou chuckles. Even Buchou with glasses looked beautiful, On the table there are loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation, Was she making a plan by herself at night?

Buchou closes the notebook with different strategies written on it.

"…..To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind."

Buchou says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phoenix."

Buchou takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

But there was also another clan that is different from the mystical beast Phoenix. They are the Devils that had the rank of Marquis, and were counted as one of the "72 pillars". The "Phoenix" from the Devils' side.

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as "Phenex" to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

"Being immortal is basically being invincible…damn this will be a hard battle."

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle."

No matter how strong Buchou is, her parents knew that there was no way that that Buchou could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realized how terrifying this power was for the first time."

'And that is our opponent…' I grimace at the thought

Buchou chuckles after looking at my serious face.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Well…even with Desmond's training…this is going to be near impossible"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind."

"Buchou." I said deciding to ask a question I had for some time now

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?" Buchou sighs at my question. Certainly Raiser seems like a scum and is quite the womanizer, but I think she can't reject this arrangement if you think about Buchou's house problem.

"…I'm a "Gremory"."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

"Do you hate it?"

"i feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

Buchou has a distant look. She also has very sad eyes. She told me a story of the world that I can never imagine. I'm Hyoudou Issei, and I never felt anything to my name. I am myself; I'm just the son of my mum and my dad. Right now, wherever I go, people looks at me as "Hyoudou Issei" as an individual. Buchou has been spending her life while carrying the name of Gremory on her back. That will be the same from now on.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have."

So Buchou wants to be loved as "Rias" and not as "Rias Gremory" from the opposite sex… That's what you call a maiden's feelings huh.

But there's no doubt that Buchou is feeling complicated because of her house's problems.

"I like Rias for who she is, not her being a Gremory."

I just said what I thought. But Buchou stares at me in wonder.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?"

I ask her with a dubious voice, but Buchou shakes her head where she says, "I-It's nothing!" while panicking.

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?"

"I don't actually like the word "genius"?"

Buchou answers me still with a red face.

"Why is that?"

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win."

Buchou says it to me as if she was saying it to herself.

'I protect them all…no matter what….even if I have to sacrificed everything for the ones I care about.' I thought as me and Rias comfort each other

'I will become strong! I will become stronger along with everyone! I will defeat Raiser Phoenix!'

After having new-found determination, my hellish mountain training is finished. We reached the day for the decisive battle.

End of chapter 16

Notes: Greeting everyone! merry Christmas (or any other holiday you guys celebrate), Desmond's Nemesis has made an appearance and will have a very big impart on the future of DXD stay tune to find out more!Next chapter the Rating game, what will be the outcome?

As for Reviews

xXkingXx- thanks

Now a sneak peak for what has to come!

**"Hehehe...i am this world's end...and you are suppose to be my challenge? what a damn joke."**

"*cough* it seems like the seals have been destroyedd hehehe...ahahah, hey issei you remember my request?"

"I am the Black phoenix, the most powerful protege, and i will fulfill Desmond-sama's wishes!"

"I, who has been awaken,

am the monster who was destined to scorch the world in black flames.

i shall save the infinite, and i restore the dream.

i will become the Blood Red Crimson Dragon Overlord of absolution.

and i shall shine through and destroy the eternal darkness, Glowing with Crimson Silvery light and The Black Flames of Damnation!"

"True King Transformation!"

**"I, who has been awaken,**

**am the monster who is destined to consume the world in ever lasting darkness.**

**i have consumed the infinite, the Dream as well as the Apocalypse.**

** i am the Dragon God of Absolute Darkness **

**and i shall consume this world and create it anew, with Eternal Darkness of the Void."**

**"Void Dragon Transformation!"**

A sneak peak for the future and what is to come stay tune for the battle between the True king and the Void Dragon!(Probably during the time of the rating between Rias and Sairaorg)

And a heartwarming Omake for chirstmas!

Omake 5 A Special Christmas Gift

i was currently in my original world on Christmas day visiting the graves of family as i put down presents from me to them as i keep on smiling as i feel cries running down my face.

Death had come to me the other day to have a chat with me about my new position as well as her giving me a special gift for everything i have done for her and the souls of the void.

it was then as i put down flowers on their grave when i see death beside me as i look to 'her', 'she' was a beautiful middle aged women in a widower's gown and veil with pale white skin and silvery hair eyes, only a few living beings know her true appearance as this is just a facade as this is her 'human' form while her actual appearance is much more...sinister.

"Hello Jackson, remember that gift i told you about?" Death said as i nod respectfully

"Follow me." she said with a smile as a portal open up behind her as i follow

i enter a familiar place as my eyes widen, this was my old home...

"It been a long time hasn't it O-N-I-I-C-H-A-N?" my eyes shot open when i heard those word as i start unconditionally crying as i turn to the voice

i see the most important person in the world to me as i see two adult standing beside a little girl as i breaking a run as hug them tightly, why shouldn't i? they are the people i wanted to see more than anything in the world.

"Mom...Dad...Sarah..." i said as choke with crying

"There there son, it good to see you again." Dad said to me with a smile as i realized i had reverted back into my original appearance

"We are finally a family again." Mon said as i just kept on crying as i feel alot of pain had been lifted from my chest

i then collapse on knee while crying as they all embrace me tightly as i can still sense death watching all this happening, i finish crying after who knows how long as i turn to death still smiling as i say the words "Thanks you..." i said with a smile as Death smiled back

i spend the remaining 24 hour catching up and spending the time as a family, when the time was up i said my goodbyes and that i would come back here when i became keeper.

i kept a fake smile of course as death hasn't told them the true extent of the contact i had with 'her'.

In the end i will forever remember this as the happiest moment in my life and that i would always remember who my family are...and at the end of my long road, they will be my last memories of the old world.

End of Omake 5


	18. Chapter 17 The Battle for Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monster?'-The Black Phoenix**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 17 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 5 The Battle for Freedom

On the day of the decisive battle.

"I'm ready."

Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in two hours, exactly from 12am. Today our job as a Devil is off. We went home straight after school. That's because we may end up wasting our stamina.

We plan to meet up at the club room 30 minutes prior to the match, so I can only stay here for about 90 minutes. But still, I feel the most relaxed here in my own room. So I want to stay here as long as I can.

I'm wearing my uniform. I thought this will be the most fitting clothing for this. Rather, should I prepare clothing for battle purpose? When I asked that to Buchou,

"If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuou academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."

Buchou replied like that to me with a smile. That's why my battle uniform will be my school uniform. Well, if I was still doing martial arts I could have prepared a dougi.

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocks on the door. Huh? Is it Asia?

"Ise-san, may I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I get a bit shocked when I witness the clothing that Asia is wearing.

That's because she is wearing a nun outfit. She even has her Rosario hanging around her neck after Desmond taught her how to use holy items without get hurt. She doesn't have her veil on her head.

"Asia that outfit…"

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…"

Is that so? This girl must have thought deeply about it. I'm sure that you need a lot of guts to appear in a nun's outfit for a battle between Devils, but if that's what Asia chose then I don't have any complaints. Buchou will also allow it with a smile.

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great."

"Thank you very much."

Asia makes a very happy face when I praise her.

"U-Umm, Ise-san?"

Asia suddenly becomes hesitant. What's up with her?

"Can I sit beside you?"

"Y-Yeah. Sure."

Asia approaches me who am sitting on my bed and then she sits beside me. She then hugs onto my arm tightly.

"W-What's wrong?"

I panic, but I can feel her shaking through my arm.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, I will be okay."

"Asia…"

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?"

"Sure."

"…Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Yeah, we will always be together."

I hold on to Asia's hand gently and we stay like this till we left the house. After that, Asia's shaking has also stopped.

'I swear I will protect them no matter what….even if I have to use **that**…' I thought to myself as I mentally prepare for the battle

**-Some time later-**

Around 11.40pm at night—.

The other club members and I have gathered in the old school building. We are waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia is wearing their uniform.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armor on his lower leg.

Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing one of those gloves that martial artists wear with her fingers showing.

Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm…

Asia and I sit on the chair quietly while we wait for the time to come.

Desmond is here with us sitting calm with us with his eyes closed, we can't thank him enough for helping us these past few days as well as magically enhancing our clothes.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia-san appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone except Desmond stands up after Grayfia-san confirms us. Grayfia-san then starts to explain about the battle.

"When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well. Indeed if we fight somewhere in the humans' world or Devils' world, we can't avoid destruction. So it means that we need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what we do.

But leaving that aside, there's something that I'm concerned about.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

Yes, that's what Buchou told me before she reincarnated Asia. She told me she already has another [Bishop]. She told me that the [Bishop] is doing another mission, but why isn't the [Bishop] here under this serious situation?

After I asked the question, everyone except me and Asia acts weird. It seems like I asked something I shouldn't have. It feels like the atmosphere in this room has changed. All of them are keeping their mouth closed.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."

Buchou says that to me without looking at me in the eyes. Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now.

But what's so important that the [Bishop] can't appear for its Master's important match? I can't get rid of my suspicions. Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast. Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle.".

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?"

But Desmond answers me straight away.

"Nope, our older brother is a Maou."

"R-Really….."

"Yes."

Buchou confirms it straight away.

Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory clan", isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name… Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names.

"Are you confused because our family name is different to the names of 'Maou-samas'?"

Desmond said as I nod

"Yeah, that's it."

Desmond then started to explain about the Great war as well as what happened during that time

"So your brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?"

Desmond nods at my question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is my and Rias's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

—Sirzechs Lucifer.

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household…But wait what about you? I thought the oldest male inherit the household?" I ask him as I see him smile

"That question will be answered another day but for now concentrate on the battle." Desmond said as I nod

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle."

We gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia-san urges us to.

"Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

So we can only return here after the outcome.

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While I was thinking about it, the light covers us and the teleportation begins.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I see my sister and her peerage teleport to the rating game as I look at the magic circle for a moment before deciding to leave.

"Desmond-sama, would you please follow me." Grayfia said to me as I stop and turn around, I decided why not and followed her to the spectator's area

'I wonder how the outcome will turn out…'

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

…When I open my eyes.

…Huh? I tilt my head when I witness the view. Obviously. Because this place is the clubroom.

It was then I looked outside the window did I realized that the sky was different.

Then—.

"[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]"

'So this is a different dimension huh….devil magic is impressive…..' I thought as I continue to listen to Grayfia

"[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]"

"[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]"

I listen closely to Grayfia's announcement as I try to think on what we should do when Rias says "Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears."

Akeno-san gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

Buchou says it while putting it in her ears,

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it.

"[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the human's time. So, Game starts now.]"

RING RING

The school bell rings. So this is the ring to signify the start of the match huh.

**-Some time later-**

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

Buchou says it while sitting on the sofa as Akeno-san starts to prepare tea. We're quite confident

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…"

"Ise, the battle just started. The "Rating Game" is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a "blitz", but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes."

Kiba spreads a map on the table after Buchou urges him. The map is then broken into grid that is similar to a chessboard. Buchou then marked our base and the enemy's base.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once we enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So we have to use our feet to move around then. Well, we can use our wings to fly, but we will become a sitting ducks.

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?"

Buchou chuckles at my question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground. … He'll have his [Knight] or [Rook] positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with "mobility". So he'll have one [Knight] and three [Pawns], a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba says his thoughts.

"Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements."

Buchou nods at Kiba's opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym. …In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over [Knight] with mobility…Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

Koneko-chan and Kiba leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them, apparently Desmond taught them a few things with traps.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou."

Akeno-san confirms. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and I don't know what we are supposed to do.

"U-Umm, Buchou? What am I supposed to do?"

I think it's bad if I don't do anything. I want to do something!

"Yes. Ise, you are a [Pawn] so you have to use "promotion"."

"Yes!"

I reply to her energetically. Buchou waves her hand towards me. Hmm? What is it?

"Sit here."

I sit next to Buchou because she told me to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

My mind went blank when she said that as I say "Ehh…..why..?" I ask as she just repeats herself with a bit more force as I obey. After I lay my head on her lap, she places her hand on my head.

"…I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?"

The moment I say out the doubt I had, there is a big change in my body.

At the same time, I can feel a power growing within me, much different from my boosted gear and my 'madness' and it's a different seal from the ones I had from before.

"Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of [Pawns] to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn]. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of [Pawns]. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power.

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the [Pawn]. Though there are areas you still lack in."

So there was actually a meaning to that hellish training, I'm glad that I went through that training by training hard.

Buchou then starts to pat my head. Is it me or is Asia looking at me with sharp eyes?

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Of course I understand Buchou."

"That's a good boy. Use the "promotion" to change into [Queen]. The battle will change if you promote into the [Queen] that possess the strongest power."

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win and protect you all."

Buchou smiles after hearing that.

"Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

I will definitely make Buchou win! I won't give Buchou to a womanizer like that, I will definitely protect all of them!

**-Some time later-**

"Alright!"

I raise my spirit in front of the old school building. Next to me is Koneko-chan. She will be my partner for the next plan.

"Okay then, Ise, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get into the gym. Move accordingly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

Buchou sent us off at the entrance. Koneko-chan nods at Buchou.

"Yes, I will."

"Then I will be going as well."

Kiba is getting ready to go as he materialized a sword on his hip.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Roger that."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Ise and the others. You definitely cannot be taken down. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y-Yes!"

Asia also replies energetically even though she is nervous. Asia's ability to heal is our lifeline. Because of that ability of hers, we are capable of doing things that is a bit recklessly for our strategy.

Our winning factor is to protect Buchou who is our [King] and also Asia.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou."

The strongest servant, Akeno-san. According to Buchou, the outcome will be decided with her move.

I will use the skills and techniques I have learned from the hellish training from Desmond.

Buchou steps forward after she checks everyone.

"Now then, my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the immortal House of the Phoenix with a promised career. Now then! Let's go and blow them away!"

"[Yes!]"

All of us replies together and heads off. Me, Koneko-chan, and Kiba leaves the old school building!

"Ise-san! Everyone! Please do your best!"

I can hear Asia cheering for us from behind. We raise our hand and wave at her. We run towards the gym. During our way towards the gym, Kiba leaves us to head to a different direction. It's in our plan for Kiba to leave us at a certain point.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

"Yeah, you just do that!"

We split up after saying our good byes. He will do his job, and I will do mine. I went towards the gym along with Koneko-chan.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, we can't enter from there. That's because our intrusion will be caught by them. We need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. We went there and turn the door knob. It's opened. It's not locked.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing, Devil magic is quite amazing.

We come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible. I try to look at the court from the corner of the platform, but then Koneko-chan mutters.

"…Presence. Enemy."

I then realized she was right as I sense the presences of 4 devils as a loud voice echoes within the gymnasium.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside."

If they know we are here then there is no need for us to hide ourselves.

Koneko-chan and I show ourselves to them by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

The woman with a china dress, the twins and also the girl who knocked me down with a stick. If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here.

Three [Pawns] and one [Rook]… We are also a [Pawn] and a [Rook], though their numbers are double of ours.

Though due to our plan, we can't avoid this battle.

"Boosted Gear."

[BOOST]!

I said as the Boosting begins.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]."

"Of course, be careful koneko-chan."

Both Koneko-chan and I stand in front of our opponent. The china dress woman makes a Kung Fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grab their chainsaws with a smile…..seriously?

The chainsaws starts revving up.

'Well…..shit….'

"Disassembling time "

Both of the twins say that happily as I got into a battle stance slightly nervous.

BANG! BANG!

Koneko-chan and the china dress woman have already begun their fight a bit further away from us.

It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. Koneko-chan has the advantage because of her small build which allows her to move more freely, as well as her training with Desmond which increase her strength as well as her speed.

The [Pawn] girl spins the stick professionally while making a sound. If my memory is right, I think her name is Mira.

"Split, split, split, split, split!"

The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me!

I can hear a nasty sound near my ear, I quickly dodge it!

I tackle one of the twins with my shoulder and put some distance between us.

SWISH!

A sound of something being pointed at me from behind.

"Wow!"

I also dodge this attack by a margin as well. The stick passes through my armpit sharply, It's an attack from the girl called Mira.

Just after I dodge Mira's attack, one of the chainsaws grazes my cheek as I block the other one with my gauntlet, the wound is bleeding, thankfully that is the only wound I have. The Three girls tried to attack me, I easily dodge all of their attacks.

'Ha! As if I will get hit by you three again! The battle I have with you three now is nothing compared to the training I had with Desmond!' I thought as I continue to charge up a new attack I learned from Desmond

"Ah, geez! This is so frustrating~!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins seem pissed so they start to step on the floor violently.

"…I can't break through his guard."

Looks like the stick girl is also irritated that her attacks aren't hitting me effectively, too bad, I'll never forgive myself if I was defeated by you all right now.

[BOOST]!

Yes! It's charged!

"Let's do it, Howling Flame!"

[EXPLOSION]!

I shouted as the three girls charged at me, I unknowingly smile sadistically as I punch the ground below me as dragon fire flow out from my hand as it hits the three girls.

"Kyaaah!" The three girls' rolls on the floor while making a scream trying to put out my dragon fire as I look to koneko.

"Ku!"

The china dress woman has her hands on the floor and Koneko-chan still looks like she is perfectly fine.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

One of the chainsaw girls fixes her position and makes a negative comment.

"We will definitely dissemble you into pieces!"

The twin turns on their chainsaws once again as Mira stands up, apparently they somehow put out the fire…..maybe it wasn't strong enough yet well whatever, they have burn marks around them so at least it did damage.

"It seems like you guys are still able to fight, well then…..Dragon's Fury!"

I said as my fist get engulfs in dragon fire as I charge at them, the twin girls tried to attack me with their chainsaws, using my flaming fist, I quickly dodge the strike as I punched them in the stomach area as they are sent flying.

Mira tries to hit me with her stick as I sidestep to the right and quickly grab her stick and break it before punching her in the back, sending her towards the twins.

I quickly look back to see Koneko knocking out the Chinese dressed girl with her glowing fist, apparently that was one of things Desmond taught her.

"[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me.]"

Buchou's voice. It seems like Koneko-chan also heard it.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like we are doing well right now!"

"[That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!]"

Buchou's order! I nod after exchanging a glance with Koneko-chan.

DASH!

Koneko-chan and I went to the central entrance while ignoring the girls who are down on the floor.

"Are you running away!? This location is supposed to be a crucial place!"

The Chinese dressed rooked become shocked by our actions, as she was the only one conscious at the time.

Yeah, you are right. This certainly is a crucial place. A location that connects the old school building with the new school building. In chess, it will be the "center". It's apparently very important. That's why both sides came here! To obtain this place!

That's why there is a meaning to this! To make this place as our decoy! Koneko-chan and I leaves from the central entrance.

FLASH!

An instant flash. Then—.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A huge lightning falls down onto the gym with a sound. When the lightning stops, the gym that is supposed to be in front of us gets wiped out.

"Take."

Akeno-san's voice. When I turn around, I can see Akeno-san with a smiley face that is flying through the air with her black wings spread. She has her right hand raised upwards. And her hand is sparkling with electricity.

"[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!]"

Grayfia-san's voice who is the arbiter echoes through the battlefield.

"We did it, Koneko-chan."

I try to put my hand on her shoulder.

"…Yes we did, Issei-sempai…" she said with a small smile

**-Meanwhile-The Black Phoenix POV**

'**It seems like she able to use that 'unique' power of her….**'The Black Phoneix said quietly while having a sad expression within Issei's mind as he manifested a picture with him and with older version of Rias Peerage as well as other people that his other self haven't met, all of the females in the picture had identical rings as one Black Phoenix is wearing as he looks at his ring on his hand

**'….We'll see how your future turns out….' **The 'Black Phoenix said as he focus on the match

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

"[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed.]"

I can hear Buchou's voice from the transceiver I have in my ears. She sounds really happy. Buchou's plan was to destroy the gymnasium that was thought to be a crucial point, also destroying it along with Raiser's servants.

Koneko-chan and I went through the back door of the gym to enter, but we did this act while knowing that the enemies were watching us. We needed to have them battle us by making the opponent come into the gym as well. We simply needed to flee after we fight them for a certain time.

After that, Akeno-san destroyed the gym with her lightning from the sky. We were a bait to make the enemy come inside the cage. Then we, the bait, left the cage and destroyed it along with the prey.

Buchou's plan has succeeded! To throw aside the important location and use it to attack is something to be reckoned with! Defeating one [Rook] and three [Pawns] was a big plus! We still haven't lost any of our members, so we started off with a good start!

"[That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!]"

"Yes!"

So Buchou and Asia are heading out. Me and Koneko-chan's next move is to regroup with Kiba and defeat the enemy located at the sports court!

It was then I sensed something, I instinctually activate my shield.

[SHIELD]!

BANG!

"What….you blocked my attack!" Riser's Queen shouted as I turn to see if koneko was alright

"…Ise-senpai…" Koneko-chan said as I see that she was alright

"Are you alright?"

"…..Y-Yes….you saved us Issei-senpai…" Koneko said with a very tiny blush as I hear Akeno say

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent. Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Queen], Yubelluna-san. Or should I call you the "Bomb Queen"?"

Akeno-san comes between us as if she is trying to protect us.

"I don't like that name because of its bad taste, "Priestess of Lightning". Though I was hoping I can fight you, I had planned to at least defeat one of your members but it seems like I have to deal with you now."

There was silence for a few seconds before Akeno says "Ise-kun, Koneko-chan, meet up with Yuuto-kun. I will take care of here."

"Are you sure?" I ask extremely worried as I try to convince her but Akeno-san shows a serious face to me for the first time.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then. This matter here is my job."

That's right. I might just be a burden to Akeno-san. I need to focus on what I need to accomplish.

"It's okay. I will defeat this [Queen] with everything I have!"

—! A golden aura covers Akeno-san's body! I can tell how powerful she is just by looking at it. Akeno-san's demonic-power that is. The strongest person in our group, our [Queen]!

"Akeno-san! I will leave this to you!"

"...Good luck..."

Koneko and I said as we turn around and head towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for us.

Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind me.

The battle changes from the opening to the mid-game.

We were on our way to kiba when when...

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.]

With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated. With this, they have nine members left including Raiser while we still have all 6 of us. It's a situation where we still can't let our guard down!

Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! Me and Koneko make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yup."

Currently we are observing the sports court from behind the storage room which is a blind spot from the court.

"So you guys did well in your first true Rating game?"

"Yep but I'm worried about Akeno-san, she is facing Riser's Queen alone."

"It's alright, Akeno can definitely defeat her."

"Yeah! Alright then guys let's win for Buchou." I said with a smile as Koneko and Kiba agrees

"Also, was it you who defeated the enemy [Pawns]?" I asked as Kiba nods

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has."

Kiba said while smiling, but I can tell his eyes are different.

"The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total."

"…That's a severe defense." Koneko said as I agree

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here."

The two routes that were seen as a path to the bases. The route from the gym and the route from the sports court that is behind the new school building. Buchou chose to destroy one path, so the only place they need to guard is this sports court.

So it will be natural for them to increase the strength here. Well, because of our plan earlier, it ended by making their [Queen] come to the front lines. Looks like the battle at this place will be more intense than the one at the gym.

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asks me with a smile.

"Of course, this is one of my first battles, I'm not sure if I can do this but I try my best to help Buchou win." I said with anervous look in my eyes

After Koneko and Kiba heard what I said, kiba said "Look."

While I try to make my determination strong, Kiba shows me his hand.

'His hands are shaking, koneko as well!?' I thought slightly surprised

"Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's our first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun."

"Then let's do a combination that would make the girls get aroused."

"Hahaha! Does it mean that I'm the one who goes from "behind"?"

"Dumbass! If it's sticking in, then it's my job! I mean, no, Damn it Kiba!"

"….Disgusting…." Koneko said stopping our argument dead, and then we hear a loud voice of a brave woman.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!"

At the baseball court. There is a woman cladded in armor who is standing at the center of it daringly. Kiba who is standing next to me laughs.

"Since she introduced herself, I can't hide myself both as a [Knight] and as a swordsman."

After he mutters that out, he leaves from behind the storage room, He then walks straight to the baseball court.

"….seriously?" I said as I facepalm

"…idiot…." Koneko said with a stoic face

We then follow after Kiba by heading there from the front.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei!"

"….[Rook], Toujou Koneko..."

We named ourselves to Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine. The female knight then makes a happy face.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. But I love idiots like you three. Now then, let's begin."

Carlamaine draws her sword out from the sheath. Kiba also gets ready to draw his sword out.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight."

Kiba said while having a wide grin.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!"

Carlamaine starts to slash as if she is dancing.

GIN!

The swords hit each other making sparks! They both have great speed because they are [Knights], They started their battle! Exchanges of swords that I can just barely follow with my eyes. They both keep on appearing and disappearing due to their high speed!

'In term of speed, kiba has the higher hand, looks like Desmond's training is paying off.' I thought as I observe the battle between the two knights

"You seem bored."

"!?" Koneko and I widen our eyes as we turn around

We see a woman wearing a mask that just covers half of her face, I'm certain that she is a [Rook]. Then another person came while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this."

There is also a beautiful girl who is wearing a dress like the ones worn by western princesses. I think she is Raiser's [Bishop]. She has a drill shaped hairstyle on both sides. She seems like a real princess, wait why does she have the same presence as Riser…... the [Bishop] princess looks at me with weird eyes. W-What is it?

"Hmm. So this boy is the [Pawn] that Rias Gremory adores? Does that person have bad taste in looking at gentleman?"

She then starts to say rude things. I take my distance from where I was standing and make a fighting stance against the two.

"Boosted Gear standby!"

[BOOST]!

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?"

The masked woman who is called Isabella nods obediently. The girl wearing a dress moves away from us after she got a confirmation from Isabella, and is looking at us from a distance.

"I was planning to in the first place. Now then, let's fight since we are both bored."

"Ah, yeah. That's okay, but isn't that [Bishop] going to fight?"

It's my question to her. That's because this is supposed to be an important fight, right? Even I don't know how to react if she decides to withdraw from a fight like this…

Hearing that question, Isabella-san the mask woman, put her hand on her forehead and make a troubled face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well."

"W-What the hell is that!?"

Words slips out from my mouth. Seriously, can't you make a better excuse than "watching"!? This is supposed to be an important battle!

"She is—. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister."

I could feel my jaw hit the ground as I facepalm hard. After seeing my reaction, Isabella continues

"According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion."."

'I just can't believe this guy…' I thought still facepalming as Isabella charge at me

"Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's [Pawn]!"

Koneko quickly intercept her as she says "…..I'm your opponent…"

"I see. Then let's fight!"

The two started to exchange attacks with koneko being slightly better.

I heard the sound of the wind. When I look, I witness Kiba's darkness sword dispersing.

Holy Eraser, A Sacred Gear where a darkness sword devours light and its blade is engulfed by darkness. It's Kiba's Sacred Gear, but it looks like a part of it was blown away by the enemy [Knight].

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me."

Carlamaine's sword is covered in flames. A flame sword? So the darkness sword got beaten by that huh.

But Kiba doesn't seem bothered by it, and instead makes a smirk.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear."

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…"

"—Freeze."

After Kiba says that with a small voice, there is something gathering in the blade-less sword. Huh? It feels like it has gotten cold… Chills starts to gather around here.

When I was feeling something like that, Kiba's sword starts to freeze. The ice starts to pile up and it takes the shape of a sword.

BREAK! At the same time with the sound of ice breaking, Kiba's sword forms into a blade of ice.

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear."

Everyone except Kiba and koneko has a shocked expression.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?"

Carlamaine swings her flame sword to the side! She has an impatient look.

The instant Carlamaine's sword touches Kiba's sword, the flame sword starts to freeze and turn into a solid. Then it makes a sound and breaks. Then it disappears.

But she doesn't stop attacking. As soon as she throws away her sword, she takes a short sword from her hip. She then put her sword up and shouts.

"We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

BUUUUUUURN!

There is a wind of fire around the baseball court with Carlamaine and Kiba in the middle of it. The hot wind is burning my skin.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?"

Isabella comments, while using her arm to guard her face as Koneko backed off.

Kiba's ice sword starts to melt after receiving the wind of fire. Even so, Kiba still doesn't seem to be bothered.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But."

Kiba put his blade-less sword in front of him. He then says it with a strong voice.

"—Stop."

SUUUUUUUUCK!

The wind is getting sucked into Kiba's sword while making a large noise. The wind stops within few seconds, and the baseball ground becomes silent.

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle."

There is a unique looking blade in Kiba's sword. There is a mysterious whirlwind in the middle of the blade. The winds were sucked in there?

He can even make that kind of sword as well!?

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?"

Kiba shakes his head at Carlamaine's question.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it."

"Created…it?"

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability."

Multiple swords appear from the ground when he put his hand downwards! There are swords with different shapes. Even the blades are different! From Kiba's words, all of them must be demonic swords!

[BOOST]!

I realized that my boosted gear has finished charging as I decided to end this.

"Boosted Gear! Dragon Shot!"

[Explosion!]

A massive load of energy waves gathers on both my hands and then shoot it out by feeling the energy flowing within me!

Even if you compare it to my body, it's about five times the size of my height. And that is heading towards my opponent really fast. My target was Riser's pieces.

"Dodge!"

Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine shouts as she goes to get Riser's sister outta of the area of my shot.

My Dragon Shot that misses the targets went far away. It's heading for the tennis court.

The next moment—.

I look at the Dragon Shot that had hit the tennis court and I see that it completes destroyed it.

Isabella continue to fight with koneko as I contemplate whether or not to help them.

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords."

Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?"

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword."

"—!"

Everyone here realizes how Kiba's expression changes after hearing that.

Instantly there is a load of killing intent coming out from Kiba.

Wow. What killing intent! It feels really cold. My whole body feels cold.

Kiba asks with a low voice while having cold eyes.

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder."

…What intense force. He has the same level of hostility as Buchou when she's pissed. Holy sword? What does that have to do with Kiba?

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!"

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death."

There is killing intent between the two, The killing intents is so strong.

Someone approaches me while I'm feeling nervous at Kiba's change.

"So it's here."

"Ah, Isabella-neesan!"

"Are you alright!? We felt a strong presence when we arrived here."

Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather.

'I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here…I see the remaining of riser's peerage is here…'

"[Riser Phenex-sama's Queen retires.]"

"[Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires.]"

**-A few minutes ago-Desmond POV**

Akeno is currently fighting with Yubelluna, Akeno seems to have the advantage but Yubelluna still has the Phoenix tear.

After a few minutes of fighting, Yubelluna pulls out the phoenix tear as I see akeno charging black lightning.

I click my tongue in annoyance, I told her not to charge black lightning as she still hasn't truly learned how to control it yet…

Well…at least she took out Yubelluna with her…

**-Back to present-Issei POV**

"Huh!? Yubelluna-san lost!?"

"That's impossible!?"

Riser's servants started to panic as I looked shocked but at least she took down the enemy with her, than ravel looked at the direction of the new school building and smiled

"Hey, the [Pawn]-Kun over there."

Raiser's girl calls me. What is it?

"Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there."

The girl points very high at the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building.

No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou!

"[Ise-san! Can you hear me, Ise-san!?]"

Asia's voice comes out from the transceiver.

"Asia! What happened? Why did Buchou go alone?"

"[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…]"

…What kind of thing is happening? I'm making a clueless face, and Raiser's sister comes to talk to me with a slim grin.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing well in the battle unexpectedly. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him."

His sister starts laughing by putting her hand on her mouth where the sound of her laughter went as "Hohoho". I'm starting to get pissed!

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird."

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!"

His sister laughs at my argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh."

"Why is it!?"

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how much despair the thing "immortal" is to you."

Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers. The servant Devils surrounds me.

"Carlamaine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?"

Carlamaine agrees to Raiser's sisters words reluctantly.

"Siris."

"Affirmative."

The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honor of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that."

The woman called Siris draws her sword from her back…

"But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya."

The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know."

They then charge at me as the 3 started to attack me

[BOOST]!

The boost starts! But the enemy's attack increases more.

"Ni! Li! Siris! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel as well as Mira, were defeated, you won't be able to take him after he gets his third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to his Sacred Gear ability, he can't fight when he increases his boosts! He will just run away! Aim for his legs!"

"[Hai!]" The three of them said as I try to block their barrages of attacks

"Ise-kun!" "Ise-senpai!"

When Kiba sees my situation, he holds the sword with two hands and starts slashing so he can defeat Carlamaine quickly as Koneko started to fight more aggressively

"Carlamaine! Isabella! Hold it for another ten seconds! I know that you two can't win against that [Knight] and [Rook]! But we will be able to defeat the Dragon-user shortly! Keep them busy!"

Raiser's sister laughs with enjoyment. Are you just observing like a king!?

'Damn! This is looking bad….' I thought as I decided to use one of the things I learned in my training

"Kibaaaaaa! Release your Sacred Geeeeeear!"

Kiba seems confused at my shout. But he put his sword on the ground and howls highly!

"Sword Birth!"

PING!

The ground glows, and lots of demonic swords appears. It's here!

I thrust my fist on the glowing ground and shout!

"Boosted Gear Second liberation!"

[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION]!

"Koneko move!" I shouted as she stopped fighting and moves to Kiba's side

My Boosted gear changed its appearance to have two jewels instead of 1 jewel, Desmond taught me to keep my abilities secrets to the enemies as he taught me how to change my boosted gear to it's different forms.

With the power I increased with my Sacred Gear, I send the power to the ground! There is only one target! Kiba's ability to create demonic swords!

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[TRANSFER]!

PING!

The sound of metal rumbling violently echoes through the area.

All of the sports court becomes a sea of swords. There are different shapes of swords in various places where the blades are directed towards the sky. The whole area becomes like a display area of demonic swords.

All of them are the demonic swords created by Kiba.

—The second power, "Boosted Gear Gift".

The effect is to send the power that I boosted with the gauntlet to other people or objects and increase its power drastically. I sent my power to Kiba's demonic swords through the ground. And this is the result.

It increased the power of creating demonic swords and the area around us became a field of blades.

"…Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?"

Raiser's servants blurt out their anguish. That can't be helped. Their bodies are penetrated by the many sharp swords that are sticking out from the ground.

Then their body starts to glow and disappear from the battlefield.

—They are retiring!

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.]

"Yes!"

I make happy expression with that attack, it took down a large number of their servants!

I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san and Kiba's power will increase! Oh yeah! We can even enhance Asia's healing ability!

Yes, with this new ability we can defeat Riser!

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…"

Kiba looks around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seems surprised since his ability did more effects than he thought.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your S- Agah!"

There is no strength in my legs, and I fall. I try to get up quickly, but there isn't any power left in my body…! My body won't move because it's shaking like mad…Koneko and Kiba tried to support me as we hear explosion at the school building.

"You two go help Buchou quickly!" I shouted at them as they hesitate for a moment before going to help Buchou as I rest on the ground for a few seconds before I stand up slowly and I manage to face the direction of the school building as I start heading to the rooftop.

When I was thinking of going, someone speaks to me.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?"

When I turn around, Raiser's sister comes down from the sky with her wings of fire.

I make a stance against her but she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you think about it, it's your group's loss."

"Shut up. Neither me or Buchou have fallen yet."

"The power of the Dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person you choose. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Priestess of Lightning" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. —But it's your group's loss for this battle."

"…Is it because Phoenix is immortal?"

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left, correct? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also—"

Raiser's sister takes out a small bottle… What is that? Is it holy water? It can't be.

"—Phoenix's Tear. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries."

Phoenix's Tears!? Buchou told me about it at the camp in the mountain.

But is it even allowed!?

"Don't say it's cheating. Your group also has a person who possesses the "Twilight Healing", correct?"

She says it as if she read my mind.

"And it even is in the rule book that "Only two Devils participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well, that would be natural. In our case our [Queen] and myself was in possession of it. That's why our [Queen] was able to defeat the "Priestess of Lightning". Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the House of Phoenix is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears, this certainly is our age."

Raiser's sister starts to speak proudly.

Phoenix's Tear. …N-No, if the opponent can heal during battle then even Akeno-san will… It won't go anywhere if I just think about the negatives.

I make up my mind again and walk towards the building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will blow you away."

Raiser's sister makes a stance to defend herself as I simply ignore her and I make my way towards the building.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I feel like I'm radiating anger at my sister's stupidity to the point where I just sigh and decided to leave the spectator area.

"Desmond-sama, aren't you staying for the end?" Grayfia asked me as I decided to pull out a cigar and light it as I take a smoke before continuing

"There's no need, in the end even if I train my sister, the outcome is the same…..she is still the prideful brat she always was and because of her pride, she will lose this match." I said as I see that my relatives widen their eyes at my words as I just smirk while taking a smoke before activate a teleport circle around me

"I'll see you all at the wedding then." I said as I incinerate the cigar while smiling as I leave the area

'I really don't care if they hate me for what I plan to do, all that matters is that they survive what is to come.'

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

I got into the building from the back door and am running through the corridor. My goal is the rooftop! To Buchou's side!

"Promotion! [Queen]!"

I can feel power within my body. I run thorough the corridor! But I fell violently in the corridor. I have lost the sense of feeling in my legs. I know the reason for it. My stamina hit the limit, right? I have used too much of my energy, ha it's one of the many things Desmond told me about, in the end every battle comes down to stamina and strength.

Even so, I still have to stand. I have to go to the rooftop even if I have to crawl.

I have to go help them, I promised myself that I would protect all of them…but in the end I can't do anything!

I have to persistently go to the rooftop!

I don't want to lose! I can't lose! Buchou! I will make you win, Buchou!

I stand and fall. I stand and fall again… I continue to move up as I keep on repeating that.

I'm heading towards Buchou while I shed tears, drool, and blood—.

I then come to see the door to the rooftop! I open the door vigorously without taking a breath!

—!

Buchou and Raiser are confronting each other. Asia is looking at them nervously from a distance. Good. They are both safe, Kiba and Koneko looks injured as they stand in front of Buchou. Buchou is inhaling her breath painfully. Her beautiful crimson hair is messed up and her uniform is torn. I then inhale a large amount of air and,

"Buchoooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeeeervice!"

I say it out loudly so everyone on the rooftop can hear me. Everyone's gazes are directed at me.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

Everyone makes a shout of joy.

Hehehe, now I'm here! I can't let them wait!

"The Dragon-brat, huh. That Ravel, she let him pass huh."

Raiser makes a sound with his tongue. It seems like his sister is going through a rebellious age. Thanks to that I got here safely.

"In that case I will be their opponent. Then we will see if you truly are worthy to be the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Don't mess around Raiser!"

The angered Buchou shoots her demonic-power ball at Raiser's face! He doesn't even dodge it and receives it on his face.

Ah, his face is blown away! Yes! While I was making a sign of joy, fire appears from the part of his blown face and starts to form a shape.

Raiser's face returns to its original shape since the flame turns into his face and hair. Raiser starts to twitch his neck as if nothing happened.

—Immortal.

This is the regeneration ability of the fire bird, Phoenix…

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. —It's checkmate, Rias."

Raiser says it as if he can see the outcome. But Buchou just glares at him.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the [King], is still active you know?"

Buchou laughs fearlessly.

Yeah! If Buchou says that then I can continue to fight! It's not over yet! We are going to turn the table now! I went to Buchou's side and stand between Raiser and her.

"Asia!"

When I called Asia, she looks at Raiser nervously, and then she comes to me.

Raiser doesn't even try to shoot Asia who is moving towards me.

I kind of imagined he wouldn't, but for he to have this much confidence!

Asia starts to heal all of our wounds. When Asia's hand touches me and Buchou, our body starts to get surrounded by a shade of green light.

…The pain disappears from my body as if the earlier pain was just my imagination. My beaten body starts to heal and my numb legs returns back to normal slowly.

But my stamina doesn't return. Even if the wounds healed, the stamina hasn't…huh…

"Asia, stay back after you heal us."

"!"

Asia puts on a shocked face. Her expression tells me that she didn't imagine for me to say that to her.

"If Asia stays, then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline."

Asia has a sad face and it seems like she wants to say something. But she closes her lips and steps back. This is right as long as Asia is safe—.

"Kyah!"

What!? I hear Asia's scream. What comes into my eyes is the unfamiliar magic-circle below Asia's foot. It seems like it is restricting Asia from moving.

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but… I just made sure you guys can't heal any more. That magic-circle can only be unsealed if I am defeated."

Raiser says that plainly as I look back at Asia, she seems fine but she can't use her twilight healing anymore.

Shit! Asia is one of our last trump cards! But I don't have the time to complain! The last battle!

"Buchou. The battle continues right?"

"Yes it does!"

Buchou sounds as if she hasn't given up yet, in that case….

"Kiba can you give me a sword?" I smile as I said that as they all looked confused for a moment before he nods and manifested a katana as he throws it to me as I catch it as I slowly walk in front of all of them

[BURST]

That is the sound that I shouldn't have listened to.

When the jewel makes that sound, my body feels heavy instantly and it feels like my body stopped working as I use the katana to support myself. My consciousness is fading as I fall to the ground and vomit blood.

Raiser says it to me who am on the ground "The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can imagine. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. —Rias's [Pawn], you already reached your limit a long time ago."

"Don't you think I know that?" I said at Riser as I continue

"Don't you think I know that I am weak? Why do you think I have training hard for this battle?" I said as I slowly stand up as intense pain strikes me.

"Guhaa!" I said coughing out blood as Rias tries to help me, only for me to stop her, I had lost count of how many times I received intense pain since I was reincarnated.

"….But I'll never give up no matter what! I made a promise to protect everyone I care about! At any cost…." I said to Riser as I manifested Boosted Gear once more as I turn to smile at my friends as I softly mutter

"Forgive me…." I said to them as I turn to look straight at Riser as i start to chant

"I, who sacrificed my Heart and Lungs for the Welsh Dragon,

Am the jester that pleases the Red Dragon Emperor in order to obtain its power,

I shall sacrifice everything including my Mind, Body and soul for those I care for! **NO MATTER THE COST**!"

[FORCED BALANCE BREAKER]!

It was then everything went black.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I am currently in my office watching the match via a magic circle I had placed before the start of the match.

This is going to be interesting as I see Issei took my advice and used his forced balance breaker in the match with him sacrificing his Heart and Lungs instead of his arm.

'I wonder who will come up on top…'

**-Meanwhile-Third person POV**

The moment Issei finish saying his chant, a black aura surrounded him with him being transforming into some kind of Red Dragonic Armor as his eyes are black as night instead of green.

In his hand was the sword kiba made, it's aura had turned black due to issei's own aura as it reforms into a jagged sword similar to that of a saw.

Riser move back a few steps at the enormous killing intent coming from Issei as Riser stare into the darkness that is Issei Hyoudou's eyes as he hear a low growl.

**'Die…..'**Riser heard from Issei as he quickly charges at riser

Riser quickly regained him composure as Riser started to exchange hits with Issei.

Riser fires his flames at Issei as he deflect it with his sword as he charge at Riser with nearly blinding speed as he stabs his sword into riser's chest.

[BOOST X 10]!

Issei charge up his attack as he inhales and then exhale Red flames as it burns Riser.

"Die Monster!" Riser shouted as he punches Issei with a fire charge fist as Issei seems unaffected

"Issei stop!" Rias shouted with a few tears falling from her eyes as Issei focuses on her as the Black phoenix says

'**It seems like this is the end of my fun….well we will see how we progress from here…..' **The black phoenix said as his influence slowly disappear from Issei

Unfortunately Riser decided to use this opportunity to attack as he once again charge his hands with phoenix flames as he punches Issei in the chest area.

Issei continue to looks at Rias and the other until he feels something strange as he slowly look down and see that Riser's hand went clean through his chest area as he look up to see Riser with an expressionless face as he pulls out his hand as blood started to gush out of the wound as well as from his mouth.

His vision become blurry as he see the shocked faces of his friends as he slowly walks backward until he falls off the Rooftop.

"[ISSEI!]" they shouted as Rias quickly rushes to catch him before he hits the ground as Riser decided to release Asia's twilight healing as she quickly began to heal issei while shredding tears

"Good job, Ise." Rias said , hugs him and lay him on her lap while Asia is healing his chest area.

"It's my loss. I resign."

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

My sister had just retired from her game after Issei fought valiantly in his fight as I simply smile.

In the end everything progressed the same way as how it should be.

'Everything is progress as how I've planned, hehehe I wonder how this will all end?' I thought smiling as I take out my black formal 2 piece suit.

End of chapter 17

Notes: Happy new year! Next chapter the marriage battle and a reveal!

As for Reviews

Guest: some of your opinions will be addressed in the later chapters but it's good to have some destructive criticism


	19. Chapter 18 For my Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monster?'-The Black Phoenix**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 18 The Dragon's Black Inferno part 6 For my Master

When I wake up, there is a familiar ceiling above me.

—It's my room.

…Why am I here?

I try to remember desperately of what happened.

…I was supposed to be having a match. The [Rating Game] between Buchou and Raiser. The stage was the replica of the school I go to.

Our base was the old school building, and I was running through the battlefield along with Kiba and Koneko-chan, aiming towards the enemy's base which was the new school building.

What happened to Buchou!? The match!? The outcome!? Did we defeat Raiser!? Why—am I here?

When I got my upper body up.

"It looks like you are awake."

The woman next to me speaks to me. The silver haired maid, Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia-san! The match? What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned."

—! I-It can't be… I got speechless. I don't know what to say.

Did I lose? Was I beaten by Raiser?

—Shameful.

I'm such a shameful and useless guy…

I acted so big and I couldn't do anything and went down right in front of Buchou…

I'm weak… Why am I so weak…? Even Asia could have continued to live as a human if I was a bit stronger back then.

Even for Buchou, if I could have used my Sacred Gear even more effectively, it wouldn't have ended like this…

I can't stop myself from crying. Even if Grayfia-san is next to me, I didn't stop myself from crying. I'm so frustrated. I feel so shameful at myself. I'm so weak. And I'm so pathetic…

"Currently, the engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama is taking place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory."

"…Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-sama and Asia-sama."

Asia? So Asia didn't go.

"Due to Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me taking care of you, Issei-sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel for you."

I see. So Buchou left Asia by my side for me…

Looks like I made her worry about me.

Buchou… Engagement… It's probably the middle of the party right now…

"…Can't you come to agree with this?"

That's how Grayfia-san asked me.

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it."

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so I—"

I can't agree with something Buchou is against! I don't want to see Buchou who has to obey her parents against her will! That bastard! I don't want to hand Buchou to a bastard like that!

I understand it but i can't hand over Buchou to womanizer like him!

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia-san laughs quietly. It's my first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm...

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

Seriously? Maou-sama thinks about me like that? If Buchou's brother who is also the king of Devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to respond to that.

Grayfia-san takes out a single paper. There is a magic-circle written on it.

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix."

—!

W-Why does she have something me this!?

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you. "

…

I don't know how to respond. Grayfia-san leaves the paper with magic-circle in my hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave my room.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then—"

Grayfia-san stops there and left my room.

I'm left alone in my room. …There's no need to think about it.

I got up from my bed and I went to find something to wear. I then found the new uniform on my table.

…So the old one got torn and damaged that badly in that battle. Did someone prepare this for me? Was it Grayfia-san? Or Buchou? Whoever it is, I thank you.

It happens when I put my uniform on and grabbed the paper. The door opens, and Asia comes in.

"—! Ise-san!"

As soon as Asia sees me, Asia drops the towel and bucket of water on the floor. She then jumps into my arms.

Wow. Asia, what's wrong…? I will feel embarrassed if you suddenly hug me like this.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Ise-san…"

Asia starts to cry in my arms. Oh man, I made her cry again.

I try to calm her down while patting her head.

More importantly, I was sleeping for two days…? So two days had passed since we lost the match huh.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

"!"

She seems very shocked at what I had just said. She seems to know what I'm about to do.

"…It's not…to celebrate it…yes?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall."

"I'm going too!"

Asia said it without a second thought. She has a serious face. Oh man…

"You can't. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight along with you, Ise-san! I learned how to use my demonic-powers! I don't want to just be protected anymore!"

Asia grabs my hand.

It feels like she is saying that she doesn't want to be away from me. No, that's what she must mean.

"No. You will stay, Asia. I will bring Buchou back. You know, Boosted Gear expertise for something like this. It's all right. I will beat up Raiser easily and—"

"It isn't all right!"

Asia raises her voice. Her voice is mixed with her cries.

There are tears that are coming out from her green irises, and she has a very sad face.

"…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again… Are you going to go through all that pain again…? I don't want to see Ise-san in that state ever again…"

I received critical injuries when I took Asia back from the Fallen Angel and the group of Stray Exorcists. I also got battered in the battle against Raiser.

I probably would have died if I didn't get healed by Asia.

I can even imagine Asia crying while healing me.

I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness even from now on.

I imagined a bit about the future like that.

While putting on a big smile, I grabbed Asia's hand.

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and will stay with you even from now on."

Asia nods while wiping her tears.

"…Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please definitely come back with Buchou-san."

Asia says that to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course."

When I answered her like that, Asia smiles really happily.

Oh I remember now. There's something I want to ask Asia.

"Asia, the truth is—"

When I told Asia the circumstances I'm in, she agrees to it and went to her room to bring a certain thing.

Now, the only thing left is… I close my eyes.

Once again I need to sacrifice more of myself.

"Well it seems like you are up." A voice said as I turn to see that someone comes out of the shadows with a 2 piece suit

"Desmond?" I ask as he smiles while nodding

"Yep, it seems like you did use my advice on using the forced balance breaker in the game but it seems like you lost control on your power, only for you to regain your senses after you saw the crying face of my sister." Desmond said as I lowered my head

"Desmond, forgive me for not winning the rating game for Rias…." I said as Desmond walks closer to me

"It's alright Issei, I expect this much from you guys at least, in the end it was Rias's fault that you guys lost." Desmond said as I widen my eye and look at him

"I was able to convince my Big brother to let you try to fight once more after explaining that you lost control of your abilities….hehehe now how about I help even the odds?" Desmond said while smiling as he hands me a bracelet with a few strange marking on it (it's the bracelet thing Azazel gives Issei for himself and gasper during the peace treaty)

"With this…you wouldn't need to use a sacrifice."

**-Some time later-**

SHINNNNNNNNNE…

I teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia-san gave me. I look around the place I appeared in. It's a very spacious corridor. On the wall there are rows of candles that are lined up till the end of the building.

Oh, there is also a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair on the wall. Is it Buchou's relative?

'I don't have the time to be wasting here.' I thought as I continue walking towards the direction where I can hear noises.

Then there is a gigantic door that is opened. There are huge engravings on the door. …Is it a model of some kind of mystical beast? Well, that isn't important right now.

When I looked inside from the door, there are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, I had never been in one though. Somehow, I imagined it to be like this.

I look at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces.

However, it certainly is a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. So this is the hall people from Buchou's household organized. Oh my, rich people sure are amazing.

When I was thinking something like that, a crimson color appears to my eye.

A woman who has her crimson hair tied up—. She is wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance. Of course. That's because, she is the person I admire—.

"Buchooooooooou!"

By the time I realize it, I had called out to Buchou so loud that it echoes throughout the hall. It gathers the attention of the Devils around me, and Buchou also looks towards my way.

That moment, I didn't miss the glimpse of Buchou who opens her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear.

I also realize that she moves her lips saying "Ise".

The bastard Raiser, who is next to Buchou, also notices me. That jerk is trying to show off by wearing a fancy tuxedo! I then declare it after taking a big breath.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall becomes even noisier.

Without any care about them, I walk towards Buchou and Raiser.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this—"

A person who seems to be a guard comes to stop me. However, there are those who come in to stop the guards as well.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!"

It's Kiba. It's Kiba who is wearing a white tuxedo.

"…You are late."

A small build girl who is wearing a dress comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up."

Akeno-san who is wearing an expensive looking kimono is also present. All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thank you."

I thanked them quietly and went towards Raiser confidently. When I faced him upfront

"I challenge you Riser Phenex to a duel for Rias-sama's freedom!" I shouted as the other guests started to speak up

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorized people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, get confused when they face unexpected things huh.

"It's an event that I organized."

That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's the person who was drawn in the portrait at the corridor. He seems to resemble Buchou…

"Onii-sama."

'So this is Buchou and Desmond's older Brother, Maou-sama.'

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!"

I don't know whose relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix, as well as the fact that my dear little brother told me that the dragon lost control of his abilities."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all."

Maou-sama says it with a smile. From the way he spoke, is he aiding Buchou?

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?"

A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Maou-sama, I can only guess that man is Rias's father.

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainments which can surpass this."

Everyone in the hall becomes silent with Maou-sama's words. Sirzechs-sama then looks at me.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?"

Hearing Maou-sama's wish, Riser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Riser will show his last performance before getting married!"

…Looks like he is eager to do this. With this, the stage for the battle between us is set.

Only thing left is for me to win! I'm raising my spirit, and Maou-sama asks me.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticizing at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However—.

"He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks me while ignoring the voices of others around him.

I have already decided on what I will wish for a long time ago.

"I ask you to return Rias Gremory-sama's freedom."

Maou-sama makes a very happy face when I answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you."

With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and I will commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much."

I bow my head to Maou-sama who went back to the end of the hall.

**-Some time later-**

The center of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Buchou. Maou-sama and Desmond are also next to Buchou .

On the other hand at the House of Phoenix side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there. And Raiser and I are confronting each other at the center of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. I already have my Boosted Gear on my left arm. Raiser has a confident face.

"Please start!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back! Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens!

Raiser who has his fire wings out points at my gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the [Boosted Gear]. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies."

So he knows about the ability of [Boosted Gear Gift].

Yeah, I expected it. Also, "Gift" is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies. I make a big grin towards Buchou.

"Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"…Ise?"

Buchou makes a doubtful face. It's all right. I will show it to you now.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time, Rias' [Pawn]!"

Raiser Phoenix! I'm going to crush you down with everything I got!

"Buchou! Please allow me to use "Promotion" here!"

Buchou nods at my request.

HEART BEAT.

I heard the noise within me. This feeling is the approval from Buchou who is allowing me to use "Promotion".

"[Promotion]! [Queen]!" I feel power rising within me as I see Desmond smiling in the distances as i put on the bracelet that Desmond gave me as it started to shine crimson as i shout

"Shine on! Over Boost!"

[WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER]!

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson color aura covers me, yes I remember this power before during the last few seconds of conscious I had during the rating game.

[Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]

I know that, Ddraig. I will settle it in 10 seconds!

[That's right. With 10 seconds you will—]

Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can—.

"We can take him down!"

I leap forward while emitting a red aura.

My body is equipped with a red armor. A plate-armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shape. The gauntlet I always have on my left arm also is equipped to my right arm.

The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both my arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like some kind of rocket booster propulsion.

"Ha! It's the same things once again, the only difference is that you have control over it."

"Being so damn over confident will be your undoing Riser!" I shouted as I started boosting

[X]

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare!

I activate the boosters as I aim my fist straight at Riser's face, He was able to dodge it but I was able to stop myself from charging into a wall.

[IX]

Riser got into a fighting stance as a pair of fire wings appear on Riser's back he shouted

"You damn brat! Looks like I won't be holding back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire. It's so strong that even the Devils who are within this hall starts to create a barrier to protect themselves. It must mean that there won't be a bone left if you get hit by that.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!"

Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards me really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of me.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird. The intense mass of fire that are created from his wings.

[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by at.]

Is that so, Ddraig?

[VIII]

But I can't do that. That person is looking. I will stop that attack while Buchou is looking at me!

"There's no way that I will perish from a crappy fire like yours!"

I run towards him while shouting! The propeller on my back releases fires made up of demonic-power!

HIT!

When both of our fists hit each other's face, it shakes the whole hall because of the impact created from our powers clashing. At the center of the hall, Raiser and I started exchanging punches.

"Are you scared!? Are you afraid of me!? Of course! You are merely a trash if you didn't have a Boosted Gear! If you didn't have that armor, then you would have perished before my fist reached you! That's right! If you take that gauntlet off, then you have no value!"

He's saying whatever he feels like! But he's right! If you take this gauntlet away from me, then I will be nothing!

[VII]

I pull out a certain thing that I was hiding in a section of my gauntlet.

BANG!

My fist hit right into Raiser's face with a cross-counter. Raiser bends back.

"That won't work on—"

Cough!

There is a lot of blood coming out from Raiser's mouth. My hit was critical against Raiser.

Of course. After all, I am holding onto this with my hand. I open my hand, and show what I'm holding onto to Raiser!

"A cross!? You have a cross!?"

Raiser is shocked. I can even hear screams from the Devils inside this hall.

That's right, an item that Devils are weak against. The cross. I punched Raiser while holding onto it. It's the thing I borrowed from Asia. I got it from her on my way here which I hid it away.

[VI]

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armor, touching it is absolutely foolish."

"You may be right! But a friend taught me how to hold it without getting damage as well as helping me grant this form without sacrifice!" I shouted as I see many of the devils shocked as I see Desmond smile widen

[V]

The countdown is decreasing while we are talking about useless things.

"Don't you think it's a cheap deal? To sacrifice everything to protect those you care about?"

Riser's eyes changes after hearing what I just said.

"You are crazy… So that's why you can hit punches without any hesitation… You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. And for that!"

Both of Riser's wings turn into a bigger flame.

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!"

"I won't lose! **I will not lose!" **i shouted as for a second my green jewels turn black just for a second as my aura increase as unbeknownst to me, Desmond narrow his eyes as his grin widen

[IV]

"Uoooooooooooooooo!"

I put all my power to the cross I'm holding on to! One hit! I will put everything I have into this cross! Riser's fist! And my fist! They crash against each other! The clash between two incredible powers. A flash created from the collision blinds my eyes! When the light faded I had lost most of my armor from the attack.

[I'll start reforming the armor…] Ddraig said as I quickly replied

"Never mind…just give me the gauntlets, boots and chest armor."

[Seriously…? You want to fight in such an unprotected state?] Ddraig said surprised as grabbed the cross tightly as I heard madness laughing

'**You truly are quite reckless, hehehe maybe it's time for me to give you a boost…' **The madness said as I feel my power increase ever so slightly

[III]

"Time for phase two!" I shouted as I pull out holy water and proceeding to throwing it at Riser's face as I quickly activated

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

[TRANSFER]!

The multiplied power flows from my gauntlet to the holy water on Raiser's body.

"Cra—."

It was too late by the time Raiser realized my attack. The transferred power multiplied the effects of the holy water on Raiser's body.

BOIL!

The sound of the water vaporizing from fire echoes throughout the whole hall.

Raiser's wings of fire start to look weird because he can't maintain its form. The holy water burns Raiser's body insanely. There is smoke coming out of his whole body. I got out from his grip and take my distance while holding onto my throat. Man, he choked me really hard!

"Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

[II]

I quickly took out another bottle of holy water from my pocket, sprinkling it onto the cross as I started transferring as Riser started to panic.

"H-Hold on! Do you even know what you are doing!? This engagement is important and necessary for the future of Devils! It's not something a Devil brat like you can butt into!"

"I don't care about that….i only care about what Rias-sama wants and that is you not part of her life!"

BANG!

My fist that has the cross and the effects of the holy water nails deeply and accurately into his stomach!

"Gahaa!"

Raiser takes a few steps backwards while coughing blood.

"For me to lose like this…"

He said that and falls on the ground, He doesn't stand up after that.

[I]

[BURST]!

It was then that what little armor I had shattered as I drop down to knees panting.

'I won…'

**-Some time later-**

I glance at Raiser who doesn't seem to show any movements as I start to walk towards Buchou. Then someone gets in my way. Its Raiser's sister.

She glares at me silently and seems like she wants to complain to me. I point my arm towards her and then say,

"If you have a complaint, then come to me. I will take you on any time!"

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

After Issei said what he needed to say to ravel Phenex, I decided to make my entrance.

I started to make my way to Riser as suddenly the attention of the crowd was focused on me as I slowly walk toward riser with a large grin plastered on my face.

Seeing this of course, Riser's peerage immediately acted, intending to protect their precious king.

I signed deeply before simply moving my hand in a swatting motion as I use telekinesis to push them back with a bit of force as they get thrown across the area as i continue as if it's normal as i could see eyes widening.

I continue my walk until I stand over the unconscious Riser.

"Oi wakey wakey Riser, get the hell up already." I said with a smile as I heard cries of outrage and murmurs throughout the room, even my family is baffled about what I'm doing

"Rise and Shine then Protégé, spread your true wings once more, Hell's True Phoenix." I said as a wave of demonic energy blast out from Riser's body as Blue flames started to heal Riser's wounds as he slow get up, while this is happen however I can see a multitude of expression on everyone's faces

When Riser fully awakes he crack his neck as he looks to me smiling then to Issei with a shocked expressionlike everyone else as he sighs while his demonic presence slowly but surely decreases.

"Well looks like there is no turning back huh?" Riser asked me as I chuckle

"Of course I told you that quite some time ago didn't i?" I said as he chuckles as well while I pull out a cigar and light with black flames

"Hey Kid Good fight." Riser said to Issei as riser gives him a thumbs up as he quickly turn his attention to Rias as he continues

"Oh, and sorry for being a jerk Rias, if anything Blame your twin brother here if you want to complain." Riser said as he point his finger at me as I just continue smiling for now

"Desmond, what is the meaning of this?!" Sirzechs shouted trying to get an answer while looking not too happy as I continue smiling

"I had planned this for quite some time now, it was to teach dearest sister a lesson." I said as I see the confused faces of my relatives as well as Issei as I chuckle before turning to face Riser

"Here, in case my family needs my reasons." I said as hand Riser very small size tablet as he nods as I turn to face Issei

"This was a test for you too Red Dragon Emperor, and it looks like you pass." I said while smiling as Issei still looked confused

"Since you fought well for my sister and protected her pride you deserve a reward from me." I said devilishly as my appearance complete change to that of my black swordsmen armor as I smile

"I guess in this case, The Black Swordsmen will be in your debt." I said smiling as I see all of the guest including my family widen their eyes as I pull out my black swordsmen's mask and put it on as i pull out a black rose and threw it to him

"Well if my family would like to know about anything regarding this wedding ask my protégé Riser here, but for now I bid you all a farewell." I said as my mask altered my voice to that of the Black Swordsman as the magic circle appear under me as the magic circle slowly change from Gremory to that of the Black Swordsman's which is a 3 swords joined together

"Desmond! Wait!" Sirzechs shouted as i just smile while I teleport away

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

I started walking toward Rias after Desmond's announcement. I say it to her while smiling.

"Buchou, let's go home."

"…Ise."

I then look at the person next to Buchou.

"I will take back Rias Gremory-sama. I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking her with me."

Buchou's father doesn't say anything and closes his eyes, as this hasn't been a good night for him with Rias and Desmond.

I take Buchou's hand.

I then take out the magic-circle that Grayfia-san gave me. I think she told me to use the magic-circle on the other side of the teleporting one after I retrieve Buchou…

When I turn the paper around, there's a glow.

SHIIIIINE!

What appears from the magic-circle is a four legged beast with wings that I can't even tell whether it's a lion or an eagle

"Griffon…"

I heard someone in the hall saying that. Oh, so this guy is called Griffon. So is Grayfia-san telling me to escape from here by riding this?

ROAR!

Griffon makes a roar and then starts to move towards the hole I made earlier. I say it to Kiba and the others before I left.

"I'll be waiting at the club room!"

With my words, everyone waves their hands at me with a smile. And the Griffon flies up to the sky of the Underworld while carrying me and Buchou.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

Issei is currently flying in the air with my sister on Griffon as they kissed.

'Hehehe….looks like everything is progress as I planned…' I thought as I soon hold on my head in pain as my hair turn white as my eyes turn crimson

"…**.Jackson….I'm going quite impatient you know? When can I finally have a body of my own?" **Monster Said as I quickly take back control of my body

"Monster we had a deal, we will settle this when my plans are done…..just wait for a little longer." I said as I heard Monster laughing

"**Sure….Kukukukuku….i can't wait til I have the chance to paint this world Black in shadows…" **The monster says as the seal activtie and monster is silence once more as I chuckle ever so slightly

"Yeah…I paint the world crimson in Blood, you paint the world black in shadows while my Crimson Dragon Overlord will scorch this world In Black flames…." I said smile as Alpha appears from my slivery cross I keep close to my heart

**{Commander, your soul corruption is at 82% well your body is at 96%...our systems are trying our best to slow it down but I don't think we are able to prevent it.} **Alpha said as I simply chuckle

"It's alright Alpha, I know I'm going to die….but don't worry…I recently got a proposal from the primordial Death…hehehe don't worry about me…." I said while smiling as pull out once more a cigar as light the cigar and started smoking

'Hmm….i wonder….what would happen if i hadn't accepted that offer from the Keepers all those years ago?' I thought as once more I update all of my data into my Sliver Cross, All of my life's work, the key to everything and the weapon to kill both me and monster. all for my successor, The Black Phoenix, Issei Hyoudou

End of chapter 18

Notes: And end! the battle with riser is over! next up introducing more character from the Order as well as a quick reflection of this arc.

As for Reviews

Tsunashi777- thanks man

qweenashleyfox- we'll see but don't count on it not going to cock block saji as well as desmond has enough harem members already

Guest-thanks


	20. Chapter 19 Reflection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monster?'-The Black Phoenix**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 19 The Dragon's Black Inferno finale Reflection

**Issei POV**

It been a few days since I won my fight with Riser during the marriage and Desmond's reveal of him being the Black Swordsman.

According to Rias, the Black swordsman is a famous or infamous in some cases, mysterious mercenary in the underworld that helps the lower class devil and occasionally the high class in various things, in the eyes of the lower class devils, he is some kind of hero but for most of the higher class devils, he is a troublesome nuisance.

It came to as a huge surprise to everyone when Desmond revealed his identify to everyone, apparently it exploding in the underworld about Desmond's identity.

Just about a day ago, she was called back to the Gremory household after Riser requested her to join her family on Desmond's explanation.

**-Some time later-Third person POV**

Rias and her family are currently on the couch in the Gremory household which is a large castle, the entire time spent with her family was in awkward silence as Riser walked in with a blonde hair older man, who was Riser's father as he walks to the couch.

"Well hello there everyone, once again sorry on how I acted when we met." Riser said smiling as he looks at Rias and the others

"Alright Riser why do you call all of us to meet up?" Sirzechs said as narrowed eyes as Riser just smiles

"Well…Sensei knew that you all would like some answers so he left me with some recorded messages." Riser said as Rias narrows her eyes

"Sensei?" Lord Gremory asked questionably as Riser simply smiles

"Yeah, I have been calling Desmond that for a long time now actually, we were quite surprised that you guys didn't know that we were good friends." Riser said as Lord Gremory stay silent before nodding

"Alright it's about time we get this started, by the way these 4 audio messages were recorded in different times." Riser said as he brings out the small tablet looking thing that Desmond gave him at the end of the battle as he press a button as noises start to play

"Hey Sensei why do you want to get stronger so badly?" a voice from the some tablet said out loud, the voice sound a lot like a younger Riser

**-Flashback-**

"Why do I want to get stronger so badly huh? Hmm….i guess it's because I want to make sure I can protect everyone I care about no matter what among other things I guess." Desmond said as he and Riser are sparring

"Really huh? Well I expect as much from my sensei." Riser said with a smile as he ignite his fist with blue flames as Desmond does the same with black flames

"Gahh!" Rise shouted as he flew about several feet from the force of Desmond's fist

"That really hurts ah…..well in my opinion your pretty strong already." Riser said smiling as Desmond walks up to him as he extends his hand to him

"Nope, not in the slightest in my opinion if I can beat my brother when he's going all out then maybe that would be enough." Desmond said as he pulls Riser back on his feet

After a couple of hours of sparring Desmond decided to have a chat with Riser in private beyond the ears of the recording device for his family.

**-Back to presents-**

The Recording end as everyone looks at Riser with various expressions as he just smiles.

"What? You guys thought that I was unbeatable?" he said as Sirzechs was in deep thought

"Anyway let's continue." He said as he press the button again

"So why did you decide to meet up with me here after all these years Sensei?"

**-Flashback-**

Currently Riser and Desmond are on top of Desmond's smoking spot, the tallest building in the world for now at least in Dubai.

"I heard that you are engaged with my sister right Riser?" Desmond said while smoking as Riser started to sweat a bit worried about what Desmond is about to do

"Y-Yes…" Riser said as Desmond dramatically turns around slowly

"Well….in that case did you remembers what I told you on what to do when you meet Rias if she is your finance?"

"Emmm…..act like a douchebag?" Riser said nervously as Desmond nods as he turns around and continue smoking

"Yep….you have to act like a typical noble prick until she hates you, after which she would probably fight you for her freedom." Desmond said as emotionless expression

"Desmond…I was wondering why you are doing this?" Riser ask Desmond as Riser can hear him sighing

"Why huh…..well I guess you can say that I giving Rias tough love." Desmond said as Riser looks at him weirdly

"What do you mean Desmond?" Riser asked in one of the few moments that he uses Desmond's name

"My sister been having an easy life since father and brother have been going her whatever the hell she wanted, in a sense she needs to learn the hard way how this world truly works before it's too late for her to learn, besides I don't really give a damn if my family hates me for what I plan to do if they live a happy and peaceful life then so be it." Desmond said as he takes a smoke as Riser just listens as he nods

"So what should I do?" Riser ask Desmond as Desmond smiles devilishly

**-Back to Present-**

Rias was shaking with anger after hearing that everything that Riser had done to her was Orders from Desmond.

"So do you understand now Rias why Desmond did all this?" Riser ask as Rias stands up

"What gave him the right to decide my life!?" Rias shouted at Riser as he stares blankly at her

"He is just trying to get you to wake up Rias, after all he has been living without the luxury of being a high class devil for the past 6 years or so with him being the Black Swordsman and all as well as the hardships that come with the job." Riser said as he took in the expressions of everyone as he presses the button once more

"In the end aren't we all monsters?" A voice said quietly from the tablet

**-Flashback-**

"Did you say something Sensei?" Riser said as he and Desmond begin their game of chess

"What? Oh nothing….just thinking to myself…." Desmond said as he held his hand to his head like if it was in pain but he did it in a way so that Riser wouldn't realize it

"**You can't lock me up in here forever you know….at some point we will paint this world in crimson blood and black shadows…and you wouldn't be able to stop us."** Monster said within Desmond's mind as he tries to tune out his voice as Desmond's hair flashed white and his eyes flash crimson if only for a minute

"So Sensei, everything is going according what you told me, I pretty sure you're family hates my guts but are still alright with me marrying Rias." Riser said as he starting moving his pawns

"Hmph…..that is one of my many reasons for hating nobility, they are too blinded by their greed and or pride….kinda like my sister….and that is one of the reasons of beating her into the ground in order for her to truly learn how to survive this cruel world." Desmond said as he moves his rook

After their discussion ended, they played in awkward silence as they continue playing with Desmond winning.

"So Sensei what's the plan?" Riser said to me as he move my knight to take his bishop

"It's simply really…you will fight my sister with whatever skills you have granted don't use anything I teach you of course but…I expect you to beat her even if I train her." I said as Riser's Queen takes my Rook

"How can you be so sure? After all anyone trained by you will be quite powerful from what I've heard." He said as I chuckle

"Really…huh well I can see her servants being able to beat you but…my sister will never learn…" I said sadly before continuing

**-Back to present-**

It was then that the recording just stops abruptly as Riser once again looks at Rias and the others as he presses the button for the last time.

"So I guess this is going to be the last time we meet up for now." A voice from within the tablet

**-Flashback-**

"Yeah no matter what happens this will be the last time we meet up for a while…*smoke*….are you ready for what is to come?" Desmond said in his pure black suit as he faces Riser in his wedding apparel

"I been prepared since I became your protégé, Sensei…..so we should at least prepare a good show for those old fools huh." Riser said smiling as Desmond smirks

"You remember what you are supposed to do right? After all I did convince my brother to put his trust in Issei to win this you know." Desmond said as Riser nods

"Hehehe…of course Sensei..let the show begins then…." Riser said as he teleports away

**-Back to Present-Desmond POV**

I currently hidden in the room where Riser and my family was 'reviewing' my recording as I just observe their reaction.

My parents looks somewhat frustrated and sad at the same time, probably thinking on how their son changed from the 12 years old kid to the Black swordsman.

Sirzechs and Grayfia had a kind of poker face where they are just listening and digesting the information they are getting but of course i know better that a maelstrom of emotions are storming within them.

Rias was furious and still acts like a kid…looks like she never learned anything….

I quickly left the area and teleport back to Base as I decided to check up on a few of my special units.

I quickly change out to my standard black clothes as I walk through the base as I see Aurelia, Angelica and Felicia teaching one of the many battalions of soldiers, they are training which mainly consist of Dragons, angels and Youkais's different fighting techniques and fighting styles as I decided to enter the training area.

"So what did you guys teach them today ladies?" I said with the signature Gremory smile as my three pieces faces visibly brighten up

"[Hello Desmond-sama!]" They said in unison with a bow as the soldiers all salute as I smile

'This is going to be a fun afternoon.' I thought as I decided to get all of them to fight me at the same time, hehehe still haven't lost a fight yet.

Afterward I decided to move to meet up with one of my many protégés as I see him training with his personal unit as he realized I had enter the area.

"Ah! It's been quite some time since we met hasn't it, Desmond-sama!" My protégé said enthusiastically as he immediately stopped fighting with his unit as his unit members all bowed respectfully

"Yes it's been quite some time, how have you been Arata?" I said as Arata just chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck

"Yep but I have improved my relationship with everyone in my unit, thanks to your advice." He said with a grin as the others blushes as I just chuckles

"Yes….you have come a long way since that day haven't you Arata Kasuga." I said seriously as he bows his head respectfully

"None of which could have happen if you didn't teach me to control my powers….and **that** other form…" he said as I walk up and put my hand on his shoulder

"You no longer need to fear that form of your Arata, you are no longer the Magic king that would destroy the world but a powerful magician within the Order and a valuable friend to all of us and maybe even more to few." I said with a grin at the end as I nudge him as I see his Unit, whichwas dubbed Trinity Seven are blushing even deeper shades of red then my crimson hair

Arata Kasuga, more commonly known as the True Magic King or Demon Lord if you watched the anime version of his series, Trinity Seven. The Order found him when we were integrating the Order within the lands of Astral Zero when we realized that someone created a Black Sun or in the series a Breakdown Phenomenon in the most North-Eastern Area of Astral Zero.

In the End, all of the residents in the city of which the Black Sun originated from were dead except for one male teen, thankfully we were able to bring back everyone thanks to the abilities of the Sephiroth Graal or more commonly known as the Holy Grail.

Unfortunately, several of the residents within the city were forever changed due to the Black Sun, two of them were Arata Kasuga the one who unintentionally created the Black Sun and his sister, Hijiri Kasuga who was one of the last to be consumed by the Black Sun, they both were orphans before the incident that refer to themselves as sibling even though there is no DNA resembling between the two.

In the end, The Black Sun changed Hijiri's Magical structure and given her larges amount of magical potential to the point where she could develop powers beyond that of how it was displayed in the original series, so I decided to teach her how to use her abilities.

As for Arata, I decided to take him in as one of my protégés in the same way I train most of the protégés I deem worthy to be able to learn my secrets, so he suffered the most intensive training and in the end of all that he was able to fully control his abilities and suppress the consciousness known as Astral Trinity, but thanks to him controlling his unique form of magic known as Imperium or "Rule" and my seals, Astral should be seal forever but in the event he loses control, Arata will need to fight Astral Trinity for control but for now that time will come eventually, in a sense he and Astral Trinity remind me of myself and Monster quite well except Monster has a larger impact than Astral Trinity is.

After training Arata in my own version of the hyperbolic time chamber which I was able to create thanks to my time manipulation abilities, he had master various forms of magic as well as being able to create 2 magical energy conduct lifeforms or 'Grimoires' as we classified them, Astil Manuscript and Ilias Fragment which are the same as the series as well as the Black Imperial Sword Judecca with his Trinity form.

Also thankfully this version of Arata isn't a pervert like how Issei was originally was, as for the other residents that were 'changed' by the Black Sun were more or less the main cast of Trinity Seven as I trained all of them in their specific fields with the special abilities I formed with Senjutsu and other forms of magic to 'clone' myself for extends period of times.

After training with me in the hyperbolic time chamber his hair has turn white like most of my protégés that go through the same training as he did as well as his eyes turn from bright red to blood red Crimson, he wears white long-sleeved shirt, under a shoulder cape and collared vest with arm gloves and constantly stays in his Trinity form.

Unfortunately he had next to no human morality after my training with him when I made him meet his team which consists of just about every female character within the Trinity Seven series and fight them in match. He had beaten all of them quite easily and had learned or in this case absorbed all of their abilities but he had almost awakened Astral Trinity in the process but I and some of the other mind manipulator I had trained were able to contain him.

After he had regained his sense of morality, he got to meet and learn as much as he could from his teammates, after which I told him to train them until they are able to defeat him, as well as to protect them as if they were family.

I guess I saw me in him, which is probably one of the reasons why I trained him and all of my protégés by putting them through hell, so that none of them will end up like me.

"Hehehe so anyway I think it's about time I see if you have improve since the last time." I said with a grin as Arata smile as he nods

Everyone quickly move away from the area as me and Arata stand on opposite side as we prepare for battle as I keep on smiling as Arata became more seriously as he reactivates his trinity form as he takes out Judecca as I see that he is enhancing his body with 'Mantra Enchantment' as I see a manifested a revolver in his other hand as I see him activate one of his many techniques

"Meteo Punisher!" he shouted as he shoots out a large blast of anti-magic at me as I continue looking at the attack calmly as I raise my hand

"Is this really all your willing to fight me with? Absolute Barrier." I said calmly as the attack made contact with my crimson barrier as it simply dissipated as I see Arata behind me as he swings Judecca down on me as he shout "L'Ciel Cocytus!"

Smoke quickly engulfs the area as Arata quickly backs off as I chuckle "That's quite a powerful attack Arata-san looks like you are improving." I said with a smile as quickly clear away the smoke from the area as i look around the area to assess the damage, there is a spider like patterned crack around me as I see that the force of the attack pushed me down and crack the floor

"I guess it's my turn now Arata, Ruin the Chaos." I said while snapping my fingers as magic circles appear around me as Black beams of Destruction headed for Arata's direction as he shouted back "Meteo Dragonar!"

And thus our spar began.

**-Some time later-**

It was about an hour or so after my spar with Arata, it was quite a lengthy fight with me ultimately winning naturally but he did land a few good hits as well as cutting my cheek with that sword of his, it's good to see that my protégés are improving.

I'm currently on my way to meet up with some of the other special units as I walk closer to a training area as I hear a very familiar phrase "Unlimited Blade Works!" I smile as I walk into the area as I see one of my protégés training with his team

I see him Shirou Emiya, one of my many protégés and the person we succeeded the title of Magus Killer from his foster father kiritsugu Emiya, his family and friends related to the Emiyas were attacked by the Magical Association. The Order intervenes before they could kill anyone but afterward Shirou demanded me to train so he could protect his family and friends, and that I did. After the training he was never the same again with his hair turned white and his eyes turn crimson, he slowly but surely became more human after about a month or so later with the help of his family and friends.

His personality is more or less the combination of Shirou and Archer/future Shirou as he truly still wants to be a hero but he is not as naïve as he was in the fate series.

I see him sparring with his partner, Artoria Pendragon as i see a few of his team members spectating as I feel my grin widening, Artoria Pendragon the twin sister of Arthur Pendragon more commonly known as the Once and Future King.

During the time when I was travelling time and space, I had met up with Arthur and Artoria during Arthur's rule over Camelot, Artoria being on par with her brother in her skills with a sword joined the knight of the round tables, quickly joining her brother.

Arthur wielded Caliburn and Artoria wielded Excalibur, it was then the downfall of Camelot began as Merlin Ambrosius created Mordred from both Arthur and Artoria's DNA and magic, she was born and raised by Morgan Le Fay without Arthur's or Artoria's knowledge, quickly growing up due to her accelerated aging by being a homunculus after being born through magic and with a shorter life span than a normal human, she managed to join the Round Table through her own efforts. She worshiped both of her parents while hiding her identity, and she was ecstatic to learn of her heritage. But when revealed of her true was heritage had caused great shock within the Knight of the Round but it didn't affect how Arthur and Artoria looked at Mordred.

But still Mordred betrayed them all after she misheard her parent's words on how she will not get the throne, and in the end Arthur died from his wounds as well as Mordred but the 3 had a short family moment during which Mordred's helmet came apart as she looked identical to Artoria with Arthur's Green eyes.

Eventually all that was left was Artoria and it was then I made her an offer to join the order and to see him family once more, in the end she agreed and joined, being eternally young thanks to the effects of Avalon, the sheath of Excalibur, she had taken up the name Saber instead of Artoria, the rest of the story for now will be told another time.

I see that Saber and Shirou sparring with them being on equal ground, with Saber holding her Excalibur as while Shirou is wielding his Kanshou and Bakuya as he dodges Saber's attack as I decided to step in as I pull out my Arcane Elucidator and Crimson Repulser as I charge at them as they realized I was attacking as they block my strike, they quickly back off as I see they looking at each other before teaming up on me as I smile.

This is going to be fun.

**-Some time later-**

I was walking to one of my last destination of the day as I reflect on the fight between Shirou and Saber, they fought well even using their 'Noble Phantasms' attacks almost breaking the Adamantium and Vibranium hybrid metal that protects and maintain the training areas of the base, I then quickly read up and review on Shirou and Saber's team classified as Heroic Spirits.

I then walk up to one of the many training area in the base as I smile walking in, as I see a large number of individual fighting each other in the area as I see off in the distance someone in crimson armor fighting a similar white and black variations of the armor, I turn to see two black haired girls fighting it out with different katana as I just continue smiling at the sight, then a familiar tall, beautiful, slender woman with long blue hair, blue eyes and a small tattoo on her chest fighting an even more familiar woman with long, tied and braided silver hair and purple eyes as I looks around seeing the area.

I turn to see about 10 or so more people watching the three fights as I see that all of them looked tired with so of them panting and sweating a lot, it must be that they just finish their training as I realized that I been noticed by a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes as I just give her the good old Gremory smile as she shouted while running towards me "SENSEI!" she shouted so loudly that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards us as she leap in the air and hugs me as I catch her and myself before we both fell down.

"Hello Seryu-san, how have you been?" I said with a smile as she buries her head into my chest with a tough bear hug

"It has been great sensei-sama! I have been improving my skills and my teamwork with Koro!" she said cheerfully as I let go of her as I see a small white dog like creature that stands on its back legs as I knee down to pat his head while continuiing to smile as I see the other walking towards us

"Ah Desmond-sama, it been too long." The person in the red armor said as he deactivates it while smiling as I continue to smile

"Yes it has Tatsumi-san, how is the new Kurtario armor doing for you?" I said as when suddenly someone tried to tackle me down but thankfully I had the strength to keep us on our foot

"Nice to see you too Esdeath-san." I said as I see the blue hair beauty staring at me as they all gave me reports on their status and their progress

My protégé for this unit, Tatsumi who was one of the first other than me to test out the new sacred gears types that was created thanks to god and our scientists including me, one of the many 'god's system' we created that Tatsumi tested was classified as Teigu or Imperial Arms, which was Incursio, the first of the armor types we created from the Teigus system.

As for Tatsumi, he was from a village in a part of Northern Astral Zero, he was one of the people who willingly joined the Order when we enter Astral Zero but the reason he and two of his friends joined was to save his village from bankruptcy by joining the order to work, he was quite skilled in the art of swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, and blacksmithing.

So I decided to train him as my protégé, teaching him everything he needed to know about this world and my fate plus hellish training that all of my protégés go through, with his hair turn white and eyes crimson, the standard look for most of my protégés after training, In the end I fulfilled his wishes and given his village more than enough gold to live on for centuries.

After his training I got him to meet up with his friends and village member and asked him if he wanted to go back to them, Tatsumi told me that he would follow me to the end.

After the creation of the first Armored Teigus after my testing, and thus he was the first wielder of Incursio, after which I created the Jaeger unit with him being the second in command to Esdeath and the wielder of Kurtario, the 3rd generation Armored Teigu and the most powerful of the three, the jaeger are all handpicked by Esdeath, Tatsumi and me from Astral Zero and the 'human' realm, thankfully all of them acted like how they were in the Akame Ga Kill series for example Seryu still loves justice but is not twisted like in the series and Stylish has good morals, Stylize is this team's medic as well as a scientist and a good one at that, all of which is monitored by me in case he does create Monstrosity like the series.

I had trained just about all of the members of the Jaegers but only Tatsumi was fit to be called protégé. The Jaeger have been working well with each other quite well and I respect them and act like a father figure to a lot of them including Esdeath which is probably the only one I saved from Astral Zero when I first scouted the realm before I got the Order to enter the realm and created a base within Astral Zero.

Esdeath, the first person I pulled out of Astral Zero and raised her like a father until she grew up to how she is now, and without her sadistic and 'evil' nature in the series, I rescued her and give her strength, trained her to how she is now granted I never trained her like how I trained my protégés but it was close, and that tattoo was the symbol of her perfecting her unique form of ice she had gotten after i trained her, oddly enough she had more of a lover than parental person type of love for me which I had no choice but to accept in case she freeze the base but hey it work out all in the end.

As for the other members of the Jaegers and or Night Raid as it's called for Assassination/ stealth missions, are Akame and Kurome Himejima, both being sisters to Sora and the cousin of Akeno with Akame being the twin sister of Sora with the only different between the two are that Akame's eyes are red while Sora was purple/red-ish.

Bulat and Wave, both being first two other than Tatsumi to get an armored Teigu and as well as both of them were part of Astral's united army when we exchange as a sign of good will.

Sheele join us after I negotiated her release as she was sent to hang after she defensed herself from people attacking her and killed them, unfortunately one of the people she killed was from a noble household, so we saved her from persecution and trained her natural skills until I transferred her to the Jaegers.

Run was one of the many children I save from that Khaos brigade's laboratory with Felicia and the others, he is a modified angel, his natural angel wings were modified to the way how it was in the series with me training him to use his 'God's wings', we were also able to recreate his wings in the form of a Teigu, Mastema.

Najenda, like Bulat and Wave was a lieutenant within the Astral's united army and had transfer to the Order in an act of good will between us, she quickly grow a strong friendship and rivalry between Esdeath and is acting commander if Esdeath and Tatsumi are not present, she has her 'human' Teigu Susanoo with her which is kinda like Koro.

Lubbock was one of Najenda's loyal soldiers during her time in the Astral United army, and willingly joined the Order when Najenda joined us, he was giving and trained to use the Cross tail Teigu, the simplified version of Walter's strings.

Mine was an orphan I found when I visited the streets of Astral Zero, so I decided to train her and treated her like a daughter, after she had joined the Jaegers, I gave her Pumpkin the experimental energy Teigu.

Leone is a Shishi or a lion Youkai that decided to join us after the Order had become good friends with the youkai race of Kyoto, she quickly became friends with the members of the Jaegers, and she was used as a example for the Teigu, Lionelle.

I smile at all of them as I told them I wanted to see their skills as they all nods, as they prepare for a fight as I decided to use Sacred Order for a change, I smile devilishly as they charge at me.

**-Some time later-**

i was almost finished up with my check on the special units when i met up with an old friend.

"Ah! it's been quite some time hasn't it, Alastair and hey to you too Hyde." i said while smiling to one of my oldest friends

"Yes right back at ya Desmond." Alastair said with a smile as Hyde bows respectfully

Alastair is the Son of Pluto, who is Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper who is loyal to Hades. Alastair is the half breed son of Pluto and a human women born around during the time of the Maou Civil War, he like many of the newer generation Reapers aren't as Loyal to Hades as the original.

Alastair and a few brave others rebel against Hades but they ultimately failed and we imprisoned, but the Order saved them and thanks to my connections with Death and the Keepers, they were able to put Hades in his place.

Now back to present, we have able almost the entire Reaper race under the Order's command all while Hades and his loyalist are unaware, i plan to help set up a democracy when my plans come to fruition.

As for Hyde, he is Alastair's apprentice of sorts, He is also like Alastair a half breed between a male low class Reaper and a human women, apparently he was trained quite early in his life by his father before he told Hyde to go on his own path, which caused him to find his way and join the Order.

Hyde's appearance is one of the oddest thing about him really, he is about 19 years old now, has curly downward shaggy Brownish black hair and a goatee with no mustache which is odd for his age but whatever, he also has weird personality,he is forceful fun type personality, says what comes to mind, doesn't care who anybody is, likes to goof off in the serious of problems and mocks opponents kind of guy, also apparently he doesn't want to date 'living' people as he is half dead as a reaper which is odd...and he has a nurse fetish too apparently...well he isn't the weirdest person i have ever met but man...he is up there.

Me and Alastair chatted for a bit on various things before i had to move on.

i enter a highly secured Laboratory while smiling as i see the man i'm looking for.

"Hello Mr Mercer, how are things going on Project Blacklight?" i said as the Mercer, Alex Mercer turned around as he smile to me

"Hello Desmond things are going well, both Mine and Heller are evolving at a fast rate, ." he said as i continue smiling

"And? what about Elizabeth and Pariah?" i said with a raised eyebrow as he quickly continues

"Yes your wife and son are progressing quite well, Elizabeth seems like she is becoming more human while Pariah is acting like an other boy his age." he said as my smile widen as he continues

"By the way Desmond, what about you? is the virus helping in slowing your curse?" Alex said with worried expression on my condition as i sigh

"No...not at all, the Blacklight virus has only given me more borrowed time from anyone i consumed but...in the end my fate is irreversible." i said with a sign as Alex just simply nods

"Well would you send me a full report on all progress on the virus so far alright...it's about time for me to go." i said as he nods as i turn around and leave

i was thinking whether or not to reminisce on their stories but...i decided to save it for another time.

**-Some time later-**

I eventually finishing up checking up on my multiple special units as I close myself in my office as I started coughing out black blood as I quickly pull out a syringe of white liquid, I can never thank Ajuka enough for what he has done for me, if he hadn't saved me when I was at the age of 12, none of this could have been possible as well as helping me ease this pain thanks to the updated neutralizer serum I use.

"**Hehehe….how about you give controls over to me, then you wouldn't have to feel pain anymore…."** Monster said within my mind as I try my best to reinforce the Seal on him to how it was before, when I didn't hear him at all

"You don't have the right to take over my life Monster and destroy all that I have achieved to create….." I said still in pain due to the Serum's slow but effective rate of neutralization

"**Hehehe…..soon you won't have a choice soon…..your body, mind and soul are weakening due to the curse of the void walker, and with it the Seal you have put on me are slowly starting to disappear…..i will soon darken the world with shadows and you can't stop me, no one can after all we are one and the same, and no one not even your precious Order, Your protégés, Infinite, Dream or Apocalypse can stop us at full power, after all we already consumed this world and its inhabitants more than once, why not consume the world you were originally born from not as Desmond Gremory but Jackson Maxwell?" **Monster said as I feel the seal reactivating as Monster disappears within my mind once more

"Never…..will I never let you harm anymore people…..not again and most definitely not the people in this world or my old world….not until I found the most effective way to kill us both…." I said quietly as try to relax in my chair to no avail

'My days are numbered….hopeful the poison I had created can kill the monster within me….and the person to do it need to be fully awaken….not as the fallen avenger or the Black Phoenix but the Crimson Dragon Overlord and once again becomes the hero of the world….'I thought as I can barely hear chuckling from within my mind

"**Hehehe…in the end there will only be one of us in control, I wonder who will it be?" **

End of chapter 19

Notes: School has started! so updates may be slower but i have stockpiled 4 chapters in advance, i got an important question for my readers Should i make Ddraig perverted? Anyway to the next arc! O yeah and shoutout to all the people who sent me their OC!

As for Reviews

There is none ;(


	21. Chapter 20 Tragic Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 20 A Fallen Avenger's Road to Resurrection part 1 A Tragic Past

As normal people, we all have things that happen when you're in bed, right? For example, being late because the alarm didn't go off, or falling off your bed because you moved around while sleeping.

In my case however, something that is happening to me right now is causing my brain cells and self-restrain to deteriorate…

"Unnn…"

I can hear a seductive voice. Yeah, it's coming from very close to me.

When I look next to me, the one who is sleeping there is Rias, ever since the Rating Game and the marriage with Riser ended, she basically forced herself into my home several days ago, and has started living with me. She always seems to come in my bed before I noticed… And she happens to be naked….and hugging me….

Thanks to that, I am in a situation where I can't move. This only happened just a few days after she started living with me! I thought it was going to feel awkward living with Buchou, but I never thought this would happen….

"...Oh, you're awake?"

"Y-Yes, I am. When I woke up, it was like this so I didn't know what to do..."

Well, that's how I actually feel. I have no idea what I should do. And since my Master has woken up, I'm even less sure of what I'm supposed to do.

"I'm sorry. I felt like sleeping while using you as my hugging pillow. I came in after you went to sleep."

That kind of thing happens!? I really can't understand Buchou's feelings! Buchou then hugs the left side of my body even stronger as I can feel blood slowly leaking for my nose as I try to rationalize the situation.

"What should we do? It might be wonderful to stay like this until it's time to wake up... Maybe doing something a little bit naughty would be a good way to communicate with my adorable servant."

Buchou then kisses me on my cheek, it was at that point that my mind just shut down as I try saying

"Umm, Buchou...I'm also a guy...s-so if you say things like that..."

"Do you feel like attacking me? Sure, I'll do anything that will please you."

Buchou whispers me with naught voice, my mind is about to go somewhere else and then—.

KNOCK KNOCK. Someone is knocking at my door.

"Ise-san. It's almost time for morning training."

The voice I hear from the other side is Asia's.

It was then that my brain jumped started once more like i had just been defibrillated.

"Ise-san? Are you still sleeping?"

"No, I'm awake. W-Wait for me downstairs!"

No matter what Asia must not see this, It's already bad enough since Asia has started to have a rivalry towards Buchou ever since Buchou started living here.

I'm not sure why Asia looks at Buchou like that, but Buchou has also accepted the challenge, granted I do have an idea on why but…..Nah….it can't be…..

Well, they usually talk normally so it doesn't seem to be a serious fight. Anyway, can the two of you please get along...? I don't want to see girls fighting.

Without even knowing what was going through my mind, Buchou puts on a devilish smile.

"Asia, wait for us a bit longer. Both Ise and I need to get ready."

"—!"

Buchou says that to Asia who's on the other side of the door as I feel my jaw hit the floor. Buchouuuu! Why are you making it worse!?

Even if she's on the other side of the door, I can imagine Asia being speechless. My bedroom door is opened violently.

Asia then sees me, with my upper body up, and Buchou with teary eyes. She seems really displeased and is making an unpleasant face...

Buchou hugs my left arm after seeing Asia's face. H-Hey, Buchou!?

"Good morning Asia."

Buchou smiles. Asia, who's really mad, shakes her body.

Then she puts her hand on her clothes. U-Umm, Asia-san?

"I will also get naked! I don't want to be left out!"

"Asia!?"

Seems like today will start with a really hectic situation.

**-Some time later-**

"Itadakimasu."

Breakfast time. Buchou and Asia are sitting beside me while Asia is in a bad mood from the morning.

Well, if Asia, who was a former sister, saw that situation then she would think it's "impure!" or something but she shouted "I will also get naked!" I am still quite confused about what had transpire easier. Buchou, on the other hand doesn't seem bothered and is eating while having a lively talk with my parents.

"Oh my, so Rias-san can make delicious Japanese food as well."

"Thank you, Otou-sama. I have already been living in Japan for a while, so I learned quite a bit of cooking."

Yes, as for this breakfast we are eating now, Buchou made some of it. Like this fried egg which is very delicious that I have been eating a lot of them since earlier. It's seriously good!

"Ise, there's more, so eat in a calmly manner."

"Y-Yes, Buchou..."

I didn't find out until Buchou started living with me, but Buchou is good at a wide range of cooking skills like Japanese and western food as well as being able to cook them of the finest quality.

I thought she would be bad at these kinds of things because she is a princess, but it's the opposite. She doesn't just live in Japan by herself for nothing, so she can do all sorts of things like cooking, washing and cleaning.

"I don't like it if a person says that I can't do these things because I am a princess. I want to do what I am capable of doing."

That's what she told me before, yes if this is the attitude of everyone then it would be a better world…or at least according to my 'Madness' or my 'Other Half' as he wants me to refer to him as that from now on whatever that means.

And Asia who looks at Buchou as her rival started concentrating on learning Japanese culture after she saw the gap between her and Buchou. But Asia is also amazing. She started to learn Japanese letters in a short time. She already mastered hiragana and katakana and was moving to learn how to read and write kanji now.

She probably knows how to read the kanji of grade school levels now. It's mostly because she worked hard but also because she seems to have a talent for studying. She just started school but she has no troubles with mathematics, science and languages.

Plus, she said she enjoys studying which may also be the reason why she is a fast learner, apparently from what she told me Alex her previous guardian and older brother figure told her to always strife for greener pastures in that always try to improve yourself for the future, from the stories Asia has told me, the man seems like a nice guy and I wouldn't mind meeting him in the future.

There are some subjects where she teaches me instead but I humbly decline her request as I had answered back that if Asia is able to do all this in such a small time I can definitely do it as well.

Asia, who enjoys everything started to have a rivalry towards Buchou when she gets involved.

I then drink some miso soup. Ah, this miso soup that Buchou made is delicious as I smile while drinking it.

Grip.

Asia who still has a troubled face grips onto my clothes from under the table. It's Asia's habit that she only shows to me.

When she gets in a bad mood, she does this to me without saying a word. Well this behavior of her is really lovely and cute. Yeah, I guess this is how a little sister would act, as I simply smile at her and pat her head, apparently she told that patting her head makes her remember Alex and makes her feels a kind of warm feeling.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you Ise. Today the club members are coming here."

Buchou tells me.

"Huh? Koneko-chan and the others? Are we doing something in my house?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about having the Occult Research Club meeting here."

"Huh, at my house?"

"Do you remember what I said before? It's about time to clean the whole old school building. Apparently they asked the cleaners to clean it."

Half of that is a lie. The truth is that she uses her familiar to clean the building. She said it like that to explain it to my parents. So we will be doing the Occult Research Club activity at my house huh.

Buchou bows her head down at my parents.

"I'm very sorry Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"That's all right Rias-san. I heard that you are taking good care of Ise. I'm also happy that Ise has more female friends."

Dad nods at mum's words.

"She's right. I like Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun, but I think it's also important to have a friend who plays safe. You can't enjoy youth by staying in your room and being an anti-social Bookworm."

"That's right Otou-san. Matsuda-kun and Motohama-kun are good boys but they have lewd eyes. Well, they are lecherous students, so it's obvious that they are a bad influence for Ise. And since Asia-san and Rias-san are living here now, I don't want them to enter this house any more. The girls will get stained."

They are talking about whatever they want about you guys, Matsuda and Motohama some of which I kinda agree on. But mum, you know it's good to have friends whom you can talk freely to? They are just like that, and the reason why I had fun until now is because of them.

"So we will have the activity here today. Please take care of us, Ise."

I wonder how it will turn out after this.

**-Some time later-**

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school."

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!"

Having a meeting, huh. The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in my house was crumbled by the album mum brought.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!"

It's the worst! An object which holds my embarrassing past! Uwaaaaaah, I want to die! I think I remember mum saying this before.

"One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."

She thought that it would end in a dream because I'm anti-social. But life turned around and it changed into this situation... Man, her dream came true when I didn't want it to!

"...Small Ise."

Buchou, I'll be embarrassed if you stare at a picture of me when I was a child like that...

Umm, Onee-sama? Why are your cheeks red?

"...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..."

Is she muttering something?

But she seems satisfied. Buchou, is the picture of me when I was a child your taste? Is Buchou a shota-con? I never heard her being as such...

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!"

Asia grabs Buchou's hand. Her eyes are sparkling.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy."

Hey, hey. Both of them went to another world...

Even Kiba is looking at the album with a smile! Come on man, mind my privacy!

"O-Oi, Kiba! You don't look!"

I try to take the album from Kiba's hand, but he dodges it smoothly.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

Unnnngh! Don't enjoy iiiiiit! I try to take it back again so I jump at him! But he dodges it again as if it was nothing! Shit! I witness the skill difference between us in a place like this!

Just like how Asia sees Buchou as her rival, I also look at Kiba as my rival. Just like how Buchou is a big obstacle to Asia, Kiba is also a big obstacle to me and Desmond's training help widen the gap between us with me becoming closer to him while he move further away. But I will definitely surpass him one day!

When I was making my new devotion, Kiba stares at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes. I got close to him and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of me when I was in kindergarten.

There is a photo of me and one of only friends at that age with a sword in the background.

I remember this girl. She's the girl that acted like a boy most of the time and who used to live close by when I was in kindergarten. We played "hero-play" a lot together.

He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of her parents' work. I haven't seen her since then.

But why did Kiba take an interest in this photo? He is looking straight at the sword on the wall behind us, actually now that I think about this, I remember that I always had a strange feeling from the sword very similar to holy energy.

Kiba points at the sword—.

I think it's a fake sword, but now I'm not sure anymore.

"Do you remember this?"

Kiba asks me seriously. Hey, the tone of your voice is different.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"Things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..."

Kiba laughs by himself. But his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made me shiver.

"This is a Holy Sword."

**-Some time later-**

BANG!

The dull clanging of metal reverberated through the azure sky.

"All right. I've got this one."

I promptly caught the soaring baseball with my gloved hand.

"Nice catch, Ise."

Buchou smiled and gave me a thumbs up. We, the Occult Research Club, were practicing baseball on the backyard of the old school building where no grass was growing. Nope, this isn't a Devil's job.

"Next week is Kuoh Academy's 'Ball Tournament'. It's a battle between clubs that we can't lose."

So said Buchou with a firm voice. Yeah, one of the school's biggest events, the "Ball tournament", was closing in. Overall, it is an event where we play ball-related sports, such as baseball, soccer, basketball, and tennis. These matches include contests between classes, genders and obviously, there are also some between clubs. Whether or not you belong to a sports club, it's club mandatory; naturally, that includes the Occult Research Club. What the clubs actually play is announced on the day of the event, we don't know what it will be. When club member numbers differ, the set-up is for fair play, at least number wise. According to the Student Council announcement, some sports may require more players, so we need to make sure we have the reserves. And in conclusion, we were practicing sports likely to arise. Today happens to be baseball. As it was evening, the sky was beginning to darken. Typically, we spend our time chatting away in the club room. Recently, we began to change into our PE uniforms and practice sports.

"Batting practice is fine now. If it's baseball, then Koneko will be the fourth batter."

"...Affirmative."

Well it is natural for the superhuman girl, Koneko-chan, to be the fourth batter. No need to complain about that. Even if we voted on it, Koneko-chan would win.

"Now! We'll practice a "knock"! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!"

Buchou was in high spirits. She was so energetic and lively that she was basically on fire.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kinds of things."

Said Akeno-san while giggling.

"I think I understand. My "Onee-sama" hates to lose."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes."

I consented. As Devils who are fundamentally stronger than humans, on the sports day we will have to hold back. Naturally, we wouldn't have a hard match. On the flip side, we had to learn the rules and features of baseball. Which is the reason why Buchou is making us practice.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well."

Said Buchou. Quite an amazingly strong spirit. That's our Buchou, theory and practicality. Regardless of our superior physiques, is necessary because we don't know what might happen.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!"

KLANG!

Buchou hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau... Aah!"

The ball went through Asia's legs. Needless to say, Asia's sports sense is below exceptional. At times, she'll even trip over nothing.

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Since the Riser incident, Buchou started to show a lot of concern about matches. She seemed to really regret that loss to Riser as well as her rage for Desmond when it was evident that it was all planned by him. However, it is obvious that we were disadvantaged. But the fact that we lost damaged Buchou's pride... She did say she really wanted to win... If only I weren't useless...

"Next is Yuuto! Here!"

KLANG!

Buchou hit the ball to Kiba. This should be a piece of cake for Kiba, he's the fastest runner in our group. He can do pretty much anything. -Is what I would normally thought...

"..."

SMACK!

Kiba stood there like an idiot and got hit.

"Kiba! Get a hold of yourself!"

I yelled at Kiba. He then looked at me with a puzzled expression!

"...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Kiba picked up the ball and threw it back to Buchou. Buchou caught the ball with a sigh.

"Yuuto, what's wrong? You've been acting rather strange lately. It's not like you."

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sincerely apologized. Buchou was right. This guy has been thinking about something serious lately. Even during discussions in the Occult Research Club, he would look somewhere else and not participate. I even heard that it became a hot topic in his classroom, "A prince in his thoughts." The girls were worried and excited over his expression. Even I know that he has been acting strange lately, ever since he saw that picture with me, my first best friend and that 'holy sword'. This guy was always smiling so this was rather unexpected. Apparently, Kiba is like this because of 'Holy swords'. But that's that; for now we have to work hard for the "Ball Tournament".

"Hmmmm..."

Oh, Buchou picked up a baseball manual. Buchou tends to read when things come up. Quite a book worm she is. At home she reads some complicated texts.

"Ara ara. By the way, Ise-kun, did you know?" Akeno-san said as I turn to her

"Know what?"

"Recently, Buchou started a manual on love."

"...A love manual!?"

I'm quite shocked as Akeno-san began to laugh.

"Ufufufu. Ise-kun, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be all right. It's impossible for Buchou to have a lover while you're not around."

"E-Emm….alright…"

"If Buchou were in your shoes, she'd be deeply shocked. Ufufufu, it's her first time. You'll be in trouble, Ise-kun."

"?"

I didn't understand what Akeno was trying to say as I can hear my Other Half and Ddraig laughing for some reason

"Okay, continuing!"

Buchou swung her bat once, and the training recommenced.

**-Some time later-**

Lunch time, the next day.

The "Ball tournament" was approaching. Today we would most likely train hard as well. We were informed to go to the club room after lunch. Apparently, this would be our last meeting. Buchou sure is serious.

"Club-room today as well?" Asked Matsuda while eating his curry-bread.

"Yeah, training for the tournament."

"Hah... Occult research club practicing to play ball. But... everyone in your club is sporty, right?"

"Yeah."

We're Devils after all. Compared to humans, we're strong.

"Ise. You should be careful. There're bad rumors about you." Motohama said suddenly while fixing his glasses.

"Wh...what are you talking about?"

"The Wild Silent beast Ise, playing around with beautiful girls. He's got a hold on Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai. He's forcing them to do evil, sexual acts against their will. "Fufufu. The dignified Ojou-sama is making such a slutty face for me! You pig!". Then you abuse them with words and violence."

"Heeeeeeeey! What the fuck is thaaaaat!?"

I shouted over these insane rumors. Of course! The hell's with that!?

"There's more. The beast finally set his filthy fangs on the school's mascot, Koneko-chan, who has a Loli body. Then he instigated intense sexual intercourse that could easily break her body. He feasted on an underdeveloped body. "Senpai... please stop...". But her words were futile to the beast. His lust for sex then reached the Angel who had just transferred to our school; he attacked Asia-chan on the first day. "I'll teach you about Japanese culture with my special after school lesson". He made the Angel Fall down to the abyss at dawn... You took her into your house. The never ending hell took place in your small room. The brute Ise's hunt for beautiful girls never ends. ...Well something like that."

"...Are you serious? So everyone is seeing me like that?"

I made a sweeping look around the class. It seems like all the guys are glaring at me if I were a lusting animal... while I can hear the girls don't believe the rumors thankfully….Damn it! Who the hell is spreading rumors about me!?

"Well, we spread those rumors."

"Yeah."

Motohama and Matsuda confessed without remorse as I just stare at them for a minute before…

I hit them without a word! Of course! These fucking shit-heads!

"It hurts, you brute!"

"Yeah. Don't take it out on us, you beast!"

"Don't fuck around! Spreading rumors about me?! You guys! Do you really want to die, seriously!?"

"Hm... We'll go crazy with jealousy if we don't do things like this."

"Hahaha! More like our heads are already fucked over!"

"Regret a little! What are you guys trying to do to my school life!?"

"By the way, there's also a rumor about you and Kiba being a gay couple."

"The beasts lust for sex finally reached the school prince! We spread that as well."

"It's really popular among some girls."

"Kyaaa! Who's bending down and who's sticking it in?"

"Die! Seriously die!"

They are the worst friends possible! Shit! If I didn't know them for so long, I would have beaten the crap out of them already! Seriously these guys! Hah...

As enjoyable as lunch time with my friends is, I have to go to the club room. I left after putting my empty lunch box in my bag. Where's Asia? Oh, she's having her lunch with another girl in the corner. I'm glad that she's fitting in. She did tell me that she made a friend.

"Sorry Matsuda and Motohama, I'll leave now for the club room."

"Oh, you're working hard. That's good for you."

"Were you that into sports?"

"Can't help it. Buchou's order. And since I'm training I'll definitely win this."

"Energetic. Until recently you won't even excited for porn."

"You really did change. Did you eat something bad? Does your life change when you see real tits?"

"Well, no matter how many times you see real tits, it's always amazing."

"Die!"

"Die!"

Hmph! Hate me all you want. But... did I really change? Really? Well... I did turn into a Devil.

"Hey Asia. Finished lunch?"

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling."

The glasses wearing girl sitting near Asia, Kiryuu Aika, said so with a perverted face.

"B-b-b-boyfriend!?"

Flustered. I've never seen her like this before. Well, any girl would get flustered if someone calls her close guy friend her "boyfriend".

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together, so I thought you two were going out."

"T-t-that's...Auu..."

Asia's face began to turn crimson. If you say something like that in a classroom, everyone will look at you... And I'll get embarrassed!

"Hmmm. Is that so? You guys look like a couple. You're always together and get along well, kinda like a combination. You guys are also living together with your parents' permission, right? A young boy and a girl living under one roof. That'll be... Mufufufu. By the way, I was the one who told her about 'bathing together'! So?! Did you enjoy it?!"

"It was you! What do you mean 'combination'!? Don't say things as if we were robots that can combine! It's rude! I can't do something like that to Asia!"

That's right! I'm the one who has to protect Asia! So I can't do something like that!

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li... Mugah!"

Asia covered Kiryuu's mouth with both hands.

"Aaaah! Please stop, Kiryuu-san!"

Asia...? I'd never seen her face so red before... Her eyes were watery as well. Does Kiryuu hold some secret that Asia doesn't want me to know? Hmmmm... It's probably girls' talk so it's hard for me to intrude.

"Anyway, Asia. We were told to go to the club room so let's go."

"Okay!"

Asia had yet to calm down. Well, discussing things like this is too stimulating for her when you consider where she was raised. Even I would feel embarrassed if I were told that she were my girlfriend... But, if Asia were my girlfriend, then I would live a happy life. However, right now, I have stronger feelings of protection for Asia. I couldn't consider my life without Asia any more. Asia's smile became a part of it. Musing about my happy life, we neared the club room.

**-Some time later-**

BANG! BANG!

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. From today's weather broadcast, it's going to rain in the evening. Please don't rain until the tournament finishes.

"[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]"

The PA which is placed throughout the school ground was making announcements endlessly. All of us members got changed into our PE uniform and gathered at one place and were resting up till the start of the match. But the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. I think my class is going to compete in baseball. I and Asia also have to participate. The practice we did after school wasn't in vain. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch there was a match between clubs. I did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno-san. Koneko-chan was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Kiba…was still thinking about something. He had been staring at the sky. Buchou went to check the category sports for the club matches…. Oh she came back. Buchou, who just came back, was smiling fearlessly.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already."

"Buchou, so what is the sports we are playing then?"

"Dodgeball!"

I only had a bad feeling about this.

**-Some time later-**

"Bloo…bloomers."

I became shocked after seeing what Asia was wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but a bloomer! Before the start of the club matches, Asia suddenly disappeared, and when I thought she came back she was wearing a bloomer. Asia was wriggling while making her face red.

"….Ummm…I heard from Kiryuu-san. That the proper uniform for dodge ball is bloomer… A…and also that Ise-san will be happy if I wore this…"

'How dare she corrupt Asia…..damn her….' I thought as I was silently thinking on what I should do now

"You don't like it?"

Asia asked me with a shy voice while looking up at me. I feel like my brain just stopped dead in its tracks.

"No, no. It's….. It's great, Asia." I said with a wavering smile as I hear Buchou

"Raise your spirit up, you two."

Buchou was still energetic even after that intense tennis. Well, I was also fired up to win!

There was something I had that I wanted to give to everyone. Fufufu, I made it last night.

"Everyone! Let's put this as a team!"

I started to give out the headbands to everyone, which had embroidery "Occult Research Club" imprinted on it. It was handmade by me.

"Ara, you are well prepared."

The first one to take it from me was Buchou.

"Yes, Ise is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"Hehehe. I was secretly practicing."

Yes I was using my spare time to practice making it. I'm not good with home economics, but I believed that I would get good at it if I practiced little by little every day. Thanks to it I gained a skill for it. Well, it's not good if you compare it to one made by a person skillful at it, but it still should look good.

"…It's feels good senpai."

"Thank you Koneko-chan!"

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolize the team. Like uniforms and caps."

"That's right Akeno-san! That's why I also made it!"

Everyone took them from my hand and put them on their forehead. It made me happy. It was worth the effort making them at night. Then I gave it to Kiba who was still acting weird.

"Here Kiba."

"….Ye…yeah. Thanks."

"…..Let's concentrate on winning now."

"….Win, huh. Yeah… Winning is important."

Hm? He sounded as if he meant something. He seemed like he lost at something.

"[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the ground.]"

The announcement which called for us! Our battle was about to start!

**-Some time later-**

The match between clubs that started! The sports we had to do was dodge ball and our first opponent was the baseball club. These guys couldn't hit anyone from their viewpoints!

Buchou. One of the "Two Great Onee-sama". The really popular school idol. Can't aim for her.

Akeno-san. One of the "Two Great Oneesama". School idol. Can't aim for her.

Asia. The Angel and the number 1 beautiful girl of the second year. And also a Blondie! Can't aim for her.

Koneko-chan. A loli-loli girl who is our school mascot. You feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male students in our school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Me, Ise. The Silent, Gentle and helping Prince apparently in this school, if they hit me a lot of girls would probably get mad. Can't aim for me.

So it's a win-win for us while it's a lose-lose for them, granted they still try their best to hit me since apparently they may possibly feel like I'm the least popular of the club.

I was dodging ball and trying my best to not get hit as I see a one big built baseball boy came and aimed for Kiba.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome!"

"Oi! Kiba! What are you doing gazing around for!?"

I went towards Kiba while shouting because he was still in his own world. I stood in front of him to protect him.

"…..Ah. Ise-kun?"

Ah Ise-kun? My ass! What the heck are you doing!? And the ball came towards me! Can't be helped! I will use my body to stop the ball! When I was thinking like that, the ball changed its direction. The ball came down like a fork-ball and came in to my crotch…

SMASH!

"…!"

A direct hit… My balls…got crushed by…a ball… Guhaa… I went down holding my crotch because of the insane pain it gave me… You can't explain how painful it is…the pain that only guys know… The club members came rushing at me. Buchou held me up.

"I have the ball! You did well Ise! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my cute Ise!"

O…Onee-sama… You have really scary eyes… But…seriously my balls… I can't even breath… Auaa auuuuu…

"Ara ara. Buchou. You are wrong. It seems like a different ball is in a serious condition."

Th…That's right Akeno-san… Buchou seemed to realize the situation and became speechless.

"…..! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y…yes. Did Ise-san get hurt…?"

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!"

"Koneko. Can you take Ise to a place where there's no one around?"

"…..Affirmative."

…..Looks like they were discussing about something while I was fainting in agony.

"B-Buchou… I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use..."

"It's alright, Ise. You did well. Leave the rest to us."

Buchou patted gently at my cheek with her hand as Koneko-chan grabbed me by my collar as she drags me.

'Ise-san! Please keep a hold of yourself!"

Asia was cheering me while following me.

"This is a battle of revenge for Ise!"

I could hear Buchou's energetic and mad voice from far away. She sounded as if I had died… Aaah, if Buchou gets serious, then it should be all right even without Koneko-chan… Like this, I retired for the first match temporarily and was dragged behind the gym.

**-Some time later-**

I was taken behind the gym where there were 0 sights of other people… My crotch still hurt…

"Ise-san, I will start healing. Please show me the place you injured yourself."

….! My mind went blank only to immediately refuse the offer.

"N…no, I can't…"

"What are you saying!? If you don't show me where you hurt yourself then I can't heal you!"

She seemed really motivated but I couldn't… We are talking about balls, you know? My balls. If I did that then my "stick" will also fall out as well… There's no way Asia could handle this…

"….Asia…I beg you… Please don't trouble me any more…"

"N…no! I was just trying to help…"

Aaah. She was making a really sad face…

"Asia, don't cry… Can you just use your powers around my hips…? I think it will heal that way…"

Asia has a Sacred Gear "Twilight Healing" that can even heal Devils. It's also the lifeline of our group. It has a splendid healing ability and can heal most injuries immediately. I was sure it could also heal "this" damage but I just couldn't show it to her… There was a warm light coming out of her hands. At the same time I could feel the pain disappearing from there. Amazing… What a warm light… Aaaah, the pain was disappearing as if it was just a dream… So Asia's Sacred Gear also works significantly for damages on balls…

"….A situation I can't describe by words."

Koneko-chan made a sigh. That's rare.

"Ise-san. Please rest for a bit."

I was lying down and Asia approached me and lifted my head… Then I felt a really soft sensation from my head, wait don't tell me…..

"Ise-san, you looked at peace when Buchou was doing this to you… Maybe I might not be good enough…"

"…no….it's good Asia-san Thank you." I thanked her with a smile as I feel the feeling of pain leaving me

"Ufufufu. Ise-san is thanking a lot today."

"[The Occult research club wins!]"

The good news which the announcement just made also reached my ears.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I was currently in warehouse where the stray 'spider' devil, Arachne resides in as I slowly walk in, I then see a beautiful women hiding behind some metal pipes as she transforms into her true self as I set up a barrier around the area as she shoots out her acidic webs at me as I simply dodge it as I jump up to her as I can see the surprise on her face as I focus some energy into my hand as i forced her unconscious.

I slowly walk up to her and sign, the cause of her misfortune as well as all the death she caused is because of those damn nobles and their cruel judgment system.

' I swear **I'll make them pay for all** **they have done**…..all of them will **reap what they sow**…' I thought as I feel Monster trying to take control as I place my hand on her head as she transforms back into a beautiful women as I smile softly as place a cloth over her as I teleport her back to base as I feel a familiar energy behind me

"So what brings you here Zach?" I said as I stand up and turn to my loyal pawn

"Commander, it looks like Kokabiel is making his move, Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei are in the area with Freed currently carrying one of the Excaliburs, Rapid if I'm not mistaken, we have revived the members of the church that they have killed." Zach said as I simply nod before walking up next to him and place my hand on his shoulder

"It would seem like our reveal is fast approaching as well as many other things, prepare the troops the time for war is fast approaching as well as the awakening of Monster has begun." I said as he nods before disappearing into the shadows as I pull out a cigar, light it and then take a smoke as I smile

'Your redemption is fast approach my Avenger, I wonder what will Issei Hyoudou do when he realized what is to come?' I thought while smiling as I look to the night skies

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

RAIN

It was raining hard outside. We were lucky that it rained after the tournament.

SLAP!

There was also a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of rain. Buchou just slapped Kiba.

"How is it? Did you wake up?"

Buchou was quite angry. For the ball tournament, we, the occult research club, got 1st place. Me, Asia and Koneko-chan went back and obtained 1st place as a whole team… But there was one person who didn't cooperate. I'm talking about Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Buchou got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care. I would have gotten pissed if Buchou didn't. Even if he got his cheek slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor talked. What is this guy…? Is he really Kiba? Because of the sudden change he looked like a totally different person. He was a good looking guy who always had a refreshing face. Then he suddenly made the usual smiley face.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until its night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behavior this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today."

"Kiba, you are really weird lately?"

"It's none of your concern."

I asked him but Kiba replied coldly with a smiley face.

"Even I'm getting worried about you."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for Devils to live by how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

Hmmm, maybe I should tell him a bit. But why am I supposed to do this? It's usually the other way around. I say something insane, and Kiba calms me down.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades."

"Comrades…"

Kiba then made a gloomy face.

"Yes, comrades."

"You are always burning… Ise-kun, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I am fighting."

"Isn't it for Buchou?"

That's what I thought. That's what I believed in hard. Just by my own thinking. But he rejected it immediately.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living."

Kiba had a face with a strong determination. That time, I thought that I had seen his real face.

It was at that point I started to have image entering my mind once again….it had stopped after I rescued from Riser but now it's starting again this time however…..it's image that I not expecting.

It was Kiba holding a black and white looking sword with a unique aura with what look like Ghosts behind him as he charging into battle.

The next image was me in a pool of blood with people I don't really know as well as Rias and the other around me as I feel absolute rage and sorrow as i scream.

The last image terrified me as I look at my normal Boosted Gear Scale mail armor but it's different, but it looks cracked in a few places as well as the normal green colored jewels on my armor as well as my eye are pitch black as an almost evil and vengeful aura surrounds me as I'm in the middle of a destroyed city with bodies everywhere….somehow I knew...i caused this to happened….

'What does this all mean?' I thought as I could swear I heard signing

'**It would seem like our memories are mending together…..hopefully both me and Desmond-sama can make sure what happens to me never happens to you….' **The black phoenix said quietly as he fades back into darkness

**-Some time later-Kiba POV**

I'm walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain.

I think it's a good rain that can cool my head off.

—I had a fight with Buchou.

I rebelled for the first time against my master who saved my life. It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto".

However, I had never once forgotten my revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. I was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school.

I had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. I also received a purpose in life from my master, Rias Gremory.

Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. It's certainly bad.

Until I achieve my purpose, I have never thought that I can continue to live on behalf of my "comrades"—.

Splash.

I heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain.

There is a priest in front of me. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that I so despise.

They are one of the things I hate. The target of my hatred. I even think that I don't mind killing him if he is an exorcist.

—!

The priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he falls down.

Was he attacked by someone? Who? —An enemy?

"—!"

Sensing an abnormal presence, I created a demonic-sword instantly. —It's a killing intent!

SPARK!

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When I move my body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword who comes to attack me.

This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died front of me. —A priest. Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.

"Yahooo. It's been a while."

I know the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile.

A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one we fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels.

...He is showing the same disgusting smile that is ticking me off like before.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today."

I said that with an angry tone, but he simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!"

So he still has his cocky way of talking. Seriously, he really does get on my nerves. I already hate him for being a priest.

When I try to make a demonic-sword in my left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

That light! That aura! That glow! How can I forget!

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

Yes, the sword he has is the Holy-sword Excalibur itself.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I was silent observing the battle between Freed and Kiba, Freed was able to land the hit and kiba fell to the down, freed was about to finish kiba when he got called back. I see Kiba silently and slowly moving away as I decided to trail Freed.

It was slow but I was able to find their hideout, as I decided to mark the place as I feel two familiar auras in the abandon church as I smile, it looks like my two students have come for the Excaliburs as I smile as take out the 6th and the last holy sword the church have, Blessing as Ruler is with Arthur, so 6 swords instead of 5 this time plus my reveal...hehehe i wonder how this all play out?

End of Chapter 20

Notes:the Start of my compressed version of the Kokabiel arc! Next chapter Desmond's 'heavenly' reveal!

As for Reviews

No Reviews ;( this is one hell of a dry streak i'm having with reviews lately


	22. Chapter 21 An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 21 A Fallen Avenger's Road to Resurrection part 2 An Unexpected Turn of Events

"Holy-sword Project?"

Buchou nodded at my words.

"Yes. Yuuto is a survivor of that project."

Asia, Buchou and I returned to my house after we finished our club activities. Buchou and Asia came into my room, and Buchou had started to tell us about Kiba.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur."

"…This is my first time hearing this."

Asia didn't know about this project. Well a secret project like this won't reach the ears of the girl who was praised as the holy-maiden.

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy."

Holy-sword…the most dangerous weapon for us as devils.

"Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen."

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?"

It was my question. I made a simple conclusion that a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords exists because a Sacred Gear that creates demonic-sword does.

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it."

Longinus. It is a Sacred Gear that has the power to kill God. Like the one I possess in my left arm. So, there is a sacred utensil that is a Sacred Gear and is also a "Longinus". But to hear that the spear that killed Jesus was also a "Longinus"… hmmm…..interesting.

"Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords."

Interesting I will have to keep that in mind for the future.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur."

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?"

Buchou shook her head at my question.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…"

Even Kiba who is an expert at using swords and can handle all those demonic-swords couldn't use the holy-swords.

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them."

Dispose… what a horrible word to be used for humans. Buchou's eyes changed because she also felt discomfort.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…"

"…It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God."

It seems like this was a big shock for Asia. Her eyes were covered with tears. It is normal to cry when something you believe in continues to betray you.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Buchou said it with sad eyes. Hmph, in the end i can't possibly argue with Buchou on that, it's true that Humanity may be more devilish then us devils.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords."

Buchou wanted to save Kiba by turning him into a devil because he had a miserable life due to the holy-swords. She wanted to tell him not to get so fixated on holy-swords and use his powers as a devil. But Kiba…

"That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…"

The reason why he detests priests. The reason why he is obsessed with the information regarding holy-swords. He still couldn't forget about them. No, they played around with his life and killed him afterwards, it's not weird for him to hold a grudge. When I was killed by fallen angels, I also held a grudge against them. And it happened to him when he was little so his hatred against them must be enormous. Buchou made a big sigh.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self."

"Ah, about that. I think this photo was what caused him to act like this."

I handed the photo to Buchou. Kiba said the sword in this photo is a holy-sword. I think it is somehow related… Buchou's eyes changed as soon as she saw the photo.

"Ise. Is there someone you know who is related to the Church?"

"No. There's none among my relatives."

That's what my parents told me. I asked them just in case.

"Except when I was really small, it seems there was a child who was a Christian living in the neighborhood."

"So, there is one near you… No, there was a holy-sword in this area about 10 years ago. It's so terrifying."

"Then is that sword really a holy-sword?"

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…"

Oh. Buchou started talking to herself. Seems like she found out something. But Buchou thought for a while and…

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal."

After saying that, Buchou started to strip her clothes!

"Bu…Buchou! Why are you taking your clothes off here!?"

"Why? You also know that I can't sleep without being naked, Ise."

"No, no, no! Not that! I mean, why are you taking them off in my room!?"

I was panicking as Rias just kept on stripping as I try to stop her.

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you."

Buchou answered me as if it was the obvious answer!

My mouth hangs open as i feel blood rushing to me head.

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Ise-san!"

You can't do that Asia! She shouldn't be copying Buchou!

"Buchou! You are being a bad influence on Asia! Please put your clothes on!"

Buchou frowned her eyebrows at my words.

"Bad influence? That's a harsh thing to say, Ise. You know that I sleep naked, right? You slept with me a number of times."

This time it was Asia who responded to Buchou's words.

"...Slept together a number of times...? No...Ise-san and Buchou-san...?"

Asia started to shake and get teary eyes because it was a big shock for her. Ho...hold on! What kind of situation is this!?

"Asia, hand over Ise for tonight."

"I don't want to... I think I have the right to be spoiled by Ise-san as well. I also want to sleep with Ise-san!"

Asia! You wanted to sleep with me that much!? I feel extremely complicated! Even though she has teary eyes, she seems determined. I can tell from what she's said that she won't back down! Waaaaah! A fight is about to start in my room! Let's not fight! Both of them glared at each other and there were sparks between them... I'm trying to breathe in this awkward situation. It's really hard to breathe here! It truly is!

"Then let's make Ise decide."

Buchou then looked at me. Her eyes were telling me "Choose me". I can feel a force coming from her eyes!

"Ise-san. You will sleep with me, right?"

Asia asked me with sobbing eyes. I felt like surrendering to her because she wasn't acting. The person whom I won't pick will hold a grudge against me. I held my head down because this was the hardest choice I've ever faced.

**-Some time later-**

"...Fuuu."

I took a breath after I drank a cup of water in the kitchen.

...After that I calmed the situation down by choosing to "sleep with both of them". Of course making Buchou wear her night gown just for today. At that rate, Asia would also have copied her... It seems like Asia will become erotic because of Buchou's influence... Rias is definitely a bad influence on Asia.

[Hey partner. Sorry to bother you.]

'Yeah what is it Ddraig?'

[Let's just say I find out about a few things. Let's talk a bit.]

I sat down on the sofa in the living room.

'So what did you find out?'

[First of all it seems like the seal in you are to keep powers and apparently memories from being absorbed by you.]

Ddraig said it as I started to think, before continuing

'Whose memories do they belong to, and have you figured out who places these seals on me?'

[I have a guess on who it could be but I need to dig up a bit more before I make an accusation as for who placed the seals, I can feel a familiar almost nostalgic feeling from the seals so I'm not sure but I think you may have met the person before….]

'Hmmm…..anything else Ddraig?'

[Yes, I do find something strange…. ]

'What is it?'

[It would seem like during your training with Desmond Training, apparently some of the seals had gotten released….i have no idea as to how or why…but you're apparently more powerful now.]

'Hmmm….interesting…' I was in deep thought

[In any case, you are more prepared now if the "white guy" appears.]

'…hey Ddraig, who is this "white guy", is he an enemy?'

[…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon.]

'the white dragon….i going to guess this vanishing dragon is your rival?'

[Yes he is, You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?]

'Yeah.'

[That time other powers gave their support to certain sides. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian Youkai and humans. But the dragons were one of the only beings that didn't side with any of them.]

'Why was that?'

[Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.]

'Hmm….. Dragons are such carefree creatures. They live how they want to.'

[Yes you are right, During the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.]

'Why were the two fighting that much?'

[No idea. It's like they weren't interested in anything at all. The two dragons probably can't remember the reason why they started to fight. And for the first time, the leaders of the three powers joined hands. "We have to get rid of those two dragons, or else it's not a matter of war anymore!" Like that.]

'So God, the fallen angels and satans formed an alliance to defeat the two dragons huh….'

[The two dragons that got their fight interrupted became mad. [Don't get in the way of our fight!], [A mere God and Maou shouldn't be interrupting a duel between dragons!] - they responded like idiots. They went head on and tried to eat God, Maou, and the leaders of the fallen-angels. Well, that was a mistake, I guess. In the end the two dragons got cut into pieces and their spirits were sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears. The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.]

'And those two dragons are you and the vanishing dragon, huh.'

[Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?]

'Hehehe, it seems like my life is going to get harder it seems….'

[Yeah but you are the most unique host I had I'll see that much, plus that person residing your body other than me seems very powerful even though he has really interact with us much.]

'hmph….is that so? Well if that's the case then I try my damnedest to be the strongest of your hosts to protect everyone I care for after all I have many years ahead of me as a devil isn't that right.'

[Yes your right. anyway you are a being that is possessed by a dragon. In whatever age and country, Dragons represent power. You know how, even though they come in many different forms and shapes, there are pictures and carvings of dragons in many different countries? Throughout the ages humans admired dragons, respected dragons, and feared dragons. Unwittingly, dragons fascinate those around them. Or those with power gather around the dragons. If there are people who come to you with admiration or to challenge you, then it's most likely the power of the dragon.]

'…It sounds somewhat inconvenient power. So am I going to be targeted by a lot of people?'

[To fight strong foes that are attracted to power. That's the path of those who possess the dragon-emperor. And a plus is that Women would come to you as well.]

'W-What?' my mind stopped in its tracks after the somewhat serious conversation I was having with Ddraig when this came up

[Yeah, I'm serious. All of my hosts were surrounded by the opposite sex. I think you call them popular, right? They didn't have to worry about the opposite sex at all. There was even a guy who slept with different woman every night.]

'W-Wait, why do I need to know that?!'

[When just keep in mind what I tell you just in case plus I think the dragon aspect has already taken effect on some of your female friends.]

'W-What the hell are you talking about Ddraig!?'

[Hehehe well you will find out even though my naive host.] After calming down for a bit i continue the conversation

'So I going to take a guess and that the "Vanishing Dragon" strong?'

[He's strong. To begin with, we had powers that could even dominate God and Maou. It's just that we had a curse put on us when we got turned into Sacred Gears. We are in a tight situation to release our full powers. Even so, if you get used to it, high-class devils and high ranked angels are nothing against us.]

'So….if we are to master our powers, the vanishing dragon and I would be as strong if not stronger than the Maous and God, hmmm well I have to train to become stronger then….' I thought as I decided to train harder with Orihime helping me, since I been secretly training in the forest at night when Buchou and Asia are asleep, but I decided to intensify the training and ask Orihime to help

[Yes you got to get stronger in other to fight the vanishing dragon, but from what I feel from that 'Other Person', you could be the strongest of all my hosts.]

'In that case lets work together partner.' I thought while smiling as Ddraig continues

[Yeah, you are right partner.]

And just Like that, I and the emperor of dragons made a promise for our new objective at midnight.

**-Some time later-**

To scatter the powers of a dragon.

That is to nullify it by getting the power taken away by high level devils. There are a couple of methods to do this, but the easiest and the most certain one is to take it out directly from that person. The way I am getting it done is…well, it's certainly stimulating for a male teenage student but for me it's just….odd.

The only high level devils who can do that to me are Buchou and Akeno-san. Both of them take turns at taking out my dragon powers. Apparently from me sacrificing my body parts for that scale mail back in the Rating game, is starting to change my body more dragonic and is slowly changing my entire body due to my heart and lungs which I had sacrificed, so Buchou and Akeno had decided to help me, we still haven't heard from Desmond as well as the fact that he has completed disappeared from the face of the earth as quite a lot of pillar clans are trying to find him either to thank him for what he has done as the black swordsman or try to prosecute him for what he has done.

Today is the day I get my dragon powers taken out, and I am currently in a room on the second floor of the old school building, which is used by Akeno-san. It used to be a classroom, but now there is a tatami on the floor, and it looks like a traditional Japanese room. There are symbols around the room that look like certain casting spells and there are also casting items in the room. I was waiting in the middle of the room with my upper body naked. There's also a magic circle below the place I was sitting. I heard that this was a necessary thing for rituals. There's also a meaning for why I didn't have anything on my upper body, this is required for the ritual.

The door opened and someone entered the room. The person who appeared was Akeno-san with a white cloth on. She had her usual ponytail untied as well. I always think about it every time I do this ritual, but Akeno-san with her hair down looks fascinating and attractive! She smiled at me once, and then she quietly sat in front of me very sacredly.

"The preparations are done. Now, we shall begin."

It was at that point my jaw hit the floor as I look at Akeno, she is currently wearing only some kind of white cloth and looks like she had just taken a shower.

"Ara ara. Did something happen? You suddenly became quiet… Is something wrong with what I am wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because I put water onto myself for the ritual. Is it weird?"

Akeno-san started to pat herself on her chest on purpose as I shake off all perverted thought

"No, no, it's alright…." I said shyly as I could feel my cheek reddening

She doesn't seem to be shy about it and isn't even trying to hide it! It's more like she is enjoying my reaction!

"Let's start. Ise-kun. Please give me your left-arm."

"Y…yes! I will be in your care!"

The way to scatter the power of a dragon. That is…

"To suck the dragon's energy directly from Ise-kun's finger, pulling accumulated energy out of your left arm. If I do this, your dragonic energy will temporally dispel as it seems your left arm is perfect place to take out that extra energy."

Yes. By getting it directly sucked through my body, the ritual is complete. In my case, my problem is solved by Buchou and Akeno-san sucking the dragon's power through my finger.

CHUP…

Making an obscene water sound, Akeno-san put my index finger into her mouth.

I could feel my cheeks reddening to the color of buchou's hair as cover my face in embarrassment as try my best not to think.

CHUPI-CHUPA-CHURU

After a while I could feel the dragonic presence in me lighten a bit.

LICK.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"Se...service?"

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my kouhai."

Akeno-san started to suck my finger again and put her body closer towards me to the point where I could feel everything as blood started to leak from my nose as Akeno-san whispered into my ears.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Ise-kun."

"M…me?"

"Yes. First I thought of you as a cute junior. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phoenix last time. I saw you fight Riser from the infirmary room."

Aaaah, if I remember correctly Akeno-san retired during the match and she was sent to the infirmary room.

"And you came to the engagement party to save Buchou. You even defeated Phoenix who is said to be immortal. Even I will be aroused if I see a man fighting wonderfully like that."

"A…aroused?"

Akeno-san looked directly at me and chuckled.

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises… Is this love?"

Is this love!? Huh, and I am being bullied!? There's sexual bullying like this!?

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person…truly sees you… Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Ise-kun."

….Sinful? Me? I then started to be in deep thought as I realized Akeno-san put her arms around my neck! And she purposely exposed her body!

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"A…affair!?"

Affair against whom!?

"Ufufufu. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between us. I also want to experience at least once. To get devoured by a younger boy with lust. I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

I just stay silent as I put two and two together.

"Akeno-san, are you perhaps…?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Ise-kun would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"N…no. I also…don't have any experience."

Akeno-san made a shocked expression at my confession.

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought that you and Buchou had already…"

"No, no! We haven't!"

"Ara ara. Is Buchou taking it slow? Then have you done it with Asia-chan?"

"That would be even more impossible!"

I can't lay my hands on those two. And if we are talking about Asia it's a different story. Asia is a person that I have to protect and laying my hands on her is something unforgivable… That's what I decided in my own mind.

"If it's Ise-kun, I thought that Buchou would have given you a "big treat" every night… This is certainly surprising."

…what is that "big treat" you are talking about!?

"Ise-kun. Don't you want to do it with either of them?"

"it's too early, I haven't decided on anything!"

"Poor you…Ara ara. Then both of you are slow at these things… I'm sure you could do it if you were willing to do it… Then it seems like I can't take your purity without her permission."

My eye widen as Akeno slowly move closer to me only for the door to suddenly open. When I looked in that direction… Buchou was there staring with angry eyes.

"Akeno. What's the meaning of this?"

Buchou approached us with an unpleasant voice…Yep She's pissed…

"Ufufu. I was just scattering the power of the dragon."

Akeno-san answered unconcernedly. She had her smile on.

"….Is that so? But no matter how you look at it…weren't you trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. I wasn't thinking of doing it."

"Even if you weren't, there is a limit. Even I haven't…"

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

They weren't glaring at each other but Buchou and Akeno-san were looking at each other in the eyes. I could feel the strong intensity between the two. I don't know how to describe this situation. I put my shirt on quickly and tried not to get close to them. Then Buchou glared at me and pinched my cheek. Ouch!

"Ise. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-Onee-sama that you admire so much?"

"Wa…waait…. I…"

I couldn't speak properly because I had my cheeks pinched. But making up an excuse didn't seem manly so I stopped saying anything.

"Then do whatever you want!"

Buchou made an angry face and left the room.

BANG!

Even the way she closed the door was violent as Akeno-san whispered to me when I was confused.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Ise-kun. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship."

What do you mean? Hmmm, Did she think that I would be taken by Akeno-san? I'm Buchou's servant so there is no way that I will be Akeno-san's servant… But I thought that Buchou looked cute when she made an angry face like Asia.

**-Some time later-Desmond POV**

I decided that it's time for me to make my appearance once again as Rias and Akeno was still in the Occult club house.

I teleport into the club house as I see Rias's eye widening as she started her rant of sort about how I tampered with her life.

"Alright Dear sister, you can complain all you want but for now keep your comments to yourself, there is a storm coming, one that you alone can't handle." I said as continue

"Quite a few exorcist has arrived in this town, apparently two of which are at issei's house right now." I said as I see her eyes widen

"But for now they are the least of your concern Rias, I hope you, Sona and both of your respective peerage are ready for what is to come, a powerful enemy will be coming to destroy what peace we have here." I said as I see the confusion on her face

"You will find out eventually, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I teleport away as I give a call to my two piece that are student within Kuoh

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

Asia and I were on our way home after we finished school and club activities. Usually Buchou would be with us, but today she wasn't. It seems like the incident with Akeno-san was the cause.

"Buchou aren't you going home?"

"I will be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

I asked her at the club room, but not only did she not look at my eyes, she didn't even face me. There were thorns in her words. Sob…does Buchou hate me now? I'm sad… Do dogs who are scolded by their masters feel like this as well? It's so lonely and…so sad…

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us? "

"Hm? Yeah… It seems like I made Buchou angry…"

"…..Did you do something?"

Asia asked me with a worried face, but I couldn't tell her about the incident with Akeno-san here. It would get even more complicated.

"No, but it's my fault. I will apologize to her afterwards. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"….I understands. But it might be my fault. Lately I have been talking back to Buchou-san…"

Asia said it with an apologetic voice. Asia does look at Buchou as a rival but I don't think that's the case. The cause is definitely the thing with me and Akeno-san…

"It's okay. she isn't mad at you, Asia Don't worry. It's my fault."

I said as he reached my home but when I tried to open the front door, I felt something bad.

SHIVER…

What is this? It felt like there was a signal within my body forewarning me of danger. I felt a similar feeling like this before. If I remember, it was the time when I met Asia for the first time and took her to the Church. When I saw the Church, my body trembled, But this time it's much stronger.

GRIP.

Asia grabbed my hand with her shaking hands. It seems like Asia also felt something unpleasant. Then this is the feeling that can only be felt by devils. There is someone inside my house. No, it can't be… Mum! I imagined my mum in danger in my head and opened the door quickly. I took my shoes off and headed straight off to the kitchen! It must be a joke! Mum! No, it can't be! Is the fact that I am a devil revealed? By whom? Fallen-angels? God? Angels? People related to the Church? Any of those are dangerous! They would cut down and kill any of those related to us without mercy! In my head, I started to remember the dead body that was killed by that shit priest Freed. The corpse that was cut many times by him. My mother is going to turn out like that!? Shit! Don't fuck around! That kind of thing…! That will not happen!

I started to panic as I could feel a dark aura coming out from me only for Asia to tighten her grip on my hand as it dispels, R-Right I can't use that power….not with Asia here….i quickly whisper to Asia to stay behind me at all times and run away if I tell her to, she looked conflicted for a second before complying.

Mum wasn't in the kitchen. But I heard laughter from the living room. I went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mum who was laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"…Mu…mum?"

Mum looked at me when she realized I was there.

"Oh Ise. Welcome back. What happened? You look pale."

"Hauuuuu. I'm so glad."

Asia sat down on the ground as if she was relieved. After I found out my mum was safe I took a deep breath and calmed down. But I couldn't get rid of my uneasiness.

Of course. Because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about my age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes.

Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way they behaved even I could tell they were no ordinary people. Both of them were wearing a white robe. Are they related to the Church? An exorcist? That's bad? I can't fight in a place like this, but I feel no killing intent and the girl with the chestnut colored hair looks vaguely familiar.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. That's it. I can feel foreboding danger from that weapon. I can feel something very unpleasant from it with my skin. It's probably something to destroy us devils.

"Nice to meet you."

I greeted her with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself as I try to remember where I have seen her before. Mum gave a photo to me because I looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword as my mind instantly clicked

"I-Irina?" I said as I can see her smiling widely

"Long time no see, i'm so glad to see my first best friend after all this time, even though we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion."

Her words sounded like she meant something. Yes, she had realized my identity.

**-Some time later-**

"I'm glad that both of you are safe."

Asia and I were hugged by Buchou.

Irina and the other girl had left my house after talking for 30 minutes. She had come to Japan after a long time. She apparently came here because it's the town she lived in as a child.

She said that she went to England because of her parents' work. But no matter how I think about it, her parents are related to the Church. Asia and I tried not to get too involved with them and left the talking to my mum.

Especially since Asia didn't want to get in contact with people related to the Church. I forced her to do something and made her wait in her room. I was prepared to fight if anything were to happen… But I'm glad nothing happened. After that Buchou returned home. Like us, she came home with a pale face. After she confirmed mine and Asia's safety, she suddenly hugged us.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I think they couldn't lay a hand on us in a normal residence and especially in front of your mum who is a normal human."

"Both Ise-san and I are safe, Buchou-san."

Buchou hugged me and Asia even tighter and held us like valuable things.

"Aaah, Ise. I'm glad… If something were to happen to you and Asia, I… After the normal club activity I was called in by Sona and Desmond earlier and I was told that people related to the Church intruding the town. And I also heard that they have a holy-sword with them."

Buchou came home late because she had a talk with Kaichou and her brother. When she got close to my house, she realized the abnormal presence and came rushing here. Buchou confessed that she thought of the worst when she entered the house and felt the presence of a strong holy power. It seemed like her heart was beating fast.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…"

'The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils.'

I remembered hearing that at one point but I can't remember when. Buchou gave a sigh of relief and shed a tear after confirming our safety. She must have been extremely worried about us. It was after she had a little rumble with Asia and after she had got mad at me. Both of us thought that we made Buchou mad. Buchou seemed like she was worried about it.

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Ise-san away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…"

Asia apologized. Buchou smiled and patted Asia's head.

"It's okay."

Buchou then hugged us with love. Aaah, I can feel Buchou's love. Buchou made a sigh and continued talking after the three of us had calmed down.

"According to Sona, who had met those two at noon, they want to negotiate with me, the devil Rias Gremory, who has this town as her territory and Brother will be joining us as well."

"The people from the Church want to negotiate with a devil?"

Buchou nodded at my question. This was shocking. The devils and Christians are enemies. And the negotiation came from them, huh.

"Then is it a pact? Or a request?"

"…..I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the club room after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"Can you believe them?"

"We have to. We have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure and it's certain that it's trouble. I have a bad feeling about this… From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed."

Buchou's eyes became sharp and she had a serious face. It certainly was scary… Even that shit priest Freed who sided with the fallen-angel detests us. If it's a true believer of God, then the way they look at us is even worse. Something was going to happen. Even I, who was new to this "world" could feel that.

**-Some time later-**

The next day after school.

We, the members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Buchou with Akeno-san and the two "guests" were sitting. The other members of our group including myself were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation while Desmond is in the corner silently listening with his hood down. Ever since those two came to the club room, we couldn't stop but feel something. Our instincts as devils were telling us that they were dangerous. Buchou and Akeno-san were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly.

If something were to happen… No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur was stolen? how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist."

The one who answered my doubt was Buchou. Arara, looks like Buchou can read what I am thinking.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina nodded at Buchou's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

Irina looked at me and said that. Huh? Broke? The holy-sword did? Even if it's a famous sword?

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

[CHILLS].

The moment I looked at it, I felt as if every pore on my body opened and felt something really cold running through my body. Fear. Shiver. Awe. I became really nervous from a single sword, it's really dangerous.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

Then this Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards.

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth. If I look carefully there were spell symbols on the cloth. Does she have it sealed usually? But it doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous. Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

….! The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

She said it with pride. I could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well. That was also really dangerous to us devils.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here."

Shidou Irina said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose to us. But for two of the legendary holy-swords to be here! Then I realized the presence coming from near me.

It was Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that I had never seen before. That's right… Kiba holds a grudge against Excalibur. I hadn't even dreamed that I would witness an Excalibur in a place like this. Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy. Calm down. Don't go jumping at them Kiba. Buchou is talking professionally with the enemy. If you jump in now, then it would all be in vain! The worst case would be the start of a battle. There's no way that there would be no casualties against the Excaliburs.

"….So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?"

Buchou continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from our onee-sama. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground! The girl with blue hair and a green mesh with scary eyes—I think her name was Xenovia—continued to talk.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Hey, hey. So the holy-swords thief has taken a liking to this town huh? Buchou also put her hand on her forehead and took a breath.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Buchou widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Buchou also smirked at the name. Wait, the leader of the fallen-angels!? Not only do we have the Excalibur, but also the leader of the fallen-angels? Then what was the reason they came here for? Was it for cooperation…?

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? There were violent incidents like that occurring and we didn't know about it…? Then is it a request for cooperation? Did they come to ask for the help of the high-class devil who is in charge of this territory? But what the two women said clearly betrayed my guesses.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Buchou's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within Buchou's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Buchou's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as 'If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou', by our boss."

Xenovia said it casually without caring about Buchou's glare.

"…..If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

After hearing Xenovia, Buchou softened her expression and took a breath. Ngggggh. They had been talking about complicated stuff that I couldn't follow.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia signs while answering Buchou's question,

"We do not know where the last Excalibur is, the current wielder went missing a few weeks ago, we don't not know his current location, the higher ups think he may have died but we are not sure, His name was Alex Trevelyan, the strongest human in the Vatican." Xenovia said with sad eyes as I turn to see Asia's eyes widening as she grips my hand extremely tightly, ah yes Alex was her caretaker when she was still the holy maiden

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

Buchou said it with an amazed voice. But Shidou Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes,

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"….You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

What determination! Was this their beliefs? Pretty amazing. Something that I didn't understand at all. These guys wanted to die for God that badly?

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Xenovia said fearlessly to Buchou's question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"…"

"…"

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it."

Xenovia declined Buchou's offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Shidou Irina also apologized with her hand. They didn't try to accept Buchou's offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…..Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

Asia replied to that question with a sad expression,

"….I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

….I couldn't stop as something within me from burning as feel my dark aura manifest even so slightly. Xenovia approached Asia. I stood in front of Asia to protect her.

"Don't touch her."

I said it clearly to Xenovia,

"If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Yes I have. Right now she is a being at least fit to be called a "Witch"."

I bit my tooth really hard and made a noise with my teeth because of the anger I had towards her.

"Don't fuck around! Not even a single person helped her when she needed help! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!"

"Do you think the "Holy-maiden" needed friends? What's important is the charity to others. The "Holy-maidens" are finished when they seek friendship and love from others. She could have continued to live with the love from God. So Asia Argento didn't have the right to be a "Holy-maiden" from the beginning."

Xenovia said it as if it was an obvious thing. Shit! What the heck is with these guys! I couldn't understand them! I didn't want to understand them either! How could they say that Asia was the bad one!?

"So you guys selfishly made her into a "Holy-maiden" and abandon her because she's different from those who seek her?!"

I couldn't stop myself from saying what I held within me. I always... I always wanted to say this to those who are related to God.

"None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

But Xenovia answered calmly.

"God loved her. If nothing happened then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake."

Are the people in the Church all like this? Was Asia living among these guys? Don't screw around… Don't screw around.

"What are you to Asia?"

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

Xenovia sharpened her eyes at my provocation.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Ise, sto…"

Buchou tried to calm me, but Kiba stood in front of me.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

Kiba was carrying his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body.

"Who are you?"

Kiba smirked at Xenovia's question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room.

"Hahahaha…" I turn to see Desmond laughing as he stops for a second before walking to us

"Isn't it funny, that in the end human are by far more demonic than devil are?" Desmond said with a smile as he gesture us to move behind him as he release some of his aura as Xenovia and Irina looks like they are prepare to fight

**Desmond POV**

"You did know Miss Xenovia, you are quite foolish to think that god's love is enough for a little girl, even the pope or any other holy figures had friends, family or people that supported them." i said with a wide smile as Xenovia looks pretty angry

"You preach that God's love was all she needed but do you even understand the message God tried to explain through Jesus Christ, a man born of human flesh and the spirit of God? His principle teaching was that kindness, not sacrifices of any sort was what god wanted from human yet you seek to cut down an innocent Orphaned girl, abandoned as a baby, She even now has hurt no one and has been killed herself as a result of the greed of others and yet still doesn't hold ay malice or hate and still believes in God yet you stand there and pretend to know what is right, completely blinded by your self-righteousness. Tsk…it about that I expect from the church and any other religious zealots who think that they right just because they follow their god's teaching…" I said with a growl at the end as Xenovia looked perplexed for a moment before saying

"What give you a right to judge us Devil!" she shouted as I just smile

"Of course I have the right to judge after all, I been playing exorcist for quite some time now, even to the point where I had gotten the rank of 2nd strongest human…" I said with a shit eating grin as I see the shock on Xenovia and Irina's faces as I continue

"…And besides, it's pretty bad when I see my 2 students hurting someone I told them that said person was quite important to me." I said with a smile as Xenovia forced out

"W-Who are you!" she shouted as she unsheathed her sword as Kiba looked almost excited as I just keep on smiling before continue

"O come on Xenovia, you spoke so highly of me earlier…what you can't recognize me just because I'm a devil?" I said as I decided to change my appearance to something familiar as my crimson armored outfit changed to the color white as my hair and eyes turned golden as i release a bit of holy energy before I open my eyes once more as I survey the room

Rias, Akeno and Koneko looked absolutely shocked, Issei looked shock and somewhat confused, Kiba looked unaffected as Asia was tearing up while xenovia and Irina looked flabbergasted as I bow my head to them.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Desmond Gremory, The original Heir to the Gremory Household but to people of the church I am known as Alex Trevelyan at your service." I said with the Gremory smile as I quickly turn to Asia as she runs up to me and hug me as she cry into my chest as I slowly pat her head

"I do hope you forgive me for being so late Asia, unfortunately I had a couple things I needed to do." I whisper to her as I let her remember the time where I first revealed myself and brutally attack freed

"N-No it's alright Alex-Onii-san…..all that matter is you're here..." as she smiles at me as I just smile back

It was then a mad looking Xenovia try to slash me with Excalibur Destruction as I sigh before simply blocking it with my bare hands as shock filled all of their faces as I just chuckle

"Now…..how about we settle this outside." I said smiling as dread started to fill the room

**-Some time later-**

I was standing at the place where my sister and her peerage were practicing for the ball tournament. Kiba was standing a bit away from me. And Irina and Xenovia were standing in front of us. Enveloping us and our surroundings was an Absolute barrier I created. The others were looking at us from outside the barrier.

"Then let's start."

Irina and Xenovia took their white robe off and were wearing black battle purpose clothes. Xenovia took the cloth off her weapon and revealed her Excalibur. The Excalibur that Shidou Irina had also turned into the shape of a katana.

Xenovia accepted my challenge earlier as I told her that she would be fighting me and Kiba Irina. I told her that she could report to the higher up about whom I really was and that I would return Excalibur blessing to the church when all this was over.

"Be cautious of the holy-swords kiba, don't let your rage blind you to danger, remember what I said that day."

Kiba nods as he activates his Sacred gear with several demonic-swords appear from the ground around him.

"…"Sword Birth", huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?"

Kiba didn't answer Xenovia's question. He just directed his killing intent towards her as I just ask him to focus on Irina as I would fight Xenovia.

Kiba went on slashing towards Irina. The holy-sword and demonic-sword made sparks. I just smirked at his Kiba's strikes, he definitely learned from my training quite well.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

'Yes, Remember your hatred of what happened to you Kiba and then focus it, only then do you have the right to see your friends again.' I thought coldly as Kiba attacks Irina relentlessly

I see Xenovia shaking with a sad expression as she charge at me blindly as I sign, I easily block the hit with a very familiar sword, the last Excalibur the church has, Blessing.

"It's really pitiful you know, I thought I taught you and Irina better…" I said as I can hatred in her eyes

"Don't speak to me Devil!" she shouted as she slashes at me as I effortlessly block the hit as I decided to figure my attention for now on Kiba

Kiba has the upper hand in the fight with Irina but I can see that he's a bit too overconfident on his abilities as I see Irina narrowly dodge his attack and slash him in the stomach as I see shock in his eyes while I just sign as I narrow my eyes 'it's time to end this…'

"Holy Sword Skill Technique 67 - Mother's Rosario: Absolute Sword!" I said as I pump my energy into Excalibur Blessing as it glows purple

I quickly disarm both Xenovia and Irina as I dispel the Barrier while I use Senjutsu to heal up Kiba's wound.

"The Battle's Over." As I simply stated as I pull Kiba back to his feet as he thanks me before telling Xenovia and Irina about Freed

**-Some time later-**

I try my best to play catch up with Asia in the short time I have with her as I turn to see Kiba leaving.

"Hold on! Yuuto! I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!"

"…..I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords, and a promise made with Desmonda long ago that when the time comes he would assist in my vengeance …" Kiba said as he turn to me as I nod for him to leave

"Yuuto…Why…?"

At the same time I see Issei finding his determination as I simply say "Let him be Rias, this was going to happen no matter what, and besides he made a pact with me that I would help him in his goal….I'll see you around sister, for I have a few crows I need to hunt." I said as I disappear into shadows

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

The next day off.

I contacted Desmond with the number he gave me when he help me in the night before the marriage, we are currently at a shop quite a distance from the school as he drinks some kind of drink as I see Koneko and Saji nearby.

"So I'm pretty sure I know why you're here, but just in case why don't you tell me." Desmond said with a smile as he knows Koneko and Saji will hear this

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs."

Desmond's grin grew wider as, I see that both Saji and Koneko-chan became really shocked that they had circle eyes.

"hehehe….well this just keeps getting interesting." Desmond said with a smile that reveals a true demon

I can only guess what the future holds but it would seems dark days are ahead of us.

-End of chapter 21-

Notes: Hey we are slowly getting to the good stuff of this Arc! the battle between Kokabiel and Desmond will soon take place plus a few hidden secrets! Also hopefully you catch the references in this chapter!

At this point i don't think i need the reviews section until i got said reviews


	23. Chapter 22 The Hunt for Excalibur

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST!]- Ddraig

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 22 A Fallen Avenger's Road to Resurrection part 3 The Hunt for Excalibur

**Desmond POV**

I currently smiling at scene in front of me, after Issei announced what he wanted to do, Saji tried to go report what he heard to sona but koneko instantly grabbed him and didn't let go while he shout at us.

Koneko said something along the lines of 'I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?'

Saji is currently arguing with Issei on why he should join them in the fight as I just keep on grinning as I see how this all play out as I laugh a bit before deciding to make a move.

"This has been interesting and all but I have to go." I said as I started to leave the area

"Desmond Wait!" Issei shouted as I turn to face him for a second before smiling and continuing on my way

"If you wanna find the exorcist, just keep walking there….in the mean time I'll see you guys around." I said as I leave

**-Meanwhile- Issei POV**

Damn Desmond just left the area as i sigh, I think that's a yes on that he would help me….anyway It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

**-A couple of minutes later-**

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

We found them easily. They're praying on the road. Wow. They're really standing out. It was quite easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

RUMBLE.

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. I went towards both of them even though I was getting a headache. Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had an argument with in the clubroom just a few days ago.

**-Some time later-**

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

When they saw us earlier, they looked at us with hungry eyes.

"Ummm…we are going to eat now, so do you guys want to come as well?"

When I asked them, they said "okay" straight away.

"We sold our souls to the Devils."

"This is also to accomplish our mission."

They were saying something like that while we were on our way here. I was worried about my money but Koneko-chan said she would also pay. I had planned to refuse especially since she is my junior, but after seeing these two eating, I feel like I'll get bankrupted in seconds. Damn it Kiba…you better appreciate what I doing for you….

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia says as Irina continues

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

"[Auu!]"

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face as Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath as she then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

I take a deep breath as I start "You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other as I patiently wait for their decision, then Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

I just opened my mouth because I didn't expect that she would give us permission like that. Is it alright? Are you serious? For real?

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"But yes asking help from devils is troubling…." Xenovia said as I decided to pitch

"In that case why don't you ask help from a dragon?" Xenovia and Irina turn to me surprise as Xenovia smiles

"Yes, the high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

"In that case how about I reintroduce myself, I am Issei Hyoudou, this generation's Sekiryuutei." they looked at me surprise as Xenovia smiles and continues.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?"

I got my phone out and called Kiba

**-Some time later-**

"…I understand the situation."

Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

"I'm with those two Excalibur wielders. I want you to come here as well Kiba."

When I said that, he came here without any complaint.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other. Hey, hey. Let's not fight before the co-operation strategy.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs."

Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that it's an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke,

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"."

Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba's eye had the color of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from oba-sama."

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without my permission.

"Why don't you call him?"

She probably gave her my number like that because we are childhood friends!

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

Fuuuu. It somehow went smoothly. I thought it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than I thought. I felt chills when I thought that I might have gotten cut down by the Excaliburs if I'd failed in the negotiation. It could have been the trigger for the war between the Devils and people from God's side… That was quite a bold move for me.

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?"

Kiba asked me quietly. He was certainly wondering why I was helping him out with his revenge.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. I thought I would give you a hand this time."

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?"

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. Ummm, he's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko-chan spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared."

Koneko-chan put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here.

"…I will help you…that's why please don't go."

Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur and that shit Freed!"

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?"

Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told us his story. We listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Buchou who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

…What an intense past he had. Asia also had a sad past. But Kiba had been going through a life that was so hard to imagine… To tell the truth, I can't understand the pain Kiba went through. But I think it's hard to live on, just for revenge. Buchou said that she made him her servant so he could use his talents on something besides defeating holy-swords.

"Uuuuuuu…sob…"

We were listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, but we heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose… Saji took Kiba's hand and said,

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur! To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!"

What he was saying was weird…but he was also like me, he was full of passion! More like he was a good guy. Yeah, he wasn't a bad guy. I felt bad dragging him into this, but it seemed like it was alright after all.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

Saji seemed a bit shy, then said it with glittering eyes.

"My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…"

…After hearing Saji's confession, I couldn't help but give a wavering smile

"….Emm…well everyone got to have a goal right?"

"…Ahaha."

"…You are the worst."

Thus began our hunt for Excalibur.

**-Some time later-**

A few days later...

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the four of us; me, Kiba, Koneko-chan and Saji searched for the Excalibur.

Our opponent was that shit priest Freed who worked under the Fallen-Angels. Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church. So we wandered around the town dressed in priests' outfits but still couldn't find him.

Well my true feeling was that I didn't want to ever see him again. We were wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave us that kept our magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where was that shit priest hiding?

I wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur… At this rate, we would get caught by Buchou and get into deep shit. She had started getting suspicious of us… I'm sorry Buchou for doing something like this without telling you.

"You have a serious face lately, Ise."

Motohama said to me while fixing the position of his glasses.

"Eh? Aaah, yeah kinda. Even I have to think about certain things sometimes."

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?"

"Seriously shut the hell up, Motohama." I said to him as girl with glasses, Kiryuu started moving closer to us as she looked down at our crotch…emm….

"Hmm I see, I see."

I felt something dangerous so I hid my crotch with both hands! When I looked, Motohama and Matsuda had done the same! After looking at our reactions, Kiryuu's glasses shone.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference."

Wh…what a terrifying ability! Then does Kiryuu know the size of all the males' "thingy" in our classroom!? I was getting scared. But Kiryuu put her hand on my shoulder and smirked.

"It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied."

Uoooooooo! It's sexual harassment! I'm getting sexually harassed by a girl!

"Good for you, Asia."

"?"

Asia became confused with Kiryuu's words. You don't have to tell her those kinds of things!

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Hyoudou's thingy…"

Kiryuu whispered into Asia's ear!

"He, hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!"

I pulled Asia towards me to guard her. Man, I can't let my guard down in front of this girl.

"Anyway. Then everyone except Kiba-kun is going, right?"

Kiryuu changed her attitude quickly after she realized that she couldn't continue this conversation.

"No, I will try to make Kiba come as well somehow. He did say he would come as well before."

Yeah. I will take him somehow. We are going to have the time of our life!

**-Some time later-**

After school on the same day.

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests' and sisters' clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if he lost interest. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was the worst, but it seems like we can get along. He's perverted but still a good guy unlike my friends. I was thinking like that, but Kiba who was walking in front of us stopped his feet.

"…Yuuto-senpai."

Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something.

HEART BEAT.

That instant I felt chills in my body. Killing intent from above us!

"Look up!"

I shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took his demonic-sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform.

"Boosted Gear!"

[BOOST]!

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard as I swear it's power felt familiar.

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!"

Good work Saji! I see, he stopped his movements! Freed has fast legs. It's a good idea to stop him from escaping. You have a sharp head, Saji!

"Thank you!"

Kiba rushed in quickly! He was going towards Freed with two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!"

Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always!

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…"

KACHIN!

Kiba's two demonic swords broke after making a sound of a crack!

"…my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!"

Kiba once again created demonic swords. But it seemed like the Excalibur was too powerful. It could break the demonic swords in a single swing!

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?"

"I can still go on!"

Kiba declined my support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Irina's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!"

Freed jumped! Kiba tried to block him by making the demonic swords appear around the area. But…

KACHIN!

The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light, broke Kiba's swords in a single blow! Freed did his second strike without any moment to spare! That was bad! Kiba was going to get killed! Then I felt something weird… Huh? Am I being lifted up? I looked down timidly, and it was Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan was lifting me up!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai."

THROW.

Uwaaah! Koneko-chan, I'm not an object! You can't throw me!

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!"

I got closer to Kiba as I screamed. Shit! It can't be helped then!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!"

"Uwah! Ise-kun!"

I activated my Sacred Gear as I approached Kiba.

[TRANSFER]!

It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body as I decided to help him out.

"Draaaagon Shot!"

[EXPLOSION]!

My attack hit Freed dead on but he blocked it with his excalibur but wasn't supposed to be a strong attack, it's supposed to be a distraction.

"Kiba Now!"

"…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with his demonic-sword as soon as he found an opening. He used the demonic-swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the "Knight" with speed! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic-sword! There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic-swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy-sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba but it looks like Freed is hurt.

KACHIN!

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

PULL.

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance.

"Like I would let you!"

It was Saji! The lizard pulled its tongue back, which made Freed lose his stance! At the same time, the lizard's tongue made a shallow light. It looked like it was coming from Freed and going into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?"

Absorbing!? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!"

Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword! Now I don't feel like fighting against Saji.

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!"

Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear. Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type, no wonder if feels vaguely familiar.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to Buchou and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!"

Saji suggested a plan. It was a good plan indeed. I also thought that was the best method. This guy was seriously dangerous. It was better to finish him here. But Kiba put on a complicated expression. I knew the reason. He was regretting because he couldn't win with his own power. But Kiba should have also understood that it would be beneficial to finish him off now. Kiba created a demonic-sword as if he had made his determination.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong."

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you."

Freed said it with a disgusting smile. Kiba's eyes also changed after hearing that. Nggggg. He was such a nuisance! This Freed was!

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"…Balba Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy-sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yaho! Ise-kun.

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

"I won't let you get away! Dragon Shot!" I shouted as my green gem glow brightly as I shoot out at freed

[EXPLOSION]!

My dragon shot hits freed just as he threw down the ball of light.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone but I could see blood where Freed was and I could have swear I heard him scream just before the ball of light hit the ground.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"He…hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko-chan and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces as my body lost all of its color.

**-Some time later-**

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Buchou didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

After the incident with Freed, Buchou and Kaichou took the three of us, Saji, Koneko-chan and me, to the nearby park. Then we were forced to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?"

You are absolutely right. Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I nodded our heads at the same time. We understood that very well. No, we didn't know how serious it was. I was acting while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved. So the scale of this case that Buchou imagined and the one I imagined are different. Seems like I was taking it too lightly.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko-chan and I bowed our heads. I didn't think she would forgive us with this, but I had to. I'm truly sorry Buchou.

SLAP! SLAP!

When I looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there getting his butt spanked! Oooou, Saji! What a sad view!

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings."

SLAP! SLAP!

Kaichou was covering her hand with demonic-power. He was getting spanked with that hand! It seemed quite painful! Man, getting that when you are a high school student must be truly painful!

"Hey Ise! Don't look away!"

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I replied to Buchou's words.

HUG.

Buchou pulled us to her and hugged us. I could feel Buchou's warmth.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou said it with a gentle voice while she patted me and Koneko-chan's head. Buchou… I'm sorry. To make you worry about us… Aaaah, I can feel her kindness. I'm glad I'm her servant. To have a kind master like her.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are them. We are us."

SLAP! SLAP!

It looked like Saji's spanking wasn't going to end anytime soon. Looks like making Kaichou pregnant and marrying her is really far away.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom."

…Huh? Bu…Buchou…didn't you forgive me…? Buchou smiled with her hand covered with a crimson colored aura.

"It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings."

That day, my ass lost all feeling.

**-Some time later-**

By the time Buchou and I arrived home, the sun was setting, it was almost night time. We parted ways with Koneko-chan along our way home. She was apologizing to Buchou until she left. But she seemed like she didn't regret it. Same as me. Also Kiba… He followed those guys but he should be safe, right? …And most of all, my ass hurts. I felt the love Buchou has towards her servants with my own butt.

"We are back!"

When Buchou and I took our shoes off and were about to walk the hallway, mum showed her face from the kitchen. She then waved her hands at us telling us to come silently. Mum you have a lecherous face. Buchou and I looked at each other and went towards the kitchen.

"Come here, Asia-chan."

"Hauu!"

Asia leaped forward as if she was pushed by mum. Asia was wearing an apron. That's what I thought but it was different. I think her skin was exposed more than it should have been… N…no, this is…!?

Asiaaaaaaaaa! what an indecent appearance!

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… It's e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…"

Asia said it with a red face as I feel blood dripping from my nose as I feel like I know who was the cause of this…

"Asia…is Kiryuu responsible for this?"

"Yes, Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…"

She's not wearing underwear… Asia told me something I didn't even ask for as I just sigh deeply.

'That Damned perverted glasses woman!"'

"Ufufufu. She looks cute in it doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when I was young…"

Mum!? What are you saying!? You did something like that with dad!? I didn't want to hear stories like that about my parents!

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that."

Buchou said with a regretful voice. Bu…Buchou-sama…? Wh…what is in your mind?

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!"

Buchou smirked and Asia replied with a troubled face and teary eyes. What is going on in here…?

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move."

Buchou turned around and left the scene quickly.

"Wait Rias-san! I will also help!"

Mum went after Buchou. Hey! What are you guys doing!?

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation…"

I put my hand on Asia's shoulder as I calm myself and my thoughts.

"Asia. Yeah, it looks good on you. I will just say that for now but please don't listen to anything Kiryuu says, sometime the things she says aren't true."

I said to her as she looked confused as I just sigh….

"Asia."

"Y…yes."

"Even if those guys from the Church come, I will protect you. I will drive away anything that scares you."

I told Asia my feelings. I won't forgive anyone who points their fangs at Asia. I don't want to lose this child ever again… Asia hugged me silently.

"…Ise-san. I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God."

"Something important?"

"Ise-san. Buchou-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Ise-san's Otou-sama and Oka-sama. Everyone is important to me, even Alex-nii-san is Desmond-san. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Asia said it in my arms with a small trembling voice. This child was always alone. God didn't help her. I will not let Asia be alone. I will never let her be alone again!

"Asia, you aren't alone. I will never let you be alone! We will be with you. Hahaha. It might not be good, but I will always be with Asia. That's why you can't cry. So smile. A smile suits you the best!"

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Ise-san. Ise-san… Ise-san…"

Asia put her face in my chest with a sweet voice as I hugged her back.

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed… Ah… Ara ara."

Mum returned and looked at me and Asia with a smirk.

"M...Mum!"

"Oh my. Looks like the old granny got in your way. It's okay you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? Aaaah, I really want to see my grandchildren soon."

Uwaaaaaaaah! I couldn't stay here any longer so I got away from Asia and left the scene! I never expected to feel so…! Feel so…! Embarrassed being caught by my parent in a scene like that!

"Ise! I have also worn it!"

I heard Buchou's voice, so I turned around as More blood came out of my nose! Buchou appeared in an apron like Asia's! But apron JUST covered the important parts. It's something that you can JUST understand that it's an apron!

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this."

"Y…yes."

Both of them stood in the kitchen… But it was basically nude from behind… Blood… I didn't have enough blood!

After that, dad returned from work and he also had blood coming out of his nose. So the father and son sat together and had tissues inside their nostrils.

"Daddy is blessed. All my stress from work disappeared."

"Yeah, me too, dad. Somehow I can forget all the sad things now."

"You have to make both of them your wives, my son. Then both Rias-san and Asia-chan would become my daughters."

"Hahaha. I will do my best Otou-sama."

We had a conversation of father and son while putting on a really happy face.

**-Some time later-**

That night, Buchou, Asia and I also slept together. But both Buchou and I woke up because of an enormous pressure we had never felt before. Buchou jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia also got up after feeling something. When I looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

"…Shitty priest!"

The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. That bastard! What happened after that? What happened to the others? He Then waved his hands at us.

"…A Fallen Angel."

Buchou said it with a voice filled with hatred and clicked her fingers. She instantly got into her uniform and opened the room's door.

"Yaho! Ise-kun. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point."

When we got out of the house, the shitty priest talked to us with a weird speech.

"What do you want?"

I asked him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. Was that pressure from before coming from this guy? No. I could feel something weird from this guy, but that was it. That heavy pressure surpassed that of a High-class Devil.

Buchou seemed like she noticed something and looked up. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. He had 10 black wings!? It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Buchou.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit."

I could feel hatred coming from his words as I got into a battle stance.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use."

Kokabiel!? One of the Watchers!? The One of the leader of the Fallen-Angels!? Crap! This is certainly bad! If I looked, Kokabiel was carrying something. I looked carefully…a person? Was he carrying a person? Wait….Oh no…..

"This is a gift."

He then threw the person he was carrying at me as I quickly went to caught her.

"Shit Irina!"

The one who dropped into my arms was Shidou Irina! She was covered in blood! She was breathing heavily! Her whole body was covered in wounds! Did this happen after she went to chase Freed!? What happened to Kiba and Xenovia!? This looked bad!

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

Kokabiel said it with a laugh. From his story, Kiba and Xenovia escaped.

"Asia!"

I put Irina on the ground, and made Asia heal her. There was a green light coming out of Asia's body, which covered Irina. Irina's expression started to soften and she started to breathe gently. She didn't have her Excalibur. What happened to it? Kokabiel continued to talk without caring about my doubts.

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad."

Buchou glared at Kokabiel with disdainful eyes.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?"

Kokabiel answered Buchou's question with joy,

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuoh Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right? If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?"

Buchou made a sound with her tongue. It was? proof that Buchou was really pissed. What insane plan was he trying to pull!? Is he planning on cause another Great War?

"…You battle-freak."

Buchou said it with hatred. But Kokabiel laughed with joy.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily."

Kokabiel then looked at me. What enormous pressure… My body was shaking unbelievably… I then said it with a strong voice.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy."

Azazel? The Governor of the Fallen-Angels. Is he collecting Sacred Gears?

"Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield."

He was talking nonsense! He was seriously crazy!?

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this."

What Freed took out was an Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips!

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!"

Freed laughed as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan."

So Kokabiel and Balba are together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?"

Buchou asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

FLASH!

Freed took out an item to blind us! This again!? Our sight was taken away for a while, but by the time it returned Kokabiel and Freed were gone!

"Ise! We are going to the school!"

"Yes!"

A big battle against the leader of the Fallen-Angels was about to start!

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

I'm currently on top of my sister's school with my two loyalty pieces as we prepare for what is to come.

"So is everything prepared Sachiko?" I ask as Sachiko nods as my grin gets wider

"So are you two prepared for the consequences with what we're going to do?" I ask them as they nod

"Of course Master, we are more than prepared to follow you to the ends of this earth." Kirito said as I smile

"Thank you for your support, kirito-kun….i recommend you guys just spectate until I call you two alright." I said to them as they nod and teleport away as I just smoke a cigar as I feel a familiar presence

"So you came to spectate as well, Cain?" I said with a smirk as I turn to black haired, bearded and blue eyed man before me

Cain (Supernatural), One of the Currently 10 keepers, Cain, the Most Powerful Fallen angel to have existed. the firstborn son of Adam and Eve, the first human born, and the older brother of Abel. Although it was originally and commonly thought that Cain was jealous of his brother Abel, and killed him out of rage and contempt, The Truth was that Abel was in fact talking to Lucifer, not God as formerly thought. In an effort to protect his brother from corruption, Cain offered Lucifer a deal. Cain offered himself to Lucifer so that Abel would go to Heaven instead. Lucifer agreed, on the condition that Cain himself would send his brother to Heaven. Thus, Abel was struck down by Cain, but in his act of defiance, he became a fallen angel instead of a devil which caused Lucifer, in a fit of rage to kill Cain himself. After his death, Death gave him a place in the Void as a keeper.

**[I just decided to visit my pupil before he shows himself to the world.] **Cain said as I chuckle

"So how is Eve?" I ask as Cain sighs

**[She really is a pain, even if she is the reincarnation of mother…..] **Cain said with sign as I just chuckle

Eve (Supernatural), one of the Currently 10 keepers of the Void, the Mother of all monsters or Mother of All, she has the looks of a young Burnette with green eyes, she is the reincarnation of Cain's mother, the First Eve. Apparently after Eve from the bible died, her body like a phoenix burned into ashes and eventually created another version of herself the current Eve, she was the one who created all the other 'animalistic' races, eventually God killed her and then Death gave her a place in the Void as a keeper.

"Hehehe you got that right." I said as i chuckle while continuing

"So what's this about?" I said as he smiles

**[I heard from Death that you will be joining our ranks soon….me and some of the other keepers had decided to give you a sort of initiation so be prepared when the time comes Jackson….we hope you don't disappoint us.]** Cain said with a smile as he left as I grin

'Hehehe i always do love a challenge….' I thought while i just grin excitedly in anticipation as I couldn't wait for the challenge

'This has been and going to be truly a very interesting life.'

End of Chapter 22

Notes: Only 1 more chapter til the end of this arc and be prepared for kokabiel getting his ass kicked! Also 2 more Keepers have been revealed 6 more slots are opened but who will they be?


	24. Chapter 23 The Monster Reveals Himself

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST]!- Ddraig

{DIVIDE}!-Albion

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 23 A Fallen Avenger's Road to Resurrection Final The Monster Reveals himself

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. The Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuoh academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. Where are you Kiba…? The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia's power, hope she's ok.

Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Buchou. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to him, Sitri Sona-senpai had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside, I had boosted up and gifted them more energy to help.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

I just gritted my teeth at the situation, none of us are ready to fight an enemy from the Great War! Damn it Where is Desmond! Kaichou continued to explain.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving."

Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred probably directed to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to…

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Buchou shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama."

Akeno-san said it over Buchou and Kaichou's words.

"Akeno!"

Buchou criticized. But Akeno-san had an angry expression.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

…It was my first time seeing Akeno-san telling Buchou off. But, just as I thought, Akeno-san calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Buchou seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Buchou seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Kaichou's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

"[Yes!]"

We replied to her with energetic voices!

"Hyoudou! I will leave the rest to you."

"I know that, Saji. You should worry about the damages on your ass."

"Don't say that! It feels like it will hurt even more if you say that! How about your ass?"

Ngggh! My ass started to hurt after he said that!

"Fufufu. Buchou's love certainly hurts. Well the situation right now is the same as having our asses on fire."

"No, no. I can't laugh at that. So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Yeah. I believe that he is safe."

"Yeah. I also believe in him as well."

Saji and I put our fist together and prayed for our missions. It was a decisive battle! If it became serious, then I would also…

[Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.]

Yeah, Ddraig. We will show him. The power of the Dragon that picked a fight with God and Maou.

**-Some time later-**

We went in straight from the main gate. The moment I entered, I used promotion to promote from "Pawn" to "Queen" so my power increased.

…I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the center, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?

"What is this…?"

I spoke out my doubt.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one."

Balba said it as if he found it amusing.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us…He was crossing his legs confidently….

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Balba to Buchou.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…"

SWISH! BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

After the sound of the wind, there was a sound of explosion that echoed throughout the area! The sound came from the place where the gym is. No, where the gym WAS. There wasn't even a trace of it! Did it get blown away!?

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

There was a big pillar made of light where the gym was located. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Yo…you must be joking… That's Huge compare to the Fallen angel I've fought…..so this is the power of a Cadre class Fallen Angel! If I was to get hit by that…

[Are you scared partner?] Ddraig directly talked to me.

'Of course I would get scared after seeing that! It was not a matter of being beyond us! It was totally on a different level to us!'

[Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]

'Can we win? Can I beat him?'

[If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a Dragon. Even if you can't beat him, we should be able to keep him at by for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou.]

'…So he's that powerful. Looks like I have to make my decision as well… well if it's for the others why not?'

'**Don't worry, we will more than be able to defeat him if all three of us work together…..but I'll only fight when it's absolutely needed…unless of course your willing to pay for the price of my power willingly.' **My Other half said as I nod while mentally agreeing

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a dog as my eye widen, this is a….

ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Its howl was so loud it felt like it shook the ground! The three heads howled at the same time!

"…Cerberus!"

Buchou said it with a voice filled with disgust as she confirmed what I though.

"It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell. It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world! We have to do it! We will blow it away, Ise!"

Buchou looks pumped up! Then I will have to be pumped as well!

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[BOOST]!

Okay doggy! Since it looks like you haven't been tamed properly, I will have to discipline you! I was enthusiastic to do it, but Buchou put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ise. This time, we will back you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle."

Increasing the power of comrades by using the ability of Gift. If I were to transfer the boosted power to Buchou and Akeno-san who were stronger than the normal me… Also in terms of healing, if I were to increase Asia's ability then the effect would become absolute! So I'm going to put my boosted power on top of the group members! Then perhaps it might be effective against Kokabiel? Even if we can't give him an enormous amount of damage, we might gain the power to block his attacks!

"By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?"

Buchou's question. Yes, my Sacred Gear had a limit to how many times I could use it. My Sacred Gear that can multiply my power belongs to an unreal category. The number of times I can use it depends on the possessor, me. If I were to use it up, the Sacred Gear would stop functioning. Then my body would lose all strength.

"Right now with my current stamina, I can only transfer it 8 or 10 times with the maximum boost, Thanks to Desmond's hellish training but I'll probably faint at the tenth max boost."

"I see, Well done Issei. Akeno!"

Buchou got her wings out from her back and flew up into the sky with Akeno-san.

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards Buchou who was flying and breathed out fire! Wow! It seriously was a monster!

"Too naïve."

Akeno-san stood in front of Buchou and froze the fire instantly. Just to be expected from our "Queen"!

"Take this!"

Buchou jumped from behind Akeno-san and released an enormous black block of demonic-power. The blow from the power of destruction. Buchou's demonic power is a powerful one that eliminates everything it touches.

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! Buchou's demonic power and the fireball of Cerberus clashed against each other violently! Then the other head shot out a fireball! Shit! Three attacks in a row! The second fireball assisted the first one that was getting pushed by Buchou's strike! The strength of fire increased and it started to push Buchou's strike. Then Cerberus tried to shoot another one! If it did another one, then even if it was Buchou…

"I have found an opening in you."

BANG!

Koneko-chan who jumped from beside me did a heavy blow onto Cerberus's head! It made a loud sound! I don't want to get hit by that, Koneko-chan!

"Here's another blow."

When Akeno-san pointed her fingers up, there was lightning created in the sky. She then pointed her fingers to Cerberus and…

FLASH!

After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? And my power up… It still hadn't reached the limit. I was promoted to "Queen", but I hadn't become as strong as the "Queen" Akeno-san was. I still lacking in training. My stats as a Devil were still quite low. I'm definitely going to get stronger for everyone and survive this battle and become the "Ultimate Pawn" for everyone!

GARUUUUUUUU.

Ummmm, I could hear a dangerous howl… I turned around with scared thoughts and…

"There's another one!?"

Another Cerberus appeared from the darkness! Don't joke around! It's not a joking matter that another one appeared!

GAAAAAAAAOOOOO!

It made a howl and it came towards me and Asia! Crap! Quickly rush to Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise! Just use the boost to increase your powers!"

Buchou gave me the permission to use the boosted power. That would be the best choice. But if I used it here, then it seemed like it would be used just to run away! But it couldn't be helped if it was to protect Asia! It happened when I was about to do it.

SLASH!

One of the heads of the Cerberus that was coming at us went up into the sky. It was cut! By who? Kiba? But the person who appeared was the one who wielded a long Excalibur. It was Xenovia. The head of the Cerberus that was cut turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up."

STEP!

After saying that, Xenovia went on slashing towards the Cerberus' torso. The Cerberus howled in pain because it lost one of its heads.

GAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporize. It was the effect of the holy-sword.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures."

STAB!

Xenovia thrust her sword deep into the Cerberus' chest to finish it off. That moment, the Cerberus' body turned into dust and disappeared.

My gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me,

[It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.]

'Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system?'

[It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.]

'I certainly thought about that, but it actually responded to my weak point? So it means it can respond to the power difference between me and my opponent now. That's certainly a good thing!' I thought as I shouted towards Buchou and Akeno-san who were flying up the sky.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

Hearing that, Buchou and Akeno-san looked at each other and nodded. Both of them came down to me at the same time.

"Ise! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Eh? Ah, I certainly did."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!"

'Ddraig. It was all of a sudden that time, but is it possible?'

[Yeah. If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Except that I can only transfer 70 to 80 percent of the boosted power.]

I explained that to Buchou and Akeno-san. The two of them were okay with it.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

"[PLEASE!]"

Buchou and Akeno-san replied at the same time. I put my hand on Buchou's and Akeno-san's shoulders and activated my Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[TRANSFER]!

HEARTBEAT.

An enormous amount of power went to Buchou and Akeno-san through my body. They instantly gained an enormous amount of demonic-power. Both of them were shocked at the amount of power that was overflowing from them.

"…We can do this."

Akeno-san nodded to Buchou's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-san pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus as it tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was our "Knight"! It was Kiba's Sword-Birth! That guy came at a good time!

FLASH!

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

"!"

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic-power that shot out from Buchou's hand!

'It's huge!' I thought as it was more than 10 times bigger than the usual shot Buchou fires!

'**Unfortunately…..it's not enough….' **My other half thought as I widen my eyes

It gained high velocity and went towards Kokabiel as He just stretched one of his hands to the front.

BAAAAAAAANG!

He was blocking Buchou's shot with only one of his hands! You must be joking! He stopped a gigantic shot like that with only one hand!?

GUUUN!

Kokabiel faced his palm towards the sky. The shot that was fired by Buchou changed its direction and went up to the sky and disappeared. Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand, it looks like it's slightly burned.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

"…It's complete."

Balba's voice. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Balba said something astonishing. I became speechless. Of course. Because the town I live in would collapse in less than 20 minutes! The magic circle spread around the whole school field and it started glowing and gathering power. Did it activate!? Are you serious!? Is the town I live in…? Is the town we live in seriously going to disappear!? Lies! That's a lie! We didn't have the time to be saying something so easygoing like "we have to withstand it until Sirzechs-sama and the others arrive"! By the time Maou-sama's reinforcement would have arrived, this town would already have been blown away!

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that shitty priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Hehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the center of the school field. So he could use it. He did say that he received a factor from Balba. Xenovia then spoke to Kiba.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia laughed fearlessly at Kiba's words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Balba.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Kiba said calmly to Balba. But his eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Balba's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Balba suddenly started talking about his life. A story about the geezer's past, huh.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Balba shook his head.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Balba continued to talk,

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this."

Balba took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

Balba laughed pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?"

Kiba asked Balba with his voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

If it was just like Freed said, then the other ones who stole the Excalibur died. Chi! It would have been better if Freed was the one to die! Guys like him end up being tough.

"You thought that guys like me would end up being tough, didn't you Ise-kun? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

Don't read my thoughts, shitty priest!

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Kiba's hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of his body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Balba teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Balba threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Kiba's foot. Kiba leaned down silently and picked it up. He patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"…Everyone…"

There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-san said. Things like this happen? Demonic-swords, holy-swords, Devils and Fallen-Angels. Everything was present here. So it was not weird for this to happen?

They looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Akeno-san read it for me,

"…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]. That's what they are saying."

There were tears coming out from both of his eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached him. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. Were they singing?

"…The sacred song."

Asia mumbled.

They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children.

! Their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

"[We were no good alone.]"

"[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]"

"[It will be okay if we are together.]"

I could also hear their voices. I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… There were tears flowing out of my eyes suddenly.

"[You have to accept the holy-sword.]"

"[It's not scary.]"

"[Even if God is watching.]"

"[Our hearts are always…]"

"[ONE.]"

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Kiba.

[Partner.]

Then Ddraig spoke to me. What is it? In an emotional situation like this!

[That "Knight" has reached it.]

'what do you mean!'

[Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…]

Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment.

[Balance Break.]

The light that split the abyss night looked as if it was giving blessings to Kiba.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"So it would seem like Kiba has obtained his balance breaker….the Holy Demonic sacred gear…..hehehe this is truly interesting…" I said while smiling as Zach stands next to me as I continue

"By the way, Good touch on Kiba's friends making them dress up like when they were in the Holy swords project." I said while smiling as Zach nods

"Of course Commander, we instructed them to do so in order to not raise any suspicion when Kiba gets his new ability." Zach said as I continue observing

"Well maybe when our war is over, we'll probably allow him to meet up with them….speaking of which are the transporter seals working?" I said as Zach continues

"The Cerberuses's essences have been recovered and are being reconstructed right now." Zach said as I smile while cracking my fingers

"Well the show's about to begin soon….it's time for our intervention." I said as Zach nods as he disappears into the shadows

'Hehehe…time to show the world the power of the Order.'

**-Meanwhile Kiba POV**

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…

I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…"

I have the best comrades now. Ise-kun and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released. Desmond promised me, when I met him he told me that he knew about my past and that he would help me destroy Excalibur when the time comes after he revealed his church identity to me.

"[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]"

My former-comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…"

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!"

… Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yuuto-senpai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNNG!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Balba, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two-sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy-aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my Holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur, he then fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Balba Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my Holy-demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Balba's chest, who seemed like he realized something.

This is!

GOUGH!

Balba went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the fallen-angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

Just being stared at with those eyes felt like my body would get pierced. My whole body was controlled by fear… This is the pressure of the fallen-angel that has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. There was sweat coming from my hand that was holding onto the Holy-demonic sword and the cold feeling continued up to my fingertips. This shivering couldn't be compared to the one I had in the battle against the house of Phoenix.

…Battle to the death. You couldn't stand in this place unless you were prepared to die and you had to accept the fact that it wouldn't be weird to lose your life. I have to change my motivation. Even if my grudge disappeared, the battle hasn't. My comrades wished for my survival. I need to live on. I will go through this battle. I will live on as a devil, and as a part of the Gremory group! Please lend me your strength. The Holy-demonic sword created by me and my comrades' feelings!

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise nods to Buchou's order.

[BOOST]!

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few seconds from then.

"…It's here!"

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

Kokabiel asked with an interested voice. The one who put their hand up to Kokabiel's question was Buchou.

"Ise!"

"Yes!"

Ise-kun started to transfer the power at Buchou's call. Both of them held onto each other's hand. From their clasped hands, I could feel the aura of trust and the unspoken love they had towards each other. The light on the jewel passed onto Buchou, and the red-aura that covered her body increased drastically.

! I felt the great amount of aura from her with my skin, and an enormous amount of power was created within her hand. An amount that seemed like it wouldn't even leave a single speck of dust. If you were hit by that, the majority of people would perish. But her opponent was…

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. Just a little bit more than you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!"

The fallen-angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was colored in ecstasy. He was feeling pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!"

From Buchou's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction!

GOOOOOOOOON!

It made a shock wave that felt like it shook the ground, and the powerful shot was heading towards Kokabiel. With his hand… No, with both his hands put in front of him, he tried to deflect it.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the fallen angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Buchou's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!"

Buchou's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape! He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power!? But Kokabiel also looked only slightly burned. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody and burned. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Buchou's breathing was ragged, It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack.

Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be… What was left was for Ise-kun to boost his powers again and transfer it to another person, but who could beat Kokabiel? Akeno-san? Xenovia who held the Durandal? Even I, who had reached Balance-Breaker could only give him a minor injury. It might have been a different story if I was used to this Balance-Breaker a bit more. But for me who just achieved Balance-Breaker… No. It's not the time to say that. I cannot allow Buchou or any of my comrades to die! I will fight till my body perishes!

"Lightning!"

Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-san's… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!"

Kokabiel laughed with his nose at Buchou's anger. He then said provokingly,

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

Kokabiel. I don't know how much my Holy-demonic sword can go against him, but I have to do it!

It would seem even though Issei looks exhausted he still walks up to me and looks like he is prepared to fight, Xenovia as well.

"We will attack at the same time." After Xenovia mutters that, me, Issei, Xenovia and even Koneko charge at him, this will be one tough battle.

**-A few minutes later-**

We are all panting, me and Xenovia has a few cuts all over our bodies while Issei and Koneko is being healed by Asia as they both got surprised by Kokabiel's steel wings.

"It truly is impressive seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…what… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist anymore? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what were left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…it's a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!? Damn that Azazel! I will make all the devils and angels pay for all the Fallen angels that died during the war!"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-san's doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenons occur."

Then the reason why my Holy-demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist anymore. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!"

…Lucifer. Michael. Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that.

…We couldn't win. He was totally in a different league from us. His motives were totally beyond us. He was someone who we shouldn't have tried to take on in the first place… Even so… I tried to go towards him after griping onto my sword. But there was a bright red light that came into my sight… It was Ise-kun as a dark aura emerge from him.

"Don't mess around! I can't let you destroy my town. My comrades. Buchou. And Asia. Just for your selfish motives! What gives you the right to destroy this peace that everyone in the war died for!?" Issei shouted as he stands up glaring at Kokabiel

"Kukukuku….you're right about that Issei….." a familiar voice said to us as we all turn to Desmond and two somewhat familiar people

"…hmmm the lost son of the Gremory family, The black swordsman was your name if I'm not mistaken." Kokabiel said with a grin as Desmond gives him the same grin

"Of course….sorry guys I couldn't come sooner but I had so things to take care of first….O by the way introduce yourself you two." Desmond said with a smile as he gestured the two as they nod

"Hello my name is Sachiko Shinozaki from class 2-B, I am Desmond-sama's Bishop please take care of me." The girl named Sachiko said to us as all the other's eyes widen, Desmond had his peerage members within Kuoh Academy?

"My Alias was Kazuto kirigaya but my real name is Kirito from class 2-B as well, I am Desmond-sama's knight, nice to meet you all." Kirito said while smiling as my eyes widen, he was the captain of the kendo club!

"B-Brother what is the meaning of this…" Rias-Buchou said as Desmond continue smiling

"Of course I sent some of my pieces here to keep an eye on you just in case I couldn't be there to keep you safe but it would seem like trouble always seem to find you dear sister." Desmond as he face Kokabiel while smiling

"So….it would seems like I found the petty crow that thinks he can avenge all his comrades but destroying the memory of their sacrifice for peace." Desmond said with a wide grin as Kokabiel looks angry before finally turning back into a smirk

"You think you and your 2 piece can defeat me, Devil?" Kokabiel said with a smirk as Desmond started laughing

"Ah…..of course I can defeat you, you Damned god forsaken Crow, my 2 piece came just to protect my sister and her peerage just in case they get caught in the fight." Desmond said with a smile as everyone eyes widen at what he said as Kokabiel scowl as he summons countless light spear and sends it at Desmond and his pieces

**Desmond POV **

I can hear screaming from my sister about Kokabiel's attack as I just sigh at those weak spears as I gesture Sachiko to take care of it.

Sachiko steps in front of us as I can see her smiling as i chuckle...may how arrogant she has grown up to be, I may have saved her from her fate of becoming the girl in the red dress in heavenly host but she is still a sadistic girl when fighting evil.

Just as the light spears were about to hit us, A wall of darkness appeared in front of Sachiko as it absorbed the light, after absorbing them all I see Sachiko lick her lips seductively while blushing as she moves back to us as I just start to laugh.

"See I told you Kokabiel what a weak attack….if this is the power of one of most powerful fallen angels then it's truly pitiful." I said laughing as Kokabiel looks at us with a huge amount of killing intent as he summons an extremely large light spear, hmm well at least I can feel **some** power from it.

"Take this!" he shouted as I gesture kirito to show off as I chuckle

"Release Excalibur kirito." I said as I see Kiba's look of shock while kirito nods as he began to chant

"We created once more the Holy sword's originator, we polluted it with darkness to create the prefect balance of good and evil, Holy and Demonic! I call fourth my Holy-Demonic Excalibur!" Kirito said as a dark golden long sword appear in his hand as he jumps at the incoming spear, he destroys it in one swing as he lands back on the ground behind me as I move in front of both them as I smirk

"So…..what now….Crow?" I said with smirk as Kokabiel has an extremely enraged expression as he comes charging at me as I do the same

"Desmond wait! His wings!' Kiba shout as I just smirk, I knew of course

He create light swords as I pull out crimson Repulser and Arcane Elucidator as who exchange blows as I see his steel wings coming down on me as I grin as I feel my hair turning white and eyes crimson even if just a bit, I stretch out my devil wings as smile as I could feel those shocked expression except for my peerage members of course.

"…N-No…way…." I could hear Rias mutter as I push Kokabiel back as we both back off as I just keep smiling,my 6 pair of devil wings all metalized as I grin, I only used about half to fight off Kokabiel's 10 wings as I start to laugh maniacally as my hair turns pure white and my eyes crimson as started to hear Monster

"**Make it slow…."**

"**Make him feel helpless…"**

"**Make him pay for what he has done and what he plans to do…."**

"**Devour him….."**

"**MAKE HIM PAY!"**

'Of course...after all first destroy the body...'

"HAHAHAHAHA! Absolutely pathetic! My god it's so damn pathetic HAHAHAHAHA!" I start laughing like a maniac as I decided it's about time I feed as I put my swords back in my personal storage dimension as I smile devilishly

"Hehehe….since you decided that you want to kill devils and angels right? The only one who should be killed are the ones that are prepared to be killed…..so you wouldn't mind if I devour you right?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear as I crack my fingers as my left eye change from crimson to Red pupil and Black sclera as I continue smiling as 12 tentacles like claws emerged from my back as I see Kokabiel face turn to shock as he realized what they are

"….T-That's impossible! You're a devil! How could you have the powers of a ghoul!? Kokabiel said with a shocked voice as I just smile

"Well…..if I had to become monster for those I care about….then so be it…also I may as well say this….you're daughters sent their regards as well as all the Fallen angels within the Order." I said with a smile as he looked absolutely shock before laughing

"I see…..the lost son of the Gremory Household join the Order…you are a traitor to your own kind! DIE!" He shouted as he created swords of light as well as turned his wings steel as he charge at me as I open my arms to him smiling like a madman

"You've sealed your own fate...Prepare for your absolute destruction!" i shouted as turn to see my sister screaming with her peerages as I just smirk at them just I feel Kokabiel's swords and wings pierce my chest area.

I just kept on smiling as I feel kirito and Sachiko just standing there waiting for me to singel them that we could go as I just smile as i shouted "Absolutely pathetic!" as my tentacles grab Kokabiel's arms hard as he lets go of his light swords as my other tentacles become jagged as they cuts off all his wings as he shouts out in pain as he says "Y…You! My wing!"

I then see that what's left of kokabiel's wings and swords in my chest as i just shrug and pull them out nonchalantly as the wounds already regenerate fully as I walk to Kokabiel as he smirks as he points to the magic circle caused by Excalibur "Ha! You fool! it's almost complete now! Not even defeating me can stop it now!" he said while laughing as I just chuckle as he looked confused for a second as I turn to face the magic circle as I simply snap my fingers the circle dispels as Kokabiel looked shocked "I-Impossible…"

"Fool." I said as I disappear from his sight as I appear behind him as my tentacles stabs through him in various places as I smile and deciding what to do…ah…yes I know…

I then move my hand to Xenovia's Durandal as I smile "hmmm...i may as well show you how to properly hold that sword, come here Durandal."

I see Xenovia go wide eyed as Durandal flies out of her hand as I easily grab it while focusing my aura around it as its shape started to change to be more demonic of sorts

'Now...destroy the mind..."

"What is 1000 minus 7?" I said as I can see confusion on him as I stab him with Durandal as he realized what I was doing but had no power to stop it as I felt a power arriving as I sigh…..**i never have my fun**…so much for destroying the soul

My tentacles retract as my eyes and hair turn back to normal as decided to take a bit out of Kokabiel's neck area before I used one of my abilities to make him sleep as I turn to Kirito and Sachiko as I simply say "You two know what to do." They nod as kirito head to Balba's corpse as Sachiko walked up to Freed as she summons shadows around him and teleports him back to base for indoctrination as Kirito pulls out a thick syringe as he stabs the dead Balba's head after a second or so he pulls it out and signals me that he is all done as I nod.

"*sigh*…..well looks like show's over you two go back to base first, I'll deal with everything else." They nod as they bring Kokabiel with them as I smile softly as it's time for message to the world

"Fufufu. Interesting."

The sudden voice came from the sky as I smile….just in time.

"You've arrived just in time…Vanishing Dragon." I said with a smile as the barrier around this school breaks, he enter as I smile softly as I know he is doing so as well, isn't that right Vail, My Demonic Sliver Dragon overlord, one of my many students

"It would seem you have already dealt with Kokabiel….where is he?"

"hmm….he's no longer a problem, tell Azazel the Order will decide his fate will you?" I said with a smile as I hear him chuckle before nodding

Albion tried to fly away while spreading his wings of light when…...

{Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.}

The voice came from Issei as his gauntlet was glowing, I couldn't help but smile…the meeting between the Heavenly Dragons.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's jewel was also glowing white.

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell, as Ise-kun looks like he doesn't know what to do.

"Keep getting stronger, my rival-kun, I will fight you one day."

He turned into a white light and flew up. The others became speechless at the outcome no one had predicted.

**Kiba POV**

…It finished, this town was saved. Then the corpse of Balba got into my sight. Maybe it hadn't ended yet… Because there was someone who took over his research at the Vatican headquarters. When I confront that person, what will I do with this Holy-demonic sword…? I still don't know. But now… Yes, just for now…

KNOCK.

Someone hit my head. When I turned around, it was Ise-kun who smiled.

"You did it, Casanova! Hmmm. So that's a Holy-demonic sword. It looks beautiful since the white and black thing is mixed."

He was looking at my Holy-demonic sword with interested eyes.

"Ise-kun, I…"

"Well, let's skip the complicated stuff for now. Anyway, we can say that it ended for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades."

"Yeah."

Thank you, Ise-kun. You thought and acted for someone like me.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?"

Asia-san asked me with a worried face. She was worried about me, even though she should be having a hard time after the existence of God was rejected. I really thought that she was truly a kind girl. When I was about to say "I'm okay"…

"Yuuto."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Ise, okay?"

When I looked, Ise-kun was just looking at us with confusion but continue.

"I also want to protect Buchou by becoming a "Knight"! But there isn't anyone who can become Buchou's "Knight" other than you! So take responsibility, and finish that task!"

He said it with a confident smile.

"Yeah. I know, Ise-kun."

"Now."

VOOOM.

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

…Ummm. What's happening Buchou? Buchou smiled at me while I was in doubt.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements from the Maou arrived thirty-minutes after everything ended. During that time, I was spanked while Ise-kun was looking at me with pity. It was really painful, but it felt like I really came back.

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

I am just seeing the look on my brother after Rias told him I was with the Order….hehehe this is going to be interesting….i wonder how will I change the timeline…

While I was watching all over this I decided to make a visit to our new captives as I couldn't help but smile when I reached our lockup/prison/rehab area.

One of my top magic users was with his team as they stand near Kokabiel's cell, Kichirou Tendo, the son of a powerful magician and a fallen angel.

He has huge potential after his parents became allies with the Order, I decided to train him, now he has already surpass his parents and is one of my top magic users, his preferred element is ice but he can use any other elements.

He has a rare sacred gear called, Freezing Archaeopteryx. It lets him create various weapons , a huge affinity boost for ice as well as being able to create Archaeopteryxes and take it's form. His team, consist of 3 fallen angels and a magician he knew since childhood and his best friend that he made during his time within the Order, Akemi, a fallen angel with a strong affinity to ice and water, Kotake and Kotume, twin daughters of Kokabiel, both inherited Kokabiel's Steel wings as well as being both great swordswomen as well as both are skilled light users, His magician teammate, Mana is an extremely skilled magician and one of the few who uses dark attribute magic, And finally his good friend and teammate, Yukio Hosokawa, he is 100% human but he has very strong spiritual energy to the point where he could easily be mistaken for a Kyuubi, he is a skilled swordsman able to stay on par with me or any of the other protégés , well for me at least he could stay on par for at least 5 minutes which is impressive consisting most can't even stay on par for a minute.

Kichi-kun and his team are currently standing outside of the cell while, Kotake and Kotume have a chat with their father, of course Zach and some of my other students are with them just in case anything happens, after all when Kotake and Kotume leave, Zach and the others can begin the standard indoctrination process for Kokabiel, apparently they finished with Freed already so I got to give them props for being able to use mind manipulation almost on par as my own.

"So how are things going?" I said to Kichi as he realized I was here as he bows

"Hello Desmond-sama, it's been going fine thanks." He said as I start to chat with him a bit before i had to return back to work as I check up on a few projects

You can't help but smile like a manic as I see one of my long time project are almost being complete.

**Project Reapers: 85% complete**

**Harbinger, Codenamed: Mastermind. Completed **

**Sovereign, Codenamed: Vanguard. Completed **

**Leviathan, Codenamed: Cthulhu, Completed**

**Collector, Codenamed: Prothean, 90% completed**

**20 Destroyer-Classed, Codenamed: Trooper, 70% completed**

'Hehehe….the future is bright for my Order…and our enemies will wish they never existed…'

**-A few days later-Issei POV**

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia and I, who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

Xenovia is there wearing Kuoh Academy's girls uniform.

"Wh…..why, are you here!?"

I couldn't hide but say my thoughts as I looked surprised as I realized then black wings grew out of Xenovia's back! It's the wings of a devil! What's the meaning of this!?

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-kun." Xenovia says with cutesy voice

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy."

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is this all right?"

Yes. She has found out the truth that God doesn't exist. Even so, that's too quick!

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto."

Buchou seems like she is enjoying it. Is this really alright? The Vatican just lost 2 of it's most valuable pieces, for one they found out Desmond is Alex, the 2nd strongest human and now Xenovia joined the devil side, But certainly having a swordsman who wields a legendary holy-sword, Durandal, feels reliable. Even for the Rating Game, our opponents would be devils, so the holy-sword would release its fury against them. I couldn't help but smile, The Gremory group is become even stronger!

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…."

Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I'm not in a position to say it, but she's also weird.

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 6 Excaliburs including mine and Ale- I mean Desmond's Blessing fragment. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

Kiba and Xenovia destroyed the Excalibur made from four of them. But the fragments of the original Excalibur are safe.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself…...the church is trying too cruel with their people….

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home…..? Buchou confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

…So they feel unsatisfied. Well, we are enemies anyway. Well maybe we should feel satisfied because at least they apologized about Balba.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia says it while sighing

Oh yeah. The gym and the school ground destroyed by Kokabiel were repaired by people related to Maou-sama. I have to admire the power of devils for fixing it in just over a night. To think about it, they can create a replica of the school in another dimension. It must be a piece of cake for them. But to have the support of a Maou…... Seriously, what's going on with this school….

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. But unfortunately the Order will be the ones to judge him now….also that they will sent a representative when the time is right."

Buchou explained it to us as I grimace, Then Kokabiel's fate may be a cruel one….

"Though it ended with the intervention of Onii-sama and his pieces as well as the arrival of "Vanishing Dragon"."

That time, the "Vanishing Dragon" was already in its Balance-Breaker form when it descended from the sky. It's not an incomplete one like my own. A perfect Balance-Breaker…. At this point I am much weaker than him. An existence that I would be facing one day. Hakuryuukou, I don't know his actual name, but I want to shorten the gap between us until I meet him again…...

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then, Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologize. But to think Onii-sama was part of the Order as well as his pieces being in this school."

Buchou says it with disgust as well as a sad expression while she shrugged her shoulder. So the Governor of the Fallen-Angels is someone with a huge ego huh. But isn't it something big that the representatives of the three sides would be gathering? it seems like it would affect the future of the world…But yeah for Desmond to be part of an organization feared by the three faction since the Great war…..

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

"Wait What!?"

I wasn't the only one who got surprised by Buchou's words. Everyone had a shocked expression on their faces. Well obviously. Anyone would get surprised if they were told to stay in the place with the big important people! What's going to happen? To our world that is….. Ah, that's right. I ask Xenovia something that has been bugging me the whole time.

"…The "Vanishing Dragon" belongs to the side of the Fallen-Angels, right?"

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

Damn Looks like we are in a serious situation. Isn't it, Ddraig… the training I've been doing isn't enough for me to take on my rival yet….

Xenovia then looks at Asia.

"…That's right. I will apologize to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. And since Ale- …Desmond isn't here to do it hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change so I can't tell if she means it or not.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met and that Alex-nii-sama has been close to me this whole time."

Asia smiles as I keep not help but smile as well

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

At that moment, it felt like I saw a glimpse of sadness in Xenovia's eyes.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia says it with a smile. Xenovia had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….."

"Except?

Xenovia then says it with a smile to Asia.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It's hard to understand her, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user and the Red Dragon Emperor as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

"Sure bring it on."

We both also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room as Buchou claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

"[YES!]"

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again.

**-Some time later-**

"Let's grasp it~ Dragon ball~ "

In the karaoke room, I'm singing an familiar anime song while holding the microphone in one hand.

"Yo! Dragon ball idiot!"

"Damn it! You should just be with Asia, you damn brute!"

Motohama and Matsuda continues to boo at me.

Asia also seems like she's enjoying it. Though Koneko-chan isn't participating in singing and is eating ice cream and pizza. The glasses-girl, Kiryuu, is still choosing her song. While Kiba is-drinking coffee elegantly.

Using the day off, just like we had planned, started to play for half a day.

We met up at the front of the station. Motohama, Kiryuu and I beat up Matsuda who came thirty minutes late and went straight to bowl!

We wasted our stamina by playing four games of bowling and then went inside the Karaoke Box.

And we have been singing endlessly since then as the song changes.

Asia and Kiba haven't sung yet, but I will make them do so afterwards. Actually, I want to sing in a duet with Asia at least once.

Also, Asia is wearing a gothic-Lolita outfit today, I can't help but think she's too cute.

That was Kiryuu's idea. How do I say it? So the "master mind" can even make Asia, who was a former Christian, look good in such outfits.

"I'll start with reciting some prayer hymns."

Asia seems like she will say that, but if she does that, then Kiba, Koneko-chan and I who are Devils will die so please don't.

I invited Saji but he declined it while crying and saying "Kaichou forbids me from playing with the opposite sex". He must have wanted to come, It must be strict being a servant of Kaichou.

I drink a sip of a juice to clear my dry throat after singing. I sure did sing a lot.

Buchou and Akeno-san who haven't come today are enjoying shopping together.

Previously, I received a photo via message that had "Currently picking a swimsuit. I will choose the one that you will like" with a heart mark. It was a photo sent from the changing room so a bit of blood leaked out from my nose on the spot.

Oh yeah, the pool is about to open soon. According to Buchou, we can use the day off to play as much as we want at the pool.

Apparently she will show me her swimsuit then Akeno-san as well…..I'm not sure how to respond to all this….keep out perverted thoughts….keep out perverted thoughts….

"...Ise-senpai. There is blood dripping from your nose."

Koneko-chan says that with a reproachful look. Oh, is that right? A nose bleed.

"...You were thinking something lewd, right?"

Ouch! Koneko-chan don't say that, forgive me…

"Oya? The size of the thing in your crotch is..."

Damn it! Kiryuu! Don't use your glasses to measure my thingy right now!

"...Were you thinking about Buchou-san?"

Asia says that with an unpleasant face. Lately she is starting to become really sharp...

"Hahaha, it's nothing! I-I have to visit the restroom for a bit!"

I stand up from my seat and left the scene!

**-Some time later-**

As I was exiting after wiping off my nosebleed, I see Kiba who is sitting on a nearby chair.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Something did."

I also sit on the chair next to Kiba.

"Aaah, I'm so tired. I got too carried away."

"Seems like we were too excited in the first bowling game."

"That's also a part of it."

Both of us laugh at this normal conversation. Then Kiba speaks with a serious face.

"Ise-kun. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

So this guy was waiting in front of the wash room to say this...

"...It's all right. Your comrades also forgave you. Buchou and the others also forgave you as well. That's why it doesn't matter."

"...Ise-kun."

Ugh. Don't call out my name with teary eyes! Y-You're making me nervous!

"T-Then should we sing my favorite song?"

"Hmm, so you have a favorite song, Ise-kun?"

"Leave it to me. I can sing Dragon Ball's intro endlessly for twenty-four hours."

"L-Looks like I need to be prepared for that."

"Who cares. Let's do a duet between the [Pawn] and the [Knight] of the Occult Research Club."

"Yes, yes."

We return to the karaoke room while talking about casual stuff and take the microphones immediately. We then perform a burning duet.

That time I witness Kiba's true smile.

Later that day, the photo of the duet between me and Kiba that was taken by Kiryuu got spread around the whole school. The rumor of me and Kiba being gay increased even more.

Give me a break!

'Well in any case…..it's becoming much livelier in Kuoh academy but it's bound to get better!' I thought but unbeknownst to me my 'Other Self' is starting to prepare and breaking the seals his 'master' placed on me

'**No matter what….i will prevent what happened to 'us'…no matter the cost….'** My Other half thought as he remembers his greatest regret, blood every way and the bodies of everyone he loves surround him as his Rage took over

'**No matter the cost….'**

End of Chapter 23

Notes: The Kokabiel arc is done! the Order has been reveals as well as one of it's more in insidious projects...well one thing is for sure...no matter who faces the Order...Prepare for Absolute Destruction!


	25. Chapter 24 Meeting Maou

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST]!- Ddraig

{DIVIDE}!-Albion

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 24 The Calm Before The Impending Storm part 1 Meeting Maou and My Eternal Rival

It's summer now. The seasons feel like they are moving by fast...

I'm in the forest quite far away from home at about in the early morning training with Orihime, she just watches me as I train my technique and try not to badly injure myself as well as take suggestion from the two souls residing in me.

After coming back home I decided to take a shower, however…..something happened ….and now I got dragged into something…erotic?….

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous."

"N-No way. Buchou, your skin is white and the texture is smoother."

"Ufufu, your words make me happy."

While I close my eye and try my best to tune out their conversation, Buchou and Asia are currently in the bathroom with me as they clean each other's bodies while I was in the tub just staying silent as I try to tune out everything.

To better explain the situation, when I went to the shower, I met Asia while she was in the middle of undressing. "Sorry!" After apologizing, while I was trying to go outside…

"Ise, you're going to bathe as well? Ara, Asia as well?"

I met Buchou who was trying to enter the bath.

"Since you two seem like you want to bathe together, it would be much faster if all three of us entered"

…Was Buchou's unbelievable proposition. And just like that, we entered the bath while for me they more or less forced me too.

However, even though I'm not a pervert, I can't help but think dirty thoughts because of this even though I'm trying my hardest not to.

I just sigh silently as i staring at the ceiling of the bath, I then heard the voice of someone entering into the changing room… With a splash I heard something entering.

Weight was pressing on my body and the finest, softest sensation was stimulating my skin. Fearfully trying to confirm it…Buchou was inside the bathtub leaning on my body.

I'm just in full shock as I hear Ddraig and My Other Self laughing in my mind or praise this situation, Damn it you guys aren't helping!

"I wanted to enter the bath with Ise like this once". With a smile on her face, Buchou was pressing her body even more! It can't catch up with this situation! Damn I feel my blood leaving my body via my nose as I think the bath is being dyed red.

"Hey, Ise. Do you hate entering the bath with me?"

"N-No!" I said it as my brain is trying to process how I should proceed with this

I turn to look at Asia, she seemed to be working on washing her body, but sometimes she would send sharp glances towards me. Is Asia mad?

"Just by hearing that I am happy. I want to bathe with Ise-kun like this every day."

A bit of blood gushed out! How am I going to escape this!?

"But it seems like your body won't be able to withstand it. Everyday seems impossible. How about once every 3 days? Or once every 5 days? I won't like it if it's only once a week."

Bu-Buchou is selfishly trying to rewrite my schedule! No Buchou that's not possible for me!

"Do you want to attack me?"

Buchou spoke as I shake my head to disagree but Rias apparently didn't notice…

"If Asia wasn't here, I may have been attacked… seems like during our time alone…"

While Buchou was saying that, something vigorously entered the bathtub.

Squeeze! Something was embracing me! I turn to see Asia was embracing me!

"I hate being left out! E-Even though I want to enter the bath together as well!"

Asia? What are you saying! Ah! Buchou is corrupting Asia-san! Uoooo! Desmond is going to kill me!

Buchou's face changed into a sharp expression. She raised her eyebrows.

"Get away Asia, since it's this situation, I will say it clearly. This boy is mine. My family and my servant. He's my Ise. Understood?"

That's right. I am Buchou's servant. For Buchou, I exist solely as a pet. Just as one would for a pet, she puts in quite the effort. Though, it might be that all devil girls are like this. Above all, Buchou hates her things being touched by others. She may forgive another devil for touching me on the outside, but on the inside, I have heard that she can't bear it, especially if it is a girl. It goes above her limits. I guess I am just part of her best collection. Since I possess a power beyond rare, she probably wants to treat me preciously after I'm nothing more than a pet to her probably.

"That may be true. But he's my Ise-san as well!"

Asia adored me as well. When I was taking an afternoon nap in my room the other day after I had trained with Orihime, she sneaked in and slept soundly next to me. When I woke her up and told her "Go back to your room and sleep", she said with a sleepy face "Carry me to my room…" which I more than happily obliged.

However, while I am talking to other girls, she often puffs out her cheeks. I guess it's because she doesn't want me to be taken by others. Well it's alright anyway, it's my job to protect her so I'll stay by her side always.

Upon hearing Asia's words, Buchou narrowed her eyes as I couldn't help but sign….ever since Buchou started living with us their Rivalry has gotten out of hand….

"Asia it's because you're normally adored by Ise. At least hand over these times to me. I am healed just by being with Ise. It takes away my daily exhaustion too."

Buchou was trying to slightly separate Asia from me but Asia was stubbornly clinging to me! P-Please don't fight and get off me! This is just too much!

"No, No! I am holding it in too! I also want to be with Ise-san!"

Asia shook her head sideways and hugged me tightly! Ah, Whatever! No-Nose bleed…!

Asia looked at me with hazy eyes as if she wanted to tell me something. Don't look at me with those eyes. I will only want to care for you even more.

"…"

Even though she didn't say anything, Buchou's face twitched. Suddenly she took my hand and placed my hand on her boobs as more blood gush out.

"Has Asia done such a thing? Mine and Ise's relationship is such that we can do these things."

I was just speechless as I feel Asia's whole body was shaking. Her cheeks swelled and puffed as her temper reached its limit!

Asia also took my other hand placed it on her breasts too! Don't follow Buchou and Akeno's way of doing things!

I can just hear Ddraig and My Other self are both betting to see on how long I can last….

'Wow thanks guys thanks.'

'[Kukukuku….What are partners for?]**'**

With partners like these who need enemies….

"Ise-san, between mine and Buchou's, whose breasts are better? I lose in size, but I won't lose in anything else!"

"Ara, Ise loves bigger ones. He has said many times that he loves my breasts, right Ise?"

While I held my hands on their breasts, those two were sending sparks off at each other.

A lot of blood was spilling out of my nostrils, and the bathtub was becoming dyed red. With blood everywhere, I started losing consciousness.

"Hey, Ise!"

"Ise-san, hold on!"

My body could no longer withstand it. If these girls don't remember how to stop the bleeding soon, I am going to die!

**-Some time later-**

The next day, I was hurrying towards a client on my bicycle late in the night performing the duties of a devil.

"Yo, Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well."

After looking at the client, I let out a sigh.

The client was a black haired man with a "bad guy" appearance. Looking at him, I would have guessed that he was around 20.

Ah, this person is a foreigner so I can't tell what his true age is. Even though he is a foreigner, he's wearing a yukata, the atmosphere from his entire body feels like a "bad guy". I'm also always summoned by this person every day. Right now I am in his room inside his mansion.

And the person he decided upon was me. Somehow he seems to like me. I don't know why he likes me and even though he never has large requests, he calls me every day.

Yesterday he made me go buy bread in the night! And before that, he said "Let's go fishing" and had me accompany him to a nearby fishing spot! And before that…., don't want to remember it anymore…No, our business is to fulfil human requests. I shouldn't be complaining.

"Devil-kun, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent."

"Yes, I would love to." Cause why not…

Honestly, this is a good customer for contracts. He gives back more than what we demand.

He started from a painting that looked high class, and then jewels, and then even gold nuggets. Even Buchou and the others were surprised, but I'm kind of suspicious as i swear I could sense something familiar from him.

The client was setting up the game. Oh yeah, he hasn't even told me his name yet.

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller."

"Ah, thanks. You know I am good in these types of games."

"Heh, in that case it's going to be fun. I am a beginner so please go lightly on me."

Yes, I am good at racing games. Top speed legend Ise. I have played at every game centre! Fufufu, I'll show him! The power that I honed in the war zone known as the game centre!

"GO!"

And although I started off well, my lead began to fall short as the races continued.

In the beginning, I had developed my overwhelming advantage but…

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon."

"Uoooh, no way!"

My car was slowly being surpassed! What an unbelievable situation! To be beaten like this by a beginner!

"WIN!"

He easily made it to the goal! He must have been a master in short races!

"Seems like it's my victory, Devil-kun."

"Not yet!"

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil-kun… no, Sekiryuutei."

….Eh? ….. J-Just now, what did he say just now…..?

The words that came out of the man's mouth. Upon hearing that, a chill went down my whole body.

This guy, who the hell is he…? Why does he know that….? He's not human?

I swallowed and fearfully asked him.

"….Who are you?"

The man only opened his mouth a bit. While watching the TV, he revealed...

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei. "

"WIN!"

Far away from the goal, the man's car easily caught up with my stopped car and went past the goal while in his second lap.

That instant, 12 jet black wings expanded from the man's back...

**-Some time later-**

"This isn't a joke!"

Rias Buchou-sama had her eyebrows raised with an angry expression on her face as I was lying down on her lap after she forced me to.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!"

Buchou was trembling with rage.

Azazel suddenly contacted us. Yes, he too was my contract client. He hid his identity and presence when he came into contact with us. It's correct to say that it was interference in other peoples' business. Not to mention, since it was the governor of the fallen angels, the topic escalated to an entirely different level. It wouldn't end with just mischief.

However, Buchou's family seemed like they weren't bothered by the event.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise."

Buchou said that while patting my head.

Buchou is an upper class devil that adores her servants and treats them as a part of her family. She hated for her possessions to be touched or hurt by others. Especially because Buchou treats me quite adorably, she is overly sensitive towards that sort of story.

"Seems like Azazel is eyeing my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?"

I let my worries out. If I am caught by Azazel, what will happen to me? After hearing about my worries, the other male member of the club, the handsome prince Kiba opened his mouth.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right."

As he continued, Kiba looked at me as if he was going to lose me.

"I will protect you."

…Kiba, that feels disgusting.

"…Thanks, um, I am happy but…how should I put this... if I hear such things from a man with a straight face then I'll be troubled on how to respond…"

"It's obvious that I'll say that with a straight face. You saved me. You're my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household."

Yeah, I understand that but... you know. Your tone isn't to be used towards a comrade, a friend, and not to mention a male. It's obvious you said that to a heroine. Without caring about that, Kiba continues.

"There's no problem. My sacred gear that attained balance breaker and Ise-kun's boosted gear, if we combine these two, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crises. …Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that… It's hot around my chest region"

"…Please…never repeat that sentence to any guy again…last thing I need is for the rumors to become real…."

"N-No way, Ise-kun…"

You sure get down easily, unnecessary feelings are bad for you! And, why do you really want to be here?

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him."

Buchou is pondering. We can't break down the relationship between devils and fallen angels any further on our whims.

Since Buchou is quite strict about that topic, if there is no big movement from their side, then we won't move as well.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias."

Suddenly, we heard a voice that belonged to nobody among us. Everybody looked at the direction the voice came from and… a crimson haired male was smiling pleasantly.

I remember this face. Wait, Akeno-san and the others were kneeling in their places, Asia and I were the only ones having trouble coping with the situation. The newcomer, Xenovia as well had a confused expression as I quickly sit up.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!"

Buchou let out a surprised voice.

Yes, he is Buchou and Desmond's onii-sama and the current Maou of the devil society, 'Sirzechs Lucifer'-sama!

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date."

Is what Maou-sama said. Behind Maou-sama there was the silver haired Maid, Grayfia-san as well. It's obvious since she's Maou-sama's 'Queen'. I also hurriedly, like Akeno-san and the others kneeled down. After looking at my actions, Asia also copied it.

"Please relax, I came for private business today."

Raise your heads, it's okay to not be so respectful, is what he was suggesting. Everyone obeyed that and stood up.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here."

While surveying the room, Maou-sama is giving a bitter smile. Meh, it's indeed true. I got used to it but this really is a weird room after all.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?"

Buchou asked doubtfully. Well, that was a given. It was not really possible for the Maou-sama who carries the devil society to show up in the human world in a school's club room.

After she said that, Maou-sama handed over an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying? Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close."

Ah, now that you mention it, the school's visit was really close. My father was also in high spirits, so much that they were even planning on taking a paid leave to come visit.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?"

Wait a minute, Grayfia-san responds to the troubled looking Buchou immediately.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that Buchou sighed. Huh? Buchou isn't interested in the class visit? Does she dislike her family coming to look at her?

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well"

Oooh! Buchou's Otou-san as well! I have looked at his face once before. In the previous engagement party when I jumped in. He seemed like a dandy devil.

"T-That's not true! Isn't onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!"

I see, since Buchou's Onii-san is the Maou, no matter if they are blood relatives, she can't take it nicely that she's being treated specially. However, Maou turns his head sideways.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place."

W-W-Whaaaat? Seriously? I couldn't hide my surprise. No, not only me, everyone looked shocked.

You'll do it here! In this school, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, you'll hold their meeting here?

"…Here? Really?"

Buchou has her eyes wide open as well. Well if you hear that you'll try and confirm once more.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place…and the Members of the Order as well…. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-kun-the Sekiryuutei."

Sirzechs-sama glances at me as I'm unsure on what to do.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia."

The one who intervened in the conversation is Xenovia.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I doubted my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?"

…Ah, she's once again thinking deeply with her head in her arms. This girl says bold things but she ends up regretting it later on. She's a hard to understand girl like always.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia's words, Maou-sama smiles. That smile was exactly the same as Buchou and Desmond's….probably a Gremory thing.

"Thanks."

After hearing Maou-sama's thanks, Xenovia's cheeks also became a bit red.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

What would a lodging institution be …It may be open but it would take time to search for….i then decide to make a suggestion

"Ah, if that's the case then…"

**-Some time later-**

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble."

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl."

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl."

In my house's living room, the legendary Maou-sama and my parents were exchanging greetings. Buchou was besides Maou-sama. Behind him was Grayfia-san waiting on standby.

For the time being, regarding Sirzechs-sama's personal info, we made it that he's Buchou's Onii-san, and is the heir to the company Buchou's father runs.

He's Sirzechs Gremory. After using the name he threw away long ago once more, Sirzechs-sama seemed to be having fun.

"The maid-san over there is…"

"Yes, she's Grayfia."

Maou-sama answers my father's question.

"Actually she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?"

Everyone except Buchou let out gasps, but Grayfia-san was expressionlessly pinching Maou-sama's cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologize for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, It huwts, Grayfia."

The angry yet quiet Grayfia-san and the teary eyed smiling Maou-sama. Buchou who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment.

Ah, Buchou's family seems to be interesting. Who would have thought that the Maou-sama would act like this, since Grayfia-san seems to be accustomed to this as well, Maou-sama must be doing mischief frequently.

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?"

Mother asks Maou-sama as he rubs his cheek

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well."

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuoh Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face."

"Gremory-san! Would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan."

Otou-san brings out a treasure-bottle-like-sake from the kitchen.

Hey! Otou-san! Suddenly taking out the sake! Isn't that rude!

However, in response to my anxieties, Maou-sama lets out a smile.

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!"

Maou-sama was much friendlier than you would imagine.

**-Some time later-**

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Ise?"

The fun party was over, and it was time to sleep. in front of my room, Buchou was approaching Maou-sama with a strict face.

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Hyoudou Issei-kun."

I see. Maou-sama wants to sleep while talking with me, he's already placed the futon for guests in the room.

Buchou who sleeps with me every night in my bed. She seems to be completely sad from not being able to sleep with me. Yeah, like her love to her servant ends here. It seems like it's mean to Buchou—like a little girl's stuffed doll which she uses when sleeping gets taken. Even I have to admit it's cute.

Apparently Buchou made an excuse that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep with me she'll die. Asia says if she doesn't have me by her side like usual she gets sad and hates it. Does hugging me feel good?

That reminds me, recently Matsuda told me, amidst shedding tears,

"I smell Asia-chan's scent from Ise! What's the meaning of this?"

Well that's a given. Because we sleep together every day. It's not strange even if I give out Asia's scent. I reply ambiguously to that but, wouldn't strange rumors be spreading amongst some boys?

[If you look at it from guts, you're not the Red Dragon Emperor but the Red Virgin Emperor, Partner.]

**'Yep you should just go for it and have a three-way.'**

Suddenly, both of the spirits within me spoke to me.

'Are you two fucking high?! There's no way I can do that with Rias-Buchou or Asia!'

"Ise…"

The one who hugs me is Buchou! I am seriously embarrassed especially with Maou-sama watching us!

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by you not being beside me…"

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night."

Grayfia-san takes away Buchou who was saying something.

"I know, Grayfia…"

Buchou's shape seems as if she's regretting it.

"Ah, Um, Ise-san, good night. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room."

"Yeah goodnight Asia." I said as I hug Asia as I see her blush but she return the hug, she then bows her head to Maou as she heads off towards her room while keeping her smile on.

The only two left were me and Maou-sama.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Y-Yes!" I said nervously as I can feel the powerful energy radiating from Sirzechs-sama, Probably just by concentrating a bit of his power I would be reduced to dust.

While I was trying to prepare myself to sleep together with him while having never had a proper conversation before, the lights were switched off and I was beside him.

"I heard you met Azazel."

Maou-sama said that to me.

"…...Yes."

I acknowledge to that obediently.

"I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?"

"…'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said."

"I see. …... Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your boosted gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"…..For what purpose?"

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past."

Yeah, to be honest, I don't want to have another owner other than Buchou. I mean, I can't even go to that place. If I get forcibly brainwashed, then what will I do…

As if realizing my concern Maou-sama speaks in an enjoyable tone.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. -And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun every day. I feel that it is thanks to you."

This person must really care for Buchou from his heart. I felt his words just now were overflowing with deep affection.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Yes."

That's obvious, Maou-sama. I will protect Buchou from now on as well. Always. Even if I become alone, it won't change the fact that I am Buchou's family.

"I… no, I am Buchou's… Rias Gremory-sama's pawn."

"Thanks. -Oh yeah, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Is it all right for me to call you Ise-kun like my little sister does?"

"O-Of course! It's an honor!"

"I see. Then, Ise-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

O-Onii-san? W-What are you thinking, I don't get it but I think it's a very high honor.

"It's rude after all is what I feel, would calling you Sirzechs-sama be alright?"

"Then, let's do it that way. Yeah, however, it's a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-san by the legendary dragon….. Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

"? H-Huh…."

Seems like Sirzechs-sama somehow came to a self-conclusion. I don't get what he's thinking but since he's the Maou-sama it must be a high level anguish.

"By the way Ise-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"What do you think about my little brother, Desmond?"

"Huh?" I said confused on what that question is supposed to mean

"What do you think of Desmond after he acknowledge himself as a member of the Order?" Sirzechs-sama said with a blank face, ah….i remember reading about the Order…they refer to themselves as enemies of evil and the Guardians of peace so I'm not sure but it must have come as a shock that Desmond's family that he joined them….

"I think…..I think he's just doing what he think is right and that he is a good person." I said with a straight face as I think over what I had just said, even after what Desmond put his sister and us through….i still think he is a good person…

"I see….thank you for your opinion…Good night, Ise-kun."

It was then Sirzechs-sama went to sleep beside me, I soon fell asleep after.

**-Some time later-**

Several days after Sirzechs-sama's visit.

Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san left my house the day after they stayed over at my place.

Seems like they are investigating the city but if you look at it from my perspective who attended to Sirzechs-sama for several days, you could only think of it as sightseeing…

No, since it's Maou-sama, no doubt he's perceiving it from a point of view I could never imagine! He competed with me in game centres (seems like he wants to establish game centres in the underworld), at the hamburger shop we tested out all the flavors (he said he wanted to open chains of restaurants in the underworld…), we went to the Shinto shrine (with Maou-sama's absolute demonic power the shrine's holy power was driven away, so we could go inside. Maou-sama is capable of anything!), even though at first glance it seemed his actions were all travel and enjoyment, I feel he was serious in everything.

Since the morning, the holiday became a work day.

"We're leaving."

We three go to school from the house. Today is a holiday but, because there is something to do, we head towards the school, a person calls to me who had a lowly smile on her face.

"Morning."

The one meeting us in between is Xenovia. She is living alone in an apartment near my house.

She who became a devil under various circumstances doesn't want to go back to the land of the Vatican. For that purpose she started living in this city, but seems like she didn't like sleeping in the old school building so she rented an apartment.

Although that apartment also has an aura of devils hanging about. She lives in our neighborhood because her master, Buchou and same as her, Asia both live in my house. If there's something she doesn't understand while living there, she can come to our house easily since it's close by.

Meh, if she suddenly starts living in a different culture and living standard, there are a lot of things she won't understand. Oh yeah, Asia and Xenovia as well were both surprised at the opening of umbrellas during rainy days.

Seems like over there they don't open their umbrellas even on rainy days. After looking at the vinyl umbrellas and getting extremely scared, the impression would be deep. Really, their culture is different.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me!... But, Kanji is still a bit…"

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

The two chatting are Asia and Xenovia. Initially when they met it was really bad but somehow the fact that these two were disciples of Christianity was probably the main reason their relationship deepened.

Even among the boys, "The quiet Asia", "the energetic Xenovia" are calling them by those names.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance."

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"[Amen!]"

They say both at the same time as I just smile, Asia taught Xenovia the technique she learned from Desmond on how not to take damage from praying.

While chuckling in a low voice, Buchou says.

"Well then, you all. It will be the opening of the restricted use pool."

We, the Occult Research club members were ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. It's already summer and the school has to open the pool.

Buchou already gave her consent to cleaning with the condition of us having the very first use of the pool, thus we eagerly took out the moss leftover from taking out the water.

I haven't swum in a long time so this is going to be a good reminder.

'**Kukuku Plus you get to see their ecchi swim suits.'** My Other self said as I try not to think about it

**-Some time later-**

I'm currently wearing black swimming shorts as the warm sunlight shine down on me as my face is bright red….well because….

"Hey, Ise. How does my swimsuit look?" the person who asked was Rias, whose swimsuit design is really….revealing…

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Ise-kun. By the way Ise-kun, how does mine look?" Akeno said with a similar revealing swimsuit as I could feel blood rushing to my head

"Ise-san. I-I came after changing as well." I turn to see Asia standing there while fidgeting while wearing her school swimsuit, I just smile at how embarrassed she is as I think she wants me to comment on her.

"Asia, you're looking cute! It suits you really well!"

Asia lets out a smile and is in a good mood.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Ise-san said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well."

"Ah….you look nice too Koneko-chan!" I said to her as I saw her blushing as I just continue smiling

Buchou places a hand on Koneko-chan's shoulders, and while letting out a smile says,

"With that, Ise, sorry but..."

"Yes?"

**-Some time later-**

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2." I said while holding Koneko-chan's hand and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises seeing as she couldn't swim

Koneko-chan is taking small breaths and pedaling her feet with her utmost effort as Asia cheers her on.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" O yeah gotta remember that I need to help Asia with swimming practice as well

"Puwa-. …. Senpai, sorry for making you help me out…." Koneko-chan says it in an apologetic manner as I just shake my head

"No no, it's fine. Helping out with swimming practice is fun, I don't mind at all."

"Oops, we have reached the end." I said as my back hit against the edge, Koneko-chan collides with me. Even though it was a coincidence, the general perception would be we're hugging each other, koneko spoke shyly while her cheeks were slightly red

"….Ise-senpai, you're unexpectedly gentle…."

"W-Well, I was taught to treat a girl with respect….and besides you're my kouhai, I'll more than willing to help you just like that time when I tutored you for a bit." I replied honestly while smiling at her while patting her head.

Wait, I don't know if Koneko-chan is fine with being patted on her head or not. I then turn to see Rias jumping into the pool and starting to swim elegantly

"Do you want help out Koneko-chan?" I asked as she shook her head before getting out as I turn to Asia

"Alright, next is Asia. Are you ready?"

"…..Yes. I'll be under you care." She replied happily as i moved onto Asia's swimming lesson.

**-Some time later-**

By the poolside Asia was going to sleep on the vinyl sheet spread out.

I helped her out with pedaling practice by grabbing her hand but maybe because she was pumped up beyond expectation, we completed the course many times.

Pool exercises require energy than ground exercises after all. For Asia who isn't really good at exercise, it must have been exhausting.

Koneko-chan is also by the poolside under the shadow resting while reading a book.

I also let out my breath and sat down beside Asia, that was quite a tiring exercise…but it's all worth in the end I think.

Practicing on your own and helping out in another person's practice are like two different things after all.

"z….zzz…."

Sound of sleeping? Looking at the side, Asia was sleeping due to being tired as I just smile at her peaceful face as I see a red bat comes flying towards me. It's Buchou's familiar bat.

After suddenly feeling someone's gaze on me, I turned my head around, on the other side of the pool was Buchou. There was something that looked like a small bottle in her hand. Is that-oil? Cream?

While smiling, she was beckoning me. Her mouth moved silently.

-Come here.

'What could possibly Buchou wants me to do…' I thought for a second while I started making my way to Buchou as I hear Ddraig chuckling

[You do know that is a bottle of sun cream right?] Ddraig said as if it's common knowledge, how the hell does he even know that isn't he a Dragon!?

"Are you alright, Ise-kun?" Buchou asked me as I nod before she continues

"Devils won't be sunburned. But, sunlight is a foreign enemy."

Buchou handed me the small bottle in her hand.

"That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?"

"A-Alright…" I replied nervously as I put prepare to apply the oil

"Then, shall we get ready immediately?" Buchou said as she without any hesitation removes the bra of her bikini in front of me as I just stare at her shocked

"Bu-Buchou! If you remove your bra without hesitation like that then even my heart's readiness would be…! Wait, at this place! In front of a boy! Is it alright to remove it?"

"Yeah, since there's no other boy other than you here, I am alright with it."

Buchou answers back with a smile as she lay with her front on the vinyl sheet, moved away her crimson hair and had her back faced towards me as I gulped nervously

"Now, go on." I then started to apply the sun cream on Buchou's body as I started to think on how my life has progressed ever since I became a devil

"Hey, Ise." Buchou said as she broke me out of my thoughts for a moment

"Yes?"

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Ise." Buchou said as I could feel my face getting redder as Ddraig adds

[She's right you know.] I dead stop for a few seconds before I feel something really soft on my back as I turn to see Akeno behind me as she says

"Ise-kun , would you apply oil on me as well?"

"Ara ara, it's unfair that it's just Buchou."

Akeno-san says to Buchou as if she's criticizing her. While pressing her boobs against my back, I can feel blood losing me as my hands stopped without doing much.

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Ise like that, right?"

Buchou says with fierce looking eyes while she's naked, I focus on her chest for a bit before Akeno-san places her face on my shoulder. Just like that, our cheeks stick with each other, and rub each other!

"Hey, Ise-kun. Buchou is scary. I normally run around and get tired out, I just want to release the built up thing in my cute Kouhai." Akeno said as she bit down on my ear as I shivered momentarily as she continues while more blood leaks out

"Really, Ise-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Ise to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all."

"No! That boy is mine! I definitely won't give him to you!"

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him. -Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Ise of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia then it can't be helped but….. But, if the partner is you, Ise will really become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that boys are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating….Ise's chastity, I'll—"

"I won't give him! That isn't a joke!"

I silently gulped as I realized that I'm in the middle of my king and queen's fight over me as Akeno whispers

"By the way, Ise-kun, Did you suck Buchou's breasts?"

"N-No, I couldn't suck them!"

"Ara ara, poor you. Really Buchou, even though you pamper Ise but those points of yours, your guard is really stiff."

Akeno-san says it challengingly. While talking to me, she is actually directing her words towards Buchou! Buchou's facial expression also gradually starts changing down towards a grim look! S-scary!

"If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e." Akeno said as I could hear my brain farting

[I think she broke him.]

'**He'll get used to it…eventually….maybe….'**

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on Ise-kun's back, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?" My eye widen as I feel Akeno move on my back as she continues

"While moving your tongue, rolling around the pointed tip, you can suck it like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal….. It's my first time having a boy suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen….."

At this point if you looked closely you could see smoke coming from my ears.

Something passes beside me, in the back I hear something crackling to pieces. Fearfully looking back, one of the pool's diving boards had disappeared.

Taking a glance at Buchou's direction, in the palm of her projected hand is an aura of demonic power as she looked pissed.

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?" Buchou spoke with a clod voice as I looked at her terrified

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. -Rias, I won't back down?" Akeno retorted angrily while smiling as her whole body is surrounded with a gold aura with sparks around her as she and Buchou started fighting

"I won't give you Ise. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san."

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? -Crimson virgin princess-sama"

"Aren't you a virgin yourself!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Ise-kun take my virginity right now."

"No! Ise said he would take my virginity!"

Immediately following that, destructive sounds started reverberating, Buchou and Akeno-san flew towards the sky and started a girl's fight that wouldn't be called the level of a fight. Young girls shouldn't say "Virgin virgin"!

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Ise!"

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!"

"Ise is special! He's cute!"

"Even for me Ise-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Ise-kun to me for just a bit and let me understand men!"

I see that the area is starting to get destroyed as I decided to seek shelter as I ran away hastily inside the pool equipment room.

**-Some time later-**

I signed in relief as I stood inside the pool equipment room as I took in a deep breath but suddenly I felt someone's presence. Xenovia appears from the inside.

"Oh my, it is Hyoudou Issei. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"It's better not to go outside right now. And, you as well, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?"

Even though there's a girl's changing room, she came all the way here to change? It isn't an erotic swimsuit like those of Buchou or Akeno san but it was a bikini that was emphasizing the body curves.

"A-Aah, I think it suits you. What, it's the first time you've worn a swimsuit? Is it because of the church's rule being so strict, that offensive stuff like this is prohibited after all?"

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this. Though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

I see. No matter how you see it, "Fighting seems to fit my nature," she's the type to say that sort of thing.

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls, that's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently."

Huh, is that so. Just don't get any weird ideas? -is what Xenovia's solemn expression was showing.

"Hyoudou Issei. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Ise is fine. You're also my comrade."

"Then, Ise. I will say it again, I'm sorry about how I acted towards you and Asia when we first met."

"It's alright anyway….after all Asia has already forgave you on what you said so why shouldn't i?" I said with a smile as Xenovia nods before continues to talk about her past, how she was born and brought into the Vatican, Meeting and becoming friends with Irina and gotten training on holy swords by Desmond or Alex at the time as she pauses for a moment before continuing

"Ise, won't you make a child with me?" she said as I swear I heard her wrong

'What did this girl just say right now?!'

'**Kukuku…yep you heard it right.' **My other self replies as Xenovia inclines her head dubiously and says "Didn't you hear it? Alright." and once again speaks rapidly.

"Ise, let's make children together."

""WWWWHHHAAAATTTTT!"!? -Re!"

Xenovia closes my mouth which was letting out a loud howl.

"Shh. Don't let out such a loud voice. We'll be noticed."

What the hell are you thinking! M-M-M-Making children!

"Y-You, suddenly saying that…."

She nods to the fluttering me.

"Ah, I understand your background but….. W-Why do you want to m-m-make Children….."

I think the conversation leaped a lot, but what is this girl thinking about that part.

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias Buchou said that 'Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfil greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish.'That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that and then, my new objective, dream is-to bear children."

"Y-You want to do something that a girl can do, is what you're saying? Till now, under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong so you couldn't do it before?"

Xenovia nods.

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."

"No no no. I-I understood the story but why me?"

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

I gulped as I mentally agree on that fact she brought up as I continue

"That's not what I meant, I am not your boyfriend and we just met like a couple of weeks ago, plus most teens our age don't usually think about having children at this stage of our lifes!"

'Children… Someday maybe even I will have them.' I thought for a second as Xenovia continues while nodding.

"Ise is fine. I think you don't realize it yourself, but you have the aura of a dragon on your body, probably because you're carrying the Sekiryuutei. I've felt it ever since we met for the first time, it's just a bit, but your dragon spirit is always increasing. More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Ise is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Sekiryuutei. Even if the kids don't inherit the sacred gear, maybe the kids will inherit the aura? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance and there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

Suddenly without any hesitation at all Xenovia starts removing her swimsuit in front of my eyes as she continues

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your sexual desire is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's your strong sexual desire, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required."

I was quite surprised that Xenovia has planned that far but that's not all to it damn it!

While I was having my inner turmoil she continues

"Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now I'll learn with Ise who seems to be abundant with knowledge about sex.-Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly I don't mind you doing it as you like."

Xenovia clings to me as my arms automatically went to her waist as she pushes me onto my back.

[looks like my host is finally becoming a man]

'**Kukuku it would seem that way…'**

The two spirits residing in me were having a conversation while this was happening….wow thanks partners!

But sadly fate had other plans for me as the equipment room's door opens up. Looking back-.

"Ise? What's the meaning of this?"

While showing a forced smile, Buchou was standing there exhausted. Buchou's body was covered by a thin red demonic power layer.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan. It was planned that I would take Ise's chastity?"

Akeno-san is smiling, but somehow a scary aura is surrounding her!

"Sob, Ise-san… You're mean…. E-Even I said it…"

Asia as well seems like she wants to say something while fidgeting, she's angry!

"…No negligence nor any opportunities to attack."

Koneko-chan says that with a half opened eye!

"What's wrong? Ise, now, let's make kids." said Xenovia who had an oblivious expression.

"D-Don't say that in front of the others! Can't you read the situation at all!?" I shouted at her as I started fearing for my life because after hearing those words, the colors on all the girl's faces changed.

I then get both my arms caught by Buchou and Akeno-san, and I'm being dragged towards the pool!

There's power surging in the hands holding my arms though!

"Buchou! There's a reason for this!"

"I know. It's my mistake. It's my fault for letting my eyes off of you, But you know, Ise. I wonder what's the meaning of making kids?" Buchou said smiling sweetly as I feel like I lost all color

"Let's see. I want to hear about a man's heart about that a bit. What circumstances would there be for it to turn into a conversation about kids I wonder?" Akeno said with an normal smile but intensified as I feel my feet being lifted as I see koneko holding my legs up as she says

"…..Taking the suspect."

Koneko-chan! What do you plan on doing to me! Huh!? Looking closely, I am being carried by the girls!?

My willpower was destroyed by both you Buchou, Akeno-san!" I shouted at them as they blush in embarrassment as xenovia spoke up

"Yes. I see, First I have to win against Buchou, Vice Buchou, Asia. This is a very difficult task. However, if you have more rivals, then you burn more."

Heeeeeeey! Why the hell are you rousing yourself all aloneeeeeeeeee!

Ever since before, Xenovia runs her mouth speaking strange things but-.

No, there's also the part where I responded too….

"Ise, if there's a chance then I want to make children with you so remember that well. Prepare yourself as well."

"Xenoviaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I told you not to say that kind of stuff in front of people! Damn it Drop me already!"

**-Some time later-**

While leaving the school building a glint of silver came into my eyes. It's at the school gate,I see a foreign young man with silver hair who looked to be slightly older than me if I had to guess.

He's looking up at the school building as he realized my presence, his blue transparent eyes are looking towards me as he smiles at me.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Yeah….." I said with a forced smile, something seems off I can feel a presence from him that I almost recognize, just who the hell is he?

While I was pondering about his identity, he let out a single word which I couldn't even have imagined.

"I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou- Vanishing dragon."

I froze at his words did this guy say-.

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon -Sekiryuutei. Hyoudou Issei."

I felt like my left hand was burning, I can feel Ddraig responding to his presence as I don't feel killing intent from him but I definitely feel the negative emotions from my Boosted Gear as well as my Other Self.

Will you unfold your 'rival showdown' at this place? I'm not prepared for this even with Desmond's training. If we fight here, Buchou and the others might be hurt as well.

-What should I do?

While I was being concerned the vanishing dragon gives an inappropriate smile.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here-"

At the moment when the Vanishing dragon's hand was closing in front of my face, Two swords were thrust towards Vanishing Dragon's neck.

Kiba and Xenovia were the ones who appeared in that instant. They were holding their Holy-demonic sword and the holy sword Durandal towards the Vanishing dragon.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?"

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou."

Kiba and Xenovia said as I realized something about the two of them as well as the Vanishing Dragon

"It's better if you stopped that. -Aren't your hands shaking."

Like the vanishing dragon said, Kiba and Xenovia's hands were shaking. The swords which could be called tremendous, while grasping the holy demonic sword and holy sword tightly, their expressions were stiffening.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. -Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me." The Vanishing Dragon said as he turns to me

"Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?"

Suddenly he asks me. …Strength? Mine? I don't know. I have been told that Sekiryuutei's power is abnormal, it's been often feared but I don't know the actual strength. There's also the fact that I myself am way too inexperienced.

"Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a 4 digit number- between 1000 to 1500. No, for you who have been trained by Desmond Gremory, it should be higher?"

I kept on dubiously thinking about the opponent whose real motive I didn't know. What does he want to say?

"There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten."

There are so many people stronger than Sirzechs-sama? Honestly the me right now can't imagine it. Vanishing Dragon raises one finger.

"However, the first place is decided. -It's a fixed existence."

"? Who is this about. Are you saying you're the first?"

He shrugs his shoulders to my question.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. -Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

Vanishing dragon looks in the direction behind me. Following his gaze, Buchou was standing there with a seriously displeased expression. Around Buchou, there was Asia, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan as well. Correspondingly Asia was troubled and in contrast Akeno-san and Koneko-chan looked ready to fight.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're having ties with the fallen angels then more contact than required is-"

" -The Two Heavenly Dragons. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -I wonder how will you end up?"

"-"

Upon that guy's words Buchou's words were stopped.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention- I have a lot of work to do, plus I can't possible hurt the sister of one of my greatest friends, he would probably be really upset if I did."

The Vanishing Dragon said as we widen our eyes at what he said, Desmond knew and is friends with the Vanishing Dragon? He then turns his heels, and starts to leave this place.

Even though that guy leaves, a single thread of nervousness doesn't go away. Kiba and Xenovia sheathed their swords but there was no relief to their expression.

Asia who came and nestled to me, without any words grasps my hands. Thanks, Asia. Seems like my nervousness loosened just a bit.

My Eternal Rival, the Vanishing Dragon is one of my many obstacles to my goal, living a peaceful life.

**-Some time later-**

After coming back to my room, I sat on the floor with my back on the bed, deep in thought over what had happened earlier as I sigh deeply.

"Are you still thinking?" Buchou said as her face appears inverted, she was reading a magazine lying horizontally on my bed.

"Yeah…." I said with a sign as Rias move closer to me as she spoke with a smile

"I believe in you. Even if something happens. And also if it's you, I believe you can win against Hakuryuukou." My eyes widen as Rias point to her thighs as I silently signs as I lower my head onto her thighs as she gently pat my head as she continues

"Sorry that the afternoon was like that. I thought of cheering you up but I instead ended up frightening you."

"Don't worry…." I said as my consciousness slowly drifts to sleep but all I got was black fires surrounding me as i see something really unexpected

I see an older version of Kiba with a Black and Light sword in his hand as he faces an older version of me with green eyes and Red hair as I hold a European sword with a reddish purple grip, and a guard resembles dragon claws, in my left hand which has my Boosted Gear but with a Black gem and Blood red Gauntlet, I then see a blond hair girl unconscious a few feet away from the two of them.

I can't hear what are we were arguing about but I can slowly see rage and anger forming on both of their faces as I pick up a few words.

"….Look at what you've done!..."

"…..you can't protect her! She will play for what she have done to my family!..."

"….She's my daughter! No matter what as a father I will protect her!..."

"….all of them will pay for what they done….if you stand in my way of vengeance then you're just another enemy in my way….."

It was then they both started to fight as it fades to black once more before returning to the same scene with Kiba on the ground lifeless as well as the girl next to him as kiba holds her hand as the older version of me stand over them uninjured and emotionless as he walk away.

It fades to black again as I see the older version of me sitting on the ground with a destroyed city in the background as he faces a someone I know….Desmond…he looks like how he was when i last saw him...unchanged and unageing.

"….how about a proposition Fallen Avenger?"

Then it fades to black for the last time while unbeknownst to me, Other Self spoke to himself.

'**I will never be able to wash away my sins but….maybe I can stop you from committing them…'**

**End of chapter 24**

Notes: More bits and pieces of the 'Black Phoenix's' Past has been revealed, more secrets than answers...What are Desmond's true objectives and what does he have planned for the future?...stay tuned and find out

As for Reviews

Stratos263-well you got it didn't you? ;p

Lewamus Prime-thanks and of course

Guest-Ok i can understand that my OC is extremely OP but after showcasing that he has 2 very important abilities gifted to him by the keepers which are absorption and time manipulation, absorption gives him the **potential **to learn a user abilities while time manipulation allows him to bent time to his will giving him all the time in the world to learn and create abilities, i will explain and reveal anything else in due time, until the time is right to showcase all the tricks up my sleeve please be patient.


	26. Chapter 25 The Class Observations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST]!- Ddraig

{DIVIDE}!-Albion

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 25 The Calm Before The Impending Storm part 2 The Class Observations

"Ise. Asia-chan. I'll come later with Otou-san." My mother said with a smile as we leave for school with Rias, today was the classroom visits although it was more like an open house display for parents and middle schoolers

"…I am not interested." Rias said with a sign, she somehow seems to dislike classroom visit. Though her father and Sirzechs-sama are visiting, it seems even Buchou hates for her family to see what her class is like. If two crimson haired men visit the classroom, it'll become a hot topic of discussion.

We head for our classroom after parting ways with Buchou at the school entrance.

As soon as I sat on my seat, Matsuda and Motohama approached.

"Are your parents coming, Ise?"

"Yeah they are." I said as we started to converse a bit as I turn to see Asia quite excited as she chats with Kiryuu

"This sort of thing is a first for me so I am really excited." I just smile at Asia, as long as she's happy I'm happy as well

"Ise."

Before I knew it, Xenovia had approached our group.

To be honest, Xenovia is popular among boys naturally. Maybe because her physical abilities were also good, so she's popular among girls as well.

"What's wrong, Xenovia."

Xenovia lowers her head on my response.

"Sorry for saying that sort of thing suddenly the other day."

That sort of thing, Ah, it's about that. About making children. So she came to apologize for that.

"I kept on speaking without thinking about you. Suddenly doing that kind of thing is difficult after all, I think."

Yes, yes. Like that, just like that. For the time being, we should improve our relations first then we'll see.

"That's why-"

Xenovia takes out something from her pocket-wait that's!?

"First we should practice using this."

Xenovia opens a thing packed in a small pouch in front of my eyes -a condom.

And Thus chaos soon broke out.

**-Some time later-**

Somehow the class starts, and from the open door in the back, parents of my classmates keep coming in.

The class is English. The male teacher, who was pumped up more than usual, and for some reason had got us to started painting.

"I-I'm not sure what to do…." Asia said while in thought as she tries to paint something

"Asia-chan, keep going!"

"Asia-chan, you're looking cute!"

While turning my head to the voices I recognize, my parents were turned facing Asia and yelling. Wait…When did you enter the room?

What should i make? He said it's fine to make anything that you image in your mind. I started to paint as I close my eyes.

The very first thing that I imagine is of my friends in the Occult Research Club. Rias-Buchou siting at her desk drinking tea elegantly with Akeno behind her, Kiba and Koneko sitting beside each other with a smile and Xenovia and Asia siting on the opposite side.

"Hyo-Hyoudou-kun…."

Noticing, there is someone's hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes and turning my face I found it was Sensei. For some reason, with an astonished expression he was shaking his whole body.

What? Somehow, it seems by looking at my canvas he's astonished. I also look at it and there was a very detailed painting of the Occult Research Cult.

"Ooh!"

There's an excited cheer from the class. More like, looking at me, they let out a breath of admiration "Ooh!". Did I-I made this…?

"W-Wonderful… Hyoudou-kun. To think that you had this sort of talent… This class was the right choice after all. Once again I was able to draw out a student's hidden ability…"

Sensei says that while his eyes are soaked with tears as I just look at him extremely confused.

"T-That is the Occult club? Shit! As I thought, Ise you rascal! With all of them….!"

"No way!"

Somehow I can hear screams nearby as well but the moment someone in the class said "5000!", the class started changing.

"No, 6000!"

"I'll pay 7000! I'll be skillful with that painting!"

"Don't joke with me! I'll buy it! Tonight they'll keep me company! 8000!"

The English class that did some painting did a complete change, it changed into an auction house for the painting I made.

**-Some time later-Desmond POV**

I had decided to visit Kuoh because in retrospect, I'm the only family for Sachiko and maybe Kirito but kirito does have his own family with Asuna and Yui.

I enter the classroom in progress of a math lesson, I head for the back of the class but I didn't notice that everyone is looking at me or more importantly my crimson hair as kirito smiles at me as Sachiko walk up to me and hug me shocking quite a few people.

"Hello Sachiko-san , kazuto-san." I said with a smile as she and kirito continues

"Hello Desmond-san." "Ohayo Desmond-san."

There was an awkward silence after as Sachiko eventually lets go of me as the sensei asked me who am i.

"My name is Desmond Gremory, the brother of Rias Gremory."

After I said that hell broke loose as the girls tried to get me to be their boyfriend even though I had told them that Sachiko was my 'girlfriend' and the guys tried to be buddy-buddy with me so that they could get a shot at Rias.

All in all, this has been a troublesome day….one of the many reasons why I'm thankful I don't go to school anymore.

**-Some time later-Issei POV**

After English class, it was lunch break.

"It is well made."

Is what Buchou said smiling while holding the painting I made during the class. In the end, I didn't sell the statue to my classmates. I couldn't sell it, since it was of the club.

When Asia and I went outside to buy something to drink, we encountered Buchou and Akeno-san coincidentally in front of the vending machine.

"Ara ara, it's pretty well made and quite detailed too Ise-kun."

Akeno-san was also smiling, surprised by the quality of the painting, yeah I'm even surprised myself.

"Next time, Would you paint me exclusively? I'll even remove my clothes for a more detailed painting, I think the quote is to 'paint me like one of your French girls'."

Akeno with a smile as I feel blood rushing to my head as Buchou and Asia pull my cheeks.

"Don't do it."

"Don't do it."

"Owww….Buz I didn't doz anythzng…."

The girls of my house were harsh.

"By the way, Buchou. Did Sirzechs-sama come?"

On my question, Buchou puts a hand on her forehead and let out her breath.

"Yeah, he came along with my father."

So her father came as well. What kind of class visit was it, I was curious.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well."

Kiba appeared there. Hm? Did Kiba also come to buy a drink?

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?"

Upon Buchou's question, Kiba pointed with his finger ahead of the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit."

On Kiba's reply, Buchou and I while exchanging glances tilted our head.

**-Some time later-**

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor.

Since there was a crowd present, I didn't know what they were taking pictures of. According to Kiba's story "A witch" was present but… I somehow came out of the crowd and faced in the front direction.

Yeah, I could see it in a glance. As I progressed further, a recognizable outfit came jumping in my eyes.

Quite a beautiful young lady was wearing a costume of an anime character. If I remember correctly it was "Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative". Heart of a maiden, body of a male, the special "Miru-tan" was engrossed in this anime.

Ah, when looked at closely she resembled Mil Kiss. She was spinning her stick or whatever round and round as well. The camera-men were taking photographs, excited like a youngster.

Buchou arrived beside me after coming out of the crowd; as soon she looked forward to the Magical Girl Mil kiss, she panicked.

"Wh-!"

Because of her excessive confusion I got surprised as well. For Buchou to be surprised in this way…..

"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!"

While saying that, my friend from the student council, Saji came jumping through the crowd.

Girls who looked like members of the student council as well come following Saji towards the photography scene.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing.

The remaining people were our group and Saji's group, and the cosplay girl.

"You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Eh, but this is my uniform "

Saji pressed his warning but Mil Kiss while posing in cute poses didn't pay heed.

Saji ground his teeth but as soon as he recognized Buchou he lowers his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san."

As Saji turned his head towards the back, under the guidance of Sona Sitri Kaichou, the crimson haired males approached.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-."

The strict Kaichou said that, but as soon as she saw Mil Kiss, she stopped speaking.

"Sona-chan! Found you "

After finding Kaichou, Mil Kiss happily clung to Kaichou.

Ooh. An acquaintance of Kaichou? As expected, even Saji was having an expression like he was having trouble dealing with this.

…...Hm? I just noticed this then but, Huhuh? Huh? Somehow, I felt like Kaichou and that cosplay girl seemed to resemble… I doubtfully thought this. Without minding, Sirzechs-sama called out to the cosplay girl.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

…Serafall-…? I-I seem to have heard of this name before…

"It's Leviathan-sama."

… For a moment, I couldn't understand Buchou's words. Buchou said once more to me who didn't get it.

"That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama."

"W-wait What!?" I said with shock as Buchou goes to Serafall-sama

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time."

"Ara, Rias-chan . Long time~ Have you been doing well?"

Buchou seem a bit troubled after that….

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven "

Just cause of that you would attack Heaven!? I don't know if she was joking or being serious!

"Ise. Greet her."

Like Buchou said, I lower my head and greet her.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!"

"Nice to meet you . I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan "

While turning sideways, she makes a peace sign, the cosplay girl-No, Maou Leviathan-sama.

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this boy the rumored Dragon-kun?"

"Yes, he's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

Etc., are what Gremory family and Leviathan-sama are conversing.

"Bu-Buchou, it's a light mood far surpassing my imagination but, Serafall-sama is…"

Buchou also apologizes "Sorry" on seeing my bewildered state.

"I forgot to say it-No, I didn't want to say it but for the 4 current Maou-samas, every one of them is like this. During private times, they are really amenable, to a severe extent."

While letting out a sigh Buchou said that. Impossible! Was it fine for the Maou-samas of the devils to be like that!

Looking at it, Kaichou's face was also completely red! It was like looking at her elder sister, her speech and conduct, she was feeling completely embarrassed! Noticing that, Leviathan-sama looked into Kaichou's face with worry.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!"

…That was extremely difficult. Was this Leviathan-sama!?

Kaichou said with an unsatisfied expression. While twitching near her eyes.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels ."

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over."

"Hey, Saji. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san… Looking at this, are they not on good terms?"

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in conversation Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her for the first time as well, but this is…"

Ah, I see. Wait, was Maou-sama okay with that!? Ah, Saji is also bewildered.

"Well it isn't this lovely…." Someone said as we turn our heads to the direction of the voice as my eyes widen to see Desmond at the entrance in a completely black blazer get up with her peerage members

"Nii-sama….." Buchou said as Desmond just smiles

"It's good to see you father, brother and my dear little sister…..and hello Sona and…Sera-chan." Desmond said with a smile as I feel something move at high speed towards him as I look serafall-sama trying to glomp Desmond as he summons what looks like a large shadow arm and grabs her before he got glomped

"It's been a long time Desmond-chan! Or should I call you the Black Swordsman…anyway I still haven't thanked you for your help on that last job!" Serafall said as she somehow breaks out of Desmond's hold as she glomps Desmond

"I-It's no problem Sera-chan, it was no problem." Desmond said with a smile as he breaks free from serafall's glomp

"Nii-sama what's the meaning of this?" Buchou asked confused

"Ah…..the thing we been talking about is that, one of the mission I did during my time as the Black swordsman was for Sera-chan here…..if I remember correctly it was about me dealing with a not so pleasant person that tried to marry Sona...i think he could manipulate gravity but it was no big deal….after I 'finished' off the mission…I got glomped by sera-chan here, got my reward…and then I left." Desmond said calmly as everyone looked shocked

It was then Sona ran off as Serafall follow her as Desmond chuckles quietly as he and his peerage members left, after which Buchou started to get annoyed by her family's antics.

They must be both having hardships, Buchou and Kaichou as well, and also Maou-sama's family as well. And, over there-.

"Oh my, Ise."

"O-Otou-san."

Maybe they were touring the school, dad and mom appeared with their hands raised.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, are those people your parents?"

Buchou's Otou-sama asks me that.

"Y-Yes. They're my parents."

"I see. Yeah."

Buchou's father stood in front of my mother and father…?

"Nice to meet you, I am Rias' father."

While seeking to handshake, Buchou's father extends his hand to my father.

Getting to know that the gentleman with crimson hair was Buchou's Otou-sama, my father and mother's expression does a complete change from an enjoying expression to a dark color of nervousness. Well that was a given. If they suddenly meet Buchou's father, they would become like that.

"T-T-TTTTTTTTTTTThis is, thank you! Ah, um, I am Hyoudou Issei's father! We're being taken care of by Rias-san, um, that is….."

Otou-san! This is our home! I can't see this! It's an amazing temperament!

"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias. I thought to come greet you anyhow, anyway, Sirzechs and I were busy with work so it wasn't easy to able to get an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honor to meet you today."

"No-No way! I too also said to greet you once to Issei's father - No no, I talked to my husband about it."

Mother! Your words are weird! Since you are not used to using these words usually, it become like this! Uwah, I am seriously embarrassed!

Buchou's face was red as well! She was just like me! A meeting of parents is way too embarrassing after all!

"Yeah. I want to talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right."

Ooh, as expected of Buchou's Otou-sama! He can read the atmosphere! Compared to him, isn't my father nervous! Buchou's father extends his hand towards Kiba.

"Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me."

Kiba bows to my father and mother and started walking in the corridor.

"Well then Rias, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes, Otou-ue."

Sirzechs-sama will remain here, huh. Well, they just recently exchanged greetings. This time it's between parents.

"Ise, me and your mother will come back after talking a bit."

"Aah, Otou-san, don't say anything weird, okay?"

"Leave it to me."

I am doubting if he really gets it, but on Kiba's guidance, Otou-san and Okaa-san and Buchou's Otou-sama left this place.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Ise-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?"

Is what Sirzechs said.

"Yes."

Akeno-san also affirmed. What will they talk about? Well, I guess it would be something important to both the upper class devils. They won't call a lower class devil like me, right.

"Y-Yes. It's fine with me…..."

Sirzechs-sama takes Buchou and Akeno-san, and disappeared somewhere.

Asia and I were left alone. Asia and I exchanged glances.

"Yeah, shall we return to our class?"

"Yes."

Like this, Asia and I returned to the classroom at once.

**-Some time later-**

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!"

My mother was in a trance looking at Asia on the TV.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!"

While drinking sake, Buchou's father was heartily laughing. That person, after drinking sake becomes a different cheerful person all together… Even though he was that much of a dandy person before!

After dinner at the Hyoudou house, the admiration meeting for today's classroom visit had begun.

The participants were, my mother and father, Buchou's father and Sirzechs-sama.

While gulping down sake, they were comparing the video they shot mutually.

The girls in question were at the end of living room with their faces red and were praying "End quickly, end quickly!". This was like being half dead.

They had cheekily shot me as well! Don't take shots of me working on my painting! I don't know what my parents and Buchou's father talked about in school but it's certain they hit off well and had become close. Really, what happened?

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…"

Buchou was shaking her whole body while blushing to the maximum limit.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!"

Sirzechs-sama! He's commenting on his little sister's blossoming with a high tension! Ooh! Buchou covered her face with her hands!

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!"

Aah! Buchou ran away not being able to bear it anymore! Sirzechs-sama was then knocked down by Grayfia-san's paper fan!

"Rias!"

I became worried and chased after Buchou.

**-Some time later-**

Buchou was sitting in front of my room.

She was puffing her cheeks as if in displeasure. I wonder what's wrong.

"R-Rias. Would you like to enter my room?"

Buchou nodded without any words. Somehow, she became a normal girl.

After entering the room, Buchou jumped on the bed, and was quiet while lying upside down.

It was a situation where it was difficult to say anything. I sat on the floor and was searching for some sensible words in my brain.

"My mother, father, and your family sure got along well."

"…..."

Uh, no words. No, I felt that a silent room was more displeasing, so without worrying I continued.

"This meeting is… I feel it is good. Dad and mom also seem to be enjoying it. Your father and the others as well…...there's also the point that they were too upbeat but…"

"…...I know. I am happy too that my father and Ise's father were talking happily."

Ah, I got a reply. That's good.

"Hey, Ise."

"Yes."

"Are you happy to have met me?"

I didn't imagine that question. Buchou continues on.

"I am happy to have met Ise. A life without you is impossible. Think of it as an honor. You hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?"

Y-You were that affectionate for me, huh…... I have got her favor as a servant!

"It's an honor! I am also happy to have met Buchou! I can declare this positively!"

Buchou nod as she suddenly had her arms around my neck as she kisses me again, Mine and Buchou's tongues intertwined a bit and doing that I was pulled back by my neck, and the kiss that I felt would go deeper had ended!

A thread of saliva was going through mine and Buchou's mouth, Buchou seemed to be making an expression of regret.

"…Uh"

The one who had pulled my neck back was Asia. She's teary eyed.

"Hey Asia. Don't interrupt me when I am being affectionate with Ise. Even though he seemed to be enjoying his long awaited deep kiss that he desired… It's quite difficult to create opportunities, you know?"

B-Buchou! Your method of being affectionate with your servant is escalating

"…Just... Buchou-san is unfair."

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno."

What did you learn, Buchou! Uoooooh! Buchou and Asia are glaring at each otheeeeeeer! Once again in my room a battle of girls is beginning! Recently, it's happening a lot here!

-While I think that, the silver haired Maid-san intervenes.

"You two, fighting isn't good. I think especially in front of Issei-sama, it's unwise."

She separates the two who are glaring at each other, Grayfia-san calms them down.

"That's true, fighting isn't good."

Moreover, Sirzechs-sama also enters my room. Is the admiration meeting over?

"I slipped out for a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime."

Talk? What would it be? Ah, Buchou and Akeno-san were called by Sirzechs-sama.

To me who was questioningly thinking that, Sirzechs-sama said something which was beyond my imagination.

"Let's talk about the other Bishop."

End of chapter 25

Notes: So...a bit of a reference to a good DXD fanfic by the name of Highschool DXD: The Herald of Destruction if any of you caught it, anywhere we are inching closer to the spark of war, between order and chaos how will Desmond's involvement change the fates of DXD forever? find out next time!


	27. Chapter 26 Meeting my kouhai

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST]!- Ddraig

{DIVIDE}!-Albion

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 26 The Calm Before The Impending Storm part 3 Meeting my kouhai

The next day after school.

I was standing on the ground floor of the old school building's room that had been made the "Sealed classroom".

Everyone from the club was gathered. Even I can tell that the door is heavily sealed. What was it used for, the explanation was, according to the conversation that the other Bishop was here.

The other Bishop-. For a long time, it was a mystery club member for both Asia and me. Likewise, except for newcomer Xenovia, the rest of the members knew about it.

He existed before I became a devil but, due to various circumstances, he couldn't participate in the Rating Game between the Phoenix household and the battle against Kokabiel.

According to the conversation, it seemed his ability was regarded as dangerous, and because Buchou wasn't able to completely control him with her powers, he was ordered to be sealed by the higher-ups. What exactly was he? Was he that dangerous?

Last night, Sirzechs-sama explained it in my room, it seems Buchou received a high evaluation by the 4 Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and the great devils due to her fight with the Phoenix house and the fight against Kokabiel. The sealing condition of the other Bishop was lifted while thinking that maybe she could control him now. And with that we're in front of the "Sealed Classroom" but…

A tape with "KEEP OUT" written on was heavily pasted with magical seals carved on.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that."

Buchou said as she knocked on the door and released the seal

"Is the person a hikikomori?"

On my question Buchou nodded while letting out a sigh. Was that so? A hikikomori, huh.

Kiba removed the tape, Akeno-san also helped out alongside Buchou in removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants."

Akeno-san said as I widen my eyes as she continues

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. He solves things through the computer. Amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank."

I look bewildered as Buchou goes to the door.

"-Now then, I am opening the door."

The magical seals carved on the door also disappeared, it became a simple door. Buchou opened the door-.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Me, Asia and xenovia are startled by that girlish scream as I turn to see the others wasn't even surprised, rather while sighing, entered alongside Akeno-san.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

The exchange happening inside was heard. Judging from the voice, it could have been a middle schooler but… a girl? Or was it a younger male? I couldn't say for sure yet. Though I could say that the person was extremely confused.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?"

Akeno-san's gentle voice. I sensed sympathy. I felt she was gently trying to connect.

However-

"Noooooooooooooooooo!This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

…That's…..That's a serious case of hikikomori…...

Asia and Xenovia exchanged glances, and tilted their heads. As I let out a questioning look while Kiba was smiling bitterly and Koneko-chan was letting out a sigh as I glanced in the room.

The curtains were tightly shut close. Dim. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well and a single coffin present in one corner.

Buchou and Akeno-san were in the interior. Was the bishop present past them?

Approaching further, the one present there was-a person with noble looks, golden hair and red eyes who looked like a doll in the Kuoh outfit. Sitting down on the floor, with a pose that looked as if wanting to escape from Buchou and Akeno-san, and shaking a lot. Wait….is this a guy?

As if Buchou knew what I was thinking she explain

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy, he also has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes."

Buchou said as I just facepalm while signing

"B-B-B-By the way, who are you people!?"

The Bishop asked Buchou. Buchou said it while pointing to me, Asia and Xenovia.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Hyoudou Issei; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia."

We said "nice to meet you" because we were introduced but, the Bishop only fearfully said "Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!"

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?"

Buchou said it gently but-.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

I just scratch the back of my head as I did the same thing as Rias as I reach out my right to grab him but….

"Hey, Buchou said to go outside-."

It was the moment I was trying to pull him.

"Eeeeeek!"

Along with the girl clothing-kun's scream, the scenery in front of me became white-.

… …Hm? Huh? Even though I should have been holding his arms right then he was shaking in one corner of the room. Huh? What happened?

"This is strange. Something in this moment…..."

"…...It's certain something happened."

Asia, Xenovia and I were surprised by the mysterious phenomenon but the rest of the members were only letting out sighs. Kiba and the others of course knew about it.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!"

As usual, this kid was just shouting. What did this guy do?

Noticing my doubt Akeno-san explained.

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

…Wait, stopping time? Seriously? That kid had a powerful ability sacred gear!

He possesses that gear. That's why, for a moment we felt malice.

He stopped us and ran away, huh. Even though I said running away, I thought he possessed a serious illness of not being able to go out from this room. That was, tolerable.

"Because he can't control his sacred gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

I understood that thanks to Akeno-san's supplementary explanation. He could stop time. That was an extremely fearful power. If he couldn't control it, then he'll probably hurt his comrades as well. Was that the reason?

Buchou hugged girl's clothing-kun from behind, and said to us.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuoh Academy's 1st year. -Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

"Forbidden Balor View?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful."

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?"

Upon my words Buchou responds.

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?"

That's true…

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem. However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece."

On my words Buchou brings out a book in her hands from midair, flips the pages of the book, and presents it to me opened.

Looking at it, it was the explanation page for Evil Pieces.

"-It's a mutation piece."

"…Mutation piece?"

Kiba answers to my question.

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur."

"Buchou possessed that piece."

Is what Akeno-san says. Kiba continues further.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece."

Oh, meaning Buchou used a rare piece on Gasper, huh.

"The problem is Gasper's ability."

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. -From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker."

Balance breaker!? That is, even in the best of times a dangerous thing, right? If the guy who's incapable of controlling his own power attains it…... Not to mention, a Sacred Gear that stops time!

Maybe because she understood from looking at my surprised appearance, Buchou also put her hand on her forehead with a troubled face.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Ise and Yuuto attain balance breaker."

Leaving Kiba aside, mine is limited with conditions attached, and that too is incomplete, you know? Ah, I heard that I too was valued quite a lot when I defeated that bastard Raiser. My master Buchou would have been valued even more I guess.

Even though The Order and the Vanishing Dragon intervened, we were able to defend our base without any large destruction in the incident with Kokabiel.

That's why, if it's the current Buchou, she may be able to handle Gasper, is what the big people judged, huh.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..."

There's a big cardboard box placed beside me. He was speaking from there. I just sign, he's extremely scared of the outside world.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well-endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece."

'Wow, he's that amazing, huh, this hikikomori vampire-kun. Ah, but, is he all right with daylight and etc.?'

"Buchou, vampires are weak against the sun, right? Is he fine?"

Buchou nods to my question.

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

Day walker? Heh, there was a vampire like that, huh.

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!"

I see, I see. Even for devils, the sun is like a natural enemy. However, since we're students of this school, it's not good if we don't attend school during the day, you know?

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?"

I say that but he just screams.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!"

…...This is terrible. I wonder what's wrong.

"Also, doesn't he need blood? He's a vampire, right?"

Buchou responds to my question.

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood."

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

If you're a vampire with intense likes and dislikes then what the hell will you do!

"…A good-for-nothing vampire."

Koneko-chan spews out those words. As expected, she doesn't show mercy.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!"

Is it because they're first year class comrades, she won't be merciful? Huh?

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us."

"Yes, Buchou."

"Ise-kun, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Koneko-chan and Xenovia are here too, we'll do something. Probably."

To be honest, I am a bit uneasy… The hikikomori vampire. I am very worried about the future.

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?"

Akeno-san speaks across the cardboard box.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Ise, I'll leave it to you."

"Yes of course, I'll do my best."

"Yeah. Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me."

With that Xenovia pulled on to the rope attached to Gasperins-Cardboard box. Wanted to face off against, wait… Do you want to destroy Gasper…?

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gaspair. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!"

It may have been his misfortune to have met Xenovia. Is what I thought.

More like, Xenovia-san. If a devil exorcises, then you'll receive damage as well. I am worried about the future…

**-Some time later-**

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!"

As we approached evening, the vampire was being chased by the holy sword wielder.

Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura.

Gasper was also desperate in running away. Well that's cause if she catches up, he'll be destroyed in an instant.

It seems that Xenovia is training him starting from physical strength on the pretext of "A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body."

She's a lively lady as usual. This lady who's swinging the legendary weapon and chasing him seems to be happy as well.

Now that I think about it, after she's become used to living here, Xenovia said that from what she does and what she has to do, everything is enjoyable.

That part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since they lived their lives in a simple fashion as believers, Japan being a place with almost no religion, its workings would be fresh to them.

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*."

Asia seems regretful. She's also a bit tearful.

At my house she used to say it a lot "I want to meet the other Bishop-san", she was anticipating her meeting. Even though it's their long awaited encounter, since he's a max level human hater, it can't be helped. Well, we all are devils.

More like, not even seeing our Asia's face…... However, I have to bear with it. Although he's a senpai as a devil, he's a junior in school. There's also the part where I have to guide him as his senpai as well.

Koneko-chan was chasing Gasper alongside Xenovia while holding garlic.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy."

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

Are these two 1st years getting along well…? I had heard that Koneko-chan could be a unique irritating character but… is she bullying? More like, Koneko-chan is calling him "Gya-kun".

"Oh oh, they're at it."

With that, the student council member Saji appears as well.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit."

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia."

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!"

Saji said as he thinks gasper is a girl, I just smile bitterly as I decide to break the news

"Sorry to say this, but that's a guy cross dressing."

Hearing that, Saji seemed to be completely dejected. He's heartbroken.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult."

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?"

Saji is wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves and was also holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful."

He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…..? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet.

As i was thinking on a few things, I can feel a strong presence of someone coming near us. When I moved my gaze to the direction, I see someone quite familiar.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here."

An evil looking male wearing a yukata…The Leader of the Fallen Angels….

"Azazel….!"

"Yo, Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night."

Everyone is dubiously staring at him who appeared suddenly, With my single word the atmosphere completely changes.

Xenovia has her sword at the ready, Asia hides behind me, I made my boosted gear appear as if protecting her. Why is the Governor of the fallen angels at a place like this!?

Saji, while also shocked brings out the face of a deformed lizard on his right hand. It's Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!"

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times."

Maybe cause of my serious response he understood, Saji made a battle position as well.

Azazel smiles bitterly at our postures, I didn't even feel the presence of him trying to fight a battle.

"I don't feel like fighting. Hey, thaw your postures, Low Class devil-kun. You should somehow know that even with the bunch gathered here, you wouldn't win against me, right? Even I don't plan on bullying low class devils. Since I was taking a stroll, I came to visit the devils place. Is the holy demonic sword wielder present? I came to see him."

Even though we know he's telling the truth about the difference in power, nobody thawed their posture.

"If it's Kiba, then he isn't here!"

Since Kiba became a rare balance breaker, does he plan on making him an offer?

"….Seriously. Even though you weren't able to win against Kokabiel, there's no way you can win against me. -I see, the holy demonic sword user isn't present. This is boring."

While scratching his head, Azazel approaches. There's no hostility at all. Because of that, it's scary. Because of the fear my hands are trembling.

Against one of the leaders, Kokabiel, we couldn't do anything. If more than that, a top level opponent comes….even instant annihilation is possible.

I don't want to go on to the next world as soon those black wings unfurl…if I die, I'll make sure that I at least clip a few of his wings!

Azazel points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there."

Gasper hiding in the tree shade panicked. While approaching Gasper, the fallen angel Governor says.

"You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous."

As if peering into Gasper's eyes. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction.

However, I don't feel anything strange or an evil malice from Azazel. His expression looks like he's full of interest. Maybe because the others also sensed it, they didn't know how to respond.

Looking at him, Gasper is looking like he's being attacked by the fallen angel but….

Azazel turns around towards us, and points to Saji. While scared, Saji makes a posture as well. However-

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

On Azazel's explanation, Saji shows a complex expression as well.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponent's power and weakens them….."

Hearing that, Azazel had an amazed expression.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object."

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?"

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well."

"….."

Saji became quiet. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an useful thing?

I then remember what Kokabiel said.

"His sacred gear collection hobby is abnormal." -is what he said. Is this related to that?

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves."

The fallen angel's Governor-san says just that much, and with a single look turns to leave the place. However, only once he stopped, and turned his face towards me.

"Sorry for Vali-Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? Wh—at, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately."

Is what Azazel says but….

"What about you, won't you apologize for coming in contact with me repeatedly without informing me about your identity?"

I unconsciously complained as well. However, I was seriously surprised. For the client to be the Governor of the fallen angels, there are limits to even bad jokes.

But, Azazel shows a mischievous smile and says a few words.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize."

Saying that, he left the place.

…

We were left behind. We exchanged glances and were troubled on how to react but Saji after sighing moved.

"…For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed."

On Saji's suggestion, everyone nodded, and Gasper's sacred gear training got started.

Saji connected the tongue of the Absorption Line on Gasper, and sucks the excess power. As Azazel said, absorption was possible. ….Seriously, he's well informed about the sacred gears, that Governor-san.

After that, the volleyball that we threw, the moment it came into Gasper's field of vision, it got stopped. The objects can be only stopped completely for a few minutes interval. If it was a ball, it was stopped in midair and stayed like that. If it's a living thing, it's movements were stopped and remained in the same posture.

The people that got stopped, in that interval, they were completely stopped, to the point of consciousness, they don't have any memory of the interval when they were stopped.

There's no problem with things entering his field of vision but it's no doubt that it's a powerful sacred gear. The closer you enter his field of vision, the longer you get stopped, the farther you are the bigger the range of vision but the time of stoppage gets shorter.

Because Gasper is unable to effectively use his sacred gear, only certain things within his field of vision can be stopped. I feel like concluding the present situation.

Since it's still impossible for him to invoke it consciously, there were also accidental cases when the moment he glanced towards someone and a part of their body became lightly stopped.

During those times, Gasper would yell out apologizing and try to run away, Catching him and trying to bring him back is troublesome as well.

It would be good if he would only stop the ball coming in his direction, but it's very difficult. This may be…more difficult than I thought. The sacred gear's ability is one thing, but the training of the owner, Gasper himself, is difficult.

However, because I was asked by Buchou, I have to accompany this guy. I will make this guy into a magnificent time user!

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?"

Buchou came to see us after making sandwiches for us. Seems like she was worried about Gasper after all. The person in question, is having his power sucked continuously and saying 'Eek Eek'.

We eat the sandwiches made by Buchou during rest time, it's quite tasty as I decided to speak my mind.

"Buchou, it's tasty!"

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones."

Even then it's really delicious! Saji also groaned "Tasty!" Akeno-san and Kiba who are not here are with Sirzechs-sama or somewhere. Buchou is surprised to hear about Azazel but Buchou says,

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person."

For some reason, she started to ponder.

"Rias-senpai's back, I will be going back to working on my flower bed."

After taking in 2, no, 3 sandwiches Buchou made in his mouth, he says that.

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks."

Saji blushes at Buchou's compliments.

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..."

Saji is a good guy after all. His mouth is bad but he kept us company for quite some time.

"Later, Hyoudou. Work hard."

"Yeah, thanks."

After I said my thanks as well, Saji left the place.

After sending Saji off, Buchou said to Gasper who was resting in the shade of a tree.

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training."

"I-I'll do my besttttttt."

On Buchou's voice, while exhausted, Gasper stood up as well.

Alright. I'll keep him company to the end as well today!

Like this, Gasper's Sacred Gear practice continued till the night.

**-Some time later-**

The night of the next day.

I was doing my devil work. The job is going flawlessly so far.

The meeting of the top 3 forces is approaching as well but us servants have to keep on doing our job properly. Since two Maou-sama's who are at the top of the industry are in the same city, we can't do our jobs as we please.

"Hey Ise-kun!" A young pretty brunette said happily as she sees me, Aiko-san is one of my few clients, it was a strange day when she summoned me, I'm pretty sure she just summon me just to try it….nowadays she summons me to help her with various things like cleaning and stuff as well as just chat about things

"Hello Aiko-san." I replied with a smile as her eye darts to the box next to me

"Don't worry, Aiko-san…I'm trying to help my kouhai get over his fear of people….Gasper-kun say hi." I said as I nudge the box slightly as Gasper speaks up

"H-H-Hello…." Gasper said nervously as I smile bitterly, buchou had asked me to take gasper with me to try and help him with his introverted nature, I quickly pick up the box and set it down on the sofa

"Sorry Gasper-kun, I going to put you here so you don't leave my sight ok?" I said as I turn to Aiko-san

"So….what do you have in mind today?" I said as Aiko replies

"Hmm….i guess you could help me cook up dinner, I just found this recipe I wanted to try but it would take a long time with just me…" she said as I quickly nod as i follow her into the kitchen

**-Some time later-**

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Ise."

Buchou was apologizing in front of the door of Gasper's room as I sigh, After I had made dinner with Akio her curiosity got the better of her as she opens the box as he activated his Sacred Gear, of course no one got hurt and Aiko didn't seem to mind but….

"I thought that if you worked with Ise, it may be for your benefit as well….."

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Gasper crying loudly as I had remember earlier what Buchou told me about his past.

Gasper's father is from a noble family of vampires but since his mother was a human mistress, he wasn't pure blooded. I heard they hate those who are non-pure bloods even more than devils, the vampires who scorn those who are non-pure bloods, even if it's their sibling, their treatment is discriminating. Gasper was bullied by his siblings since childhood, even when he went to the human world, he was treated as a monster, he had no place he could call home.

However, he possesses the unique abilities of vampires, and the ability as a human- a special sacred gear, since he was born with both of them, even if he didn't want to, as he grew older, I hear his powers will also became greater.

Even if he wants to become friends, sometimes by some chance his sacred gear gets activated, it will stop the other person.

"Hey, Ise. How would you feel if you could stop time?"

I am asked that by Buchou.

"….I'd be scared of that power."

Even if I imagine it, there's only bad images. If I stop time, what will I do? While my time was stopped, what will happen to me? It will definitely bug me. Even if the other person doesn't think about it.

The people who were stopped by Gasper must have thought that. If suspicion gets born once inside the heart, then companionship became impossible, and they must have started to fear Gasper.

Gasper experienced that time and again. It's the unhappiness that is tasted by those who obtain Sacred Gears.

Asia was the same as well. From being called a holy maiden to a witch-

It seems the sacred gears are a gift from God but…. I hear that even though God isn't here, but since the Sacred Gear program God left is still living and operating, the sacred gears won't die out.

Indeed they are powerful as weapons but corresponding to that it has the power to make the user unhappy as well.

"I-I…..don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…"

Gasper is sobbing inside the room.

He was chased out of his house as well, in any world Gasper wasn't able to live, he was troubled by the roadside. At that time he was targeted by vampire hunters and lost his life once. It seems he was picked up by Buchou there.

However, in those days, Gasper who was endowed with a powerful power couldn't be controlled by Buchou, and was ordered to be sealed by the higher ups. And then, his seal has been lifted now.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King."

Buchou is depressed. Buchou isn't wrong. Gasper isn't wrong either. Rather the one who is wrong is me. Even though they placed their hopes on me and made him accompany me to work, I wasn't able to do anything.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first-."

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it."

On my suggestion Buchou also couldn't object strongly. Since the meeting is important as well. The bosses of the three great powers are going to assemble as well as people from the Order. That setting is important. If something inconvenient occurs on the same day, with just that the gap between them may increase much more.

"It's all right. I finally got a male kouhai! I will do something about it." I said with a smile as Buchou continues with a smile

"Ise. All right, I got it. Can I count on you?"

"Of course"

After hearing my vigorous response, Buchou nodded as she glanced at Gasper's room once and left this place.

After seeing Buchou off, I took a deep breath, and sat in front of the door.

"Till you come out, I won't move one step from here!" I said as I sat down with my back facing the door as I just signs, I can understand Gasper to a point, the feeling and presents I had when I used my forced balance breaker was always terrifying after all if I had lost control that what may happen to the others?

"…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?" I said as I decided to try and talk with him

"I also possess a sacred gear in which the strongest dragon resides in and a soul residing within me. However, my life isn't as amazing as yours who was a vampire, or like Kiba. I'm just a normal high school student."

I don't know how much of it will reach him. However, let's speak about my honest feelings.

"I… to be honest, am scared. While using the dragon's powers or tapping into the powers of the soul that's in me, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. However, I feel like I want to proceed further."

Since there isn't anything else for me.

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?"

Oh, he replied. That's good. He's hearing my story then. But, that question is troubling…

"-It's just that….I don't want to see Buchou's tears once more. During the time we did the rating game. I had to use the powers of both souls within me and….when it happened something else came out….something dark, But in the end I was defeated. I was pathetic… even then, I could only remember Buchou crying."

I closed my fist tightly. That time-even remembering it now is mortifying.

"…It was intense. It's deeply etched onto the interior of my brain.… Even now I see it in my dreams. The image of me becoming a monster and Buchou and the others crying as I was unable to do anything…"

With a dull sound the door opened up a bit.

"…I wasn't present during that time."

Gasper's profile appeared from behind the door and he looked like he was earnestly holding back his tears.

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?" I spoke with a calm tone and with a smile as I stand up and face him

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy…..I can't properly use my sacred gear….."

As I touch Gasper's head, I peer into both his eyes, His sacred gear is present here, huh. The ability to stop time.

"I don't hate you. As your senpai I'll always look after you. ….Well, as a devil you would be a senpai. But, in real life I am your senpai so leave it to me."

Gasper blinks in surprise but I continue.

"Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. Even if I am like this, I house the legendary dragon's power, you know?"

I give out a smile but Gasper was troubled by my comment.

"Would you like to drink my blood? If what Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear."

That time, he said that. If it can be done with this then I think it's a cheap price…..

However Gasper shook his head horizontally.

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….."

"Yeah. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know."

Just by a few words from me Gasper showed a surprised expression from the bottom of his heart.

"Did I say something weird? Because, isn't it the best to be able to stop time? If I possessed that sacred gear then, I would try my damnedest to help people, I could stop accidents before they happen maybe even become a superhero and stop bad guys."

I said with a smile as he was smiling as well as if happy.

"Ise-senpai, you're a kind person, It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me.… Ise-senpai, you're a funny person."

"Well I try my best." I said with chuckle as I hear a familiar voice behind me

"As expected of Ise-kun. To be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately."

"Kiba, I have something to talk about." I asked as I decided it's a good time

"What is it, Ise-kun."

"Me, you and Gasper are males."

"That's right. But suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team."

"That has…. Roused my interest. What do you mean?"

Oh, Kiba bit it as well. All right, let's talk about my plan.

"That we do our best to protect the rest of the girls as much as we can during future events…we'll cover each other's weaknesses as well as protect each other from whoever that comes after us." I said as kiba said with a smile

"As expect from you Ise-kun…" he said with a chuckle as Gasper had been shaking his hands from the start to the end.

He's scared probably I think. Not of us, but of stopping us-.

He's scared of his time stopping Sacred Gear which may invoke at any time from the bottom of his heart. Of the conclusion that that Sacred Gear brings about. If he stops the other person, he'll be hated. Because of that fear his body and mind are driven into a corner.

However, let's enjoy it even if it's for now. No, I want to make him enjoy it.

"Sorry but is it all right if I am inside the cardboard box? …I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box."

Is what Gasper says apologetically.

It's regrettable but I allowed it. There's no helping it since it's the first time. Forcing him isn't good either. Let's bring him out from his cardboard box gradually.

"Ah, this is calming~. This is it~. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis….."

Is it that much! Is the cardboard box that comforting for you!

….However, this guy, the cardboard box suits him…. More like I am used to seeing him inside it. The cardboard box vampire. Since it's an extremely new development I am troubled by how to react….

"If you dislike meeting eye to eye with people that much, then how about this-."

I made two holes in a paper bag kept in the room and placed it on top of Gasper's head.

"T-This is….."

The cross dressing young boy wore a paper bag on his head in the dimly lit room. A red glint made by his eyes is coming from the part where I had opened holes!

"H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?"

He's sluggishly coming closer to the path of a zombie! Emm…..I'm not sure how to react….

"Ah, but, this… It's good right. It may suit me…."

"Gasper, for the first time I have felt that you're amazing."

"R-Really….? If I wear this then my value as a vampire may increase….."

Yeah. More than a vampire, it's a pervert at full power. I am beaten. These people around me are all weird.

Like this, the Conversation between us trio of males continued the night. Surprisingly as I found out that Kiba was quite a lecher after our topics had gotten onto girls.

**-Some time later-**

The next day, I was headed to a certain place.

I was called by Akeno-san. More like, Buchou said that once she also finishes her work, she'll come later.

I continue to walk out of the city. …...Wait, there is only one important thing ahead. -Yes, the shrine.

Uwaaah. By Shrine, isn't that a bad place for us devils! I still haven't stepped inside a shrine but I had heard that you can't enter that place easily. More like, I feel like I had heard from Buchou about it in the places not to enter…

While thinking that, my eyes caught the shadow of a human on the stone steps. Straining my eyes and looking-it's the face of a person I recognize.

"Welcome, Ise-kun."

"Ah, Akeno-san!?"

It was the figure of Akeno-san clad in a shrine maiden's outfit.

I am climbing the steps. Akeno-san who is moving forward says it without stopping.

"Sorry, Ise-kun. Suddenly calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. Buchou says she will also come later…..."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter." I nod at Akeno's reply as I take a quick moment to admit that she is the very picture of a Yamato Nadeshiko, probably where her title as Thunder Priestess comes from

"Is it all right not going to the meeting along with Buchou? I was thinking that the queen's power may be required…"

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be all right. More than that, I have to meet the person who's waiting upstairs."

Is what Akeno-san says and looks far off up the stairs. Huh? Is someone coming?

The arch drew nearer. If devils try to cross this then they receive damage; they say not to come close to a shrine but…..

"This place is fine. An agreement was reached under the table, even devils can enter."

While saying that Akeno-san passed through the archway without anything happening. Ooh, so it's all right, huh.

In front of my eyes there's a splendid main shrine present. I sense oldness but it doesn't betray any damaged parts at all.

"Akeno-san, do you live here?"

"Yeah, the priest of the last generation passed away, Rias secured this shrine which had no people remaining for me."

"Is he the Sekiryuutei?"

-, I became aware of a third person's voice, turning that side, the person there was-.

Golden colored wings to the point of dazzling are fluttering in front of me. A young man with a handsome face was sending glances at me.

His body is wrapped in an extravagant white robe-above his head a golden colored halo is floating. Wait, a halo!?

The young man gives a gentle looking smile, and comes for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

-. He knows my name. Who is he?

Sensing my doubt, in front of my eyes 12 wings appear from the young man's back.

"I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig. This brings back memories." Michael as I went wide eyed, how did I miss his aura

**-Some time later-**

With Akeno-san leading, I and Michael headed to the main shrine.

A halo is the proof of an angel. I heard this from Buchou before. For angels, their identifying features are the halo above their head and their white feathers, fallen angels' feature is that they don't have a halo and their wings are black. Michael-san had golden wings. He has the aura of a leader floating around him.

Inside the quite large main shrine there were a number of huge pillars. From the centre, I felt an unknown surge of power, and it tingled my skin. This aura, what is it? It's full of danger signals.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this."

Huh? Will he be giving me something? I send my gaze towards the direction Michael-san is pointing at with his fingers, over there a sword was floating oozing out a holy aura. That's a holy sword!

"This is Georges-if I say Saint George then would it be better introduced? It's the dragon slayer's holy sword, Ascalon, that he possessed."

I heard that name before, I think Saint George was a famous dragon slayer. I was told by Ddraig that a group of people who made slaying dragons their job and also the term used for the weapon they used.

"As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even you a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. Before you can possess it, do you think you can assimilate it into the boosted gear?"

'Is that possible for a dragon to assimilate a dragon slaying sword?'

[It depends on you. The sacred gear answers on your feelings. If you wish for it, it should be possible.]

'Is that so. Yeah, how should I do it. '

"Why, give it to me?" I ask as Michael answers while smiling.

"This time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers and the Order. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator, God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle with the Order. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumored holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well. We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present we're giving you this sword. From now on you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the vanishing dragon, it may become a supporting weapon."

"Why me…?" I ask as Ddraig continues

[…Who knows.] Ddraig grumbled probably playing dumb

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you-in the Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese right?"

I turn myself towards the above mentioned sword. But, can I touch it, Isn't this thing the most dangerous thing to me right now?

Akeno-san says to me who was having difficulty in extending his hand.

"There were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it."

I nod carefully at what she said as I slowly pick up the sword as I ask Ddraig how do I assimilate it

[Partner, focus your consciousness on the boosted gear. I'll follow up after that. Try making the sword in your hand combine with the surge of the sacred gear.]

For the time being I invoked my sacred gear as the red gauntlet appear. I try combining the surge of Boosted Gear with surge of the holy sword in my hand.

….The holy aura flows into the sacred gear. It passes through the sacred gear and the sensation of a bad surge flows into my body but…..slowly it becomes familiar, and a sensation as if it is being taken in by Ddraig's power attacks me.

After running the red flash, a gauntlet existed with a blade growing out of the front portion of the back of my left hand.

"….It combined." I said as I flex my arm to get use to the charge in the gauntlet, After confirming it Michael clapped his hands.

"And, it's time. I have to go soon."

Huh? You're already leaving?

-Ah. There was something I wanted to say if I met the angel side.

"I want to say something to you."

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry."

After saying that, Michael-san's whole body is wrapped by light, after a flash of a light for a moment, the big shot of the Angels had disappeared from this place.

**-Some time later-**

"Here's some tea."

"Ah, thanks a lot."

I'm having tea in a room that looks like a tea ceremony room in the shrine after Michael left. Remembering the old custom of turning the cup 3 times, I drink it down although It's bitter.

Akeno-san is looking at my reaction and laughing with a low voice.

"Did Akeno-san work with Michael on Ascalon?"

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon."

"I see…." I said as I decide to ask her

"Can I ask one question?"

"Yes, of course."

"…Are you the daughter of one of the leaders of fallen…"

On my question, Akeno-san's expression changes to a slightly cloudy one.

"…That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human."

…So it's true after all. Kokabiel did say to Akeno-san "The one having the power of Barakiel". Akeno-san stares at me, and talks.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from the fate of that day I was born."

After Akeno finished I decide to ponder on what to do next as I notice Akeno expanding her wings, one wing was of a devil, the other one was the black wing of a fallen angel.

"They're dirty wings…..The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess both of them."

As if despising the black feathers of fallen angels, she grabbed them with her hand.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. -but what was born was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins."

Akeno-san is in self derision as I sign

"Akeno…..what right do I have to judge an entire race for the actions of a few…even if some of them did horrible things to both Asia and I, I can never bring myself to hate all of them much less you."

Akeno-san had a surprised expression at my statement.

"I won't ask for any more details about your birth. I only wanted to confirm it….I'm really sorry for asking if it upsets you."

"Although I reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change. …. I may have approached you wanting to get hated, you know?...No, that's definitely the case. I am the worst kind of woman…"

"….No you're not….You're a kind sempai, Akeno-san, no matter what blood's in you, you're still you, and you are the vice president of the Occult research club, I have never once had thoughts of dislike towards Akeno-san. I cannot come to hate you just because you have the blood of a fallen angel. I like you even now so, there's no problem right?" I said with a smile while Akeno's….crying.

"…..You said some killing words. … After hearing that….won't I really really get serious…"Akeno said as I just looked at her confused, 'Killing words'? by the time I'm done thinking Akeno-san got up, she came towards me and clung to me!?

"A-Akeno-san…..?"

Akeno-san whispers in my ear who was troubled on how to react.

"I have decided. I, have decided. Ise-kun, do you like Rias?"

"Eh!? U-um, y-yes, of course I like her!"

"…..That's a given, right, she's serious as well so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so…. The first and second position can't be shaken I guess…"

'First position? Second position? What ranking would this be for?' I thought as I hear my 2 inhabitants laughing

"Hey, Ise-kun." Akeno said as she holds me tighter

"Y-Yes!"

"I won't mind being 3rd position."

"…..3rd position?"

"Yes, 3rd position. I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Ise-kun. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou."

"Eh? R-Really!?" I said nervously while being confused on what this all means as Akeno nods before continuing

"Hey, Ise-kun, can you call me 'Akeno'?"

"Eh? I can't call my senpai in that overly-familiar way!"

"….Then, just once is fine. Please."

If I am asked with those puppy dog eyes then…. I swallowed in my spit, and murmured it after deciding.

"A-Akeno…"

"….I am happy. Ise….."

She hugs me further as I realized that she been acting like a normal female high schooler. Akeno-san pats my head which is a different feeling from Buchou.

"Ufufufu, I stole one of Rias' special rights, Somehow, I feel like I am doing something bad. Ise-kun, does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Um, I wonder what it is but… if this scene is seen by Buchou-."

"What about…..Buchou? Hey, Ise?" someone familiar said as I froze and brought my body up and stiffly turned my head backwards. And there, my master, who was emitting the worst possible expanding crimson aura, was standing, like the two guardian deva kings.

'I'm so dead….'

"B-B-B-Bu-Bu-Bu-Buchou!? T-This is um!"

Buchou presses her hand on her forehead, lets out a huge sigh.

"There's no unpreparedness or chink…... To have a lap pillow from a lap other than me…!"

Feeling anger in her footsteps Buchou approached me. It hurts! My cheeks are being pulled by Buchou as hard as she can! Ooooooouch!

Buchou asks me in a low intensity voice.

"What about the sword?"

"I-I got it!"

"What about Michael?"

"H-He left!"

"Then, there's no business left here! We're going back!"

I hurriedly follow Buchou who had turned on her heels. I bow to Akeno-san. Sorry, really.

"I am really jealous of the number 1 candidate Rias Buchou."

Akeno-san murmured something from behind. It had returned to the voice of the usual Akeno-san.

I didn't hear it properly but Buchou stopped for a while, then starts pulling my arm and leaves. It's like she wants to quickly get me away from this place.

**-Some time later-**

The sound of Buchou's footsteps descending the shrine's stone steps were full of anger.

I, who was following behind her said nothing, and just tried not to be left behind when suddenly she stops as without turning towards me, Buchou asks.

"….Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes."

However, I didn't expect Buchou's words.

"Akeno is…..Akeno."

"Yes and….Rias is Rias…." I said nervously as I know that I'm not referring to her respectfully as she shuddered slightly at hearing my words, I could maybe faintly make out the blush on her…

She then turn to face me while smiling as she says "Let's go home then Ise-kun."

I couldn't help but smile too as we walk together hand in hand the way home.

**-Meanwhile-Vail POV**

"Azazel, do I have to attend tomorrow's conference as well?"

"Of course, Vali. Since you're the Hakuryuukou."

"…Hey, Azazel. Are wars not going to occur anymore?"

"You just seek battle. You sure got attached to an ideal dragon. You're the type that won't live long."

"That's fine. I don't have any interest in living long. Just, I feel regret being born in this age. A world without God. -I wanted to try defeating God."

"That's really like the Hakuryuukou. And, after defeating all the strong guys, what will you do?"

"-I'll die. I don't have any interest in such a boring world."

'But then again…..there will always be strong guys around after all….Not even the gods could defeat Desmond but that doesn't mean I won't try….' Vail thought while smiling at his teacher, in his mind his greatest obstacle and one he highly doubt he will ever over come

**Desmond POV**

"So…..are everything in place?" I ask as Zach nods as he hands me a detailed plan on the upcoming meeting

"The operation is going to be covered out by the 6th Diversion." Zach said as I raised an eyebrow

"The Recruits? I know I said that they needed live experience but….." I said as Zach continues

"It's alright commander, some of the other veterans will be coming along to ensure their safety and besides you will be there commander, I bet they will fight harder in order to impress you." Zach said as I sign

"Alright then….prepare for the meeting then…." I said as Zach nods as he teleports away as I sign

'in the end I will be hated for being part of the order….but so be it if they fear me…after all in the end we're all monster.' i couldn't help but smile all the pieces are falling into place

'hmm i wonder if i'll get the chance to use some of my 'pets'...hehehe well only time will tell...' i thought as i think back to my obedient pets

**-Flashback-**

i was walking with zach on our way to the containment cells.

"So how are they progressing?" i ask as Zach turns to me

"Most of them are progressing well but we are having a hard time putting the final touches of mind manipulation on 'Azazel' and the 'Queen'." he said as i nod as we continue walking towards the cells

**-some time later-**

We arrived at the cells only to find a few of my mind manipulators pupil trying to get 'Azazel' and the 'Queen' to calm down.

i quickly take over for them as all the creatures within the cells all turn to me and bows as i just smile.

**Cell A - D 'Evolves': Goliath, Kraken, Wraith, Behemoth(Evolve)**

**Cell E - F: Azazel 'The ****Rectifier of All Things', Ogre(Tekken)**

**Cell G: Xenomorph Queen(Aliens)**

**Cell H: Manus, Father of the Abyss(Dark Souls)**

**Cell I: Ur-Dragon(Dragon Dogma)**

**Cell J - O 'Evil Dragons' : ****Aži Dahāka, Apophis, Grendel, Yamata no Orochi, Ladon, Níðhǫggr (DXD)**

The Other cells for now are empty until i can add a few more to the collection or well i create more 'monsters'.

**-Back to the Present-**

"Fufufu...only Crom Cruach is missing from my Evil Dragon collection but i shouldn't be worried...after soon all will be mind...after all we gotta catch them all...right?" i couldn't help but laugh because why shouldn't i?

i have all i need to complete my final goal...all i need is to be patient then i can change everything...

End of chapter 26


	28. Chapter 27 The Peace Treaty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST]!- Ddraig

{DIVIDE}!-Albion

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'In the end aren't we all monsters?'-The Black Phoenix/ Issei's Other Half**

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 27 The Calm Before The Impending Storm part 3 The Peace Treaty

"Guuuuu….. Ise-senpai… I-I am tireeeeed." Gasper said while rubbing his eyes, it's quite early in the morning as I'm helping gasper train with me in the forest near the old school building

"well….Let's do some more then you can rest."

I said as I give gasper a moment before I kept on throwing the balls.

"Ise-san, here are the balls." Asia who was accompanying us early in the morning was passing the balls to me.

As usual it was training where I threw the ball to Gasper and he stopped it midair. He was now able to succeed once every 20 times. Persistence pays off. Compared to the first time, it was quite a huge progress.

I had also spent some time with Ascalon to get used to fighting with a sword as well as trying to control its aura, I had a few idea on some techniques with the sword thanks to the training with Desmond.

While I was pondering about a few things, I suddenly feel some discomfort in my arm. I then realized that my arm was unable to move. Somehow, it seemed Gasper accidentally stopped my arm.

"E, Eek, S-Sorryyyyyy!"

He leaned on the ground and curled up. I said it while smiling bitterly.

"That's why, didn't I say not to mind it even if you stop me? We're in the middle of training, and you're a novice so it's fine. Well, if my whole body gets stopped then I'll be in trouble. The number of times that's occurred has also gone down, right? Let's continue this pace."

Without challenging Gasper, I followed up. However, Gasper said with a complicated like expression.

"…S-Since I am incomplete both as a human who has a sacred gear, and as a vampire as well, I only cause trouble to everyone… I-I have to control my power more….. W-What a half way incomplete existence I am…..sob"

Aah, he cried again.

…Thinking about it, he and Akeno-san as well were halves born from different species. Feeling doubt in their own existence, they probably hate their existence….

It was something deep that was difficult to understand but I knew at least that these two were burdened with something all the time. And because of that they were probably suffering.

But, I-.

"Gasper! I like you! Don't mind it! Before you start brooding, come strike me! If you think, you'll lose! I also don't know much about that, so it's fine!"

I could only say that. My true thoughts. No matter what Akeno-san's true identity was, no matter who Gasper was, I didn't have any reason to hate them.

"We're both members of the same club, and Rias Buchou's servants and comrades! Come at me with a bang!"

I said it like usual while puffing out my chest. I was that guy's senior. I had to guide him! Well, as a devil he was the senior though.

Seeing that, Gasper wiped his tears and stood up.

"Ise-senpai, I-I'll do my best…!"

"Yeah! Till school starts I'll be throwing 100 balls!"

"Understood! Th-Then, I'll wear this paper bag and do a power up-"

"Stop it! If Asia sees that she'll cry!"

Asia and Gasper both let out questioning looks. I won't ever show the paper bag Gasper to Asia! I am alright being over possessive!

"Do your best! Ise-san, Gasper-kun!"

"Gasper! Since Asia-senpai is cheering you on as well, cheer up!"

"Y-yesssss! Thank you very much, Asia-senpaiiiiii!"

Like this, we resumed practice.

**-Some time later-**

"-Now then, we're leaving."

Everyone from the Occult Research club has gathered in the club room. We nodded to Buchou's words. That's right, today is the day of the conference of the three great powers. The day has finally arrived.

The location will be Kuoh Academy's new school building's staff meeting room. It seems each faction's top are on standby in the new building's lounge already. Also, above all, this school was enveloped completely by a strong barrier, and no one was able to enter. Of course, till the meeting is over, no one can exit as well.

Outside the barrier, angels, fallen angels, devils and soldiers in black combat gear with the Order's symbol on them are surrounding the whole school. Looking at the atmosphere which seems like a critical situation.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield….."

Of course it's an important day that will determine the future. We follow Buchou out of the club room.

"B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!"

The cardboard box was left in the room. Of course, the hikikomori vampire is inside it.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?"

Is what Buchou informed gently.

Indeed, if Gasper who can't control his sacred gear even now hinders everyone present in the meeting due to some shock, it will become terrible. Due to this, this guy will be watching over the club room.

"Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Ise-senpai….."

"I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that, there are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left the paper bag as well so if you become lonely, wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss!"

Good. I nodded and followed Buchou who had left the room.

Kiba murmurs to me while smiling.

"Ise-kun, you're caring after all."

"Leave it to me, I will do something about this single male kouhai of mine-."

I said that brimming with confidence but, that was a bluff. I am uneasy about how long I can do it, even this. Even then, I want to do something for Gasper.

**-Some time later-**

Knock Knock. Buchou knocks on the meeting room's door.

"Excuse us."

Buchou opens the door, and there is-

A gorgeous and pompous looking table. And as if surrounding it, people who I recognize are sitting. The air is enveloped by quietness and everyone had a serious face.

Asia also grabbed the end of my clothes as if uneasy. I lightly clasped her hand to ease her.

Devil side. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama. Ah, the waitress is Grayfia-san. She was on standby beside the tea preparing cart.

Angel side, the golden feathered Michael-san, an unknown girl beautiful blond Angel-san and….Irina-san.

'**That's Gabriel, Michael's sister and one of the seraphim...' **

'…really….'

Fallen Angel side, Azazel with his 12 wings unfurled, Vanishing Dragon, Vali and…..the 4 fallen angels responsible for me and Asia's death….i tighten my fist as I suppress my anger of them.

Glancing at me, Azazel's lip's end rose as if happily. He isn't wearing a yukata but a black robe elaborated with ornaments.

And finally The Order's side, Desmond is standing in the corner with his Black swordsman attire plus a weird looking mask accompanied by his bishop, Sachiko-san smiling at all of us.

Sirzechs-sama and Leviathan-sama as well are wearing clothes with ornaments decorating them.

"My younger sister, and her family."

Sirzechs-sama introduces Buchou to the VIP of the other factions. Buchou also bows.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid."

"I have heard the report. I give our thanks once more."

Michael-san says his thanks to Buchou as Gabriel nods. Buchou conducts herself coolly, and once more bows.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side caused you trouble."

Without a timid expression, Azazel says it. What an attitude.

Buchou also twitched her mouth.

"Sit on the seats over there."

Taking Sirzechs-sama's direction, Grayfia-san urges us to the chairs near the wall. Sona-Kaichou was already sitting on one of those seats with her peerage behind her.

Buchou sits besides Kaichou. Buchou makes me sit beside her, after that is Akeno-san, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko-chan sat in turn.

After confirming that, Sirzechs-sama says.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. The people present here acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e. The Non-existence of God."

Huh? Kaichou knows about it as well? I glanced towards Kaichou but she didn't have a particularly surprised expression. Was she informed about it beforehand by Buchou or her onee-san, Leviathan-sama? I quickly turn to see Irina looking down as xenovia does the same….i see some Irina knows about the death of god.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation."

Like this, with Sirzechs-sama's sentence the conference between the great powers began-.

The conference is progressing smoothly.

"Like that, we Angels-."

Michael-san says that.

"That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-."

Sirzechs-sama also says that.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

There were instances when this place would freeze when Azazel said a sentence occasionally as well but I thought that the Governor of the fallen angels was purposely making that atmosphere and enjoying it.

Yeah…since I can't help it, I looked at Buchou who was beside me, I then realized that Buchou's hands were shaking a little. -Is she nervous?

Participating in this important meeting, and she has to report as well, it may be natural. Even Buchou will be nervous. Since it seems it's being said that this conference may be written down in history.

I also clasped Buchou's hands without saying anything.

(Ara Ara, Buchou and Ise-kun are lovey dovey in the middle of the conference.)

Akeno-san says it in a small voice while smiling.

(I am drawing courage from Ise's hands. This is the most effective after all.)

The conference continues, and it's finally Buchou's turn.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs-sama, Buchou, Kaichou and Akeno-san stood up, they talked about a part continuously, about the recent Kokabiel's attack. And everyone belonging to the 3 great powers continues to hear about it.

Buchou talked about the summary of the incident she experienced herself plainly in a calm manner. Maybe due to maximum level nervousness, those hands were shaking after all.

Due to her speech, something with the 3 great power's may change. No matter how courageous Buchou is, this place's atmosphere would be very painful. Besides, Buchou is around the same age as me-and a girl.

Each of the faction's VIPs who heard the report were, letting out a sigh, scowling, smiling-each person had a different reaction while the Order's representatives…..reminded neutral.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced."

Buchou who had said everything had finally resumed seating on hearing Sirzechs-sama's "Good work, sit down". Good work, Buchou!

"Thanks, Rias-chan "

Leviathan-sama also sent a wink towards Buchou.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs-sama's questioning, everyone's gaze concentrates on the black haired Governor.

Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was supposed to be done by Vali. However, The Order were the ones were the ones to dealt with him..." Azazel said while glaring at Desmond as he simply just stare at all of us

Michael-san says while sighing.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?"

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well."

Yes, as Azazel said, Kokabiel said quite a lot of bad stuff about his bosses.

He's a person who's passive about wars, and only has an interest in sacred gears-.

This time Sirzechs-sama asks Azazel.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Michael-san's opinion was the same as Sirzechs-sama's

Hearing the two's opinion, Azazel smiles bitterly.

"It's for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it "

Sirzechs-sama's, Michael-san's and Leviathan-sama's opinion coincided. How far is he not trusted, the Governor of the fallen angels…

Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

-.

Peace. Wait, doesn't that mean they desire peace together?

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval…well the Order hasn't shown any emotion thus far.

Buchou beside me, and even Kaichou besides her are considerably surprised. It seems like Azazel's peace speech was quite a thing to be surprised at. It can't be, it seems -if it's presented by him.

Well, even to me who is not informed about the situation, I think if the boss of one of the powers proposes that, then it's an amazing thing. Maybe, am I witnessing a historical moment?

Michael-san who was surprised by Azazel's proposal smiled.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since-the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated."

Michael-san said that he wants peace in this interval.

Azazel burst out laughing on Michael-san's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'."

Azazel said as Sirzechs-sama also says the same opinion.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed."

On Sirzechs-sama's words, Azazel nodded as well.

"Yes. If we do another war, the 3 factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now."

Sometime ago Azazel had a joking mood, but it's done a complete change and he has a serious expression.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this."

Azazel said that while opening his arms.

"-The world moves even without a God."

-I felt that I somehow understood only those words.

Even without a God I lived in this world. I feel that other people's lives don't have a particular change either. In between all the difficult talk, I sensed that Azazel's words "The world moves even without a Go

d" were engraved strongly in my brain.

After that, the conversation moved to hereafter's war potential etc. For some reason, the current military forces and each faction's interaction, are talking about the power picture from now on.

Compared to some time ago, the feeling of nervousness has reduced. Maybe they understood that no power wants war?

"-And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs-sama's sentence, the VIPs let out a huge sigh. Somehow or other, it seems the usual important conversation is finished.

While Grayfia-san is serving tea as the waitress, Michael-san turned his gaze towards me.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."

Everyone's gaze concentrated towards me, as I calm my nerves

The thing that I wanted to ask Michael-san -I turn my head towards Asia, and prepared myself. Before coming here, I had taken Asia's prior confirmation.

"Asia. Is it all right if I ask Michael-san about you?"

Asia was surprised but she consented.

"If Ise-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-san."

While smiling Asia gave permission. That's why, I have to ask him.

"Why did you exile Asia?"

On my question to Michael-san, everyone had the astonished expression "Why is he talking about it now?" as I hear Desmond chuckling

Sorry. However, no matter what I wanted to ask the Angel side about it once.

-Asia who trusted God that much, why was she exiled from the church?

Other than the Fallen Angels who killed Asia, I felt there were unforgivable parts to the Angel side as well.

Michael-san replied in an earnest manner.

"I can only apologize for that. …..After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of holy things like exorcism, crosses etc. these too are the system's powers."

I see, the damages we devils take when we touch the cross are the effects of the system, huh. And let's try to hit the boss of the angels with more questions.

"After God died, in that… some system trouble occurred… is what you're saying?"

On my question, Michael-san nods.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the centre, every one of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. -It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited. For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear-Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

On my question, Michael-san once again nodded.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden sacred gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-."

Xenovia interrupts Michael-san and continues.

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but if apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place with a direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system. -I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael-san bowed his head to Asia and Xenovia-.

For the top of the Angels to apologize to Asia and Xenovia, The two in question also stared in wonder. Indeed they'll be troubled on how to respond, as I see Irina is shocked from behind the angels….ah she must have really thought that Xenovia was a traitor...

However, immediately Xenovia shakes her head, and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. …..I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but….. Even then I am satisfied by my current life."

Xenovia said as Asia continues with her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honor!"

On Asia's and Xenovia's words Michael-san showed an expression of relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it's the family of the Sirzechs' sister then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please."

Azazel is looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled.

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well."

Azazel as he turns to his subordinates as they face the floor as I decided to speak my mind.

"That's right, Both Asia and I had died once, killed by Your Fallen Angels! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know but the Fallen Angels who admired you killed us for your sake."

I know that I have no right to say anything in this conference. What happened earlier was Michael-san's measure. Right now it's completely from my own personal grudge.

Buchou is also trying to warn me by saying "Calm down, Ise."

Sorry, Buchou, but no matter what I have to…

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization, it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and have a bad effect on us or the world. Even if I apologize now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs."

I was confused on what Azazel said, What does he mean? What is his true intention?

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?"

On Azazel's question, the Hakuryuukou, Vali smiles.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine."

…..Are you alright with that reply, you. You seriously only like combat? That seems like a nuisance to others though. Azazel's gaze this time turns to me.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"As long as I can keep my friends and loved ones safe then I'm happy, so I would prefer peace above everything else." I said my honest opinion as I see Asia and the rest smiling as I hear clapping as all heads turn to Desmond as he started to laugh

"Good answer Issei Hyoudou…." Desmond said as he turns to his Bishop as if to say something to her only for her nods and teleports somewhere

"I think it's about time the Order contributed with this treaty…if there's anything you want to ask me, I will decided whether or not to answer…." Desmond said as he waits for someone to speaks up

"Alright in that case, I'll be the first to ask then….so Black Swordsman or Desmond Gremory whatever you call yourself nowadays…" Azazel said as he pauses for a moment before continuing with a glare

"What is your role in all of this?" Azazel said as Desmond just tilts his head as if confused

"What do you mean?" Desmond said all innocently as we see Azazel pissed as he continues to glare at Desmond

"What were you doing in both the Church and in our organization?!" Azazel said as he bang his fist on the table causing it to crack ever so slightly as Desmond just laughs

"Ah….the leader of the Governor of the Fallen angels truly pissed off….now that's something you don't see everyday hehehe….ahh….you must mean why was I Jack Leonhard, the Mercenary of the Grigori and Alex Trevelyan, The Strongest 'Human' of the Church?" Desmond said as me takes out his mask as we see his Smiling face

**Desmond POV**

"Yes….why were you 'human' in the Church?" Michael ask me as I chuckle

"Well…I guess a live demonstration is in order then…" I said with a smile as focus holy energy around me as I continue

"My existence is one of the many….'errors' in god's system….i am a devil that is unharmed by holy energy, able to pray and to read the bible and after training able to wield holy energy." I said as everyone more or less widen their eyes as I just smile like a madman as I unfold my wings, 1 set of Devil wings, 1 set of Fallen Angels and 1 set of angels

"….After wandering around the underworld and the human world for a lengthy period of time, I joined the Order after which I became one of the most powerful within the Order, granted one of reason is due to the fact that I volunteer with the experiments…" it was at that point I got cut off by a loud noise, I turn my head to see Onii-chan mad…

"What's wrong Onii-chan….you mad because I'm not the same brother you sent off all those years ago?" I said with a smug expression as I started cracking his fingers

"Desmond-sama…..please show some respect to Sirzechs-sama…" Grayfia said with her emotionless demeanor but behind that façade I know that she feeling the same as Sirzechs

"Kukuku….ahh…well in any case I may as well answer your question Azazel….my mission like many others before it was to infiltrate both the Vatican and the Grigori to evaluate whether or not they're need to be judged…" I said as Azazel soon continues

"….So in other words….you were sent to our organizations to evaluate whether or not the Order of yours destroys us…" Azazel said looking pretty pissed as I laugh

"…More or less I suppose…." I said as Sachiko returns with a familiar face

"G-Gasper?!" Issei said as I smile at the two, Sachiko had return with Gasper more or less bind with her shadows, after all I did told she needed to get him here by any means

"Ah…good work Sachiko you brought him here…" I said as I retract my wings and walk over to him as I take out a bracelet and place it on him

"What are you doing to him!" Rias shouted at me as I calmly continue

"Simply….i nullified his sacred gear after all…it's important for him to be here." I said as he goes to Rias side as I smile softly

"Now let's continue shall?" I said smiling as Sachiko goes back next to me

"Alright…I guess I tell you guys my opinion on all of your organization after all these years…" I said with a sign as I decided to change my appearance for this, I change to that of my noble attire which was similar to Raiser's attire but completely black

"First…The Devil's society." I said as I focus my attention on the Maous and their sister's peerage

"The Devil's society has been a problem we wanted to change since the Maou civil war, Nobles….in the end they will bring the devil race to its end…" I said as I crack my knuckles as I withheld my anger

"…Of Course the Strays are also a problem, in that devil are so arrogant that they think they can judge others when they have no right to do so…." I said as a bit of my rage leak out surprising just about everyone except Sachiko which she nods with me

"…I may as well slip this out, every stray devil that has come into contact with us has been rescue by the Order." I said with a triumphant smile

"W-What!?..." Rias said as I see the confusion on her face

"O…you must be confused on the Stray devil that I 'killed' when I first truly enter this town….granted I did kill her but it's all thanks to this…" I said as a magic circle around me reveals itself

"..The body may be destroyed but with this, we captured their souls…and with their souls we can bring them back…" I said with a smile as Michael decided to interject

"..That should be impossible unless…" Michael said as I decided to follow up on what he said

"…Yes in the end even if we have a souls, it's pretty exhausted to bring back the dead on your own…unless of course you have the Holy Grail…" I said as Michael narrows his eyes

"So…it's true that you have it…" he said as I smirk

"Of course, we made sure to take note on all Longinuses but only on certain situations do we intervene…for example while we were rescuing vampires from vampire fractions , image our surprise when we found out that 2 of the 'half-breeds' were carrying both the holy grail and Ultimate Karma." I said with a smile as I direct my attention to gasper

"O…and by the way Gasper-kun…Valerie and Vlad sent their regards." I said with a smile as gasper widen his eyes as I continue

"Well continuing on, we had judge that the pillar clans will cause the extinction of the entire devil race if they don't learn humility and or finally let go of their damn pride, only then will the devil race continue its existence." I said as u continue

"As for the Grigori…we didn't really find that much of a problem for you guys for the most part at least but with the recent actions of a few, we had to reevaluate the standings of the fallen angels…." I said glaring at the 4 fallen angels behind Azazel said I continue

"We have found that a majority of the fallen angels are cruel, deceptive, manipulative, arrogant and several are cowards." I said eyeing the fallen angels in the room as they looked pissed

"Well most anyway, kinda like humans…more or less." I said as I turn my attention to the angels as my smile drops

"…And now the angel's side….i have a lot of things I want to say but I'll just say this…the order had plan for so long to utterly destroy heaven and Christianity as a whole for so long due to what they have done but we decided over and over against it for….well I truly don't know why probably because we didn't want fucking up history but you know what Michael….you should be thankfully that God truly is already gone because he would probably weep oceans on the stupidity and idiotism of the Vatican, the church and heaven as a whole-" I was unable to finish my sentence as multiple light spear pierce my chest as the force sends me backward against the wall…hehehe looks like I strike a nerve

"How dare you speak about our father like that or any of us for that matter!" Michael shouted visibly pissed as I see his golden wings flicker, everyone looking visibly shocked well except for Sachiko, she just looks angry but I had told her beforehand not to do anything no matter what

"Hehehe….feeling a bit wrathfully huh Michael?" I said with a smirk as I crack my fingers as the light spear turn black due to my aura as they started to break down as the wounds started to heal quickly as Michael calms down

"Hmm…I'll say this once, this world is cruel but at the same time beautiful but….humanity and the other races are like weeds destroying the world with only few truly gentle and beautiful…" I said as I turn to Asia while smiling for a brief moment before returning to a stoic face

"In the Order, we don't believe in the idea that gods have the right to decide the lives of the 'weak'." I said as Azazel cuts me off

"Well aren't you guys an arrogant bunch of brats, do you really think that you could kill god even when there isn't one?" he said with his normal hateful look directed at me as I just smile

"hehehe…..Ah…I think we deserve to be a bit arrogant consider what 2 of our member did during the great war and the Maou civil wars, plus so far no one has truly deserve the title of GOD only those with a power that has been called god like….and besides we most definitely can kill god after all we already have, didn't we?" I said with a smirk as Michael looks at me with hate

"So….it was true then….that the Order were the ones responsible for God's Death…." Michael said loud enough for everyone to hear causing an audible gasp, Sirzechs was the first person to respond

"W-What…Michael, why didn't you tell us this!?" Sirzechs said as Michael had a seldom gaze while Gabriel looks sad while Irina is visibly shaking Xenovia as well, hmph must be because of the recent development

"…Simple, it's because we had no proof that God's death had anything to do with the Order but now…" Michael said as he turns to me as I continuing

"Well…..The Order wasn't directly involved with God's Death but we are responsible to his systems weakening and his disappearance…" I said causal as Issei decided to speak up for the first time

"..W-Why…..why did you people kill god? What is your objective in all of this!?" he shouted at me as I just smile

"Why? It's simple…what we did in the Great war as well as the Maou civil war was to make a statement…only those that deserve to be killed are the ones that are prepared to be kill…" I said as I quickly continue

"Do you have any idea how many innocent lives that were lost in both wars? Do you have any idea how many had been involved?!" I said with venom directed to the 3 leaders

"What we did during the wars were justified, as well as punishment to the 3 fractions…do we abuse their powers and target the weak? who get the right to decide anything!? HUH!? What right do gods have to judge us when they themselves are just beings with powers...there is no such things as a god people because no 'god' as none has ever had the right to be call one…" i shout as i quickly continue

"...in the end it's the dead that judges the living not the other way around…" I said with a seldom expression as I sigh

"The Order already knew that this treaty will bloom into peace between the 3 fractions but just in case if we had a inkling of a war of any kind, we would immediately intervene and stop it before it even starts, even if it means we use our forces to take control of the 3 fractions so be it..." i said as i soften my eyes before continuing

"Well….it doesn't really matter now does it?" I said as I narrow my eyes as I feel energy fluctuations, so it's began

"Hehehe…ah…so it begins…Sachiko inform the others, our war begins." I said confusing everyone as she nods before leaving as I ignore the others and headed to the window, I wonder what will they do now that Gasper is no longer in their control?

It was then I realized what they were doing….i see so in place of gasper's sacred gear they decided to use that technique huh….

"I'll recommend you all to stand still for this…looks like the enemy has revealed themselves…" I said as I activate the magic circle in the room as it glows crimson before turning black, I can see the confusion within the room while the soldiers of the 3 fractions outside turn to me as they think I'm attacking….fools

It was then that it happened a large scale magic attack activated as everyone outside was frozen still as in they couldn't move but were conscious as they were teleported away.

I just kept smiling as the magicians started to appear all triumph only for my men to appear as they all aim their respective attacks at the magician while said magician were shock to see us.

"...and thus the war has begun."

End of Chapter 27


	29. Chapter 28 The War Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST]!- Ddraig

{DIVIDE}!-Albion

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'KILL! KILL! KILL!'- Madness **

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Chapter 28 The Calm Before The Impending Storm Final The War Begins

"Ahhh…..looks like the war has begun." Desmond said while smiling as the others all turn to see the outside which has quickly turned into a battlefield between the magicians of the Khaos brigade and Soldiers of the Order

"Desmond, what is the meaning of this!" Sirzechs shouted as Desmond turns to face him as his hair and eyes changed to that of when he fought with Kokabiel

"Hmm? Oh do you mean this?...well this like the last 2 wars, is a statement." He said causal as turn back to the battle grinning as the many different races fighting the magicians while wearing the Order's insignia

It was then Desmond turns to Issei and chucks him a bracelet, the same bracelet he used during the battle with Raiser, Azazel widen his eyes before he narrows them at Desmond

"So….you even stole our research…huh…" he said with raising tension between them as he just laughs

"Not really…we had been researching this for quite some time, it just coincidence that we perfected ours while your is still is unfinished…grant we did take a look on your research but it was nothing really noteworthy to us." Desmond said with a shrug as he returns to viewing the battle as Azazel tighten his fist, his pride having taken a hit

It was then Desmond turn to face Vali.

"Vali."

"What is it, Desmond?"

"Could you not fight for now at least…apparently some of the others decided for the recruits to participate in this..."

"….Understood."

Vali agreed to Desmond's suggestion as he sighs just as they hear screaming as Desmond just laughs

Outside, Both an angel and a devil fighting together in full synchronization, the angel, a girl with silver hair around koneko's height while the devil is a guy around Desmond's height with light red hair but the most astonishing part is that they have multiple weapons disappearing and reappearing from their hands like blades and claws.

"Hmph…it looks like putting Yuzuru and Kanade's as fighting partners was the right choice….after all they were created to be two sides of the same coin…" Desmond mutter as he tighten his fist as he seems deep in thought

After about a few awkward minutes of silence they 3 fraction leaders decided to continue their talk

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

Sirzechs-sama queried Azazel.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists?"

Azazel shook his head at that question.

"It's to prepare."

"Prepare? That's some uneasiness-inciting talk, even though you reject war."

Michael-san said this in amazement.

"I said so, right? I won't go to war against you people. I also won't make war here. —However, means of self-defense are necessary. Rather, should I say we're not just preparing for an attack from you?"

"Then?"

"—The Khaos Brigade."

"…Khaos, Brigade?"

It was a name I hadn't heard before, but it seemed Sirzechs-sama didn't know either from his furrowed eyebrows as Desmond just chuckles

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?" Michael-san asked as Azazel continues

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme."

"The organization's leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

"[—!]"

Everyone except Desmond became speechless at Azazel's confession.

"…I see, so that person has moved. The Uroboros Dragon Ophis, The dragon feared by God…The one who kept reigning over with the position of the strongest since the world began."

Sirzechs-sama also wore a grim expression.

"Yes, Ophis is the leader of the "Khaos Brigade"."

A magic circle emerged on the floor of the meeting room at the same time as the voice.

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time—"

Sirzechs-sama clicked his tongue.

The magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders of the three great powers were shocked.

"—The magic circle of Leviathan."

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She was wearing a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?"

The woman greeted Sirzechs-sama with a fearless tone.

"The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What is the meaning of this?"

Sirzechs-sama said as Cattleya Leviathan gave a defiant smile and spoke.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade."

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult."

Azazel just smiled like it was someone else's problem.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"—So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

"…Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

Cattleya just let out a breath in response to Azazel's question.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. —We will be the ones to manage the new world."

"…So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. The mediator of that is the Uroboros Ophis."

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing!?"

Cattleya showed a hateful expression at Serafall-sama's shout.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of [Leviathan] from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan…I-I!"

"Don't worry, Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The [system] and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer—Sirzechs, your era is over."

The expressions of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama and Michael-sama all darkened at Cattleya's words.

However—. There was just two people who seemed pleasant and was smiling.

"Ku…Kukukukuku."

"Fufufu…"

Cattleya Look at Azazel which laughs first before looking at Desmond in shock.

"..Y-You…!"

Anger clearly saturated Cattleya's expression and words.

"Hahaha. So you—no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"Yeah…These people are trying to reform this world…funny isn't it?"

"Their goals are too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong."

They both seem to have a conversation between them as Desmond turns to face Cattleya as he shows us a wicked smile

"It's been a long time hasn't it Cattleya?" Desmond said as Cattleya seem to loss all color from her face as Desmond just laugh manically as he cracks his fingers as the room fills with darkness

"Even after all these years…the Monsters of the End is still afraid of the dark? How truly pathetic you old Maous are…." Desmond said while laughing as he move closer to Cattleya only for her to move back with a look of fear on her face, but the fear quickly turns into rage as she shouts

"DIE MONSTER!" she shouted as she launch many magic bullets at Desmond only for him to raise his hand at them and snaps his fingers, causing the bullets to shatter

"My, My….such a weak attack…well what can I expect from the lowly old Maous …" Desmond said with a smile as Cattleya gets hit in the back with what looks like holy lightning as she fells to the ground

"Oh…Damn it Azrael you never let me have my fun." Desmond said nonchalantly as everyone looks at the new comers with a shock look as several soldiers who were invisible during the whole peace talk were now appearing, one of which remove his helmet he was a guy around Desmond's height with pure black hair looking very similar to Azazel

"Well come on Desmond, someone has to keep you in line." He said with a smile as Desmond chuckle as they shake hands

"It been so time hasn't Azrael…how's Restia?" Desmond said as Azrael just chuckle

"Same…lucky for Kamito he's treating her right." He said as Desmond just smile as they laugh

"A-Azrael…." Azazel said with a shaky voice as said man turn to face him with a soft look in his eyes

"It's truly been a long time huh…father…" Azrael said that shocking everyone who didn't know as Azazel move up to him and hug him tightly

"I….I thought I'll never see you again…" Azazel said while sobbing albeit silently

It was a couple of awkward seconds before Azazel finally stopped.

"Azrael…..is your sister…." Azazel said as Azrael smiles

"Yes…father she's perfectly fine." Azrael said as Azazel signs in relieve

"Thank goodness….what happened all those years ago and why are you with the Order?" Azazel said with a calm expression as Desmond stepped up

"He joined when we saved him from your own people." Desmond said calmly as Azazel looked confused

"What do you mean….from the reports they said the Order was the ones who did it!"

"And who was it that sent you that report?"

"It was…Kokabiel…."

"And now you have your answer right? We saved your son from your good friend's men." Desmond said as Azazel's face turn to rage as Desmond turns his attention to the other soldiers

"Set non-lethal paralyzer to 12 hours, we should be done with this by then and then we can deal with her." Desmond said to them as the soldiers nod as one of them pull out a weird looking gun as it changes its appearance, it then fires a blue beam hitting the old Maou, after which 3 of the soldiers teleport with her out of here

"So Azrael…is He coming?" Desmond asked Azrael cryptically as Azrael answers him

"Of course what do you expect this is the Order's premiere after all…of course he will be coming." Azrael answers him as they both look to the battlefield

"So any of the teams found the source of that portal?" Desmond ask as Azrael continues

"Zach and his unit is moving to the location of the source, It will be dealt with soon I believe." Azrael said as Desmond nods before continuing

"So Who are the ones out there right now?" Desmond ask as Azrael hands him a tablet

"Hei, Sephiroth, Tatara, Raiden, Shu and some of the others are supervising the recruits that are fighting with the magicians while Moroha, Yuu, Tooru and their teams are quickly dealing with the reinforcement." Azrael said as Desmond smirks

"Are any of the protégés on site?" Desmond ask as Azrael shake his head

"None of them on site but they are on standby just in case, but so far no enemy thus far has warrant their attention." Azrael said as Desmond nods as everyone suddenly turn to face an enormous energy source as a magic circle appear in the room as the soldiers of the order turn to the magic circle and bow while Azrael and Desmond salutes as an armored figure appear out of the portal followed by several masked individuals

"So….this is the Human world….how fascinating …" the enigmatic figure look to everyone in the room as I realized that the leaders as well as Sona and Rias were staring at the figure with a gasped looked

"I-It can't be….you're…?" Rias said as Desmond stepped forward

"Ah…I almost forgot this is your first visiting to the human world…in that case we welcome you, Supreme Commander Deucalion." Desmond bowed with a smile

"Hmmm….how truly interesting…it's been quite a while since we've meet Crimson Satan…I believe the last time was when you congratulate me on gaining the title of Emperor of the Rating games…" Deucalion said with a calm tone as no one seems to know what to do in this situation, after all how could they react when the strongest in the Rating games is the leader of the Order

**-Meanwhile–**

The Order's soldiers are currently pushing back the Magicians of the Khaos brigade while sustaining zero casualties and next to no injuries further proofing their dominance on the battlefield.

Zach and his personally unit has already located the source of the portal, which was located in the place where Gasper should have been if Desmond didn't have him taken to the meeting, and are currently disabling it.

As for the Magicians, they are losing the battle greatly as those that die in this battle are getting absorbed by the magic seals created by Desmond, as their souls are being used to power said seal.

But a couple of Magicians had the bright idea to attack the conference room directly as they powered up an attack aimed at the room as they release it.

**-Meanwhile- Desmond POV**

While the tense silence continues, I sense an averaged sized attack from some of the magician hit the room as well as the room explodes, as I use my absolute barrier to block the attack as I move everyone to the grounds as the magician started to thin out.

"Tsk….annoying fools." I said as see the large pocket of magician that shot that energy blast at us

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction you damned fools, Ruin the Chaos." I said as I snap my fingers as magic circles appear as spheres of energy appear before me as I raise my hand and point to the group of magicians

"Now….vanish from existence…." I said as my spheres fired at the group complete devouring them in crimson light

I then a sinister grin as I started to hear monster again, before I snapped out of my inner fight with monster as I turn to my Deucalion armor, it's extremely useful in the sense that I can use my mind manipulation and give it life while I'm outside of the armor.

"It's about time I cut loose…too bad these poor excuse for magician aren't worth my time…." I said with a sigh as kagune expanse as a vicious smile appear on my face while I crack my fingers

"**TIME TO FEED."**

**-Meanwhile-Issei POV**

Desmond went running off with a maddening grin and a look that I haven't seen before on his face.

"*sigh*…what a poor boy….having lived a life that is worthy of being called hell…" Deucalion said as he gesture to his guards as they joined the frenzy, he then continues

"…Did you know Crimson Satan…that Desmond Gremory has many masks?" Deucalion said to Sirzechs as we looked at him confused as Deucalion continues

"That boy when he first joined the order was a broken man, he went through quite a lot, lost someone precious to him…." Deucalion trailed off as we were left speechless as we all contemplate on the information Deucalion has given us

"Ahahaha come on give me a challenge!" we heard Desmond shout out as we see him use his Crimson tentacles to chop off the heads of magicians

"You mind if I join in?" Vali said smiling as Deucalion turn to him momentarily as he nods before Vali transform in front of us as white armor appeared on him as he went airborne and start attacking the magicians, ah so that's what his balance breaker looks like

"Hmm…..i believe it's about time to end this….Orion…are you done with the portal?" Deucalion said through a magic circle as a male voice came through

"Yes we are, on your mark we can force out all the remaining magicians." The man named Orion said as Deucalion nods

"Do it." He said calmly as the portal that the magicians were coming through suddenly glow white as a lot more magicians appeared out of the portal looking confused as the portal disintegrates

"Ah…more enemies huh…" Desmond mutters of before smiling viciously as he snaps his fingers, causing a barrier to appear trapping the remaining magicians in with him

"Damn devil!" "If you think you can contain all of us think again!" "Ha you pathetic devil this is nothing!" The magicians said as desmond just smirk as a huge pulse of energy started coming out of him

"Hmm what to do, what to do…Deucalion should I just end it?" Desmond said as he tilts his head to Deucalion as he nods before Desmond smile sinisterly

"Now since you all act like trash, shouldn't you be treated like trash?" he said as he snaps his finger once more

"Now say hello to oblivion, Ruin the Existence." Desmond said as uncountable orbs of crimson energy started to appear behind him as the magicians try to erect a shield as Desmond simply chuckles as he raises his right hand

"Ruined Form: Spear." Desmond simply said as the orbs turn to spears similar to that of light spears from the fallen angels and regular angels

"Now…perish….you poor fools." Desmond said smiling as he clenches his fist as the spears were launched to the magicians, destroying the shield they all made easily as they were completely annihilating them all as Desmond just laughs manically

"Now you all have seen one of Desmond's many 'masks'." Deucalion said as Sirzechs look to him and continuing

"What do you mean! What happened to my little brother to become this!?" Sirzechs shouted at him angrily as Deucalion just chuckles

"Like I said, this boy has many 'masks', the 'mask' you're looking at right now is something he doesn't show to most people….this is the mask he puts on when someone threatens the life of the ones he cares about." Deucalion said calmly as we suddenly felt a burst of energy heading towards us as we turn to see a large blue ball of energy heading straight for us while we were shocked, I thought they dealt with all of the magicians!

"…it would seems like you have a turncoat on your hand Azazel, or am I wrong White Dragon Emperor?" Deucalion said calmly as he raises his hand and shoots out a black beam of energy from his palm, completely destroying the attack, wait don't tell me!

"That's right."

While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before us.

"The instant you all decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack, unfortunately it seems the order saw through our plans but in its place they had used a spell to froze everything within the magic circle. I was meant to run wild along with leviathan once we saw a good time, too bad she was dealt with before she even got the chance to do anything." Vali said calmly as he floated above us

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this…When? When did you decide to do this?" Azazel demanded as Vali continues

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning to headquarters during the last mission. Sorry, Azazel but this side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla—the Asgard, right? You dislike war."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't only make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"…I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. —Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

Deucalion, Desmond and the rest of the Order just look at Vali waiting….for something…

Ignoring Azazel who gave a bitter smile, Vali hit his hand against his chest and spoke to me.

"My real name is Vali. —Vali Lucifer."

'…W-What? …Lucifer!?'

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. —I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. —Just joking."

As he said that, several folds of devil wings grew from his back along with his wings of light.

'The Hakuryuukou is…? What's more, he said Lucifer…..N-No way!?'

"No way…that can't be…"

Buchou also wore an astonished expression on her face. However, Azazel confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

It was at that point, I felt an overwhelming sense of negative emotions as I started to black out as a strong vengeful presence made itself known within me as I feel my consciousness as well as Ddraig fighting it but….ultimately losing

'**Lucifer… Lucifer… Lucifer…LUCIFER!' **

'**He's a Lucifer! Therefore he must DIE!'**

'**KILL! KILL! KILL HIM!'**

'**MAKE HIM PAY WITH HIS LIFE!'**

'**MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE WE DID!'**

"ARGHHHH!" I shouted clutching my head in pain as a dark almost black aura started to releasing out of me

'**I do hope you two forgive me but this is something I have to do.' **I heard my other self's voice in the midst of the pain

In the end, the pain took over as I fall unconscious.

**-Meanwhile-Desmond POV**

"I see so that where you are…my old friend…" 'Deucalion', my puppet armor said cryptically, as I couldn't help but smile devilishly….it seems the plan is coming along nicely, now I just need everyone else to follow the script

"Ise-kun!? what's wrong!?" My sister tried to go to issei's side only for his presence to throw her back as I sign

"I'll recommend you stay away from him sister, it would seems something is trying to force its way out of him." I said as I catch my sister as she gets back on her feet as I turn to look at 'Deucalion'

"I take it he's trying to break through right?" I ask as 'Deucalion' nods before turn back to Issei

"Who is he! What are you talking about!? Say something!" my sister, Rias shouted at me as I turn to her for a second before giving her a look that say 'Shut the fuck up and listen' before turning back to 'Deucalion' as 'he' decides to explain to everyone

"We have been keeping an eye on Issei Hyoudou for some time now for 2 reasons since the day he was born, one was that he hold the Red Dragon Emperor…the second however is something more sinister." Deucalion said as he continues

"We have been monitoring that boy ever since His soul decided to use him as a vessel…and it seems he has decided to make himself known to all…" Deucalion said as Azazel question him

"Who is this person you speak of?" Azazel asked suspiciously as he's looking at Issei standing there motionless

"Who else do you think we're referring to, come on the black flames should make it clear." I said as the leaders widened their eyes, it's about time they connect the dots

"Ahhh…..it's been a long time since I've felt being human….and with a Lucifer in front of me to boot….mwhahaha…" 'Issei' said while laughing manically as his hair turns white and eyes crimson similar to my own as his original attire change to that of a completely black outfit tailor made for combat

"Now Lucifer….**DIE**…" Black Phoenix said as he cracks his fingers as he raises his hand as the Boosted Gear appears but looking slightly cracked as well as the jewel which was originally green turn black as he smiles

"Balance Breaker…" Black phoenix said as the bracelet he was holding turns to dust, he absorbed it's energy as Black flames surround him as I quickly put my absolute barrier up once more

"No one's going to interfere during this rare occasion of a battle." 'Deucalion' shouted as all of the soldier from my Order bows as a portal behind all of them teleports them back to base

"What the hell are you doing!" Azazel said grabbing me as I smile

"Well since the Black phoenix wants Vali Lucifer, who are we to deny him?" I said with a smile before I turn my attention to my apprentice and one of my pupils

"It would seem Albion, we have found a worthy opponent…" Vali said as Albion quickly respond

[So it seems beware of him Vali, even we, the two heavenly dragon knew of their powers in the Great War, Crimson Dawn and the Black Phoenix-] it was then that their chat was interrupted by a loud roar echoing from where Black Phoenix was standing

Standing there was an armor figure similar to that of the normal Boosted Gear Scale mail but at the same time not, it's eyes were like black as night and lifeless like the void, while his armor has black outlines with crack around the boosted gear gauntlet; the helm was no longer just a helmet but a face the person in the Boosted Gear Scale turns slowly to Vali while giving him a toothy grin as crimson wings emerge from his back.

"Well this is interesting….it seems like Black Phoenix is able to use the Red Dragon's power as his own." I said as the leaders widen their eyes at my words while the girls in issei's harem look at him worryingly

'Issei' suddenly disappear from everyone's sight as if he disappeared then a large shockwave rocked the school, we quickly turn to see Vali on the ground in crater with a spider web like crack as we turn to see 'Issei' floating in the air where vali was with an oddly looking sword in his hand.

"I-Impossible but that's!" Michael said shocked as I can understand why as I just smile

The Sword in 'Issei''s is Ascalon but the different is that it's blood red and with an almost demonic feel to it, I just chuckle at the sight of the sword.

"Hehehe…it looks like that Holy sword that you gifted that boy has turned demonic…" I said with a smile as I eyes his reaction which seems like it's in disbelieve

Once more 'Issei' roars as he starts dive bombing Vali as he quickly recovers and start trying to dividing the power of 'Issei' but he just kept boosting.

"Hey Azazel if you wanna save Vali you better do it something now…Issei has the intent to kill the Lucifer." I said eyeing Azazel as he signs before pulling out a dagger

"Balance Break!" Azazel shouted as he has equipped his golden dragon armor as he stand in-between Vali and 'Issei' as he swings his spear down at the charging Red Dragon

Unfortunately, 'Issei' simply parries the spear with his sword as he simply ignores Azazel as he continue charging Vali.

"You blind fool!" Vali shouted as he raise his hand and started dividing

{DIVIDE}X20!

Vali divided issei's power but unfortunately it didn't seem to affect him as he swing the Demonic Ascalon downward, shattering his armor and cutting open his flesh as well as the blue gem fall to the ground.

Issei flaps his wings as he descends to the ground, he then goes down to pick up the gem while he seemingly smiles before roar once more as he smashed the gauntlet of his right hand into pieces, and forces in the Gem, before howling in pain as once more darkness shrouds him

"Impossible does that thing intend to absorb my power!?" Vali shouted as I started laughing

"Witness History everyone! where the powers of the two heavenly dragons combine!" I shouted while smiling as the howling seem to stop as a low growl could be heard within the shadows as a crimson-slivery light engulfs the area

From the shadows comes out the Red Dragon's scale mail but it's different from before, now unlike his original scale wings, it has been replaced with light wings of the White Dragon except that the main crimson colors stayed with the color of the wings black due to Black phoenix's influence, and if you looks closely the powers of the two dragons has mixed and created some ….new things.

'Issei' quickly takes flight as the two dragons separate, preparing to battle once more.

Vali quickly summons numerous magic circles launching different magic attack at 'Issei', while 'Issei' actives [SHIELD]! Blocking the attacks.

"Pathetic…" 'Issei' said as he grips his sword and raise it high

"Hell's….." 'Issei' said as the blade glows crimson and the presence indicating something….powerful

"….SABER!" 'Issei' shouted as he swings the blade downward as a large crimson beam of energy started racing toward vali as he tries dividing it's strength, unfortunately the beam never falters

"Damn it Vali Dodge!" Azazel said as he stand in the way of the beam quickly shooting many light spear trying to stop the beam but failed

The Beam pass through Azazel as well as cutting his left arm as Vali quickly shouts out.

[HALF DIMENSION]!

The beam loses it power as Vali stopped the attack….only for 'Issei' to appear behind him and kick him in the back, causing him to fly towards the opposite direction and crashing as he slowly gets up.

"Albion, it seems I have to use Hakuryuukou's Juggernaut Drive if we're to win this…"

[Vali, I'm not sure even if you enter "Juggernaut Drive", we can even defeat him.] Vali said as he coughs out blood as I decided it was time as I sent the signal to my armor

"I think it's enough…Desmond you know what to do." 'Deucalion said as I smile

"About time….Infinite Chains of the Void." I said as darkness started to pool on the ground below 'Issei' as Dark chains grabbed onto him and started to pull him down as he struggles but ultimate calms down as the armor deactivate as he turns to us smiling

"It would seem my playtime is over….but heath my warning all of you…should my vessel succumb to madness, I will walk the earth once more while the vessel will be reborn in my image."

Black phoenix said as he release Issei from his control for now as Issei turns back to normal or at least as normal as can be, he revered to his appearance before Black phoenix took over but his eyes were bloodshot as he collapses to the ground, unconscious.

"[ISSEI!]" the girls shouted as I deactivate the barrier as I call Felicia to heal Azazel as one of my shadows take the now broken Downfall Spear while I walk to the unconscious Issei resting his head on my sister's tits apparently as Asia is healing him

With the moon floating within the night sky in the background, a single silhouette swooped down to our location. It swiftly came into the space beside Vali, ah yes it was about time he came.

"Vali, I've come for you."

It was a young man with a refreshing-looking face. He spoke to Vali cheerfully.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?"

Vali stood up slowly while cleaning the blood from his mouth as Bikou goes to heal him with Senjutsu.

I then quickly change my course as I walk to vali.

**Issei POV**

The first thing I see after waking up was crimson….as I see everyone crowding around me as memories that were not my own came rushing back to me as tried to get up on to fail miserably as a shockwave of pain hit me, I had summoned Orihime unconsciously as she helps Asia in healing me as I turn to Vali across of me.

I see the monkey youkai with Vali…from what my Other self-told me that was the descendent of son Goku the monkey king, Bikou.

"Well Vali what do you think of your rival now?" Desmond said to vali as I look to them as Vali smiles

"He must defiantly my rival I truly hope I fight him without the help of that….spirit….but I see you taught well my old friend." Vali said as he bows to me Bikou as well

"It was not problem." Desmond said with a smile before signing

"I'll see you around turn Vali, Bikou take care of this idiot for me would you? And say hey to everyone else for me…Oh and here give this to Arthur…from Artoria." Desmond said as Bikou takes the envelope as he nods before spun around a cane that had appeared in his hand, and then pierced it into the ground. Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and made them completely sink into it.

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels, fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight as Rivals should without interruption, get stronger Issei Hyoudou do not tarnish Desmond's na—."

Stopping mid-sentence just there, the Hakuryuukou vanished into the darkness along with Son Goku.

After they left Desmond turns to Deucalion before Deucalion nods as he opens a magic circle as the forces of the Order help the armies of the 3 fraction with cleaning it up the place.

The Order incinerates the corpses of the dead magicians, as from what I can see they had taken the souls of the dead in the shape of blue orbs.

When we advanced to the centre of the school grounds, the forms of Sirzechs-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama, Michael-san, Azazel-san and Deucalion could be seen giving orders to people who seemed to be subordinates while the 3 leaders discuss on what happened.

"I also…caused trouble with Vali."

"…So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say [Ah, I see]. —However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening."

Azazel's eyes seemed lonely somehow as Desmond walk up to them

"I do hope you know that Vali is not with the Khaos brigade right? He has been with us the whole time."

"[What!?]" they said almost shouted at Desmond as he smiles

"we have many agents in different organizations….vali happens to be one of us within the Khaos brigade." Desmond said as I decide to walk up to them and bow

"Everyone especially Azazel-san, forgive me!"

They turn to look at me before signing as Azazel turns to me.

"It's alright Sekiryuutei, it wasn't your fault anyway."

"Yep Issei-kun….anyway you should probably talk it out with his within your subconscious…to clear up a few things boy." Desmond said with a smile as he started making him way with the rest of Order as he wave at us

"See you all around then." Desmond said as he and the rest of the Order leaves the area

It was then Kiba went up to Michael-sama.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said."

Kiba requested something to Michael-san.

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterwards, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well." Azazel said to Michael

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to God, after all."

Leaving it at that, Michael-san took a great number of his subordinates and flew to heaven.

Azazel declared ahead to the Fallen Angel troops.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me."

"[We will live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]"

The subordinates' loyalty became a roar. Azazel saw this and expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you". What incredible charisma.

After Azazel issued orders to his troops, the Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and returned.

The Devil troops also seemed to be transferring from magic circles.

The school grounds that had been crowded with all those troops became rapidly desolate, and then only the few people gathered with us were left.

Azazel, the only Fallen Angel left, let out a big breath and left in the direction of the school gate.

"I'm tired, so I'm heading back."

He tried to wave his hand and head back, but he stopped just once and pointed his finger at me.

"That's right, Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that [Bishop] of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear that can't be controlled."

"W-Wait what?" I said as he turns around and leaves

Heaven's representative Head Angel Michael, Governor Azazel of the fallen angel central organization Grigori, underworld's representative Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, with these representatives of the three great powers, a peace treaty was signed.

Thereafter, disputes between the three great powers were prohibited, in the framework of cooperation—.

This treaty adopted its name from our school which became its stage, and was called the "Kuoh Treaty".

**-Some time later-**

"And so, from today on I'll be the advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

Wearing a worn-out suit, Azazel was in the clubroom of the occult research club.

"…Why are you here?"

Touching her forehead with her hand, Buchou was in a perplexed state.

"Hah! I was requested to take this position by Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!"

"That's forbidden! Or rather, why would Sona do such a thing?"

"You're so stubborn, Rias Gremory. I was told by Serafall's sister that this was requested by Sirzechs. That's why she requested me."

You were requested as an advisor for such a thing!? The President's intentions can't be understood!

"Wait, what about that arm? Didn't you lose one of them?"

I pointed at Azazel-sensei's arm.

"Ah, this. It's a genuine artificial arm that I produced while researching Sacred Gears. It's an all-purpose arm that can be loaded with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. I wanted to be equipped with such a thing once. I equipped it in commemoration of my lost arm."

Azazel-Sensei's hand flew out. It also did several rotations as it spun on its side.

'ah it's an artificial…'

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous and infamous at the same time due to the Black Phoenix within the host of the Welsh Dragon."

"Do you think they will attack here again?"

The Governor shook his head at my question.

"They won't attack here again. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the three great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the free-loading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well."

I nod as in deep in thought as I recall what I had converse with Black Phoenix on the matter as

"Can I become strong?"

That was my question to him as the Black phoenix nods as we chatted until he offer me….

I then suddenly get back to reality as I hear Gasper screaming.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Senpai! W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!"

Gasper cried for some reason.

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the Khaos Brigade."

Azazel said as Gasper cries out more.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeeeeee!"

Gasper took refuge in his cardboard box while crying. Hey, hey, you need to graduate from the cardboard box!

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?"

Kiba answered Azazel's question.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days."

Ooh, how strict. Kiba's expression also became fired up from the words just now.

"I-I can only do it for 10 seconds under restricted conditions…"

The Governor's eyes became half-closed as I timidly spoke.

"You'll have to retrain from scratch. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you."

One month—. It's a clearly and overwhelming difference from my 10 seconds. But now that I can see my objective, it's easy to understand.

Next Azazel's gaze turned towards Akeno-san.

"Do you still hate us—no, Barakiel?"

—. That's the name of Akeno-san's father—. I see, so Akeno-san's father is Azazel's subordinate. Akeno-san answered with a stern expression.

"I have no intention of forgiving him. Since it's that person's fault that my mother died."

"Akeno, when you fell down to being a Devil, he said nothing."

"Naturally. That person isn't in a position where he can say something to me."

"That's not what I meant. No, well, it might be thoughtless of me to enter into the space of you parent and child."

"I don't consider that person as my father!"

Akeno-san declared that clearly.

"I see. But, I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

"…"

Akeno-san did not respond to Azazel's words. She just silently showed a complicated expression. Then, Azazel's eyes turned to me this time.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei—is Ise fine? Ise, what's your dream?"

"Just to live happily with everyone I care about…"

"That's it? You're not thinking about something like a harem?"

I lost all composure when I heard him as I turn to look at him

"Shall I teach you about harems? Even though I look like this, I'm a man who has formed hundreds of harems in the past, you know? You won't lose anything by hearing about it."

….What! Governor!?

"Why would I want anything about that!?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"So what!?"

"All right, I'll also teach you about women. It's better to become a man that properly ensnares even beautiful women. The story of how I felt like this was because I rubbed the breasts of human women. I don't compromise when it comes to ero."

My jaw drops as I turn to see Buchou flustered as she embraced me

"P-Please wait a moment, Azazel! Please don't give Ise strange ideas!"

"It's fine, isn't it? At this age, it's perfectly healthy to be acquainted with one or two women. Or is there something wrong with your servant being acquainted with women?"

"I'm the one who manages Ise's chastity! Ise, what do you mean by getting rid of your chastity at another place after you protected someone else's chastity!?"

'Did she just say that outloud?!'

It was then an argument between the girls broke out as I sign.

"You sure are popular, Ise-senpai! As a hikikomori, I admire you!"

"Now, you can't speak ill of me anymore, can you?"

Gasper and Kiba said as I turn to them briefly before signing.

Watching this scene, Azazel-sensei laughed heartily.

"Hahaha! What's with this! I see, I see. That's right, Dragons naturally form polygamies. So you don't require my teaching. Well, this place has become a location for representatives from the three-way alliance. The Governor of the Fallen Angels, the Maou's little sister, backup from the Angel's side, and a legendary Dragon. Let's all get along from now on. The current objective is for the Sekiryuutei to perfect Balance Break. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

Summer vacation—. That's right, the first school term is ending soon.

Even so, it's scary how this Fallen Angel Governor has fitted in normally before we noticed it. Even though he was the leader of an enemy organization until now. The future really doesn't look so bad.

"We also have to become stronger too."

Azazel also agreed with Buchou's words.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Is it fine to think about games at a time when a terrorist attack occurred?"

That was my question. Was it really fine, even though a strange organization had come? Sensei was the one who answered that.

"I in fact recommend it. Battles in the games will be good experience for current young devils without previous battle experience. It's because the present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. —What crafty guys they are."

So they want us to gain battle experience in the games so as not to lose to terrorism either, huh. Certainly, it'd be a problem if the inexperienced were suddenly thrown onto the battlefield.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during your training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it."

Azazel-sensei, you seriously seem to like preparing for this…Is it really that fun?

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. And there's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved forms."

Emmm…. Sensei is giving out a dangerous laugh and thoughts! Are we experimental bodies!?

With so many difficulties ahead, I fear for the future… What will happen to Kuoh Academy and the occult research club?

**-Some time later-**

The day before we entered summer vacation. That is, after the closing ceremony had ended.

"Hello."

"Hi. I'll be imposing on you from today on."

Akeno-san and Xenovia came to my house carrying some big luggage.

Right after Akeno-san greeted me,

"Ise-kun!"

She embraced me! Owah! So suddenly!

"I, Akeno, have arrived here at your side just now. Ise-kun…"

P-Please don't look at me with such teary eyes… My chest tightened!

"…A- Akeno and Xenovia will also be living together with us in this house…I-It was Onii-sama's suggestion. Koneko also plans to come later."

So said Buchou who somehow seemed to feel regretful about it.

According to the story, Sirzechs-sama apparently proposed this for the sake of improving the physical relationship of our family.

It was said that Buchou resisted it till the end, but my parents had consented to it, and the moving-in of Akeno-san and Xenovia had been arranged.

So, as soon as Akeno-san arrived at my house, she clung to me like glue and wouldn't let go.

Uu, I'm happy, but the looks that Buchou and Asia are giving me are painful…or perhaps I should say scary…

Akeno-san, aren't you enjoying this situation?

"Ise-kun I'll sleep together with you tonight. Ufufu I want to do things with Ise-kun in bed all night just once."

"Seriously!? Uooooo! N-Nosebleed!"

"Asia, is it fine if I share the same room as you?"

Xenovia tried to confirm this, but that Asia was looking at me and Akeno-san with watery eyes. Ooh, it seems I'll be scolded by Asia later!

Buchou sighed while pinching my cheek. It hurts, onee-sama…

"However, this house has rather become small…" Buchou said as I remember a letter I had gotten from Desmond that he will personally oversee a house renovation

With this and that, the first school semester came to a close…but I wonder what is to come of the fate of everyone.

'…be wary Issei Hyoudou….if you don't change your fate…only madness will truly remind…' those were the Black Phoenix's words that night after I had signed the contract, the Contract for Mind, Body and Soul

End of chapter 28

Notes: Well that was the end of that arc and thus the sinister plot tightens! Also sorry guys but i'll be taking a break for some time to focus on other fanfic projects in the works so keep a look out for other story in different anime categories see ya!


	30. Chapter 29 The Start of Summer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to Highschool DXD or any other character that belong to other fanfics or shows (all info can found on their respective wikias)**

"Prepare for Absolute Destruction!"- talking

'This is troubling'- thought

**[Void Walker…..]**\- Keepers of the Void

**{All Systems Ready.}**-A.I.s

[BOOST]!- Ddraig

{DIVIDE}!-Albion

**"…I'll cover the world in absolute darkness…"- Monster**

**'KILL! KILL! KILL!'- Madness **

"[Commander come in!]"- Communications/saying something in unisons

Notes: Yo I'm Back :D and with new ideas but for now that's top secret! anyway let's get started!

Chapter 29 Unraveling Secrets part 1: The Start of Summer!

It was summer; High school life had taken a pause thanks to the summer holidays which I use to spend time resting or training after what happened at the peace conference when I lost control.

Black Phoenix and I had come to an agreement on what happened and he has started to train me, either in my mindscape or in real life thanks to a few of his abilities allowing him temporally materialize into the world.

I was currently in bed resting, early in the morning with Rias and Asia on either side of me! It always gives me a smile at how peacefully they were while sleeping, but right now, there was someone approaching me via under the covers of my bed.

I'd felt a sense of discomfort as there was something moving under the blanket with a feeling of something or someone on top of me and when I looked inside the blanket…

"Ufufu. Good morning, Ise-kun." I widen my eyes as I realized who it was

"A-Akeno-san!?" I said in alarm as quietly as I could as she brought her face near my neck, she suddenly stopped moving.

"I've arrived."

Akeno said with a sweetly voice as she tightly embraced me!

Chuu.

I felt my eyes popping out of their sockets as Akeno suddenly kisses me on the check causing me to blush madly as she continues to clung tightly to me

Akeno made her fingertips crawl over my body as I shivered at the touch as she continued

"Ise-kun's body is quite sturdy, thanks to your training. Ufufu, a man's skin feels better than I imagined. Or is it because it's Ise-kun's body? Hey, Ise-kun. Does my body feel good?"

She blew into the ear as I stiffen at the sensation as I shakily replied

"Y-Yes! Akeno-san's body is the best!"

"Ufufu, I'm happy. You can enjoy this body even more if you want to, you know? I also want to know more about Ise-kun's body. —Though I say that, since there is a scary onee-san sleeping next to us, there may be a limit to it. But whether or not we get caught, this critical moment is also fun."

I swallow slowly as I see her sadistic side come out as she raised her body just a little and hung over me causing her black hair fell on top of me as I swear I could hear laughter within my mindscape.

'You two aren't helping!'

Then, Akeno's face steadily approached mine as I feel my heart beat quicken.

"Though it would be nice if time could just stop like this…Something romantic like that would be nice, but as expected…."

The instant my and Akeno's lips were on top on each other, My heart stopped as I heard "that" voice.

"Akeno. What are you doing? When did you get into this room?"

…I timidly turned just my eyes to the side. Rias was glaring at me and Akeno with extremely displeased half-closed eyes.

Akeno turned towards her so that she could show Rias her hands were intertwined with mine, when did it…..

"This is skinship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Ise-kun, so I came in. After all, being in bed alone is lonely."

Rias's eyebrows rose up at that single word used by Akeno well releasing an anger aura as I see veins popping out from her head.

'Well…..she's pissed….'

"My? Since when did you become Ise's master?"

Rias spoke as her whole body trembled….please for all that is unholy don't destroy the room!

"Even if I'm not his master, I'm his senpai. It's a senpai's duty to be affectionate with their kouhai, right?"

Rias slowly brought her face close to Akeno as she spoke in a voice filled with anger.

"Senpai…I see, so that's your reasoning. This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My only absolute healing place. Asia aside, I can't have others intrude here! This is my and Ise's room."

'When did my room become Rias's room!?'I thought as Akeno smiled a little at Rias's words before continuing

"Ara-ara. The Ojou-sama has a strong desire to monopolize, doesn't she? Are you perhaps afraid of having it stolen by me?"

"…Looks like I need to discuss this with you once more."

Rias's body was enveloped in crimson aura! Wait! Is she preparing for battle in here!?

"Ara, you're releasing quite an aggressive aura for a discussion, aren't you?"

Smiling, Akeno also began to envelop herself in a pale-gold aura! Wha-! Her too!?

"It's a discussion. To the bitter end."

Buchou and Akeno-san glared at each other while releasing crackling sparks all over the place…Uwaaah, so a battle between women was starting right away in the morning!?

'Why does this always happen to me….' I thought while mentally signing

"…Unyuu, is it morning already…? Fuaaaaa…"

I quickly turn to see Asia rising up while rubbing her sleepy eyes as my eyes soften at the sight

" It's ok Asia, you can go back to sleep…"

I gently stroked Asia's head with a smile on my face.

"Ah, Ise-san…Then I'll accept your offer and sleep while being hugged by Ise-san…"

Asia then went back to sleep while embracing me while I sign softly as I turn back to the source of the noise.

A pillow fight between Buchou and Akeno-san had started! Girls why are you two doing this so early in the morning!?

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tries to immediately touch my important thing!"

Buchou threw the pillow with force, and made it hit Akeno-san right in the face! Even after the pillow that hit her fell down, Akeno-san still had a smiling face….Oh no….

"Ara, it should be fine if it is just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias!"

She picked up the fallen pillow and nailed Buchou in the face with it! Uwaa! A direct hit!

Buchou brushed the pillow away from her face! Her eyes were a bit watery!

"This house was just renovated, so I won't let you do as you please, Akeno!"

Finally, she threw away all of her appearance and words which had brimmed with elegance, and threw the pillow again with the voice and face of a girl her age! Akeno-san dodged the pillow and then threw my own pillow at Buchou!

"Sirzechs-sama said that we should live together and get along with each other!"

"This is my and Ise's house! Both you and onii-sama are in the way of Ise and me! I can't stand it anymore!"

Those words make me feel happy, But those words just now are all just the selfishness of an Ojou-sama, aren't they?

"You intend to ignore Sirzechs-sama's wishes!? So you value Ise-kun more than Maou-sama then! —Lend me Ise-kun for a bit as well!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

The two Onee-samas were having a quarrel appropriate for girls their age.

H-Hmmm. Since we started living together, I had gotten to see Buchou's and Akeno-san's true faces, but…The two great Onee-samas who gave off a noble atmosphere. Everyone admired them. I admired them as well.

However, in reality, they were ordinary girls who also showed faces appropriate for their age. I wasn't particularly shocked about that. Rather, I was happy. The "noble" them were good, but them acting as girls was also cute. Rather, I think I like them like this even more.

Hmm? I quickly did a double take on what they said earlier.

…The house was just renovated…?

Now that I had taken a closer look of my room about it, my bed was unbelievably bigger than before with enough space to hold even four people on it, there was even a canopy as well!

When I l quickly take a look around the room carefully…I realized that it was more spacious than before as its size double! No may tripled!

The television had also changed from a small cathode-ray tube type to a huge new-model flat screen TV!

Aaaaah! There were even all the latest kinds of game consoles! Things that I couldn't buy with just my allowance and part-time earnings were in my room!

I quickly left my room! Strange! It was just my normal house until last night!

The corridor was twice as spacious as before! There were also staircases leading both up and down!? My house, as a two-story building, was only supposed to have two floors here! There is a third floor now!?

When I took a peek at the staircase, somehow, it looked like the levels didn't stop at a third floor!

When I ran down the stairs, an amazingly spacious entry hall appeared before me!

I let out a wheezing breath, and when I looked at my entire house from the outside—.

How can this be!? My house was!? By the work of a carpenteeeeeer!?

"W-What the hell is thiiiiiiiiiiiiis!?"

My scream echoed throughout the neighborhood.

Naturally. My house—in addition to having more than twice the plot area, had become a six-story building.

**-Some time later-**

"No, it was renovated. I was also shocked when I got up this morning. The house was renovated while we were sleeping."

Breakfast set. At the table that had become five times wider than before, my father said that while wearing a smile all over his face. Gathered around the table were all the members of my new family, including myself, my parents, Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san and Xenovia.

I had questioned my father after we began eating. The short question, "What's going on?"

My mother brought in the breakfast miso soup from the kitchen which had also become five times wider.

"Apparently Rias's father does work related to construction as well and he said that he'd renovate this place free of charge as part of a model house."

There's no way that kind of story could be true! No, I could understand it if Buchou's parents did it.

It was because she knew all this that Buchou was eating her meal calmly and silently.

Rather, let alone renovating, didn't our lot area also expand? Haven't the neighboring houses completely disappeared and been turned into the grounds of our new house…?

"Now that you mention it, it seems that Suzuki-san and Tamura-san next door have moved away. I hear that they suddenly obtained some favorable plots of land and then moved there."

So said my father.

—! Buchou's family was definitely involved with that! There was no mistake!

"It's all right. It was a peaceful settlement. So that everyone could be happy."

Next to me, Buchou smiled widely while whispering.

So this is the negotiation technique of Devils!? Since Buchou said so, the neighbors had surely ended up happy as well, but… How dreadful they are, the Gremory family!

My mother held out the house blueprints. It looked to be the room assignment chart.

"On the first floor are the guest rooms, living room, kitchen, and Japanese-style rooms. On the second floor are the rooms of Ise, Rias-san and Asia-chan. The arrangement has the other two adjacent to Ise's room. It seems to be structured so that you can go between the rooms next to each other from inside."

I see, so the second floor was entirely for Buchou's selfishness. Uwah, my room seems to be more than four times bigger than before…Was the installation of furniture also from the Gremory's possessions? Amazing…There was a huge television I'd never seen before in the living room. There was also a chandelier on the ceiling…

"On the third floor are your father's and my room, the study, and the storeroom. On the fourth floor are Akeno-san's and Xenovia's rooms. There's also the room for Koneko-chan, who will be coming later."

When my eyes met with Akeno-san's, she gave me a full-blown smile. For some reason, that smiling face looked more genuine than the smiles she usually wore…Recently, Akeno-san has had a wonderfully nice smiling face when with me….yes it's her more natural smile.

My mother quickly continued her explanation of the room assignments as I think on a few things.

"The fifth and sixth floors are entirely made of just vacant rooms. For the time being we intend to use them as guest rooms. Since Rias-san said she didn't mind letting anyone have the rooms except for the second floor when we asked her."

"Yes. This is the house of Ise's mother and father. In the end, I and the others are just home-staying here."

Buchou responded with words overflowing with grace as I sign, yep in the end even I could see who was the boss in this house.

"There is also an open-air garden on the roof. I will plant vegetables~"

My father said that as his eyes lit up! Aah, he has no doubts about it at all! There's no mistake that his mind was numbed by the renovation of his dreams!

"Because we built it so sturdily, it won't collapse even in the case of a war."

"Hahahaha, you're quite skilled at joking, Rias-san."

This was the conversation between Buchou and my father…What Buchou says really is true. This house's structure was seriously transformed so that it could withstand even a war.

"There're also three underground floors apparently."

Xenovia said that while she was having a hard time with her chopsticks.

"R-Really!?"

I was the one who cried out wildly. Buchou nodded and confirmed it. This house even has underground floors!?

"The first underground floor is a huge spacious room. Not only can it be used as a training room, it can also be used as a movie theatre. It's also equipped with a large indoor bath. The second underground floor is used entirely for an indoor pool. It can also use warm water. In the third underground floor are a library and a storehouse."

Buchou explained this while taking out additional blueprints.

…So my house even has an indoor pool…I don't know what's what anymore…

"Since there's also an elevator, you can smoothly get on and off from the sixth ground floor to the third underground floor."

This house also has an elevator…It's like a real building. I didn't have any words left to say anymore.

In this way, my house was transformed into a palatial residence a few days after summer holidays began.

But…a letter sent to me that Mother had given me had unsettled me greatly.

"Hey Issei-kun! Desmond here! Hope you like your new home! Even though Sis think that Dad and the others were the ones that did most of the renovations, Me and a few others had personally added a few touches for you, sis, her peerage as well as Black Phoenix within you, but don't worry about it, I'm sure you can figure out what surprises I had in store for you! Til next time we meet. Desmond Gremory."

I couldn't help feel a bit nervous on the letter…this has still one hell of a year so far…who knows what else fate have in store for me.

**-Some time later-**

"You're returning to the Underworld!?"

Breakfast had ended, and Buchou nodded at me as I sat in my room. All the members of the occult research club were gathered in my room.

All the members who were living together had rough appearances.

Kiba, Koneko-chan and Gasper had arrived at my house just a little while ago as well.

The first two were wearing casual clothes. Koneko-chan in a one-piece dress looked cute.

Even with this many people here, there was plenty of extra space in my room. Everyone sat on expensive-looking sofas, Only Gasper got into a cardboard box he brought along.

"I'm returning home now that the summer holidays have started. I do this every year." Rias said as I nod, it makes sense I guess

"Sooo…are we going to follow you to the underworld?" I ask as Rias nods

"That's right. Since you're all servant devils in my family, it's only natural for you to accompany your master. You're coming to my home together with me. Now that I think of it, this is also the first time for Asia and Xenovia, right?"

Asia nodded at Buchou's question.

"Y-Yes! I'm nervous about going to hell while alive! I-I thought I'd like to go there with the intention of dying!"

Asia said cutely as Issei just smiles at her before he goes to pat her to calm down

"Yes. I've been interested in the underworld—in hell for a long time. However, for the sake of going to heaven, I had to serve the Lord…But now that I'm a Devil, there shouldn't be any possibility of me going to heaven…I feel irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to hell as divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil."

Ah, you're once again becoming depressed over futile worries, Xenovia…

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August. It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various kinds of events at the underworld."

Buchou thus told us the schedule. I see, so our group is going to spend time in the underworld until the end of summer. I went to the Underworld for a little bit during the battle with the Phoenix family…I don't know anything about it besides the fact that the sky there is purple.

Also, it seems to be the place where the souls of the dead arrive at as well, and the field of business management also seems to be popular there.

While I was thinking on a few things, I few a sudden presence within my home.

"I'm also going to the Underworld."

"[!?]"

Before we became aware of it, a good-looking black-haired man was sitting on a seat in the corner. —It was Azazel-sensei.

All the club members were taken aback by sensei's sudden appearance, so he was the presence I felt then.

"W-Where did you come in from?"

Buchou asked that to sensei while blinking in surprise.

"Hmm? Isn't it normally from the front door?"

Sensei answered calmly.

"…I didn't even feel your presence."

Kiba voiced his feelings honestly, so even Kiba who had attained Balance Breaker couldn't sense him…

"That's just due to your lack of training. I just came in normally. More importantly, you're returning to the underworld, right? Then, I'll go too. I'm your teacher, after all."

Yes, he had taken up the role of our teacher due to his abundance of knowledge on Sacred Gears, it seems he'll be teaching us our battle styles from now on. He had only taught us a little so far, but it has helped us Sacred Gear users.

Sensei took out a notepad from his pocket and read out loud as he opened it.

"The schedule for the Underworld is…first, a visit to Rias's parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, there's the annual meeting of new young Devils. And then there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. Geez, so troublesome."

Sensei sighed as Rias continued "Then, Azazel—Sensei, you'll be accompanying us, right? Shall we make the travel reservations for you?"

Sensei nodded at Buchou's question.

"Yes, please do. It's my first time entering the Underworld through the Devils' route. I'm looking forward to it. Since, I usually use the route of the Fallen Angels' side."

They continue talking while I started to tune it out in favor of conversing with Black Phoenix on certain things, things that would come into play later on…

**-Some time later-**

The day we set off, we headed to the nearest station which was quite odd, they quickly reach the station as Rias and Akeno determinedly headed towards the elevator installed within the station.

I remembered that it was a small elevator that could only hold five people at most, the two entered it first and spoke

"Then, please come in first, Ise, Asia and Xenovia. We'll be going down from here."

"Going down?"

I was puzzled by Buchou's words. After all, this station could only go up.

"Come on, stop blinking in surprise like that and come in."

Buchou beckoned us while smiling wryly. While those of us in the new devils group exchanged glances with each other, we complied with Buchou's words.

"Yuuto and the rest of you who are used to it, please come together with Azazel afterwards."

"Yes, Buchou."

Kiba answered to Buchou, and then the elevator doors closed.

Since we had some big luggage with us, the inside was quite small as a result.

As I thought, the floor display only had floors "1" and "2", but…Buchou took out what seemed to be a card from her skirt pocket and turned it towards an electronic panel, she swipes the card as the lift suddenly started moving down.

Asia and I couldn't hide our surprise! Xenovia just tilted her head as a small reaction. Buchou and Akeno-san saw the shocked state of Asia and I, and giggled a little at us.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level."

"Buchou, even though I grew up in this town, this is the first time I'm hearing of such a thing!"

"That's only natural. It's a route that is exclusively for devils. Ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. Areas for the exclusive-use of devils are hidden within the town in this way, you know?"

There seems to be many places I don't know about in my town. Just how far has the devils' business world penetrated into this town?

We kept descending for another minute. At last, the elevator stopped.

After the doors opened, Buchou urged us forward with a "Go ahead", and what confronted my sight as I went out first was—a vast artificial space! It was some kind of huge cave!

Rather, it seemed to have the structure of a station platform. Though there were a few differences from the design and structure of those in the human world…Wait, there were train tracks! As I thought, is this a station?

After we waited a little, we were also joined by Kiba and the others from the elevator.

"Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three."

With Buchou and Akeno-san in the lead, we began to walk.

Hah. But what a vast space. I felt that this place was several times the size of the station we usually used. The ceiling above was also distant. It seemed like your voice would echo if you yelled out "Hey!"

There was no one else here besides us. The wall lamps that illuminated this place gave off a magic-like mysterious glow.

Before I realized it, Akeno-san came to my side and suddenly grasped my hand which caused Buchou and Asia's gazes were sharp…Asia even had teary eyes. Sorry, Asia.

After taking passages left and right, we came out into an open space again as we see a train with multiply devil symbols on it.

"It's a train owned by the Gremory family."

Buchou answered as I nod, wow so they even won trains. While I was surprised, the train doors opened automatically. With Buchou in the lead, we entered the train.

**-Some time later-**

The departure whistle sounded, and the train began to move.

We had gone to sit down in the centre of the train. Rias was in the first train car ahead of us, and it appeared that the rest of our group had to sit in the central train car behind it.

Asia and I sat together on the seats facing away from the train's motion, and Akeno-san and Xenovia took the seats facing us.

Koneko-chan, Gasper and Kiba took the seats next to us. And there was Azazel-sensei sitting at the end of the car, already sleeping.

The train started running for several minutes. The train advanced down the dark tunnel. I'd been told that this train was powered by a unique fuel that existed in the Underworld.

"How long till we get there?"

I asked Akeno-san that.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I thought that we could just jump with a magic circle and enter the Underworld like that."

"Usually that's fine, but if Ise-kun and the other new household devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Ise-kun and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"…I-I see…"

I had entered Rias's engagement party in the Underworld with a transfer magic circle given to me by Grayfia-san, But I won't get punished because it was from Maou…right?

Akeno-san gave a small smile despite my worries.

"It seems that was a special case because you were transported with Sirzechs-sama's back-door magic circle, you know? Of course, doing it twice is impossible."

"I-Is that so…"

"Since it was a special case, the matter of the back-door magic circle is fine. However, you may be punished for sexual contact with your master."

Akeno-san touched her cheek with her hand and said this while giggling.

"What!?" My eyes shot wide open, h-hey wait now if what you say is true…

Akeno-san took my hand, and…

"There's no problem with skinship between servants. Like this—"

She guided my hand to her thighs as my face redden as my hand was led to under her skirt! T-That's… forbidden territory…I gulped, wait not here in front of everyone!

The instant my hand went beneath Akeno-san's skirt—.

Asia's hand appeared from the side and grabbed my hand with a tug.

Asia appealed with teary eyes with a pout as she says

"Akeno-san's influence is too strong, Ise-san will become a pervert…"

"Ara-ara. Asia-chan, isn't it healthy for young men to be a bit perverted?"

Ara? Koneko-chan would usually make a sharp retort at this timing, but…when I looked over at her, I saw Koneko-chan's form looking out the window. She was completely ignoring us even though we were making so much noise! She doesn't seem to be the usual Koneko-chan…Next to her, Gasper also seemed to have trouble speaking out.

And then—.

"Look who's talking, Asia. Generally, skinship between master and servant is quite natural."

I turn to see Rias glaring at us with a dangerous red aura around her.

This is bad! Akeno-san was on my lap while having a lewd look on her face! My hand was on the verge of venturing inside her skirt!

I tried to free my hand, but Akeno-san brought my hand to her mouth and started sucking it.

When Akeno-san pulled my finger out from her mouth, a trail of saliva could be erotically seen connecting to my finger!

"Stealing from the master gets me fired up."

Akeno-san smiled at Buchou with a defiant gaze! S-Scary!

"A-Akeno, that's en—"

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

Buchou's angry voice was interrupted, and a third person had unexpectedly appeared. It was an elderly man. He had the appearance of an old train conductor.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long life."

Buchou's face turned a deep red at the man's happy laugh as he takes off his hat and bows his head to us.

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

We also stood up and bowed at his polite greeting.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory-sama's [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Asia Argento! Her [Bishop]! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. [Knight]. Please treat me well from now on."

All us new devils greeted him.

Akeno had also returned to her seat afterwards, She seemed a bit disappointed at having to part.

With the greetings finished, the conductor, Reynaldo-san took out a unique machine for some reason, and captured us on what seemed to be a monitor.

"U-Umm…?"

Me, Asia and Xenovia were troubled by this reaction. Rias and Akeno seemed to know what it was.

"This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

I see. So he was confirming whether we were the real thing with that machine as Rias continues while smiling.

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are."

Though she said that, it let out a "BI-BI!" alarm over me, which didn't mean " IMPOSTOR!", right? I was slightly afraid, but then it let out a light "PIKON" sound, and our checking was passed.

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination."

Reynaldo-san smiled pleasantly. Ooh, so our entry is finished with just that huh, convenient.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?"

Rias turned to look at sensei, but he was sleeping soundly.

"…What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just the other day."

Rias had a face of amazement, but she was smiling a little.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful."

Reynaldo-sama also laughed pleasantly.

Really, whether you call him courageous or just audacious, Azazel-sensei was a Fallen Angel Governor that got agitated by nothing.

The check was finished while sensei kept sleeping, and the safe entry process of all club members was completed.

**-Some time later-**

About forty minutes after our departure, we heard an announcement while we were killing time by playing cards.

"[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]"

"Try looking outside."

Rias said this to us. Originally, she had been sat in the front train car as a high-class devil, but she seemed to have been lonely by herself and had passed the time in our car instead.

Following Buchou's words, I turn to the window along with Asia.

The scenery changed from the darkness of before as a landscape appears. A purple sky, Mountains And forest greeted our eyes as I just exclaim out loud.

"Wow…."

Next to me, Asia was also feeling excited with her cries of "Amazing, amazing!"

"It's fine if you open the window now."

Rias gave us permission, so I opened the window as a strong Wind came in. I had also breathed in the air of the Underworld last time, but it was somehow different from that of the human world! Rather than a slimy kind of feeling, I felt something peculiar! However, the temperature outside was just right, I felt. Neither hot, nor cold.

When I took my face away from the window and looked back, it seemed that the train had come out of what appeared to be a black hole.

That's the dimensional wall? The dimensional tunnel? At any rate, that seems to be a hole that connects to the human world. We came out from there. And now we've entered the Underworld!

I could see the landscape of the Underworld from my seat. I couldn't help but feel Amazed at the sight.

"This area is already within Gremory territory."

Rias spoke proudly.

"Then, is everything including these train tracks we've been running on until now on the land of the Gremory household?"

Buchou nodded at my question as I ask another question

"How large is the Gremory's territory?"

Kiba suddenly showed his face over my seat and answered my question.

"If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu in Japan."

"R-Really!?"

I shouted out in a loud voice! Both Rias and Kiba nodded.

"The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious."

She explained that as I slowly nod, of course it was a shock learning that your master's family has more living space than the city you live in.

"Even if you say it's the size of Honshu, isn't it mostly unused space? It's mostly just forest and mountains."

R-Rias, even if you say that, it already exceeds my imagination and I don't know how to react anymore…

Next to me, Asia was also in a state of "?". As for Xenovia, she had stopped considering her surroundings and had started talking about the swords of the Underworld with Kiba.

Buchou clapped her hands together as she remembered something.

"That's right. Ise, Asia, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"W-We can have our own territory!?"

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory."

With a "PON!" sound, Buchou made a map appear in the air with magic and then expanded it and showed it to us.

It's geography that I don't know, but it seems to be a map of Gremory territory.

Buchou spoke with a pleasant smile.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you."

**-Some time later-**

For some ten-odd minutes after that, the train continued along as I decided that an area that was abundant with nature such as mountains and lakes was my personal territory. Well, since management of my land was still some time away in the future, I finished with just choosing it for now.

It was then that another announcement came out.

"[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]"

'Ooh, it's the last stop!'

I stuck my body out from the window and turned my gazed ahead of us. Then…for some reason, there was a huge crowd of people there! What's with that!? When I strained my eyes, I saw that they were soldiers dressed in soldier clothing. Could these people be the Gremory family's troops!?

"Ise, we're almost there. Close the window."

"Yes, Rias."

Soon after we began to prepare to disembark. The train's speed gradually slowed down and eventually stopped.

After it had quietly stopped, we exited from the open door with Rias in the lead.

However, only Azazel-sensei didn't look like he was getting off.

"A-re, you're not getting off, sensei?"

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called "invitation". Since it faces the main residence of the Gremory's, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings."

Azazel-sensei waved his hand and explained this. I see, since sensei is the leader of an organization, his schedule was busy by coming here.

"Then, see you later, sensei."

"Say hi to my brother for me, Azazel."

Sensei waved his hand in response to my and Rias's words.

The instant that I once again came down to the station's home with the other club members minus sensei—.

"[Welcome home, Rias-Ojou-sama!]"

I was surprised. Soon after those Fireworks were set off, soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired, and people that looked as if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously! A soldier who rode on top of a mysterious creature flew in the sky above, and waved a flag.

Asia and I didn't know what to do in the face of this entirely unexpected event and just huddled together as if we were out of place. Kiba and the others seemed to be accustomed to this, but for the new Asia and I, it was an incredible phenomenon! Xenovia just kept blinking her eyes!

"Hiiiiii…So many people…"

Gasper was terrified by the large number of people here and hid behind my back.

Looking carefully, there were a lot of butlers and maids among them too. When Rias approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then,

"[Welcome back, Rias-Ojou-sama.]"

They welcomed her.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned."

Rias also responded with a smile covering her whole face. Seeing that, the butlers and maids also smiled back.

And then a lady with a face I recognized appeared.

—It was the silver-haired maid, Grayfia-san!

"Welcome back, Ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."

We were led by Grayfia to a gorgeous-looking carriage! The horse also didn't seem to be a normal horse, as they had a glint in their eyes in its big frame that was sharper than the ones I knew. Was this an Underworld horse?

Our baggage was still in the train, but I see maids already going off to the train with it.

"I will go with the servants. Since Ise and Asia seem anxious, as this is their first time."

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you."

Grayfia-san consented to Buchou's request.

Me, Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Xenovia and Grayfia-san boarded the first carriage in front of us. The other members who stayed back took the next carriage.

Once we had boarded it, the carriage begun to move forward, it was a unique feeling as I had never ridden on a carriage before.

Looking at the scenery, there were paved roads and beautifully pruned trees. The path stretched straight ahead...a castle…

I widen my eyes as Rias answers the unasked question I had for her.

"That's the main residences of one of my homes."

With a pleasant smile on her face, Rias unexpectedly said "one of my homes".

…Was I perhaps part of an amazing family of upper class devils?

Looking outside, beautiful flowers bloomed, water flowed out of a magnificently modelled fountain, and birds of various colors flew about. The carriage was advancing through what seemed to be the garden of Rias's home.

"We seem to have arrived."

After Rias murmured that, the carriage door opened. A butler-like man made a slight bow.

Rias disembarked first, and then the rest of us followed from behind with the other arriving as well.

The maids and butlers stood in line on both sides of us and made a path! A red carpet stretched out towards the huge castle.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group. Please, advance forward."

Grayfia made a slight bow and urged us forward.

"Come on, let's go."

It was when Buchou started walking on the carpet. A small silhouette broke out from the line of maids and ran towards Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!"

A cute-looking young boy with red hair embraced Rias.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you?'

Rias also lovingly hugged the boy back.

"U-Umm, Buchou. Who is this child?"

When I asked, Rias introduced the boy once more.

"This child is Millicas Gremory. The son of my brother—Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew."

'**Fufufu….yes he is undoubtedly Sirzechs's son….i can just feel the magical potential in him…'** Black Phoenix said within my mindscape as I mentally nod, ever since he took control of my body during the conference, I've been slowly developing his abilities albeit according to him, they were much weaker than they could be…

"Come on, Millicas. Greet them. This boy is a new member of my group."

"Yes. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you."

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you as well." I said respectfully with a bow, Rias smiles as she continues

"Come on, let's go into the residence."

Rias held hands with Millicas-sama and headed towards the gate. We followed them as Gasper stuck to my back and didn't let go, I could only sign at the act.

We passed through the huge gate and went inside. The inner castle gates also opened one by one after which we arrived at what seemed to be the entry hall.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once."

Grayfia-san raised her hand and some maids gathered with us.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well."

Buchou gave a "Hmm" as she seemed to think of things to do after this.

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see, I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

Ah, so we can finally rest. Somehow, my body and mind felt tired after arriving at the underworld.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

At that moment, a woman's voice was heard from above, she looked like an older Rias with a different hair color…could she be her sister?

As soon as she saw that person, Rias smiled.

"Mother. I've returned home."

"M-M-Mother!?" I exclaimed out loud as I look between the two

I was shocked to the point that my eyes bulged and I shouted out unintentionally. No, no, no matter how you look her, it was impossible for her to be Rias's mother.

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman."

Buchou's…mother touched her cheek with her hand and smiled.

"As years go by, devils can freely change their appearances with magic. My mother always has the appearance of the same age as the current me."

'I see, I see. So even the oldest of devils can look so young…' I thought as I unconsciously stares at Rias's Mother

"…You know nothing will come out of it even if you make hot eyes at my mother, right?" Rias pinches my cheeks hard as she spoke

"Ara, Rias. This boy is Hyoudou Issei, right?"

"You know about me?"

Buchou's mother nodded at my question.

"Yes, I snuck a look at your face at my daughter's engagement party, since I'm her mother."

Ah…that's right, it was only natural that Rias's mother would be at her wedding.

I had marched into her daughter's important engagement party, destroyed everything, and took Buchou away! Am I going to be punished?

I was terrified, but Buchou's mother just gave a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias's mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

**-Some time later-**

Several hours after that meeting in the entrance hall, we were in the dining room. An extravagant meal so large that I could never eat it all was piled on top of expensive-looking plates, and I didn't know where to start. It all seemed so incredibly delicious!

We servant devils and our master Buchou took a seat at the table. And then, we were followed by Buchou's father, mother, and then Millicas-sama.

Dinner time—I suppose it could be called that. Apparently, there seemed to be "night" in the originally sunless and moonless Underworld as well.

The sky was also dark. When I looked up at the sky, there was a false moon floating up there. They said that it wasn't the real one, but it had been reproduced using magic. The night's darkness in the Underworld was made the same as back home. Apparently it was originally purple in this world. Then, when I entered this place before, it was daytime in this world, huh.

The flow of time here seemed to match the human world. It seemed that the underworld had its own flow of time here, but it seemed that, for the sake of reincarnated devils and those that lived in the human world, the Maous had adjusted it to match using a special method. The Fallen Angel region of this world also seems to be the same.

I was relieved that I wasn't in a situation where "hundreds of years have passed when I return" or "though I was in the Underworld for hundreds of years, only a few days have passed in the human world".

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back."

That is how dinner began with a word from Buchou's father.

A huge oblong table, an extravagant chandelier on the ceiling, even the chairs we sat on were covered in expensive-looking ornaments…Right now I just looked at the chandelier. Were there chandeliers on the ceilings of guest rooms that had been prepared for us as well? No, ordinary lamps seemed nostalgic now. The canopy bed was also huge. It was too big for just me to sleep in!

The insides of the rooms were many tatami-mats wide…Each of the rooms also seemed to have all the necessities needed to live in a bath, toilet, refrigerator, television, and kitchen. I think there were also a bedroom, living room, and other rooms in them…Asia and Xenovia were also impressed when they came to my place at almost the same time immediately after we had been shown to our rooms.

"Hauuu, t-this room is way too big for just one person!"

"…I can't settle down. Sorry, but can I stay in Ise's room? Asia can come too."

For these two who had lived simple lives at the church, the size of the rooms seemed to have been a serious shock, and because they couldn't calm down about it they had taken their entire luggage to my room and asked to move in.

After that, it was organized so that Asia and Xenovia would stay in my room through Grayfia-san's arrangements, but…well, it still felt like there was extra space in the room even then, so it was fine. Since I had no confidence that I could use up all that room by myself, having more people with me calmed me down.

I turned my thoughts back to my seat at dinner, I could ask all the butlers and maids that were constantly standing behind us, I held my fork and knife in an elegant manner thanks to the instructions of Black Phoenix, thou probably not as elegant of Rias and the others but it should be at least respectable.

Asia and Xenovia were having a hard time, though they still looked good. These two had introduced themselves in this place not that long ago, because we were newcomers.

Little Millicas-sama was eating skillfully, granted he must likely been trained since birth.

When I casually turned my gaze to Gasper in front of me, he was eating with watery eyes that were squeezed shut. Today may have been a tough day for the hikikomori, after coming to a place with lots of people here in the Underworld.

Koneko-chan hadn't starting eating at all…Koneko-chan had been acting strange somehow since the other day…I wonder…

Our eyes met, and I waved my hand, but she averted her eyes while remaining expressionless. She always showed little emotion on her face, but there was even less reaction than usual. What's wrong, Koneko-chan…?

Azazel-sensei hadn't made it for the meal. It seems that the meeting couldn't help lasting a long time.

"*Clear throat*. Members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away."

Rias's father cheerfully told us this, I can't really think of anything so far that I could want.

"By the way, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Buchou's father turned to face me as I did the same

"Y-Yes!"

However, the topic Buchou's father brought up was unexpected.

"Have your parents been well?"

"Y-Yes! The two of them are fine! W-When I told them that I was going to Rias-sama's hometown; they just expected a souvenir from me! F-For them to say such a thing after their house was so wonderfully rebuilt, they really are selfish parents…Ahaha."

I said all that as a joke, but…

"Hmm. A souvenir, huh. I see."

Buchou's father rang a hand bell beside him. A butler-like person then immediately approached.

"What is your order, master?"

"Yes. Prepare a castle for Hyoudou Issei-kun's parents."

My jaw hit the floor at what he said, a Castle!?

"Yes. Shall it be Western-style? Or Japanese-style?"

The butler also responded normally! Is it normal to give a castle as a present!?

"What a worrisome choice."

"P-Please wait a moment! G-Going that far for a souvenir is a little too much!"

I quickly tried to restrain Buchou's father. O-Our cultures and living levels are too different!

"Dear, since the land in Japan is too small, it's impossible for a commoner to have a castle."

That was the voice of Buchou's mother. Thank you very much for your help! Yes, I'm just a commoner!

"What? Certainly, Japan is small. Hmm, if a castle is no good, I wonder what else would be a good present…"

"Father, worrying about it that much will just trouble them. Ise's parents don't possess strong worldly desires anyway."

So said Rias! Yeah, because she knew my father and mother well, her words were persuasive!

Rias's father also said "I see" and nodded deeply. Thank goodness. The castle was averted. My family wouldn't know what to do with a castle, and it would have surely become a hot topic of conversation among people!

Please don't make my family stand out like that…

"Hyoudou Issei-kun."

"Y-Yes!"

For some reason, Buchou's father kept calling out to me. Was he very interested in me? Because I possessed the power of the Sekiryuutei? Besides that, I don't really have any characteristics that make me stand out.

"You may call me "father-in-law" from today on."

What unexpected words. Now that I think of it, hadn't Sirzechs-sama also asked me to call him "onii-san"? Was this the same thing?

"C-Call you "father"…? T-That's too great an honor for me!"

I waved both of my hands from the side and showed my restrained will. As expected, such an honor was impossible for me!

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first."

Buchou's mother scolded her husband.

"Y-Yeah. However, it's even crimson and red. Doesn't it make you happy?"

"Dear, I said that it's still too early to celebrate."

"That's true. It seems I just tend to be too hasty."

Rias's father let out a deep breath. It seemed that he was completely dominated by his wife.

So the words of Miss Venelana had a lot of power in this household. If I watch Rias's family closely, tonight's dinner may be a huge profit for me.

The person in question, Buchou, was in a state of embarrassment and didn't continue eating.

"Hyoudou Issei-san. Is it fine if I can call you Issei-san?"

Buchou's mother asked this. Somehow, it seems I was the centre of attention at tonight's dinner!

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

Naturally, I had no particular problem with it, so I consented!

"Will you be staying here for a while?"

"Yes. While Rias-sama is here, I'll be here too…But, what about it?"

"I see. That's perfect. Since I have to have you acquire gentlemanly behavior as well. You'll study manners a little while here."

Huh? I have to acquire gentlemanly behavior? What do you mean by that?

Bang! The sound of the table being hit! When I looked over, Buchou had stood up at her seat.

"Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?"

Miss Venelana mother narrowed her eyes at those words. There was none of the smiling face from when she had pleasantly greeted us before.

"Be silent, Rias. You already canceled your engagement with Raiser, remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that "my selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon"? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

—My selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon.

Based on the words of Miss Venelana, that party that I barged into was being thought of like that…Did I do something selfish? But I didn't want Buchou to be taken away by him, and Buchou also said that she didn't want to marry Raiser either. But, the action I took then—was it right? No, I'd like to think that it was right.

"Onii-sama has nothing to—"

Buchou's face became clouded by anger and she tried to speak out, but Buchou's mother didn't let her.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the three great powers have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understood?"

Rias seem to be mortified by those words and couldn't retort back. Still looking unconvinced, she forcefully sat down in her seat.

After letting out a single breath, Miss Venelana turned to us with a smile.

"I've shown something ugly to Rias' group members, haven't I? Getting back to the topic, you will go through special training during your stay here, Issei-san. Since, you have to experience the upper society and nobility even if only a little."

"Is that so…."

Then, Buchou's mother stopped smiling and spoke to me frankly with a serious expression.

"You are the last bit of selfishness of my daughter, the next family head. As parents we bear the responsibility right until the end."

When I turned to look at Buchou, her gaze met with mine and then she turned her face away, which had become red.

'**Fufufu….it keeps getting interesting…well..the more things change the more they stay the same.'**

End of chapter 29

Notes:PS don't hold your breath for the next update, it's going to be random as hell. also i'm going to follow the light novels than the anime so yeah.


End file.
